Anel da Rosa
by Dark-Bride
Summary: Continuação de ANEL DE LATINHA. Alguma vez já foi apresentada aos seus sogros? E se eles fossem os Malfoy? Agora Gina realmente não sabe o que fazer... capa no meu perfil!
1. O tão esperado dia

**Capítulo 1: "O tão esperado dia"**

Duas semanas se passaram desde que Ginny voltara para casa. Quatorze dias infernais, na sua opinião, em que teve que aturar os olhares e indiretas de Rony. O irmão parecia sinceramente ofendido e irritado ainda – mas não soltara um pio sobre Malfoy desde o expresso de Hogwarts. Depois daquele escândalo, os dois não trocavam palavras que não fosse bom-dia ou boa-noite. Ou era ele entrando em seu quarto de repente e "Quando vai contar pra eles, Virgínia?". Não aguentava mais. Então decidiu. Seria no próximo sábado que contaria a verdade, papai estaria em casa e não teria que explicar duas vezes tudo.

Infelizmente, Harry e Hermione chegaram na sexta-feira. Pra piorar a situação, parecia que todos os irmãos Weasley tinham resolvido passar em casa naquele fim-de-semana. Ela não esperava ver Gui e Carlinhos tão cedo. E Fred e Jorge geralmente dormiam na loja de logros. Mesmo assim, Ginny, como uma boa grifinória que era, não deu para trás.

Acordou naquele sábado, pensando que finalmente chegara o dia em que tiraria o anel do cordão ao seu pescoço, para começar a usá-lo no dedo anelar da mão direita, como aliança de compromisso. Suspirando, desceu para tomar café, onde todos se reuniam.

- Bom-dia, querida! – exclamou Molly. – Sente-se que eu sirvo você.

Sorriu para a mãe. Harry lhe lançou um olhar de esguelha, depois voltou a atenção para o prato. Ele ainda parecia perturbado com o fato dela e Draco estarem namorando. Ginny tentou não pensar nisso, concentrando-se em apreciar a comida da sua mãe e pensando que momento do dia seria o apropriado para falar.

Ficou em seu quarto lendo durante a tarde, até ser interrompida por batidas á sua porta.

- Entre – disse, sem tirar a atenção do livro.

Era o trio.

- Então, _Virgínia_ – começou Rony, naquele tom irritante. Ela revirou os olhos.

- O que você quer? – perguntou encarando os três.

- Já decidiu quando vai falar com eles? – perguntou o irmão.

- Hoje depois da janta, por quê?

- Porque será? – ironizou Hermione. – Porque seu irmão é um completo maluco, isso sim! – os dois se encararam assassinamente.

- Na realidade eu vim aqui para te convencer a largar isso de mão – disse Rony, ignorando Hermione. – Termina com o Malfoy e toda essa história fica entre nós.

Ginny deu uma gargalhada estridente.

- Você só pode estar brincando! – disse, levantando-se da cama.

- Se acalmem vocês dois – disse Harry, intermediando a situação. – Não vão começar a brigar de novo.

- Eu te disse que ela ia rir da sua cara – disse Hermione, rolando os olhos.

Rony ficou com as orelhas vermelhas. Saiu do quarto repentinamente, seguido da amiga. Ficaram Harry e Ginny. Sentiu seus olhos verdes nela.

- Só não esqueça que ele é um Malfoy – disse Harry preocupado.

Encararam-se.

- Eu sei disso, Harry – falou. – Mas não podemos julgar as pessoas pelo sobrenome, não é mesmo? Afinal, Sirius era um Black.

_I can deal with some psychic pain  
If it'll slow down my higher brain  
Veins full of disappearing ink  
Vomiting in the kitchen sink  
Disconnecting from the missing link_

Ter tocado no nome do falecido padrinho e feito tal comparação fez Harry ficar calado por um longo tempo, apenas encarando a ruiva.

_This is not my life  
__It's just a fond farewell to a friend  
__It's not what I'm like  
__It's just a fond farewell to a friend  
__Who couldn't get things right  
__Fond farewell to a friend_

Ginny receou que tivesse de algum modo ferido os sentimentos dele. Mas o garoto já estava machucado havia tempo.

_I see you're leaving me and taking up with the enemy  
__The cold comfort of the in between_

- Mesmo assim, Ginny – disse ele. – Por favor, tenha cuidado.

- Terei, Harry, não se preocupe.

Assim, trocaram sorrisos fracos e ele saiu fechando a porta. A ruiva atirou-se na cama, suspirando.

"Droga, Harry".

Foi com o último pingo de coragem acumulado que Ginny desceu as escadas para jantar. Rony a encarou com os olhos malévolos e apertados, como se duvidasse que realmente fosse contar. Isso só atiçou mais a vontade dela de esclarecer tudo. Estavam todos os Weasley, inclusive Lupin e Tonks.

- Mãe, eu queria contar uma coisa – murmurou para ela.

- Sim, querida, fale! – exclamou.

- Depois do jantar, pode ser?

- É, mamãe, você mal pode esperar – alfinetou Rony.

Trocaram olhares breves, mas assassinos. Então, quando todos terminaram, Molly pediu que fossem para a sala. Ginny sentiu um frio na barriga tão forte que por um momento achou que pudesse vomitar a janta. Enquanto conversavam descontraídos, Ginny retorcia as mãos no colo. Dividia o sofá com Hermione, que sentará do seu lado, e Harry. Rony tinha os braços cruzados no peito e sentava com Fred e Jorge.

- Ginny tem algo para contar, não é? – falou alto o irmão, chamando a atenção de todos.

- Tenho sim – disse, nervosa.

- Fale, querida – sorriu a mãe, reconfortante.

Todos os olhos parados nela. Respirou fundo. Era agora ou nunca.

- Bom, eu – uma pausa. – Eu estou namorando Draco Malfoy.

Fred e Jorge caíram na gargalhada, jurando que era uma brincadeira. Mas depois que perceberam que era os únicos rindo e que todos tinham o rosto retraído numa expressão confusa, pararam. Molly tinha os olhos levemente arregalados, como se implorassem que fosse uma piada.

- Você está brincando, não está? – garantiu Fred.

- Claro que está! – disse Jorge. – Está...?

Sem encarar ninguém, Ginny balançou a cabeça negativamente. Um silêncio mórbido e desconfortável recaiu em todos. Pra piorar, parecia que ninguém tirava os olhos dela.

- É sério isso, Virgínia? – ouviu Gui pronunciar-se.

- É sim! – exclamou Rony. – Ela me contou no Expresso e ainda por cima saiu de mãos dadas com ele!

- O quê? – exclamaram o resto dos irmãos.

- Que tipo de encenação é essa? – Molly levantou-se, nervosa.

- Não é encenação, Sra. Weasley – disse Hermione. – É verdade.

- Neville os viu correndo juntos pelos corredores no dia da Formatura! – exclamou Rony, apontando.

- Dá pra calar a boca? – retrucou Ginny, irritada. – Sim, é verdade.

Molly colocou a mão sobre a boca e os gêmeos deixaram os queixos caírem ao mesmo tempo.

- Estamos namorado desde Abril – disse ela. – Mas começamos a sair no Dia dos Namorados do ano passado.

- Como?!

- Por quê?!

- Ele te obrigou?

- Draco não me obrigou a nada! – exclamou ela. Ter tido o primeiro nome dele fez alguns prenderem a respiração, espantados. – Ele apenas me fez um favor e eu retribuí saindo com ele.

- Então ele usou de chantagens – disse Carlinhos.

- Não! Não foi chantagem, eu me ofereci para retribuir o favor!

- E que favor foi esse, posso saber? – perguntou Molly com as mãos na cintura.

- Não vem ao caso, ele me ajudou em uma situação, só isso – respondeu.

Não falaria de jeito nenhum que tinha sido salva de um Harry bêbado por Draco.

- Mesmo assim! – exclamou Fred. – Por que diabos está namorado com ele?

- Porque sim! – disse Ginny. – Ele me ama!

- Ah, ta e você acreditou nele? – disse Rony, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Eu sei que é verdade – falou Ginny, voz embargada. – É não é pra você que eu tenho que provar isso.

Silêncio.

- Eu vou pra cama.

- Eu também.

- É.

- Boa noite.

Assim, um a um, os irmãos saíram da sala em direção à escada e seguiram para seus quartos. Harry e Hermione seguiram Rony. Lupin e Tonks despediram-se constrangidos e partiram. Ficaram apenas os pais. Arthur tinha permanecido calado todo o tempo. Apoiava o cotovelo no braço da poltrona e a cabeça na mão. Seus olhos estavam sem foco, ele parecia cansado e perdido em pensamentos. Molly também tinha se calado e estava de pé, mão na boca.

- Pai – disse ela, aproximando-se e ajoelhando-se em frente a ele. – Me desculpe.

Sentiu os olhos molhados. O pai lhe passou a mão pelos cabelos, encarando-a docemente.

- Você está certa que é isso que quer filha? – perguntou ele.

- Sim – respondeu Ginny sem hesitar. – Eu sei que ele gosta de mim, papai.

Uma pausa.

- Eu o quero aqui fim de semana que vem – disse Arthur, sem hesitação. – Se ele realmente gostar de você, com certeza não hesitara em nos conhecer, certo?

Ginny, um tanto pasma, assentiu.

- Sim, vou mandar uma carta para ele o quanto antes – disse ela.

- Ótimo, filha. Agora vá pra cama que está ficando tarde.

* * *

Draco sentava-se no batente largo da janela do seu quarto. Observava o céu azul de verão e o jardim de grama bem verde de sua casa. Ele ouvia um vinil em seu LP encantado para passar o tempo. Mesmo sendo uma banda trouxa e seu pai não gostando que ele ouvisse, nunca deixou de escutar de Beatles durante as férias.

Nessas primeiras duas semanas em que voltara de Hogwarts, tinha pensado em Ginny o tempo todo e em como ia falar para seus pais. Lúcio andava muitíssimo bem humorado por Draco ter acabado seus estudos, disse que ele poderia ficar de férias pelos próximos meses antes de tomar o próximo passo em sua vida.

O garoto suspirou.

"_Oh, darling._

_Please believe me._

_I'll never do you no harm._

_Believe me when I tell you,_

_I'll never do you no harm."_

Não conseguiria ficar sem Ginny nos próximos meses que ela estivesse na escola e ele, provavelmente trabalhando no Ministério. Pelo menos era isso que o loiro esperava que fizesse; alguma coisa _limpa_. Mas voltando à namorada – tinha que contar logo para seus pais, assim poderia vê-la bastante durante as férias, sem precisar inventar desculpas.

Então, viu um pontinho ao longe se aproximando no céu. Seria uma coruja? Colocou os pés no chão e espreguiçou-se. Voltou a encarar o ponto marrom que ficava cada vez maior. Agora tinha certeza, era uma coruja e vinha em direção à sua janela.

"Ginny." Pensou, cantos da boca se curvando num sorriso.

Quando a coruja adentrou seu quarto, pousou na cama. Draco pegou a carta rapidamente e ela foi embora. Ao ler a carta, seu queixo foi caindo e suas sobrancelhas subindo. Nela, dizia que Ginny havia contado para os pais e família no dia anterior e que ele devia ir lá para conhecê-los no próximo sábado – faltava menos de uma semana. Dobrou a carta – após ler o "PS: Te amo" que havia no final – e ficou parado olhando pela janela. Sabia que devia contar mais cedo possível para os pais

Pela primeira vez ficou nervoso. Agora estava sob pressão. Se não contasse, não poderia ir. E se não fosse, estragaria sua chance de causar qualquer impressão boa que pudesse. Afinal, suas intenções _eram_ sim boas, mas o fato de ser quem era e filho de quem era não ajudava em nada.

Suspirou e guardou a carta na gaveta de se criado-mudo, tentando pensar em uma maneira prática de fazer o que devia.

* * *

- Estou tão feliz que veio – disse Ginny para Colin, enquanto fechava a porta de seu quarto. – Meus últimos dias têm sido completamente estranhos e horríveis.

Os dois sentaram-se na cama e abraçaram-se.

- Ninguém me olha na cara nem conversa comigo direito! – disse ela, frustrada.

- Ai, Ginny – lamentou Colin. – Que droga isso.

- Sim – suspirou ela. – Não agüentava mais, precisava de um ombro amigo.

- Por isso estou aqui! – sorriu ele.

- Preciso da sua ajuda – disse ela.

- Para?

- Quero cortar o cabelo – falou.

- Capaz! – exclamou ele.

Ginny levantou-se e encarou-se no espelho. Passou a mão pelas pontas cacheadas que chegavam até sua cintura.

- Não agüento mais esse cabelo – disse. – Está muito comprido.

- Mas Kiddo, ele é lindo.

- Eu sei! Mas estou com calor – respondeu, parando na frente do amigo.

Ele fez uma cara feia.

- Se eu não gostar, é só tomar alguma coisa para ele crescer rápido – sorriu Ginny.

- Certo – respondeu Colin, ainda não satisfeito. – Mas saiba que seu cabelo é lindo e você o está matando!

Ginny deu boas gargalhadas, coisa que não fazia há dias.

- Que bom que veio, Colin.

* * *

Draco entrou na sala de música dos Malfoy. Era ampla e iluminada por janelas grandes, havia no centro um piano de cauda negro – seu pai costumava tocá-lo. Tinha seguido o som do violino melancólico de sua mãe até ali. Pretendia contar antes para ela, já tinha planejado uma maneira. Entrou em silêncio para não atrapalhar a concentração dela. Narcisa Malfoy estava de frente para uma janela, fazendo tais movimentos que o violino parecia chorar.

O filho esperou ela terminar a música para chamar sua atenção com palmas.

- Draco – sorriu ela, virando-se.

- Bom dia mamãe – disse ele, aproximando-se para um abraço. – Adoro ouvir você no violino.

- Obrigada, querido. Quer um chá gelado?

- Pode ser – respondeu, enquanto a mãe estalava os dedos e um elfo aparecia, curvando as costas.

- Traga chá gelado e bolo – disse ela.

- Sim, senhora – disse o elfo e segundos depois voltava com a bandeja.

Os dois sentaram-se a uma mesinha perto de da janela. Era pequena, redonda e de metal, com apenas duas cadeiras, uma de frente para a outra. Com um estalo, o elfo saiu os deixando sozinhos novamente e Draco respirou fundo, sabendo que era a hora que deveria abrir o jogo de uma vez.

- Mãe, eu precisava te perguntar uma coisa.

- Sim, querido?

Draco beber um gole – sua garganta estava seca.

- Sabe a rosa que a senhora me deu? Então, eu queria saber se você não tem outra aliança para me dar...

- Como assim, Draco? – ela o encarou atentamente.

- É que dei a rosa para uma garota – disse ele, retorcendo as mãos sobre o colo, debaixo da mesa, longe dos olhos da mãe. – E saiu um anel de dentro dela

- Sério, filho? – disse ela, olhos brilhando felizes. – Pra quem?

- Minha namorada.

- Oh, querido – disse a mãe, levantando-se e abraçando Draco.

Ele sorriu nervoso, cabelos loiros dela batendo contra seu rosto levemente. Narcisa sentou-se novamente.

- E quem é a escolhida, querido? Sabe que está rosa que lhe dei é muito precisa... Só dá a aliança para a menina certa!

- Er, bom... – ele fez um pausa, tomou vários goles de chá, tossiu e respirou fundo. – Bom, ela se chama Virgínia.

- É? Que nome lindo...

- Virgínia Weasley.

Draco apenas observou sua mãe paralisar, com o copo em direção à boca, olhos perplexos e confusos. Mas depois ela se recompôs, pousou o copo na mesa e o encarou, séria. Não desviou, mesmo tendo vontade.

- A caçula de Arthur Weasley?

- Sim.

- Seu pai já sabe disso?

- Não.

Uma pausa.

- Tenho que ir à casa dela fim de semana que vem.

- Por quê?

- Eles querem me conhecer.

- Então é sério mesmo?

- Sim. Muito.

Outra pausa.

- O anel saiu da rosa então...

- Sim, saiu.

Filho e mãe ficaram se encarando sem demonstrar emoção nenhuma, o que não era comum entre eles. Mas a situação era crítica.

- Bom, acho que você devia falar com seu pai.

- Eu posso ir?

- Claro que pode. Desde que volte inteiro para casa.

- Eu sei me defender, não vou brigar com ninguém.

- Você sabe muito bem quem são os Weasley, Draco.

- Eu sei bem que é a Ginny, mãe.

O comentário firme e forte dele fez a mãe abrir um sorriso fraco e passar a mão pelos cabelos loiros.

- Você vai contar pro seu pai quando?

- Não sei.

- Eu não vou fazer isso por você, Draco.

- Eu sei, mãe. Eu vou contar, não se preocupe.

- Certo. Não é bom esconder as coisas dele, você sabe.

- Sim.

- Espere quando ele estiver de bom humor.

- Pra estragar o humor dele?

Narcisa riu.

- Então você sabe no que se meteu não é?

- Sei e pensei muito sobre isso antes de tomar alguma atitude que levasse a qualquer relacionamento sério.

- Que bom que sabe o que quer – ela sorriu e Draco se sentiu seguro pra retribuir.

- Eu gosto dela, mãe, de verdade. Isso não é nenhum tipo de afronta.

- Eu sei, querido. Se não gostasse dela de verdade, o anel nunca teria aparecido.

* * *

**Nota da Beta-Reader:** Então pessoas. Nova fase, nova fic. É com um grande prazer que começo a betar essa nova fase. Poder acompanhar ela desde o princípio Ler os comentários, saber o que vocês estão achando. Nossa querida autora se esforça _mesmo_. E ela consegue nos deixar ansiosos a espera de um novo capítulo, uma nova aventura, ou um romance. Hmm.

Ela já iniciou bombasticamente. Pelo menos eu achei. Já falei que adoro a Narcisa?  
Reviews, sim.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** reviews?! hahahaha ;)


	2. Fuinha na Cova dos Leões

**Capítulo 2: "Fuinha na cova dos leões"**

Ginny olhou-se no espelho naquela manhã de sábado. Draco estaria chegando logo após o almoço. Encarou os próprios olhos castanhos. Estava claro neles o seu nervosismo. Piscou algumas vezes e penteou os cabelos ruivos, agora bem menores do que há uns dias atrás. Por causa dos cachos nas pontas, o comprimento ia até o ombro. Sentia-se bem melhor com o corte novo, mas estava insegura pensando se Draco ia gostar ou não.

Os irmãos Weasley permaneceram de caras amarradas durante a refeição. Arthur parecia apreensivo e não falou quase nada. Ginny começava a sentir uma pontada de arrependimento de ter contado e gerado toda essa confusão. Todos pareciam distantes dela. Sentia-se sozinha em sua própria casa, mesmo rodeada de família.

Depois que terminou sua comida, pediu licença e foi para o jardim ensolarado. Ficou mirando o horizonte, esperando Draco aparatar, talvez acompanhado da mãe. Desejou que ele viesse sozinho.

Foi então, que como um mínimo craque, ela avistou no topo da colina duas figuras trajando capas pretas de verão. Um aperto e frio instalou-se em sua barriga. Seu peito rugia de saudades. Deu alguns passos até a cerca da casa e viu Draco despedir-se de sua mãe. Não conseguia ouvir o que eles diziam. Então viu Narcisa parar os olhos nela, mas não soube que olhar era aquele. Os olhos da "sogra" pousaram na n'A Toca e a mulher beijou a bochecha do filho, para depois aparatar.

Draco virou-se e foi descendo. Viu o sorriso abrir-se nos lábios do namorado. Não pode conter o sorriso nos seus também. Abriu a cerca e correu na direção dele. Então, seus corpos juntaram-se num abraço quente e apertado. Draco a ergueu pela cintura, apertando tão forte que as costelas de Ginny começaram a doer. Mas ela não se importou. Então no meio dos cabelos ruivos que caiam no rosto pálido do garoto, eles beijaram-se, finalmente.

Depois de alguns minutos, ele a colocou no chão novamente, mas suas bocas não se separaram.

- Eu senti tanto sua falta – ofegou ele no seu ouvido, após o longo beijo.

- Eu também – disse ela. – Você não faz idéia.

Os dois se encararam. Ele franziu o cenho.

- Você cortou o cabelo – falou.

Ginny sorriu nervosa.

- Sim. Gostou?

- Claro – sorriu ele, passando os dedos nos poucos cachos de Ginny.

- Ainda bem – riu ela.

- Você está usando a aliança.

Ginny assentiu. Ele pegou seu queixo e beijaram-se novamente.

- Então, está preparado?

- Não.

Eles riram.

- Mas temos, não é? – disse Draco.

Ginny encarou seus olhos cinzas que não escondiam a felicidade.

- Temos – ela sorriu.

Podiam estar prestes a enfrentar vários irmãos ciumentos, mas mesmo assim não conseguiam se preocupar muito com isso, tamanha era a euforia que sentiam no momento. De mão dadas, caminharam lentamente até a porta da casa. Antes de entrar, Ginny encarou o loiro que ainda não demonstrava sinais de nervosismo.

- Prometa que não vai estragar tudo.

- Prometo – disse Draco.

Seus lábios formaram sorrisos sincronizados. Finalmente, abriram a porta.

* * *

Harry estava sentado na sala quando ouviu a porta abrir. Os outros irmãos estavam junto dele, assim como Hermione. O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley apressaram-se até a entrada e cumprimentaram Malfoy. Mesmo de longe, percebia-se que Ginny exibia um sorriso que não habitava seu rosto havia tempo. O moreno suspirou, enquanto os quatro seguiram para a cozinha, com o intuito de ficar a sós. Sobre o que conversaram, os presentes na sala de estar nunca souberam.

Ele ficou calado, pensando onde havia errado com Ginny, enquanto os outros faziam comentários impacientes e irritados. Hermione, como sempre, tentava acalmar os ânimos de todos.

- Não é tão ruim assim – disse ela.

- Não é tão ruim? – rebateu Jorge.

- É o fim! É um Malfoy dentro de nossa casa! – disse Fred.

- Vocês ao menos deviam pensar na felicidade de Ginny!

- Ele não vai fazê-la feliz, já estou vendo o dia em que ele vai fazer algum ruim a ela – disse Fred.

- E vai ser o dia que ele vai sofrer – resmungou Gui.

- Pode ter certeza – concordou Harry.

- Qualquer outra pessoa faria Ginny mais feliz do que um Malfoy – disse Rony. – Olha o Harry, por exemplo, tinha tudo pra dar certo, todos nós gostamos dele e ele não é uma fuinha albina.

Seguiram-se várias exclamações afirmativas e risadas, enquanto Rony bagunçava os cabelos dele. Harry apenas sorriu levemente, sentindo-se mais frustrado. Todos os Weasley aprovariam seu namoro com Ginny, com certeza, o problema sempre foi ele. Quando ela mostrou que gostava, ele não soube perceber e valorizar. Agora o arrependimento pesava mais após o comentário de Rony. Malfoy tinha conseguido vencer dessa vez.

"Mas desistir assim?" pensou.

Só porque Ginny estava namorado com Draco agora não significava que ela ficaria com ele para sempre. Sim. Precisava pensar positivo. Deixar a frustração tomar conta de si não iria ajudar em nada. Devia conhecer outras garotas para se distrair, até o dia em que Ginny estivesse solteira novamente. Dia que certamente iria chegar. Era improvável que esse namoro durasse muito mesmo. Afinal, era uma Weasley e um Malfoy.

Sentindo-se um pouco melhor, como uma luz que voltara a brilhar em seu peito, Harry respirou fundo.

Vários minutos se passaram, até que Ginny e Malfoy deixaram a cozinha sorrateiramente e saíram para os jardins. Harry suspirou.

- Isso ofende profundamente minha alma e meu ego – disse Fred, encarando a porta agora fechada.

- O meu também – disseram os outros irmãos em uníssono.

* * *

Draco respirou fundo ao colocar os pés fora daquela casa, onde sentia a raiva pairando apenas por estar presente. Mas até que Arthur e Molly foram menos agressivos do que ele esperava, talvez estivessem o analisando mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Ou não. Não sabia dizer, nunca conhecera realmente pessoas como os Weasley. Estava mais acostumado com as intrigas de famílias puro-sangue, seus grandes jantares cheios de falsos olhares e sorrisos. Sempre fingindo ser algo que não eram.

Tentou ser sincero ao máximo, todo tempo sentiu as mãos tremendo no colo, encobertas pela mesa. Ginny o interrompeu várias vezes, meio afoita, mas ele não se importou.

- Você se saiu muito bem – disse ela, dando um sorriso nervoso.

Caminhando até uma colina, os dois ainda pareciam um tanto afetados pelo episódio na cozinha.

- Obrigado – disse ele, beijando sua testa depois de passar o braço pelos seus ombros. – Não foi tão ruim quanto eu esperava.

- Pois é, também achei que pegaram leve – disse Ginny. – Vai ver tentaram se manter calmos por causa dos garotos.

- Seus irmãos estavam me fuzilando com os olhos.

- Eu vi – riu ela.

- Você ri porque não era com você.

- Eles não iam fazer nada – disse ela ainda rindo.

Draco encarou a namorada, erguendo uma sobrancelha, o que a fez rir mais alto ainda. Ela adiantou-se e sentou embaixo de uma árvore que fornecia uma sombra generosa. O loiro a acompanhou.

- Gostei das coisas que você disse – sorriu ela. – Espero que seja verdade!

- Claro que são – disse ele, fitando os olhos castanhos de Ginny. – Espero que você sinta a mesma coisa em relação a mim.

- Que nosso namoro é uma coisa séria? Que eu gosto de você de verdade? – a ruiva franziu o cenho, sarcástica. – Não, acho que não...

- Ah, cala a boca – resmungou Draco, sentindo as bochechas arderem de leve, enquanto Ginny desatava a rir.

O garoto começou a apertar-lhe a barriga e cintura, provocando cócegas e fazendo-a rir mais ainda.

- Pára, Draco! – exclamou entre as risadas.

Ele encostou as costas dela contra o tronco da árvore, aproximando seus corpos. Suas mãos subiram da barriga até os seios lentamente e foram até seu rosto. Encaram-se por uns instantes enquanto ela ofegava, parte por causa das cócegas, parte por causa do gesto que ele havia feito.

Draco tocou seus lábios levemente, tentando controlar o desejo que sentia de deitá-la na grama e tê-la ali mesmo, algo impossível de acontecer, devido às circunstâncias. Ao retribuir o beijo calorosamente, notou que Ginny também queria muito mais do que beijos. Depois de alguns minutos em que ficava cada vez mais tonto com o tesão que crescia, resolveu interromper o beijo, para evitar que tudo o que havia dito aos Weasley fosse por água abaixo. Eles provavelmente não deviam nem suspeitar que a filha caçula deixara de ser virgem.

Pelo que pareceu uma dádiva do destino, eles pararam com os beijos segundos antes de vários ruivos saírem pela porta de entrada, rumando com vassouras na mão – junto com Potter e Granger – até a colina onde o casal estava. Ficaram a vários metros de distância, onde não se podia ouvir a conversa que cada grupo estava tendo, mas obviamente era para vigiar os dois.

Draco encostou-se na árvore ao lado dela e apenas deram as mãos, tentando regular a respiração arfante.

- Jogar Quadribol nesse calor não parece uma idéia atraente – comentou ele.

- Claro que não – disse ela indignada. – Só apareceram para ficar com os olhos na gente.

Ele se virou para Ginny e segurou seu queixo.

- Ainda vamos ter muito tempo para ficar sozinhos.

A ruiva não conseguiu conter o sorriso.

- Promete?

- Claro, afinal, uma hora _você_ vai ter que ir visitar minha família...

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, parecendo apreensiva.

- A Mansão é bem grande, podemos sumir por várias horas – completou com um sorriso. – Não se preocupa. Não vai ser tão ruim assim – disse, beijando sua testa.

* * *

Ginny abandonou Draco por alguns minutos, pois sua mãe havia lhe chamando. Ainda sentia um peso no estômago após ter lembrando que agora era sua vez de visitar os pais do namorado. Respirou fundo, tentando se distrair e entrou na cozinha. Sua mãe sorriu, entregando-lhe duas casquinhas de sorvete de baunilha. A ruiva ergueu a sobrancelha, surpresa.

- Pra você e para o Malf... Draco, querida – disse Molly.

- Obrigada, mãe – sorriu ela.

Ela não costumava fazer sorvete de baunilha, o que realmente intrigou Ginny durante uns instantes.

- Mãe – chamou, pois Molly já tinha se encarregado de continuar outra tarefa na cozinha.

- O que foi, querida? Leve logo antes que comece derreter – disse, sem interromper o que fazia.

- Obrigada por estar aceitando isso bem, mesmo que seja difícil pra você e pro papai – falou Ginny. – Significa muito pra mim que alguém tente ao menos entender que isso foi algo inesperado pra nós dois, mas que aconteceu.

Molly parou imediatamente e encarou a filha.

- Eu sei querida – sorriu ela ternamente. – Já tive sua idade, sei como é estar apaixonada.

Ginny sorriu.

- Agora vá logo, Draco deve estar morrendo de calor!

- Certo – disse ela.

Saiu da cozinha sentindo-se melhor consigo mesma. Mas logo que chegou aos jardins viu que Rony, Harry e Hermione estavam perto de Draco e pareciam conversar – "conversar" era a melhor das hipóteses que se passou pela cabeça da ruiva. Apressou o passo.

- Com licença – disse ao chegar. Encarou o irmão com desconfiança. – O que você quer Rony?

- Nada, Ginny, só batendo um papo com a fuinha do seu namorado, quem sabe agora não podemos virar bons amigos... – ironizou ele.

- Cala a boca, Rony – retrucou irritada.

- O que é isso? – perguntou ele, notando o sorvete que ela entregava para Draco.

- Sorvete, não está vendo?

- Mamãe fez sorvete para vocês?

- Sim, mas deve ter sobrado – disse Ginny tentando encerrar a conversa para que eles se afastassem. – Vai lá antes que Fred descubra.

Rony virou-se, parecendo extremamente irritado. Hermione o seguiu e Harry foi logo atrás, mas antes lançou um olhar profundo para a ruiva que ela não gostou. Bufando, sentou-se ao lado de Draco.

- O que eles queriam?

- Seu irmão veio encher o saco, só isso – disse Draco calmo.

- Que bom que pelo menos você fica calmo nessas situações – suspirou ela. – Rony só sabe me incomodar desde que descobriu isso.

O loiro beijou seus lábios levemente.

- Não se preocupa, quando você se formar pode vir morar comigo – sorriu ele maroto.

- Na sua Mansão? Bem capaz! – pronunciou-se.

- Não na Mansão, idiota – riu Draco. – No _meu_ apartamento...

- Que apartamento? – indagou, curiosa.

- O que eu vou alugar assim que começar a trabalhar.

- Ah, é?

- É.

Ginny virou o rosto e encarou os irmãos que jogavam, tentando esconder os cantos do lábio que se contorciam em um semi-sorriso.

- E pra que você vai alugar um apartamento?

- Pra ter paz – disse ele. – Pra poder ficar sozinho com você. Sem nada, nem ninguém pra atrapalhar.

A ruiva virou-se para ele, enquanto a brisa jogava seus cabelos para trás, semi-sorriso e olhos apertados por causa do sol forte. Draco passou a mão por uma das mechas alaranjadas.

- E se você quiser, pode ir morar comigo – disse finalmente. – Sem pressão – sorriu.

Ele segurou-a pela nuca e a trouxe para perto, juntando seus lábios.

- Vou pensar sobre isso – disse ela, rindo.

- Com carinho, certo?

- Certo.

_We'll do it all,_

_Everything,_  
_On our own._

_We don't need_  
_Anything_  
_Or anyone._

_If I lay here,_  
_If I just lay here,_  
_Would you lay with me and just forget the world?_

Eles passaram o resto do dia deitados na grama, conversando sobre coisas aleatórias e supondo como seria se Ginny fosse morar com ele. Mal perceberam o tempo passando e quando viram o sol estava se pondo – era hora de Draco ir embora.

- Eu vou sentir sua falta – disse ela, enquanto o garoto fazia cafuné em seus cabelos.

- Eu também – sussurrou ele, sorrindo.

Beijaram-se e rumaram para o interior da casa, para se despedir dos pais de Ginny. Sem mais delongas, os dois rumaram para fora do jardim para Draco poder aparatar.

- Vou te escrever assim que falar com meus pais sobre você ir lá.

- Certo – disse a ruiva sentindo um peso no estômago.

O garoto aproximou-se para dar-lhe um beijo e abraço de despedida.

- Até mais – disse ele, virando-se e caminhando até certo ponto onde aparatou.

Ginny suspirou sozinha outra vez. Rumou para dentro de casa e foi para o quarto.

* * *

- Eu ainda não entendo como aceitaram isso – disse Gui, sentando à mesa da cozinha.

- Querido, entenda uma coisa – disse Molly. – Apenas nos conformamos para não gerar problemas.

- Se proibíssemos a situação fugiria de nosso controle, pode ter certeza – disse Arthur, enquanto limpava a lente dos óculos da camisa.

- Mesmo assim...

- Eles se gostam, Gui, deu para perceber – interrompeu Molly. – Eu já tive a idade de Ginny, consegui ver com clareza em seus olhos.

- Mas e o Malfoy? – disse Carlinhos.

- Ele pareceu bem sincero – disse Arthur.

- E se estiver blefando?

- Ai ele sentira na pele o que é brincar com os sentimentos da caçula da família Weasley – disse Gui.

- Não se preocupem, ainda não aconteceu desastre nenhum – disse Molly.

- _Ainda_ não.


	3. Verdade e Apelo

**Capítulo 3: "Verdade e apelo"**

Era uma manhã quente de verão, mas havia uma brisa que aliviava o calor do corpo de Draco, sentado na varanda dos fundos de sua Mansão. Estava calçando suas botas negras e longas, enquanto terminava de beber seu chá gelado. Levantou-se e assoviou. Depois de alguns segundos, viu um ponto preto aproximando-se rapidamente pelos jardins. Era seu corcel negro, Aro. Sorriu quando o cavalo parou em sua frente, batendo as patas dianteiras na terra, como se cumprimentasse o dono. Draco fez carinho em sua testa e pegou as rédeas.

- Vamos lá, garoto – disse, ao montar.

Aro sabia o que aquilo significava e atingiu uma velocidade extraordinária em pouco tempo. Cavalgar era um dos poucos prazeres de que Draco não abriria mão de jeito nenhum. Tinha 3 anos quando montou pela primeira vez, acompanhado de sua mãe. Narcisa era apaixonada por cavalos. Ganhou Aro quando tinha 10 anos de idade e desde então ele era sua principal companhia durante as férias.

Sempre se dera melhor com cavalos do que com vassouras, talvez por causa da relação que conseguia manter com o animal – que também tinha instinto, sentimentos e um coração pulsante. Transcendia a relação de uma simples montaria. Foi esse tipo de relação que nunca conseguiu estabelecer com a vassoura, sempre achando que era apenas um pedaço de pau que deveria lhe obedecer e ser rápida o suficiente para vencer Potter no Quadribol. Mas fazia tempo que deixara essa rixa idiota de lado – agora Draco ocupava sua mente com coisas bem mais interessantes.

Ginny era o exemplo perfeito disso. Ela sempre tivera uma quedinha pelo babaca do Potter e o idiota nunca percebeu. Mas quando ele resolveu que estava apaixonado por ela, deu com a cara no chão. Draco ganhara a garota e isso era uma vitória digna de um Malfoy – muito mais que um simples jogo de Quadribol.

Sabia que sua mãe foi disputada em Hogwarts por vários garotos, mas seu pai que a conquistou. Sedução corria nas veias dos Malfoy, ninguém podia negar.

Draco desmontou perto do antigo celeiro, agora abandonado. Fazia alguns anos que haviam construído o novo, que era maior e mais perto da Mansão. Mas o loiro adorava o velho, pois se sentia completamente isolado, apenas com Aro e a natureza. O corcel foi beber água em um riacho que passava ali perto enquanto Draco foi sentar-se embaixo de uma árvore.

O loiro suspirou, enquanto olhava para as folhas e os raios de sol que passavam timidamente entre os galhos. Fazia uma semana que tinha deixado a casa de Ginny. Agora ele se acostumava com o fato de que teria que contar para seu pai em breve, convencê-lo a deixar a namorada vir passar um dia na Mansão. Parecia uma missão impossível. Ao menos tinha a certeza de que contaria com a ajuda e apoio de sua mãe.

* * *

Ginny apoiava-se no batente de sua janela com os cotovelos, olhando para o sol poente e ocasionalmente para Harry e alguns de seus irmãos jogando Quadribol. Desde que Draco tinha ido embora, sofria de um tédio profundo. Rony ainda recusava-se a falar com ela, enquanto os outros até conversavam, mas pareciam sempre distantes.

- Só precisa dar um tempo para eles digerirem a idéia, querida – disse Molly mais cedo naquele dia.

A ruiva suspirou encarando o céu cada vez mais escuro. Sentia falta de Draco, mais do que antes da visita. Agora tinha que esperar a carta que a convidaria para a Mansão. Era apavorante pensar que iria à famosa Mansão Malfoy e conhecer seus sogros, Lúcio e Narcisa. Ainda assim, tinha suas dúvidas que seus pais dariam permissão para isso.

TOC-TOC.

- Quem é? – perguntou.

- Sou eu – ouviu Harry através da porta. – Posso entrar?

- Pode – disse ela.

A porta se abriu e Harry veio caminhando em sua direção.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou ele, encostando-se na janela ao seu lado.

- Sim – respondeu, encarando o garoto.

- Notei que ficou o dia todo no quarto... – disse Harry, observando a garota com seus olhos verdes.

- É... Não tem muita coisa pra fazer. – disse, desviando o olhar.

- Bom, nós vamos jogar Snap Explosivo antes da janta – falou ele. – Não quer vir comigo?

Ginny sorriu levemente.

- OK – respondeu.

Harry indicou a porta com a cabeça e os dois foram juntos até a sala.

* * *

Encarava a porta de madeira escura e entalhada do gabinete de seu pai. Respirou fundo. Tinha que fazer isso. Por ele. Por Ginny.

Bateu na porta. Alguns segundos depois seu pai respondeu.

- Pode entrar.

Draco abriu a porta lentamente. Avistou seu pai sentado em uma grande poltrona, de costas para a escrivaninha. Lúcio provavelmente encarava a janela.

- Sua mãe disse que tinha um assunto importante para falar comigo.

- Sim – disse o loiro, parado em pé no meio da sala. Apertava seus punhos com força, tentando conter o nervosismo.

- Então? Não tenho muito tempo, preciso ir ao Ministério.

O comentário de seu pai apenas o deixou mais nervoso.

- Eu... Eu estou namorando – disse.

- Era só isso?

Lúcio nem ao menos se virara para encarar o filho.

- Não... – falou. – Queria que você e mamãe a conhecessem, gostaria de chamá-la para vir aqui. Lembra-se da rosa que mamãe me deu? Então, saiu um...

- Posso saber o nome da sua namorada? – interrompeu o pai virando levemente a cadeira, fazendo com que Draco pudesse vê-lo minimamente.

- Bom... Isso é meio surpreendente na verdade... Foi uma surpresa pra mim também que pudesse gostar...

- Sem enrolação, Draco – disse Lúcio, virando mais a cadeira, agora encarando o filho com os olhos frios e cinzas.

O garoto engoliu em seco. Sentia seu coração batendo forte e nervoso.

- Virgínia – gaguejou. – Virgínia Weasley.

Lúcio soltou uma risada alta e virou a poltrona completamente para Draco, que permanecera sério.

- Que tipo de brincadeira é essa, Draco?

- Não é uma brincadeira.

Silêncio. O pai analisou o filho por alguns segundos que pareceram horas. Draco não desviou o olhar por mais que quisesse. Tinha que encarar seu pai de frente.

- Você está namorando a caçula de Arthur Weasley?

- Sim.

Silêncio novamente.

- Pai, eu posso explicar...

- Explicar? – interrompeu Lúcio. – Isso é inexplicável! – exclamou. – Uma piada de mau gosto! Uma _desonra _ao nome Malfoy!

Draco mordeu a própria língua para não retrucar. Irritado, fitou os pés.

- O que uma garota traidora de sangue como essa ia querer com você? – indagou Lúcio. – No mínimo engravidar para arrancar dinheiro!

- Não ouse falar assim dela... – exclamou, irritando.

- Saia daqui _agora_ – ordenou Lúcio. – Não quero ver sua cara pela próxima semana. Até lá decidirei o que fazer com você.

Bufando, Draco saiu do gabinete pisando forte. Praticamente correu até seu quarto, onde se trancou e deu socos na porta. Depois do acesso de raiva, deslizou até o chão, escondendo o rosto com as mãos trêmulas.

E agora? O que faria? Como contaria para Ginny?

* * *

Narcisa tinha acabado de ver seu filho entrar apressado no quarto. Há alguns instantes tinha ouvido uma porta bater com violência. Pôs a mão no queixo, refletindo. Só podia significar uma coisa. Draco fora falar com Lúcio e este dera patadas no garoto. Suspirou. E apenas ela poderia intermediar essa situação.

Rumou lentamente até o gabinete de Lúcio. Bateu na porta e entrou sem esperar permissão. O marido estava parado perto da grande janela. Vestia calça social preta, camisa branca, colete cinza escuro e gravata preta. Sempre achara um charme suas roupas, sempre bem arrumado.

- Querido, sou eu – anunciou.

Caminhou até Lúcio e colocou as mãos sobre seus ombros.

- Você sabia disso, não é? – perguntou ele.

- Sim – respondeu.

- Como não me contou?

- Porque isso era um dever de Draco – respondeu, mantendo a voz calma sempre. Sabia como lidar com o marido. – Provou gostar mesmo dela ao enfrentar você...

Lúcio bufou e balançou a cabeça.

- Ele está totalmente fora de si! – disse, passando a mão pelos cabelos loiros. – Ela não deve querer nada além de dar o golpe do baú...

- Draco contou-lhe sobre a rosa? – interrompeu ela suavemente.

- Olhe bem pra mim, Narcisa, você acha que eu levo em consideração essa baboseira? – perguntou, desvencilhando-se das mãos dela e sentando em sua poltrona, semblante irritado.

A loira suspirou.

- Querido – chamou, carinhosa. – O único jeito de sabermos o que ela quer com nosso filho é conhecendo ela...

- Você só pode estar brincando – disse ele, massageando a têmpora.

- Bom, eu quero conhecê-la... – Narcisa sentou-se no colo do marido. – Deixe-a vir aqui, não precisa levar isso tão a sério, ninguém está falando em casamento. É só o primeiro amor de Draco... Daqui a uns meses ele se cansará dela e estará terminado.

Lúcio permaneceu calado, pensativo. Narcisa aguardou com expectativa a resposta do marido.

- Você está certa – disse, finalmente. – Mas não vou conhecê-la, vou fingir que nada disso está acontecendo...

A loira sorriu, depois beijou a testa do seu marido.

- Obrigado, querido – disse. – Vai acabar antes do que imagina.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos longos dela, encarando a esposa.

- Vou cuidar do jantar – e então Narcisa levantou-se, beijou os lábios de Lúcio e saiu do gabinete.

Mas apesar das palavras que dissera ali dentro, sabia que a rosa não mentia.

* * *

O que Lúcio não fazia por sua mulher?

Está bem, ela estava certo em seus argumentos. Mas mesmo assim, ele não iria deixar as coisas continuarem. Não podia permitir. Era uma desonra.

* * *

Draco estava deitado em sua cama. Sentia-se abalado e um tanto perdido. No fundo sempre soube que seu pai nunca aceitaria, mas mesmo assim nunca desistiu por causa disso. Agora a verdade batera de frente com ele dolorosamente.

Suspirou e ouviu batidas leves na porta.

- Posso entrar, Draco? – ouviu sua mãe perguntar.

- Claro – respondeu, sentando-se.

Ela sorriu para ele com ternura e encaminhou-se para perto de sua cama, sentando-se à sua frente.

- Eu tenho boas notícias para você.

- Não vou ficar de castigo?

- Não.

- Pelo menos isso...

- Seu pai deixou Virgínia vir aqui.

- O QUÊ?

Sua mãe assentiu.

- Sério? Como? Você conseguiu convencê-lo?

- Conversei com ele sobre o assunto...

- Obrigada mãe – disse Draco, pulando do pescoço dela.

* * *

Era segunda-feira de manhã. Ginny tinha acabado de sair da cama e tomar um banho. Desceu para o café como todos os dias. Na cozinha estava apenas Hermione e sua mãe.

- Bom dia – cumprimentou.

- Querida, já ia te chamar... – falou Molly com um tom de voz incomum.

- O que foi?

- Chegou uma carta de Narcisa Malfoy para mim, pedindo autorização para você ir à Mansão dos Malfoy na próxima sexta.


	4. A Mansão

**Capítulo 4: "A Mansão"**

Ali estava Ginny, encarando a grande Mansão perdida no verde dos jardins bem cuidados. Estava a poucos passos de um portão grande e de barras negras. Custara tanto esforço chegar até aquele ponto e agora tinha medo de anunciar que estava ali, para que abrissem os portões. Suspirou, lembrando da relutância de toda sua família. Foi um escândalo sem proporções e parecia que nunca iam permitir – até Narcisa Malfoy aparecer em pessoa para pedir que Ginny fosse visitá-los.

"Ela significa o bastante para Draco, então para mim significa bastante conhecê-la. Talvez vocês não acreditem nos sentimentos do meu filho, mas eu sou a mãe dele e lhes asseguro que não é algo supérfluo." Ginny lembrou ela dizer na frente da família Weasley inteira, sem medo nenhum. Naquele momento, a ruiva começou a ver sua sogra com outros olhos, admirando sua elegância e coragem ao expor sua opinião daquele jeito.

A ruiva suspirou outra vez. Não podia ter medo agora. Alisou a saia rodada do vestido acinturado que usava, preto de alças finas – presente de Draco para a ocasião. Não negligenciou o pedido do namorado, pois sabia que não tinha a roupa perfeita para a ocasião. Sem contar que a roupa era luxuosa, apesar de simples – ou talvez fosse apenas sua opinião, porque não costumava usar vestidos com etiqueta Prada. Como se não fosse o bastante, o loiro havia mandando sapatilhas pretas para combinar – claro, porque Ginny não tinha nenhum sapato que combinasse com o traje. Com tantos presentes, quis dar seu toque pessoal, colocando uma tiara preta que ganhara de sua mãe.

Finalmente, tocou a campainha, mas não ouviu absolutamente nada. Esperou alguns segundos até que o portão se abriu sozinho e silencioso. Sentiu-se como se estivesse num filme de terror em preto e branco, quando a mocinha entra no castelo do Conde Drácula, depois de perder-se na floresta.

Deu passos vacilantes para dentro do terreno. Seria uma longa caminhada até a Mansão por um caminho de lajotas brancas. Antes que percebesse, o portão havia se fechado atrás de si.

Com um enorme susto, apareceu rapidamente ao seu lado uma espécie de carruagem, mas não havia "teto" nela. Ela era branca e seu estofado dourado. Perguntou-se se não estava sonhando, quando a portinha abriu-se sozinha, deixando cair uma mini escada. Nada puxava a carruagem e não havia condutor nenhum. Olhou para os lados, depois para a Mansão e para a carruagem convidativa. Não iria caminhar com os sapatos lindos que usava, então subiu na carruagem. A porta fechou-se sozinha surpreendendo Ginny novamente, mesmo que já devesse ter se acostumado.

Movia-se em uma velocidade constante que fazia o cabelo de Ginny balançar levemente. Durante seu curto trajeto, observou os jardins, que de perto eram bem mais lindos. O caminho branco abria-se num círculo quando chegava à entrada da casa e dentro desse círculo havia tulipas amarelas e uma pequena fonte em mármore. Tentou não deixar o queixo cair, mas sabia que seus olhos brilhavam com a realeza do lugar – era como se estivesse em um conto de fadas, bom demais para ser verdade.

Novamente a portinha abriu-se sozinha e Ginny colocou os pés num tapete amarelo dourado que a levava até duas portas – grandes e negras – que também se abriram sozinha. Respirou fundo e entrou na casa.

O hall não tinha janelas, então seus olhos demoraram para se acostumar com a falta de luz. No final do cômodo havia uma escada. O piso ali era todo coberto por um tapete verde escuro. As paredes eram brancas. Havia duas portas de cada lado e as duas eram de vidros. Podia ver o que seria uma sala de estar do lado direito e de jantar no esquerdo.

Ainda distraída com toda a beleza arquitetônica que via, não reparou na alta e esguia mulher que descia as escadas ao seu encontro. Narcisa Malfoy.

Ginny prendeu a respiração. Era como se observasse um anjo deslizar. Ela trajava um vestido de seda que tapava seus pés, com estampa floral de branco, azul e verde claros. Seus cabelos loiros e compridos estavam trançados e jogados sobre seu ombro, quase chegando à cintura. Ela abriu um sorriso radiante e a ruiva retribui um nervoso automaticamente.

- Virgínia – cumprimentou ela, voz doce e agradável. Nunca imaginou que um Malfoy pudesse ter uma voz assim, tirando Draco, é claro.

- Bom dia, senhora Malfoy – respondeu, estendendo a mão um tanto trêmula.

- Pode me chamar de Narcisa – disse, apertando a mão levemente. – Oh, você está usando – disse segurando os dedos perto do rosto para ver o anel de perto.

- Sim – respondeu, dando um sorriso torto.

Um pigarro alto e as duas fitaram a escada. Ali estava Draco, calça social justa e camisa branca com mangas dobradas até acima do cotovelo.

- Draco, querido, não pedi para se arrumar? – perguntou Narcisa, depois de soltar a mão de Ginny delicadamente.

- Mãe – repreendeu ele, sem jeito. Ela suspirou. Ele começou a descer as escadas. – Sobre o que estavam conversando em minha ausência?

- Estava contando a Virgínia sobre quando caiu da sua vassoura de brinquedo – brincou.

- Você não faria isso tão cedo – disse ele, beijando o rosto da mãe.

Foi então que ele olhou Ginny nos olhos pela primeira vez. Seus olhos cinza brilharam e tornaram-se como prata líquida naquele mesmo instante. Draco sorriu e aproximou-se. Segurou sua mão e beijou sua bochecha, depois encarou a mãe.

- Então, mãe, o que programou para nós? – perguntou ele, debochado.

- Um café da manhã, é claro – respondeu. – Vou ir à cozinha, porque não acompanha Virgínia até a varanda da sala de musica?

- Sim, senhora – riu ele

Narcisa abandonou a sala com rapidez. Foi então que os braços fortes de Draco apertaram sua cintura imediatamente. O rosto dele afagou seu cabelo ruivo.

- Finalmente – suspirou ele.

- Senti tanto sua falta – murmurou ela.

- Eu também, não faz idéia – respondeu, apertando-a forte em seus braços como nunca fizera.

Os lábios dele procuraram os seus e finalmente selaram-se num beijo que os deixou sem fôlego rapidamente. Então, numa tentativa de controlar seus impulsos, Draco afastou-se levemente, sorrindo torto.

- Quem estava movendo a carruagem? – perguntou Ginny, tentando voltar à realidade.

- Assustou você? – riu Draco. – Desculpe, raramente usamos. Só nas festas, mas não queria que andasse até aqui. Os elfos a controlam. Não se preocupe, não está ficando louca.

Ginny sorriu.

- Então, vai me levar ou não para a _varanda_? – perguntou ela, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Claro – sorriu ele, radiante. – Por aqui, senhorita – estendeu o braço para ela.

Subiram a escada que se dividia em duas, foram pela esquerda e ela logo avistou outra porta de vidro que levava à sala de música. Havia um piano de cauda negro que fez seu queixo cair, mas logo se recompôs. O cômodo era ensolarado e aconchegante, o chão era todo coberto pelo mesmo tapete verde escuro aveludado – Ginny começou a imaginar se toda a casa era assim. Logo seguiram para a varanda, que tinha o piso de madeira branca.

Sentaram-se à mesa de ferro branco. Ginny não esperava que a casa fosse tão aconchegante e clara. Na verdade imaginava ela negra e escura, com ar de mal assombrada. Sentia-se estranhamente confortável ali. Narcisa chegou sorridente e a comida apareceu nas travessas que estavam na mesa. Havia uma variedade incrível de frutas, iogurte, sucos e torradas. A ruiva tentou não parecer surpresa mais uma vez.

- Desculpe meu marido não estar presente, Virgínia – disse Narcisa, enquanto servia-se.

Draco ficou rígido por um segundo.

- Mas o Ministério o chamou com urgência hoje cedo.

- Está tudo bem – assentiu ela, no fundo ficando extremamente grata por aquilo.

O assunto se estendeu durante todo o café da manhã, conversando sobre coisas banais e descontraídas. Não foi tão horrível quanto estava esperando e com certeza parte disso se devia ao fato de Lúcio não estar ali. Narcisa era maravilhosa – simpática e elegante. Era quase hora do almoço quando Narcisa interrompeu a conversa.

- Bom, tenho que cuidar de algumas coisas – disse ela. – Fique a vontade, Virgínia. Quem sabe Draco não lhe mostra a casa?

- Adoraria – sorriu a ruiva.

- Com licença – disse ela se levantando.

Draco virou-se para beijar-lhe os lábios novamente, dessa vez com calma.

- Vamos ter uma festa hoje – disse ele, entediado.

- Sério? – Ginny riu. Era surpreendente o estilo de vida que os Malfoy levavam.

- Infelizmente não poderá ficar – lamentou ele. – Vou ficar entediado sem você.

- Meus pais _nunca_ deixariam, você sabe – suspirou Ginny. – Já foi um sacrifício vir até aqui durante o dia, imagina se eu pedisse para fica em uma festa cheio de ex-alunos da Sonserina...

Aquele fora um jeito discreto de dizer "prováveis Comensais".

- Vamos ver a casa? – sorriu Draco, de um modo sedutor.

Ginny apenas assentiu, retribuindo o sorriso de um modo bobo.

O loiro a levou em um tour pela casa, segurando sua mão por todo caminho. Era maior de que ela esperava.

- E finalmente – disse ele. – Meu quarto.

Ela hesitou um pouco antes de entrar, mas estava muito ansiosa. Era um cômodo grande, assim como todos da casa – uma suíte – com uma cama larga e de dossel. Ali o chão não era inteiramente coberto por tapete, só envolta da cama. Um armário grande ficava à esquerda e a porta para o banheiro à direita.

- Uau – mexeram-se os lábios de Ginny, sem sair nenhum som.

Draco fechou a porta atrás de si e foi para o lado da namorada.

- Gostou?

- Sim, bastante – respondeu se sentado na cama coberta por lençóis negros e macios.

O loiro hesitou por um momento e então se sentou ao seu lado. Ginny escorregou para perto dele, passando os braços na sua cintura. Ficaram assim por um tempo, abraçados, apenas sentido o calor do outro.

- Você está linda – sussurrou ele.

Ginny riu.

- Você que está – respondeu, encabulada.

- Quer ouvir alguma coisa? – disse ele, mostrando certo entusiasmo.

- Ah, sim, pode ser – sorriu.

Ele se levantou e foi até uma mesinha onde havia um toca discos. Escolheu um dos seus discos de vinil e colocou. Depois com um toque da varinha, começou uma melodia agradável.

- Sabe o que é isso? – perguntou ele, sorrindo em sua direção.

- Não – disse ela.

- Elliott Smith – falou, voltando a sentar-se do seu lado.

- Oh, gostei da voz.

O casal ficou por algumas horas conversando, deitados na cama, sobre música e outras coisas. Draco mostrou sua coleção de vinis, que era invejosa de tão grande. Ginny não conhecia esse seu lado de amante de música, ele esbanjava tanto conhecimento sobre esse assunto que era algo admirável, mas a maioria das coisas que ele ouvia eram trouxas.

- Seus pais sabem que você escuta música de trouxas?

- Minha mãe sabe – respondeu ele. – Foi ela que me deu meu primeiro vinil quando eu tinha 10 anos, foi um do Chopin, seu compositor favorito. Com os anos fui conhecendo outros estilos além do clássico.

- Uau – Ginny não se conteve. – O único cd que eu tenho é da Fiona Apple. Tirando isso só ouço as músicas que tocam quando o rádio da minha mãe está ligado.

Draco sorriu.

Ginny retribuiu o sorriso, inclinando-se para beijá-lo.

TOC-TOC.

- Droga – murmurou Draco. – Quem é? – perguntou.

- Sr. Malfoy, o almoço está servido.

Ele bufou.

- Já estamos indo – e então olhou para Ginny. – Estraga prazeres.

Ela riu com gosto, concordando. Os dois levantaram-se e Draco a guiou pela mão até uma sala iluminada, onde havia uma mesa para seis pessoas.

- Aqui é onde fazemos a maioria das refeições – comentou. – Só usamos a sala de jantar do primeiro andar quando há visitas.

- Oh – fez Ginny, ainda surpresa com o número exagerados de cômodos.

Draco sentou-se e ofereceu a cadeira à sua frente para Ginny. Narcisa chegou sorrindo e sentou-se em uma das pontas.

- Espero que goste da comida, Virgínia – disse ela, simpática.

- Ah, claro – sorriu sem jeito. – Parece estar bem gostoso.

E parecia mesmo. No centro, havia um cordeiro assado, batatas, arroz com alguns legumes e até batatas fritas – provavelmente por causa da sua visita.

- Está uma delícia – comentou depois de provar o primeiro pedaço de carne.

- Obrigada – disse Narcisa. – Tenho que admitir que nossos elfos cozinham muito bem.

O almoço correu tranqüilo, eles conversaram sobre vários assuntos e o clima ainda estava descontraído e agradável. Ginny nunca esperou que pudesse ser tão bom estar na Mansão dos Malfoy. Estava tudo perfeito. Perfeito demais para ser verdade.

Depois que estavam satisfeitos, Narcisa os convidou para a sala de música. Ela tocou violino, enquanto Draco a acompanhava no piano em algumas músicas. Embasbacada, Ginny aplaudia e elogiava sempre que terminavam uma música.

- Bom, se me dão licença, tenho uma festa pra organizar – disse a mãe. – Draco lhe contou sobre nosso jantar desta noite?

- Sim – assentiu.

- É uma pena que não possa ficar.

- Oh, é mesmo – disse Ginny, não muito certa disso.

- Então, com licença – disse a loira antes de se retirar.

Draco foi até Ginny e beijou-lhe os lábios. Ela ficou entorpecida por um instante, com os movimentos da boca dele.

- Quero te mostrar algo – disse ele, radiante.

Ela só conseguiu sorrir em resposta.

Lá estavam os dois na parte de trás da casa, caminhando pelos jardins. Draco ainda não havia mostrado o que disse que iria. Ginny estava ficando curiosa.

- Então, Draco? Quer me matar de curiosidade? – perguntou ela rindo.

Ele apenas sorriu maroto e então levou dois dedos até a boca e assoviou. Nada aconteceu. Ginny o encarou, mais curiosa a cada segundo. Ele apontou para frente, foi ai que ela viu um cavalo preto correndo na direção deles. Deixou o queixo cair.

- Esse é Aro – explicou Draco, quando o cavalo parou na frente deles. – Vamos dar uma volta?

- Uau, ele é lindo – foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer, enquanto o loiro acariciava a testa do cavalo.

- Essa é Ginny – disse ele para Aro, que bateu os cascos no chão.

Draco montou com agilidade e rapidez no corcel e estendeu a mão para Ginny, ajudando ela a subir na garupa.

- Vamos, garoto – disse ele e Aro disparou. A ruiva agarrou-se a cintura do namorado, sentindo um frio na barriga com a velocidade, mas não medo. Era uma sensação fantástica o galope e o vento, era quase como estar voando, mal sentia as patas do animal tocarem no chão.

- Isso é incrível – disse ao ouvido de Draco.

- Sim – sorriu ele. – É o que mais faço aqui quando não estou no quarto ouvindo música.

Ginny admirou a paisagem verde que passava rápido. Afastavam-se cada vez mais da Mansão e ela não acreditava que um jardim podia ser tão grande. A medida que a quantidade de árvores foi aumentando, Aro foi diminuindo a velocidade, até parar perto de um celeiro que parecia desabitado.

- É aqui que venho para ficar sozinho – disse o garoto, segurando a mão de Ginny para ela desmontar.

- Naquela casa enorme você não se sente sozinho o suficiente? – perguntou ela.

- É, acho que não – disse ele, segurando sua mão e levando para dentro.

- Imagine o que é dividir uma casa minúscula com seis irmãos, mais seu pais – respondeu sarcástica.

- Não quero nem imaginar – brincou Draco.

Ele a levou para um lugar onde supostamente ficaria um cavalo, mas ao abrir a porta deu de cara com um tapete e algumas almofadas surradas.

- Esse é meu cantinho – disse ele, sorrindo. – Trouxe essas coisas que eles iam doar ou jogar fora pra cá. Nunca ninguém notou nada.

- Uau – fez Ginny, deslumbrada.

Tinha janelas de vidro estreitas no topo da parede, com cortinas finas de seda verde estampada. Também notou alguns livros empilhados em um dos cantos. Para um celeiro abandonado até que estava bem limpo.

O namorado a abraçou por trás, colocando a boca em seu pescoço, o que provocou arrepios em sua espinha. Agora entendeu porque ele queria ficar "sozinho" a quilômetros de distância de casa. Draco começou a lhe dar beijinhos na curva do seu ombro, como se lesse a mente dela. Ela suspirou fracamente.

Segundos depois estavam ofegantes, beijando-se fervorosamente enquanto suas roupas caiam no chão peça a peça. Seus dedos percorrem cada centímetro das costas de Draco, enquanto Ginny movia-se sobre ele, ambos sentados sobre o tapete. Agradeceu estarem tão longe quando suas vozes roucas ficavam cada vez mais altas.

* * *

Anoitecia quando Narcisa entrou no seu quarto. Sentado em uma poltrona em frente à lareira estava Lúcio, com um copo de firewhisky na mão.

- Bebendo tão cedo, querido? – perguntou, indo para junto do marido.

Ele resmungou algo inaudível.

- Temos que receber convidados mais tarde, espero que seu humor melhore.

- Vou assim que esquecer que aquela garota colocou os pés aqui.

- Lúcio! – repreendeu ela. – Não fale assim da namorada do seu filho.

- Namorada, pff – resmungou. – Maior bobagem que esse garoto já inventou.

Narcisa revirou os olhos.

- Já conversamos sobre isso. Tenta não pensar, não há nada que você possa fazer. Pelo que vi hoje, eles realmente se gostam

- Claro. Não vou pensar – respondeu indiferente, encarando a lareira sombriamente.


	5. Beco Diagonal

**Capítulo 5: "Beco Diagonal"**

Assim que Ginny recebeu a lista de materiais para o sétimo ano, mandou uma carta para Draco, convidando-o para acompanhá-la ao Beco Diagonal. Desde o dia em que estivera na Mansão Malfoy, as semanas seguintes passaram rapidamente, como uma contagem regressiva para as aulas começarem. E Hogwarts significava ficar ainda mais longe do loiro, quase nenhuma chance de vê-lo ou ficar _a sós_ e uma pilha de deveres e NIEM's.

Com isso em mente, Ginny acordou de manhã bem cedo e correu para o banho. Queria ficar arrumada e pronta o mais rápido possível para não se atrasar. Infelizmente, sua mãe não deixou a filha ir sozinha então pediu pra Rony, Hermione e Harry acompanharem ela nas compras. A ruiva bufou, enquanto esfregafa o xampu no cabelo, irritada. Como se ela não conseguisse se virar sozinha! Já estava bem grandinha e quase maior de idade.

BUM-BUM-BUM. Batidas violentas na porta.

- To no banho! – exclamou Ginny, irritando-se mais ainda.

- Vai logo, Ginny! – ela ouviu a voz abafada de Rony exclamar. – Preciso usar o banheiro!

A ruiva respirou fundo, tentando se controlar. Maldita casa, malditos irmãos homens que não entendem nada sobre banhos de beleza. Passou o creme no cabelo enquanto Rony batia na porta de novo.

- JÁ VAI, SEU IDIOTA!

Enxugou-se e saiu do banheiro de chambre e secando os cabelos com a toalha. Rony passou correndo por ela. A garota suspirou rumando para o quarto. Secou os cabelos com a varinha, tentando deixar ele natural para ficar levemente cacheado nas pontas. Prendeu duas partes do lado dele para trás da orelha. Depois, curvou os cílios e passou o batom cor de carmim que Colin havia lhe dado antes da formatura de Draco.

Para finalizar, colocou um vestido vermelho estampado que havia ganhado de sua mãe, era curto e sem decote, mas era fresquinho para o verão. Calçou sapatilhas pretas e desceu para tomar café-da-manhã. Sua mãe estava na cozinha como sempre, a mesa estava posta e Harry e Hermione já estavam comendo. O moreno não parecia nem um pouco feliz em acompanhar Ginny para ver Malfoy, mas aceitou para não fazer desfeita a Molly.

- Vocês não precisam ficar juntos – disse a mãe no dia que anunciara o combinado, depois de Rony quase ter um ataque. – Passeiem separados, só quero me sentir mais segura com minha Ginny, esses tempos estão cada vez mais perigosos...

A ruiva sentou para comer com todos e Rony chegou logo em seguida, ainda de pijama e cabelos bagunçados.

- Por que não está vestido? – perguntou ela.

- Porque não, oras – respondeu, com a boca cheia de ovo mexido. – Ainda falta tempo.

- Vamos sair daqui a meia hora, Rony – lembrou Ginny.

- Ah, tanto faz – respondeu. – Aquele loiro azedo pode esperar uns minutos.

Ginny revirou os olhos. O irmão parecia disposto a complicar as coisas. Tudo bem que nenhum dos quatro tinha gostado da idéia, mas também não precisava avacalhar seu dia com Draco – que seria provavelmente o último antes da partida para Hogwarts.

- Rony, não dificulte as coisas para sua irmã – disse a mãe. – Coma rápido e vá se vestir.

O irmão fez um "blá, blá, blá" silencioso e enfiou outra salsicha na boca, levantando-se em seguida.

- Esse garoto é um ogro – murmurou Ginny, irritada.

- Ah, Ginny, dê um tempo para seu irmão se acostumar com seu namorado – falou Molly enquanto recolhia seu prato. – Tem que concordar que é uma situação incomum...

- Um cara incomum – deixou-se escapar Harry.

- E como é seu primeiro namorado, já era de se esperar essa reação de seus irmãos.

- Mas Rony extrapola, mamãe – disse. – Até parece que um dia ele vai se acostumar com isso.

- Não é como se fosse durar muito – disse Rony, agora de volta, sentando-se para comer mais ovos. Aparentemente ele só se apressava quando era pra encher a pança.

Ginny perfurou o irmão com os olhos, imaginando o que faria se tivesse com sua varinha ali naquele instante. Viu pelo canto do olho Harry dar um sorriso discreto. Sua mãe parecia não ter ouvido aquilo, concentrada em outras coisas.

- Virgem – sibilou irritada e levantou-se da mesa rapidamente, subindo as escadas para pegar sua varinha. Pode ouvir Hermione soltando uma risada debochada.

Quando voltou, sentou-se na sala onde estava Harry, esperando os outros terminarem de comer e escovar os dentes.

- Então, Harry – começou ela. – O que você pretende fazer agora que terminou a escola?

Pego de surpresa, o moreno limpou a garganta e ajeitou-se na cadeira.

- Vou passar um tempo fora – falou.

- Oh – fez ela.

Hermione apareceu.

- Rony já está escovando os dentes – anunciou. Ginny revirou os olhos.

- E você, Mione? O que vai fazer agora?

- Vamos viajar – disse baixinho, sentando-se do lado da garota.

- Rony também vai – completou Harry.

- Aonde vocês vão?

Silêncio.

- Vários lugares – disse Hermione.

- Mamãe sabe que vocês vão?

- Não – disse Harry rapidamente. – E esperamos que você mantivesse em segredo...

- Sim, é muito importante – concluiu Hermione.

- Ok – disse Ginny, curiosa.

Pensou consigo mesma que para ser algo tão sigiloso, devia ser importante. Provavelmente alguma coisa a ver com a Guerra e Você-Sabe-Quem. Então resolveu esquecer o que tinha ouvido para não se preocupar e continuar perguntando.

Finalmente Rony apareceu e fizeram fila em frente à lareira. Molly deu um beijo na bochecha de cada um.

- Corta essa, mãe, estamos apenas indo pro Beco Diagonal – disse Rony.

- Ah, querido, me deixa com minhas manias – respondeu ela.

Ginny foi a primeira. Foram para o Caldeirão Furado, depois rumaram para a loja de artigos de Quadribol, onde tinha combinado com Draco. Ela rumou ansiosa, com o trio nas suas costas. Parou na frente da vitrine, procurando pelo loiro.

- Ginny, nós vamos aproveitar e fazer compras também – anunciou Hermione.

- É, vamos vazar daqui logo antes de dar de cara com aquele azedo – falou o irmão.

- Não é como se eu ficasse muito feliz em ver você também, Weasley.

Draco acabara de aparecer na porta. Ginny sorriu.

- Vamos – disse Harry, puxando o braço do ruivo, que tinha uma expressão desgostosa no rosto.

- Até depois, Ginny – disse Hermione, arriscando um aceno discreto para Malfoy. Ao menos ela se esforçava.

Logo que eles viraram as costas, o casal abraçou-se.

- Desculpa o atraso – disse ela. – Rony não facilitou as coisas.

- Tudo bem – sorriu o loiro. – Eles vieram ficar de olho em nós dois por acaso?

- Ah, mais ou menos – ela revirou os olhos. – Mamãe não quer que eu saia sozinha por ai, ela anda paranóica desde o que aconteceu com Fred e Jorge.

- Bom, é algo completamente aceitável – disse ele, segurando sua mão e a guiando pela rua. – Tudo só tende a piorar daqui pra frente.

Ginny suspirou pensativa.

- Então – começou temerosa. – O que você pretende fazer agora que está formado?

Fazia tempo que tinha essa pergunta em mente. Precisamente desde que Blaise suspeitou que Draco estava estudando dobrado para conseguir NIEM's que o ajudariam em achar um emprego "normal". Tentou manter a curiosidade e a expectativa longe de seus olhos quando eles se encararam.

- Não sei, na verdade – ele disse, soando tranqüilo. – Na realidade, meu pai falou assim que voltei pra casa que deveria tirar umas férias.

- Sério? – falou ela surpresa.

- Sim, fiquei pasmo – contou. – Ele que sempre foi exigente dizendo pra eu relaxar.

Draco riu baixinho.

- Mas eu estou pensando em entrar pro Ministério.

- Ah, é? – perguntou, sentindo algo inexplicável no peito.

- É, só não decidi ainda em que área – respondeu, encarando a ruiva. – E você?

- Vou tentar o ministério também – disse, ainda inexplicavelmente agitada com a resposta do namorado. – Queria trabalhar com poções e Eleonor disse que no quartel general dos aurores tem uma facção de preparadores de p...

- Eleonor? – interrompeu o loiro, parando de repente.

Ginny encarou o rapaz nervosamente.

- Sim. Ela veio me pedir desculpas um dia e então outra hora ela veio falar comigo sobre entrar pro Ministério.

Draco franziu o cenho.

- O que houve?

- Nada – falou, retomando a caminhada. – Só achei que, depois de tudo, vocês fossem inimigas mortais.

- Bom, eu também achava isso – explicou. – Mas ela resolveu criar juízo.

Continuaram passeando e conversando sobre diversas coisas. Ginny não podia se sentir melhor depois de saber que o loiro pretendia seguir uma vida _normal_. Era como se um peso fosse tirado da sua consciência.

Depois de almoçarem, foram até a sorveteria para comprar uma casquinha de baunilha pra a ruiva. Descendo a rua de novo, agora indo finalmente fazer as compras, deram de cara com ninguém menos que Eleonor Niels, a qual haviam comentado poucas horas antes.

- Ginny! – disse ela esboçando um sorriso.

- Ah, Eleonor, oi – falou surpresa.

- Fazendo as compras de material também? – a ruiva assentiu. – Acabei de encontrar Luna, ela está no caixa.

- Você conhece a Luna?

- Nos conhecemos no trem voltando pra casa – contou. – Ah, olá, Malfoy.

- Oi, Niels – respondeu ele, cordial.

Antes de a coisa ficar mais constrangedora, Luna saiu da loja.

- Ginny! Olá! – falou, largando as compras no chão e dando um abraço na ruiva.

- Oi, Luna – riu ela.

- Faz tempo que não te vejo – comentou. – Malfoy, olá. Me disseram que você dois estão namorando.

- Disseram?

- Sim, encontrei seu irmão Rony junto com Harry e Hermione mais cedo– falou, colocando um dedo no queixo, pensativa.

- Oh – fez Ginny e Draco revirou os olhos debochado.

- Bom, nós vamos continuar as compras – disse Eleonor. – Nos vemos no Expresso, Ginny?

- Claro – sorriu sem jeito. – Uma semana, né?

- Isso – disse a morena. – Tchau.

- Tchau, pessoal – disse Luna e as duas saíram.

Draco a segurou pelo braço, puxando a namorada para perto. Beijou seus lábios demoradamente, fazendo Ginny perder os sentidos.

- Da onde veio isso? – murmurou ela, rindo.

- Lembrei que vou ficar longe de você por muito tempo.

O loiro lhe deu um sorriso fraco e um tanto triste. A garota passou os braços pela cintura dele.

- Vou sentir sua falta – sussurrou ela.

- Já estamos nos despedindo? – riu ele, passando a mão pelos cabelos dela.

- Acho que sim. Depois que encontrarmos o trio, não teremos tempo pra ficar de abraços e beijos.

- Então vamos nos beijar agora – disse ele maroto, ao seu ouvido.

Ela riu enquanto Draco a puxava pela mão para uma ruela com pouco movimento.

Depois de aproveitarem os últimos momentos juntos, o casal terminou as compras e foi para o ponto de encontro com o trio. Rony nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar Draco, mas Harry e o sonserino trocaram encaradas breves e perigosas. Hermione tentou ser simpática novamente, dando "tchau" pro loiro.

- Eu vou escrever, ta – disse ele, ao seu ouvido.

- Certo – falou Ginny baixinho.

Encostaram os lábios rapidamente e deram adeus com os olhos, enquanto ela seguiu com o trio para o Caldeirão Furado. Rony parecia extremamente mal-humorado. Harry permaneceu calado, enquanto Hermione contava sobre o dia que tiveram.

- E seu namoradinho não falou nada sobre você comprar livros, irmãzinha? – ralhou Rony assim que teve oportunidade.

Ginny sentiu o rosto e as orelhas esquentarem, irritada.

- Não, Rony.

Ao chegarem à Toca, a ruiva subiu para seu quarto rapidamente, não agüentando mais o mau humor do irmão e suas alfinetadas. Resolveu arrumar seu material e começar a preparar seu malão. Sentiu saudades repentinas de Colin e Blaise. Mas consolou-se com o fato que daqui a uma semana veria pelo menos o melhor amigo e colega.

Blaise tinha ido passar alguns meses na França com sua mãe, logo depois de se formar. Tinha ido fazer um curso de literatura conceituado que ficava em Paris. Aparentemente eles tinham uma casa lá _também_.

Foi na véspera do seu retorno para Hogwarts que uma coisa estranha aconteceu. Estava terminando de arrumar suas malas, quando sua mãe chamou dizendo que a janta estava pronta.

TOC-TOC.

- Já to indo, mãe – disse ela, levantando-se. Quando virou para encarar a porta, viu Harry entrando.

- Licença – pediu.

- Harry – disse. Não esperava uma visita dele.

- Só quero falar com você um segundo – o moreno aproximou-se, depois de fechar a porta atrás de si.

- Tudo bem – disse Ginny, um pouco nervosa.

- Nós vamos partir amanhã – contou ele.

Ela não soube o que responder e sentiu-se tensa com a situação. O que Harry queria? O moreno aproximou-se mais e a encarou nos olhos intensamente.

- Não sei quando vou te ver de novo – disse o garoto de olhos verdes, voz entrecortada.

- Harry...

- Se é que vou te ver de novo.

- Não diz uma coisa dessas – ela engoliu em seco.

Ficaram em silêncio se encarando por um momento. Ginny sentiu um aperto no estômago. Então, num piscar de olhos, Harry beijou seus lábios e disparou para fora do quarto. Fora tão curto que ela nem ao menos teve tempo de reagir, quando viu ele não estava mais ali. Mas sentia uma leve pressão que havia sido deixada na sua boca.

Seu coração começou a bater forte. Como ele tinha sido _capaz_ de fazer aquilo sabendo que ela namorava Draco? Consolou-se, pensando que aquilo nem fora um beijo, de tão rápido tava mais pra um desencontro do que era pra ser um beijo na bochecha. Respirou fundo e se recompôs.

Desceu para jantar e tentou não olhar para Harry durante o processo. Notou que ele a fitou discretamente algumas vezes, com aquela expressão amarga de sempre. Mal conseguiu comer, sentindo-se desconfortável fisicamente. Foi deitar com essa mesma sensação e não conseguiu dormir direito.

* * *

Estava anoitecendo enquanto Draco mirava o horizonte pela janela do seu quarto, ouvindo um dos seus vinis. Suspirou pesadamente. Ginny estaria indo para Hogwarts amanhã. Sentia-se cansado, mesmo não tendo feito quase nada o dia todo. Não queria mais continuar de férias, sem nada pra fazer, então já tinha se informado sobre como entrar no Ministério. Haveria uma seleção na semana seguinte para o Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia. Não tinha falado nada para seus pais, não querendo se sentir pressionado ou questionado, como sempre fora, por Lúcio. E também porque não sabia qual seria a reação do pai. Se ele conseguisse o emprego, provavelmente seria mais fácil de convencê-lo.

Podia escutá-lo exclamar em sua mente "Isso não é trabalho digno de um Malfoy! Vou te apresentar ao Ministro e conseguir um trabalho como um dos assistentes dele". Mas Draco não estava interessado em conseguir as coisas pelo método fácil, queria ser reconhecido pelo seu esforço, então ia começar de baixo. Queria provar que era digno.

Levantou-se e saiu do quarto a procura de sua mãe. Vagou pela casa silenciosamente. A encontrou no corredor que dava para o gabinete de seu pai.

- Draco – chamou a voz fraca dela.

- Mãe, queria falar com você – falou ele. – Amanhã é dia primeiro e...

- Querido, seu pai quer falar com você agora – anunciou. – Ele disse que é importante.

- Ah, ok – disse e seguiu para o gabinete.

Ao entrar, viu seu pai em frente à lareira, sentado na sua poltrona como de costume.

- Feche a porta.

Draco obedeceu, depois deu alguns passos até ele.

- Pai – falou. – Amanhã é dia primeiro e queria poder ir até a King's Cross.

Seu pai deu uma risadinha.

- Pra ver sua _namorada_? – ouviu ele debochar.

- É – concordou começando a ficar irritado.

Lúcio virou a poltrona para ver o filho.

- Creio que isso não será possível.

O garoto estreitou os olhos.

- Por que não?

Seu pai sorriu amarelo.

- Porque amanhã você também estará fazendo uma viagem.

* * *

**N/A:** OI GENTEM QUERIDÍSSIMOS QUE ESTÃO LENDO ISSO AQUI **ATENÇÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO**

queria deixar umas coisinhas claras sobre o enredo que a fic vai tomar!

eu comecei a escrever Anel de Latinha antes do lançamento do sexto livro então tem alguns probleminhas:

**1.** aparência de Zabini. Inventei qualquer coisa pra ele na hora que descrevi o personagem, porque não sabia como ele era e acho que confunde a cabeça de todo mundo se mudar agora de uma hora pra outra. (apesar de que um morenão forte deve ser tudo que o Colin quer, cof cof...)

**2.** Dumbledore está vivo. não por muito tempo, é claro, JÁ QUE...

**3.** ...vou entrar com a história das Horcruxes paralelamente, como você puderam ver nesse cap, o trio vai viajar à procura delas. Vai acontecer mais ou menos as mesmas coisas, mas atrasado, sacam? Só que é ÓBVIO que **não** vai ter batalha de Hogwarts nenhuma e nem nada disso que teve no livro 7.

beijocas,

D-B.


	6. Hora de Partir

**N/A****:** cap dedicado à minha beta-reader querida! comemorando um ano que ela vem betando minhas fics!

fêêê, sem você não conseguia fazer isso não! :(

* * *

**Capítulo 6: "Hora de Partir"**

- _Porque amanhã você também estará fazendo uma viagem._

Draco congelou.

- O quê?

- É isso mesmo que você ouviu – falou Lúcio, levantando-se para se servir de firewhisky. – Você vai para a Rússia.

- Como assim? – exclamou Draco, incrédulo, fechando os punhos com força. – Não vou a lugar nenhum, semana que vem vai ter uma seleção no Ministério...

A gargalhada do pai interrompeu sua frase.

- Você estava planejando entrar no Ministério? – outra gargalhada.

Draco acompanhou Lúcio com os olhos até ele sentar-se na poltrona. O garoto tinha a respiração descompassada, podia sentir a raiva crescendo dentro do seu peito. Os últimos raios de sol tinham acabado de desaparecer, deixando o quarto iluminado apenas pelo fogo baixo que havia na lareira.

- Vamos esclarecer as coisas, filho – começou ele. – Você vai para a Rússia amanhã...

- O que diabos eu vou fazer na Rússia? – perguntou, entre dentes.

- Você vai fazer o que é certo – disse, olhos frios e severos em Draco. – Vai começar um treinamento para Comensais da Morte, o Lorde quer vocês preparados e prontos...

- Não... – começou o garoto.

- _Não_ me interrompa – falou Lúcio. – Você nasceu pra isso. É o seu destin_o_, é o que você _tem_ que fazer. Você deve isso a mim – ele destacou cada palavra da frase.

Draco sentiu palpitações e começou a suar frio. Não acreditava no que estava ouvindo, não conseguia digerir a informação. Sua cabeça funcionava a mil, vários pensamentos corriam pela sua mente impedindo de raciocinar corretamente. O punho cerrado fez a palma se sua mão começar a doer, mas ele não aliviou a força que aplicava. Fechou os olhos um instante.

- Ginny... – murmurou para si.

- Não precisa se preocupar com sua namorada – falou, despreocupado. – Daqui a alguns meses você vai ter a chance de ir vê-la para terminar tudo.

- Não – ele lançou o olhar mais desgostoso que tinha em direção ao pai.

- Sim. E se você não fizer o que eu digo vai ser pior para todos.

O garoto percebeu que suas mãos tremiam enquanto passava os dedos pelo cabelo. Seu coração batia cada vez mais rápido, assim como sua respiração acelerava. Encarou os pés, não suportando mais olhar para seu pai.

- Se você desobedecer, vou tirar Arthur Weasley do Ministério – contou, dedo indicador apontado para Draco. – Vou forjar qualquer acusação horrível e levar ele pro tribunal, mas vai ser algo tão podre que ele vai acabar exilado.

- Você não pode fazer isso – murmurou Draco.

- Eu posso e você sabe disso – disse ele. – E se você contar vai ser pior. Porque vou fazer do mesmo jeito e eles vão saber que foi você o culpado pela desgraça da família deles. Você acha que aquele Weasley pode comigo no tribunal? Eu e todas as pessoas que consigo influenciar e subornar? – Lúcio riu com desdém. – Depois que você voltar a Hogwarts para terminar com ela, não vai mais trocar nenhuma carta ou palavra com a Weasley. E se você o fizer, eu vou ficar sabendo – uma pausa – e arruinarei ainda mais os Weasley. Vou destruí-los um a um.

Nessa altura da conversa Draco passava a mão pelo rosto e pelos cabelos, lágrimas de raiva começavam a se formar, enquanto seu corpo tremia por inteiro. Lúcio não parecia se importar com o estado do filho, que estava quase tendo um colapso, e continuou falando.

- Soube que aqueles gêmeos têm uma loja no Beco Diagonal. Só uma ordem e os Comensais colocam aquilo a baixo. Ou poderia implantar mercadorias suspeitas e a loja acabaria fechando – falou o pai, como se fosse algo divertido. – O filho mais velho trabalha em Gringotes, não é? Algumas cartas e posso tirá-lo do emprego...

- Pára – murmurou Draco.

- Ou até mesmo, posso pedir pros Comensais fazerem a caçula Weasley de refém por uns dias, só pra _diversão_...

- CALA A BOCA! – gritou Draco, avançando pra cima dele.

Segurou o pai pela gola das vestes, varinha erguida apontada para ele. Lúcio permaneceu calmo, encarando o filho com um olhar impassível, nem um pouco ameaçado.

- Você me envergonha, Draco – ele disse. – Se o Lorde descobrisse que você namora uma traidora de sangue e que deu um anel de compromisso para ela, acho que morreria de humilhação.

- Você e a porra do seu ego – grunhiu o garoto entre dentes, soltando o pai e dando as costas para ele, indo em direção à porta.

- Eu ainda não acabei – disse Lúcio, fazendo o filho parar. – Quando estiver na Rússia, você vai escrever uma carta perguntando quando será a visita em Hogsmeade antes do Natal – uma pausa. – Não pense que pode bancar o espertinho mandando uma carta explicando tudo que está acontecendo ou qualquer outra justificativa, porque no centro de treinamento o correio é vigiado por medidas de segurança e eu já pedi para me alertarem de qualquer correspondência incomum sua.

Draco encarava o chão sem realmente ver nada. A raiva ainda estava presente, mas começava a sentir-se entorpecido por ela. Sua boca estava seca e seus olhos cada vez mais molhados, que ardiam cansados de segurar as lágrimas. Naquele instante, ouviu-se um trovão e uma chuva forte e pesada começou.

- Quero que vá à Hogsmeade encontrar essa garota suja e diga a ela que vai se mudar para os Estados Unidos com outra qualquer, invente – falou. – E que é para ela não te procurar, pois você quer ser feliz com outra.

- Não direi isso – disse ele, voz embargada.

- Dirá sim e terá alguém lá para saber se você falou o que devia ou não – disse. – Se você sair _um dedo_ da linha, Draco, será pior pra eles. Então pense bem nas atitudes que você vai tomar – uma pausa. – Sua mala está sendo preparada nesse instante, amanhã cedo vou levá-lo até o local onde a chave de portal aguarda você e muitos outros. Pode ir agora.

Finalmente. Ele saiu, acelerando o passo no corredor. Flashes de tudo que acabara de acontecer voavam na frente dos seus olhos, e mais flashes da garota ruiva que sorria para ele em suas memórias. Correu para a cozinha, onde conseguiu agarrar uma garrafa de firewhisky antes de se atirar para os jardins embaixo da chuva forte e gelada. Tinha vontade de berrar, mas ao invés disso assoviou alto e demoradamente. Continuou correndo até ver Aro aproximar-se do seu lado, montou ainda em movimento e disparou pela escuridão.

_I'll take the blue of spring  
For your eyes now  
'Cause you, you could use  
A brand new lie_

_And all your poems and words_  
_They have left you now_  
_So I'll paint for you_  
_Something blue_

A chuva fria ensopou suas roupas, mas sentia seu corpo fervendo, raivoso. Não conseguia acreditar em como seu pai podia ser cruel, como ele podia arruinar a felicidade dele com algumas palavras. A vontade que tinha era cavalgar com Aro até que não conseguisse achar o caminho de volta para casa. Mas os trovões assustaram o corcel, o fazendo relinchar incomodado para o dono. A grama tornava-se cada vez mais lamacenta e escorregadia. Então, Draco parou no velho celeiro e prendeu Aro dentro de um estábulo, depois fez carinho em sua testa.

- Vou sentir sua falta, amigo – ele murmurou.

Foi para seu canto, que bombardeou lembranças automaticamente em sua cabeça. Viu Ginny deitada ali com ele. Fechou os olhos. Irritado, chutou a parede mais próxima. Abriu a garrafa e bebeu vários goles seguidos. A ardência na sua garganta não serviu de consolo para seu desespero. Sentiu vontade de destruir tudo aquilo. Mas só deu murros contra a parede, que fizeram seus dedos doerem.

Passou a mão pelo rosto. Ele ainda tremia. Largou-se no chão, encostado nas almofadas, bebendo mais goles. Tapou o rosto com a mão direita. Podia sentir seu estômago se revirando por causa do álcool e o entorpecimento que chegava devagar. Deixou escapar um soluço ou dois que mais pareceram tosses. Sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem quentes e lentas até seu queixo, caindo no chão em seguida.

Ficou paralisado, arfando no escuro. Finalmente notou o quanto seu corpo estava frio. Bebeu mais uns goles para tentar se aquecer. Encostou-se na parede, encarando o teto. Era isso. Estava acabado. Tudo tinha ido por água abaixo. Tudo que tinha passado com Ginny, todos os momentos que tinham sido os melhores e mais especiais deveriam ser esquecidos, apagados. Não tinha escolha, não via escolha. Seu pai tinha tudo sobre controle como se fossem peças de xadrez e Draco estava desprotegido, pronto para receber um xeque-mate.

Lembrou de seu sorriso e sua risada engraçada. Seus cabelos levemente cacheados e ruivos. As sardas, as mãos, a primeira vez que se beijaram, as vezes que se desentenderam, o tempo que passaram separados, as vezes que se _entenderam_ bem demais. Odiou seu pai, seu nome, sua família inteira naquele instante e principalmente, Voldemort.

A garrafa vazia de firewhisky voou contra a parede, enquanto um trovão abafava o grito de Draco.

_So now you should come  
Come back to us  
It's a waste that you keep away  
And now, you should come  
With your lovely face  
That you keep locked away  
_

Harry foi acordado por Hermione. Eram quatro da manhã. Ele esfregou os olhos e procurou seus óculos. Rony estava levantando silenciosamente. A amiga já estava vestida e levava uma bolsinha pequena.

- Vou esperar vocês lá fora – avisou ela aos sussurros.

Rony se vestiu e foi ao banheiro. O moreno trocou as roupas rapidamente e foi para o corredor tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. Uma sensação estranha se apoderou dele ao passar pela porta entreaberta de Ginny. Parou e pensou duas vezes. Entrou no quarto, hesitante. Não entendia porque ele fazia isso, se torturava mesmo sabendo que ela estava com Malfoy. Aquele pseudo-beijo que tinha dado nela na noite interior tinha sido patético.

Mas não conseguia evitar. Gostava dela e pronto. E se sentia um idiota de não ter percebido antes de Malfoy ter conseguido pegá-la para si. Essa história dele gostar de Ginny não convencia com Harry. Ás vezes achava que era só pra tirar uma com a cara dele e de Rony, por mais egoísta que isso parecesse.

A ruiva dormia serenamente, deitada de lado na cama. Ele se aproximou lentamente. Passou os dedos em seu cabelo. Ela remexeu-se. Inclinou-se para perto e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Adeus.

Beijou sua testa e saiu sem olhar pra trás.

_It's leaving time  
It's always leaving time_

Molly abraçava a filha fortemente.

- Mãe, o trem já vai partir – falou Ginny.

- Cuide-se, está bem? – repetiu ela.

- Vou me cuidar, mamãe, não se preocupe.

Um último abraço e a ruiva subiu no trem. Andou pelo corredor até dar de cara com Luna.

- Ginny! Olá! – cumprimentou ela.

- Oi, Luna, você viu Colin? – perguntou.

- Sim, ele ta na mesma cabine que eu, te esperando – sorriu ela engraçada.

Elas continuaram até o último vagão.

- Kiddo! – exclamou o amigo ao vê-la.

Ginny largou o malão no chão para abraçar o amigo.

- Que saudades!

- Acho que morreria se ficasse mais uma semana sem ver você! – disse Colin. – Já estou sem o Blaise faz tanto tempo que ando muito carente de atenção.

A ruiva deu risada, enquanto Colin ajudava a guardar o malão no compartimento de cima. Sentaram-se e o trem partiu logo em seguida. O amigo ficou falando sobre as cartas de Blaise e sobre Paris, enquanto Luna lia uma edição d'O Pasquim. Não se importou com a tagarelice do amigo, na realidade ela adorava ouvir.

- Quando ele volta? – perguntou.

- Eu não sei na verdade – disse ele triste. – Até o ano que vem com certeza. Não acredito que vou passar todo esse tempo longe dele... Pelo menos vou estar com você, Kiddo!

Ginny sorriu para ele, pegando sua mão.

- Então, o namoro de vocês ta assumido já?

- Sim – suspirou Colin. – Meus pais aceitaram de boa. Acho que é porque Dennis é bem machinho, então eles vão ganhar uma nora e netos algum dia – revirou os olhos, debochado.

A ruiva caiu na gargalhada e Luna deixou a revista de lado para prestar atenção nos dois.

- E o _seu_ namorado, amiga? – perguntou Colin, olhar maroto.

- Está tudo melhor do que eu imaginava – sorriu ela, não contendo a alegria. – Fui com ele ao Beco Diagonal e ele me disse que vai arranjar um emprego no Ministério...

- Ah, Merlin, isso é incrível – exclamou o amigo.

- Eu nem to acreditando, na verdade – disse Ginny. – Luna nos encontrou no Beco Diagonal.

- Sim – confirmou ela. – Malfoy é um cara curioso.

- Por quê? – perguntou Colin, erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Eu não sei – disse a loira. – Ele tem uma cara engraçada. Um olhar engraçado. E ele se veste engraçado também.

Colin desatou a rir do comentário, quando realmente achava que quem se vestia engraçado era ela. Foi ai que perceberam exclamações no corredor. Curiosos, levantaram-se para ver.

Era Eleonor e suas ex-capangas, que pelo visto tinham uma nova líder.

- Já falei pra você sair da minha frente – disse a ex-abelha rainha.

- Passa por cima, caipirona – falou uma garota de cabelo vermelho-escuro, na altura do ombro, a qual Ginny não sabia o nome. Ela tinha a pele branca e usava maquiagem, era muito bonita, apesar da expressão esnobe e arrogante.

- Me poupa, Katie – Eleonor revirou os olhos.

- Acho melhor você deixar ela passar, _Katie_ – disse Ginny, que tinha saído da cabine. – Se não quiser levar um feitiço na cara, que provavelmente vai desarrumar seus cabelos.

A garota virou-se para Ginny. Rolou os olhos e passou batendo o ombro contra Eleonor, que bufou.

- Obrigada por isso – disse ela, ao entrar na cabine.

- Não tem de que. Ela tava precisando.

Eleonor sorriu sem jeito, sentando-se ao lado de Ginny. Colin tinha uma expressão estranha no rosto.

- Bom, vou aproveitar que vocês tão aqui e pedir desculpa – disse ela. – Pra você, Ginny, de novo e pra você, Colin.

Ele encarou a garota, mas não disse nada.

- Desculpa por tudo, Colin – falou. – Você sabe como eu era, mas eu mudei. Fico feliz que você e Blaise estejam juntos agora – ela virou para Ginny. – Você e Draco também.

Eleonor estendeu a mão em direção a Colin.

- Amigos?

O garoto olhou pra mão dela, depois a encarou nos olhos.

- Amigos – disse apertando sua mão e dando um sorrisinho de canto de boca.

Ela sorriu radiante.

- Então agora Katie assumiu o poder? – perguntou Colin.

- Pelo jeito – a morena deu de ombros. – Ela sempre teve um pouco de inveja de mim, pra falar a verdade, acho que sempre quis ser a "líder". Espero que ela esteja feliz agora, não sinto falta do cargo.

Todos riram. Ginny olhou pela janela, enquanto a paisagem movia-se rápido. Sorriu para si mesma, pensando em Draco e como as coisas estavam indo bem. Mal podia esperar para vê-lo outra vez.

_It's leaving time  
It's always leaving time_

Estava tudo cinza, branco e gelado. Um vento cortante batia no rosto de Draco. Ele estava agasalhado e de touca, mas mesmo assim sentia frio. Pendurava no ombro uma das malas, enquanto levava outra na mão com luva. Podia ver sua respiração. Ao seu redor, vários jovens – mais ou menos da mesma idade que ele – seguiam para as casas à sua frente. Era um campo militar de treinamento trouxa abandonado, que era gradeado por todo lado, inclusive com arame farpado. Ficava no meio do nada. Podia ver as construções simples e cinzentas, janelas pequenas e sujas, telhados negros cobertos de neve.

Respirou fundo – suas fossas nasais, sua garganta e seu pulmão ardendo com o frio. Começou a andar. Na entrada viu dois Comensais da Morte, apontando para onde deveriam ir. No centro do campo havia uma pedra grande e lapidada, parecia um palco. Lá estava uma figura branca, que só não desaparecia por causa das roupas negras e longas que trajava. Voldemort.

Todos se posicionaram à sua frente. Draco manteve-se distante, assistindo e ouvindo de longe o discurso do Lorde. Não aplaudiu junto com os outros quando ele terminou. Foram todos enviados ao dormitório. Novamente, os Comensais os guiaram.

- Draco! – ouviu alguém chamar, virou-se.

Era Pansy. Ela correu até ele.

- Não sabia que você estaria aqui! – disse ela, parecendo animadíssima.

- Er, é – falou.

- Achei que depois de começar a namorar aquela Weasley tinha desistido do seu grande sonho.

- Isso nunca foi meu grande sonho, Pansy – falou ele friamente.

- Bom, então? Está com Weasley ainda? Ela sabe que você está aqui?

Ele suspirou, irritado com as perguntas.

- Não, ela não sabe e não pretendo contar – disse ele. – Não vou continuar com ela, Pansy.

- Oh – fez ela, curiosa, colocando um dedo sobre a boca. – Certo, então nos vemos, o dormitório das garotas é pra lá – disse, apontando pro lado oposto.

Draco não respondeu, virando-se e seguindo em frente. Entrou no dormitório, onde cinqüenta outros garotos acomodavam-se em seus beliches. Um corredor largo separava o quarto dos banheiros, onde havia vários armários de ferro, uns encima dos outros, para que deixassem as poucas coisas que trouxeram. Escolheu uma cama na parte de cima e largou suas coisas ali, subindo e sentando-se encostado na parede, após tirar suas botas e suas luvas. Todos pareciam eufóricos, entusiasmados. Conversavam sobre o quão ansiosos estavam para começar a treinar.

O loiro tirou a touca cinza que estava usando, passando a mão pelos cabelos depois. Encarou o teto e depois uma janela pequena que tinha do lado de sua cama. Viu dois Comensais encapuzados caminhando. Bufou, desviando o olhar. Inevitavelmente imaginou Ginny no vagão para Hogwarts, sentada segura e aconchegada junto de seus amigos, com uma paisagem bem mais agradável e bonita para ver pela janela. Fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça.

O inferno estava prestes a começar.

* * *

**N/B:** MEU DEUS!

Você acaba com a gente assim! x.x

Ai o Lucius...todo poderoso hummmm :}

E ahhh, como assim a volta da fic tá bombando e eu quase não vejo reviews? Cuma gente. Cuma. Assim não né :(

A D-B já disse, até um "oi, continua postando, tá bom", ela aceita. E eu sempre leio as reviews, sempre. Tem umas tão fofas. ^^

Não se esqueçam da review e não se esqueçam TAMBÉM: Malfoy é sinônimo pra sensualidade –interna–

Beijos

P.S.: Eu JURO que quando eu li "O loiro tirou a touca cinza que estava usando, passando a mão pelos cabelos depois." Eu pensei que iria ler depois de "cabelos" algo como "curtos...raspados". É sério x.x


	7. Dias Cinzentos e Pansy

******N/A:** esse cap também é dedicado à minha beta-reader! ^_^ fê, feliz nove meses pra você e pro allan! (de novo, rs. agora deve ta quase dez!)

* * *

**Capítulo 7: "Dias Cinzentos e Pansy"**

Draco deu um gemido de dor embaixo do chuveiro. Seu corpo doía com os hematomas que estava colecionando. Hoje, especialmente sua mão direita doía, tinha caído no chão e ralado ela toda ao tentar se segurar numa corda. Fechou os olhos, encostando a testa na laje fria – como sempre fazia. Ele não era o único machucado e não tinha quase nenhum ferimento comparado a alguns outros.

Sua rotina começava às cinco da manhã. Todos levantavam ao som de sirenes, vestiam-se e iam tomar café, depois prestavam continência para os superiores e para a Marca Negra no pátio. Pela manhã, praticavam exercícios físicos, inclusive luta corporal até as onze. Almoçavam e tinham uma hora de descanso. Durante a tarde, praticavam feitiços – como era a primeira semana, ainda não estavam duelando um com o outro. Só que, fisicamente, estavam.

Nunca imaginou que para ser Comensal precisaria aprender a lutar com as próprias mãos ou correr quilômetros por dia, nem fazer barra, abdominais e mais um monte de exercícios dolorosos.

- Se vocês perderam a varinha, o que farão? – perguntou o instrutor naquela manhã. – Se o inimigo quebrá-la? Sairão correndo como covardes? NÃO! – exclamou. – Vocês vão conseguir outra varinha, nem que tenham que matar alguém com as próprias mãos. Ninguém ensina os aurores fracotes a lutarem sem magia. E vocês sabem por que aprendemos aqui?

- Não, senhor – falaram em uníssono.

- Porque acima de tudo vocês são assassinos – rugiu com brilho no olhar. – E não podem falhar.

O loiro secou-se e saiu enrolado na toalha. Ali eles tinham algumas regras básicas, como não ter relações sexuais, obedecer ao toque de recolher e não usar nenhum tipo de droga ou bebida. Mas Draco não respeitava essa regra. Algumas vezes depois da janta, antes de ir pro dormitório, sentava atrás de uma das estalagens com seu pequeno cantil prata de firewhisky. Geralmente quando pensava demais em Ginny. Era o único jeito de conseguir suportar o que sentia.

Depois de se vestir e colocar o sobretudo estilo militar, preto, pesado e grosso, foi até o refeitório. Sentada com suas novas amigas, viu Pansy tagarelando. Serviu-se de comida e foi sentar sozinho em uma das mesas. Por mais que os outros trocassem idéias com ele de vez em quando, não conversava muito. Não estava ali pra fazer amigos, mesmo que muitos deles tivessem estudado com ele, inclusive Goyle, Crabbe e Nott – por sinal esse último havia acabado de sentar-se na mesa com ele.

- Malfoy – cumprimentou.

- Nott – encarou brevemente o colega, podendo ver um olho roxo. – Apanhando muito?

- Sim – sorriu ele, desdenhoso. – Instrutor me usou para dar um exemplo na aula e me acertou, aquele canalha.

Ele parecia estar se divertindo com o que tinha acontecido, enquanto devorava o prato que comia.

- Gostando? – perguntou Draco.

- Adorando, apesar da sova que a gente leva diariamente. Mal posso esperar para duelarmos com magia.

- Claro – disse o loiro, indiferente, levantando-se.

Largou sua bandeja e foi para fora, dando a volta atrás do dormitório das garotas. Sentou-se no escuro, observando o horizonte negro, que contrastava com o branco do chão iluminado pela lua cheia. Tirou o cantil de dentro do bolso interno e deu um gole curto.

- Sabe que isso é proibido, né?

Era Pansy, parada a alguns metros dele, sorriso suave no rosto.

- Não que eu me importe – respondeu Draco. – Eles não nos vigiam direito – deu outro gole.

- Posso me sentar com você?

- Fique a vontade.

Ela sentou-se ao seu lado, cruzando as pernas. Esticou a mão, pedindo um pouco da bebida. Ele entregou o cantil sem fitá-la.

- Você está estranho, Draco – disse ela. – Eu sei que o que fiz contra Ginny foi errado. Mas passou, eu pedi desculpas e você não pode ficar tratando sua amiga desse jeito.

- Hm – fez ele, pegando de volta e bebendo mais um gole.

- Isso esquenta – comentou ela, não tirando os olhos dele. – O que houve?

- Nada.

- Não minta pra mim. Você ta estranho.

- Você já disse isso.

- É porque você ta mesmo.

- Eu to normal, entediado e cheio de hematomas.

Ele manteve os olhos fixos no horizonte. Ela tocou seu cabelo, arrumando-o.

- Achei que você quisesse estar aqui – disse ela. – Você sempre falou que era o que queria.

- Pois é – bebeu outro gole pequeno. – Pessoas mudam de idéia.

- Então por que está aqui?

Draco finalmente a encarou, apertando os olhos.

- Por que você acha que eu to aqui? – Pansy ficou em silêncio. – Eu tenho que estar aqui. Não é como se eu tivesse outra escolha.

- E a Weasley? – perguntou ela, para seu incomodo.

- Nunca iríamos dar certo mesmo – disse, sentindo um peso no seu peito.

Desviou os olhos para a paisagem novamente. Tentava aceitar isso agora que as coisas iam ser diferentes do que ele planejara. Pansy ficou calada, apenas encarando Draco. Podia sentir o olhar dela. Ela beijou sua bochecha e levantou-se.

- Até amanhã, Draco. Boa noite.

Ele bebeu mais um gole e guardou o cantil dentro do casaco. Levantou-se e foi para o dormitório.

* * *

Ginny analisou seu horário demoradamente na mesa do café. Colin espiou.

- Defesa, Poções, Feitiços, Herbologia, Transfiguração – disse ele. – Só não vamos fazer Poções juntos.

- Pois é – comentou. – Que ótimo, podemos estudar juntos ainda. Coisa que vamos ter que fazer muito esse ano...

- Sim – suspirou Colin. – E não vamos ter namorados pra nos tirar o tempo.

Ginny riu.

- Luna está fazendo Poções comigo – comentou ela. – É meu primeiro horário agora.

- Estou livre – falou Colin satisfeito.

Eleonor chegou de repente, com vários livros nos braços. Largou-os afoita encima da mesa e se sentou para comer, servindo-se rapidamente. Por um momento lembrou-se de Hermione.

- Eleonor, o que houve? – perguntou. – É o primeiro dia de aula.

- Vocês não fazem idéia – disse ela de boca cheia. – Acabei de passar na biblioteca.

- Dá pra notar – disse Colin sarcástico.

- Eu fui à sala de Dumbledore hoje cedo – contou. – Isso porque meus pais simplesmente passaram o verão inteiro implorando para que eu refizesse meu NOM de Poções.

Ela bebeu seu suco de abóbora e continuou.

- E eu consegui! Consegui uma segunda chance! – exclamou, alegre. – Mas vou ter que fazer o NOM _e_ o teste do sexto ano, mas mamãe vai pagar aulas particulares com Snape... Também vai ser preciso depois que eu passar, já que vou perder a matéria do começo do ano

- Uau, isso é o máximo – disse Ginny. – Se você conseguir, vamos ser colegas.

- Sim! – disse ela com a boca cheia novamente. – Depois vamos pro quartel-general juntas.

- Parece exaustivo – lamentou o moreno.

- Bom, eu vou estudar, vejo vocês depois! – e saiu carregando seus livros mais a mochila.

Colin lançou para Ginny um olhar debochado, que a fez rir.

- Ela ta totalmente pirada – riu ele.

- Tadinha – riu a ruiva. – Ela teve sorte de conseguir, queria muito ir pro quartel-general.

- Mas que ela vai enlouquecer, ela vai – debochou Colin e Ginny não conseguiu segurar o riso.

- Bom, eu vou indo – anunciou.

- Vai lá, Kiddo, arrasa no caldeirão.

Entre risos, ela se levantou e beijou a bochecha do amigo. Rumou para as masmorras rapidamente.

- Luna! – chamou.

- Olá – disse ela suavemente. – Tudo bom, Ginny?

- Tudo ótimo – sorriu. – Mal posso esperar pra começar as aulas de Poções.

- Uau – fez ela sonhadora. – Você realmente gosta de Poções, não é?

- Sim, acho que é isso que eu vou fazer quando sair de Hogwarts...

A porta abriu-se. Era Snape, que fez sinal para todos entrarem. Ginny respirou fundo, empolgada e cheia de perspectivas.

* * *

Uma dor cegante e Draco estava no chão, jogado de costas.

- Ouch! – fizeram vários que observavam a luta.

Pôs a mão no nariz e viu sangue. Possivelmente quebrado, pensou. Arfava, ar gelado preenchendo seus pulmões exaustos, enquanto alguns colegas urravam. O instrutor observa de longe, caminhando perto dali. Nott continuava de pé, punhos erguidos.

- Levante-se, Malfoy – ouviu o professor dizer.

Limpou o sangue nas costas da mão, depois na regata preta e larga que usava. Ficou de pé, contrariando as dores que sentia pelo corpo todo. Theodore o encarou, sorriso maroto na cara, mãos erguidas em posição de luta. Aquilo o irritou profundamente. Cuspiu o sangue que havia entrado em sua boca no chão. Abriu e fechou os punhos várias vezes, enquanto ele e o adversário se circulavam lentamente.

Nott o chamou com os dedos, provocante. Draco apertou os olhos, irritado, e aproximou-se alguns passos, erguendo os punhos de novo. O colega tentou acertá-lo outra vez, mas o loiro desviou e aproveitou a brecha do braço esticado para dar um soco no estômago. Deu outro e mais um, que fez Nott curvar-se. Segurou sua camiseta e seu ombro e deu uma rasteira nele, jogando-o no chão. E no chão ele ficou, encolhendo-se com a dor.

- Muito bom – disse o treinador. – Agora vá para a enfermaria, Draco.

Seu nariz ainda jorrava sangue, então respirava pela boca. Cansado e dolorido, foi rapidamente até a enfermaria, onde encontrou uma mulher que aparentava trinta anos. O lugar era pequeno.

- Sente-se ai – disse ela, apontando uma cama. – Hm, nariz fraturado – comentou, analisando. – Não parece muito grave, vou consertar rapidamente.

- Ótimo – sussurrou, olhando pela janela.

Estava extremamente irritado. Isso mais os exercícios faziam seu corpo ferver, mesmo no frio cortante. Eles usavam uniforme para treinar, calça e coturno militar, tudo preto. Mais uma camiseta preta, ou regata, que era o que ele vestia hoje. Tinha pegado gosto pelos treinos, assim pelo menos tinha em quem liberar sua raiva e frustração. Draco nunca tinha sido um cara muito forte ou musculoso, mas já via e sentia diferença em seu corpo. Seus membros estavam mais torneados e firmes. Isso em pouco menos de três meses.

- Pronto – disse ela, depois de alguns feitiços. – Beba um pouco disso – falou, dando um copinho com uma poção flamejante.

- Obrigada – murmurou e saiu, voltando pro treino.

- Inteiro de novo? – brincou Theodore.

- Pode ter certeza.

Escutaram uma exclamação feminina. Vários se viraram para as garotas que treinavam do outro lado do pátio, longe dali. Draco cortou caminho entre os homens para aproximar-se.

- Puta merda! – ouviu Pansy exclamar.

Por mais engraçado – e irônico – que pareça, ela estava estatelada no chão, nariz sangrando bem mais que o de Draco estava há minutos atrás. Ele não conseguiu impedir um dos cantos do lábio de se curvar ao ver a cena. Foi o primeiro semi-sorriso que dava desde que tinha confrontado seu pai. As garotas rodearam Pansy, parecendo preocupadas. Reação bem diferente que dos homens. O loiro aproximou-se.

- Vem – disse, pegando sua mão e ajudando a se levantar.

Ela gemeu de dor.

- Não seja maricas, não é tão ruim assim – debochou, enquanto caminhavam lado a lado.

Pansy o encarou com os olhos raivosos, tapando o nariz com a mão.

- Cala a boca – disse ela, voz nasalada.

Ele sorriu com o canto da boca novamente. Chegaram à enfermaria.

- Outro? – perguntou.

- Quem foi que te atacou tão ferozmente? – disse ele, sarcástico, encostando-se do batente da porta.

- Mila Bulstrode – falou, enquanto a enfermeira remendava seu nariz.

- Aquela garota é enorme – comentou.

- Sim! E ela conseguiu ficar maior ainda – irritou-se Pansy, soltando os cabelos curtos que estavam presos num rabo de cavalo.

Suas madeixas escuras e curtas chegavam perto dos ombros e sua franja reta batia na altura da sobrancelha. Os dois se encararam. Pansy sorriu. Aquele sorriso sem mostrar os dentes, que ela dirigia a poucas pessoas. Nunca vira ninguém receber aquele sorriso além dele. Fitando seu rosto em parte vermelho, Draco não conseguiu não retribuir fracamente o gesto.

A enfermeira alcançou um pano para ela se limpar, quebrando o contato visual breve dos dois. Ela levantou-se.

- Vamos – falou. – Preciso dar uma revanche naquela ogra.

No final daquele dia, o loiro subiu no beliche. Tinha comido pouco, então faltava tempo até o toque de recolher. Sentou-se encostado na parede, como sempre fazia antes de dormir. Não deixou de notar o garoto do beliche ao lado, que estava na mesma posição que ele.

O garoto era moreno, cabelos cacheados presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo. Tinha uma foto em suas mãos, que mirava sem hesitar. Curioso, Draco espiou a foto. Ele notou.

- Linda, não acha? – disse ele alegremente, não parecendo incomodado com a espiada do loiro.

- Hm – fez Draco concordando com a cabeça e sentindo-se constrangido. Era uma garota loira e sorridente de cabelos cacheados.

- Minha namorada, ainda está na escola – comentou o garoto distraído. – Não consigo evitar pensar nela, mesmo com o treinamento duro, dá uma saudade danada, né? – ele riu.

- Ah – fez Draco, sem encarar o garoto. Engoliu em seco.

- Sou Allan, por sinal – falou, estendendo a mão.

- Eu tenho que ir... lá – apontou o loiro, pulando da cama e avançando para a porta do dormitório.

Começou a correr disparado pelo pátio. Continuou correndo até alcançar os portões, que estavam abertos, sem vigia – quase todos comiam e não era como se algum deles fosse fugir dali, já que tinham se voluntariado. Continuou correndo em direção ao nada, só conseguia ver o chão ficando cada vez menos marrom e mais branco a cada passo que dava. Seu pulmão doía com o ar frio.

Queria ficar tão cansado que sua mente ia parar de funcionar. Era como se tivesse um berrador dentro da sua cabeça, mas ao invés de palavras, ficava jogando memórias de Ginny em sua mente. Podia ver tudo em frente aos olhos, como se fossem flashes de tudo que tinham passado juntos. _Lembrava_ de tudo, até o momento que deu um encontrão nela sem querer na Dedosdemel, logo após tirar suas iniciais nos anéis de latinha. E pensar que tudo tinha começado por causa de uma brincadeira boba...

Cansado, caiu de joelhos no chão, rendido às memórias. Pôs as mãos dos lados da cabeça, apertando com força. Pode sentir lágrimas quentes formando-se em seus olhos, que o cegaram. Tremia com frio, usava apenas uma camiseta cinza e uma calça de moletom velha, que sempre usou de pijama. Seus pés descalços estavam sujos de terra e congelados com a neve, que começara a cair lentamente.

Ginny sempre sorria pra ele. Era isso que via. Seu sorriso aconchegante e sincero. Que provavelmente nunca mais veria depois de cumprir a ordem que seu pai tinha lhe dado.

- VAI SE FODER SEU FILHO DA MÃE! – berrou para o céu com toda força que tinha. Não sabia se xingava Lúcio, Voldemort ou o destino.

Milhares de quilômetros de distância dali, Ginny ergueu os olhos até a janela, fitando o céu escuro, sentindo uma angústia aparecer em seu peito de repente.

* * *

**N/B: **Ai menina! Chorei de novo na parte do "novo personagem". Sua fofa! Obrigada! ^^

Queria um filme da sua fanfic! É sério! Pra poder ver a cena da luta do Drake! [Quando me sobrar tempo eu realmente quero ver Clube da Luta ;D]

E ahhhh! Pessoas! Reviews sim?! Não corta o dedo fora. Uma fanfic tão bem escrita merece review. E se vocês não gostaram de algo, mandem também. Qualquer coisa é muito bem-vinda. ^^

:***

**N/A:** REVIEWS! quero saber o que vocês acharam :)

beijos, me revisem ;*

D-B.


	8. A Última Carta

**N/A:** olá amores! mais um cap :} esse é dedicado a todos **vocês** leitores que deixam as reviews mais queridas *-* muito obrigada pelo apoio!

* * *

**Capítulo 8: "A última carta"**

Era o final de Novembro. Fazia três meses que Ginny não recebia notícias de Draco, andava tão ocupada com as tarefas que o tempo tinha voado – só agora percebera. Estava sentada na sala comunal com os olhos desfocados na lareira. Nervosa e intrigada. Será que ele andava tão ocupado que não tivera tempo de escrever?

– Ginny – chamou Colin pela terceira vez.

– Hm? – fez ela, fitando o amigo.

– Não se preocupa – ele disse. – Draco deve estar ocupado.

– Mas ocupado a ponto de não escrever nenhuma vez em três meses? – ela perguntou.

– Bom, você não escreveu também.

Ginny fez uma careta, sentindo-se frustrada. "Que idiota" pensou, vai ver Draco estava esperando ela contatá-lo primeiro. Suspirou.

– Amanhã vou ao Corujal no meu período livre – falou, decidida. – Como eu pude ser tão estúpida! Ele é meu namorado e eu não dou noticia nenhuma...

– Ah, Kiddo – disse Colin, colocando o cabelo dela atrás da orelha.

– O que ele deve ta pensando agora? – perguntou-se. – Deve achar que eu não gosto mais dele – seu estômago contorceu-se.

– Não deve nada – tranqüilizou o amigo. – Relaxa, amiga. Blaise também não tem tido tempo de me escrever muito.

– Ok – disse ela, mas ainda assim estava com um forte mau pressentimento. Não conseguiu dormir direito aquela noite.

Mas no café da manhã qualquer sentimento ruim se dissolveu, quando um envelope caiu encima dos ovos de Ginny. Sentiu o coração subir até a garganta, enquanto pegava a pequena carta e abria. Era curta, mas fez o corpo da ruiva vibrar ao saber que era de Draco.

"_Quero vê-la antes do Natal. Quando será a próxima visita à Hogmeasde?_

_Saudades._

_D.M."_

Ela suspirou, lembrando dos bilhetes que ele costumava enviar quando ainda estava em Hogwarts. Animada, pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e escreveu a resposta, que ia enviar depois da aula. Sentiu seu coração bater forte contra o peito quando percebeu que veria Draco em três semanas. Desde então não conseguiu acalmar a ansiedade que sentia, fazendo com que seu rendimento nas aulas caísse.

* * *

Nevava lá fora. Draco nunca imaginou que poderia sentir tanto frio. Colocou sua touca cinza na cabeça, tentando cobrir as orelhas, enquanto saía para ir até a estalagem principal, onde ficavam as cartas que eram recebidas. Precisava checar se Ginny já enviara a resposta, antes de ir jantar.

– Olá – chamou a atenção de um Comensal desmascarado que se sentava em uma mesa, atrás de um balcão de madeira escura, lendo o Profeta Diário.

– O que quer?

– Tem alguma carta para Draco Malfoy?

– Só um momento.

Ele se encaminhou para um armário e abriu uma gaveta, procurou por um momento e voltou com uma carta pequena. O loiro respirou fundo enquanto abria. Sentiu suas mãos tremerem levemente ao ler a caligrafia de Ginny dizendo que sentia saudades e que estava ansiosa para vê-lo. Passou a mão pelo rosto e colocou a carta no bolso. Conseguiu outro pergaminho e escreveu um breve bilhete para seu pai, avisando que o encontro estava marcado. Só queria saber como seu pai o tiraria dali assim, no meio do treinamento.

Entregou a carta ao Comensal e então foi jantar. Localizou Pansy com os olhos quando ela chegou ao refeitório. Precisava falar com a amiga. Terminou de comer e esperou que ela fizesse o mesmo. Então se levantou e foi até ela, falando em seu ouvido.

– Vem comigo um instante – pediu ele. Pansy levantou sem hesitar e seguiu o amigo para fora.

Draco a guiou para trás do dormitório feminino.

– O que houve? – ela perguntou, quando ele se virou para encará-la.

– Preciso de sua ajuda numa coisa.

– No quê?

O loiro pegou seu cantil de firewhisky e bebeu um gole curto antes de continuar.

– Preciso treinar Oclumência – ele falou direto. – Tenho praticado sozinho, mas preciso ficar melhor...

– Por quê? – perguntou ela, achando um pouco de graça no pedido.

– Porque sim, Pansy – Draco a encarou no fundo dos olhos, sério. – É necessário.

Não quis explicar o motivo real, que era: precisava esconder seus sentimentos do seu pai e principalmente, de Voldemort. Andara pensando nisso e chegara à conclusão que se não soubesse Oclumência estaria ferrado com o Lúcio e o futuro Lorde.

– Ok, mas como vou fazer isso? – ela cruzou os braços.

– Tem um feitiço simples que você deve lançar contra mim, no intuito de tentar ler minha mente.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, parecendo interessada.

– Mas acho que não sou forte o suficiente para entrar na sua cabeça tão fácil – indagou Pansy.

– Não importa – ele disse. – Desde que tente já será de grande ajuda. Quanto mais eu praticar melhor vou ficar.

– Certo – concordou a morena. – Onde e quando vamos fazer isso? – perguntou.

– Podemos fazer aqui depois da janta, todas as noites.

– Isso é realmente necessário? – ela perguntou, caminhando até perto dele, parecendo preocupada.

Draco mirou a garota.

– Sim.

– Você não vai me dizer por quê?

– Não posso.

Ela suspirou.

– Tudo bem, eu te ajudo – ela se afastou novamente. – Não vou segurar minha vontade de ler sua mente – ela sorriu.

– Melhor ainda – disse Draco, curvando um dos cantos da boca, naquele meio sorriso estranho que era a única coisa que conseguia dar em retribuição às gentilezas da amiga.

Praticar com Pansy estava ajudando, a cada dia conseguia fechar melhor sua mente e reprimir mais os sentimentos. Teve uma vez ou outra que Draco pensara tanto em Ginny durante o dia todo que Pansy conseguira ver alguns vislumbres de cabelos ruivos em sua memória, mas mesmo olhando estranho para ele, não disse nada, o que Draco agradeceu imensamente.

A resposta do seu pai chegou uma semana depois. Era uma chave de portal. Estava programada para dois dias antes da visita a Hogsmeade. Lúcio dizia que já tinha falado com os superiores e que não haveria problemas para ele parar com o treinamento por um tempo.

– _Estupefaça!_ – exclamou Draco, fazendo o oponente voar alguns metros antes de cair no chão, estatelado de costas.

– Excelente, Malfoy – disse o professor. – Pode descansar.

O loiro apenas acenou com a cabeça, agradecido, enquanto recuperava o fôlego. Sentou-se no chão ali perto, encostado contra a parede. Pansy apareceu segundos depois, sentando-se ao seu lado.

– Você não devia estar treinando? – perguntou ele.

– Nos encontramos novamente hoje a noite então? – perguntou Pansy, ignorando-o.

– Hoje não – ele disse, enquanto observava os colegas duelarem.

– Por quê?

– Vou passar uns dias em casa.

Ela o fitou, sobrancelha erguida.

– Tenho que ir a Hogsmeade – murmurou ele, a contragosto.

– Por...?

Draco apenas encarou a amiga, levemente irritado. Eles ficaram se olhando, quando Pansy pareceu entender.

– Oh – fez ela. – Weasley?

– Sim – respondeu ele curto.

Ela calou-se e parou de olhar para ele. Ficaram apenas observando em volta por alguns instantes, até que foram chamados para voltar ao treinamento.

Draco passara o dia num nervosismo quieto e estranho. Estava com as expectativas altas. _Veria_ Ginny. Ia lá terminar o namoro, mas mesmo assim. Antes disso ele veria ela, _tocaria_ nela, _beijaria_ sua boca. E seria a última vez que faria tudo isso. Sentia o coração palpitar esquisito quando pensava sobre o assunto. Ele sentia saudades absurdas da ruiva. Por mais que tentasse reprimir para a dor se tornar mais branda, às vezes aquilo simplesmente o tomava por inteiro.

Suspirou fundo, enquanto arrumava as últimas peças de roupa na bagagem. Quando terminou, colocou sua touca e agarrou suas malas, rumando para fora do dormitório, enquanto todos estavam no refeitório. Foi até a estalagem principal e pediu ao Comensal seu pacote, onde estava a chave de portal. Deixou em cima da mesa e encarou o relógio que havia na parede. Colocou os dedos sobre o objeto e quando deu por si estava na sala íntima da conhecida Mansão Malfoy.

Seu pai e sua mãe estavam ali. Narcisa adiantou-se para o filho, abraçando-o fortemente. Ele deixou as malas no chão, que logo foram levadas para seu quarto pelo elfo doméstico.

– Como você está, querido? – perguntou a mãe ao seu ouvido. – Me deixe olhar pra você.

Ao mirar sua mãe, percebeu que ela tinha os olhos molhados.

– Por Merlin, está cheio de machucados! – falou, voz alarmada.

– Tudo bem, mãe – respondeu Draco. – Estou bem.

Ela o abraçou novamente e então se afastou, pediu licença e deixou-o sozinho com o pai, que tinha um copo de firewhisky na mão.

– Espero que o treinamento esteja endireitando você – disse Lúcio, encarando a lareira.

– Está – disse Draco curto e grosso.

– Lembra do que tem que dizer para aquela garota, não é?

– Lembro.

O pai encarou o filho nos olhos.

– Vá para seu quarto descansar – disse ele. – Depois peça para os elfos darem um jeito no seu rosto.

Saiu rapidamente na direção do seu quarto. Ainda encostado na porta, tirou seu cantil e bebeu uns goles. Respirou fundo tristemente. Ficou ali parado no escuro por uns instantes. Depois, ligou a lareira com um aceno de varinha. Despiu o sobretudo e a touca, jogando ambos sobre a cama. Bebeu mais um gole do seu firewhisky.

Bateram na porta.

– Entre – falou, baixinho.

Era um elfo.

– O jantar será servido em alguns minutos, Sr. Malfoy.

Bufou. Não queria ver seu pai novamente. Mas pensou em sua mãe.

– Já vou.

Deu outro gole curto e colocou um de seus ternos casuais, que tinha um bolso para esconder sua bebida. Rumou lentamente para a sala de jantar, onde sua mãe já sentava à mesa.

– Estou feliz por estar em casa, Draco – sorriu ela para ele.

– Também estou feliz em te ver mamãe – murmurou.

Lúcio chegou e a comida apareceu na mesa. Ele serviu-se pouco e ficou comendo em silêncio, sem levantar os olhos para fitar seu pai nenhuma vez. Fizeram-lhe perguntas sobre o treinamento e ele respondeu brevemente, na maioria das vezes só usando a cabeça.

– Não vai comer mais? – perguntou sua mãe.

– Estou sem fome – disse Draco, disfarçadamente virando parte de seu firewhisky no copo, que havia levado para baixo da mesa.

– Coma mais um pouco, filho – pediu ela. – A comida lá não deve ser das melhores...

– Tudo bem, mãe – não queria contrariá-la.

Colocou algumas batatas em seu prato e terminou o mais rápido que pode, tentando não demonstrar pressa. Levantou-se e pediu licença.

– Não vai querer sobremesa? – perguntou a mãe.

– Talvez mais tarde – disse Draco.

– Vou pedir para um elfo levar.

– Tudo bem.

Ele rumou para seu quarto sorrateiramente e lá se trancou. Jogou-se na cama e ficou encarando o teto. Resolveu pegar um dos seus livros para se distrair. Mas não conseguiu. Estava se perguntando como sua vida tinha ficado daquele jeito. Costumava fazer isso. Na verdade, ele sabia _como_ e _porque_, mas não conseguia imaginar como podia ser tão azarado. Se simplesmente nunca tivesse se aproximado de Ginny tudo estaria melhor agora.

Mas se aproximar de Ginny tinha sido a melhor coisa que lhe acontecera. Tinha feito ele amadurecer e tentar encarar as coisas de outra forma. Adaptar-se a uma nova situação, a uma nova vida que poderia ter tido com ela, não fosse seu pai com seu ego gigante.

Levantou-se da cama, irritado. Começou a andar pelo quarto lentamente. Pegou seu cantil e deu um gole curto. Mesmo bebendo regularmente, ele nunca ficava bêbado. Ficava apenas entorpecido. Queria muito ficar bêbado e esquecer que Virgínia Kiddo Weasley existia, mas não conseguia ambas as coisas.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros. Quando percebeu, estava parado em frente ao espelho do lado de seu armário. Estava de lado. Virou-se e deu alguns passos, hesitando. Viu seu reflexo pálido, suas olheiras e um hematoma na maçã do rosto. Tinha também um corte em sua bochecha, assim como alguns arranhões, frutos do treinamento. Estava deplorável. Quem diria que Draco Malfoy, o mulherengo de Hogwarts, ficaria _tão deplorável_. Quem diria que Draco Malfoy estaria se remoendo por causa de uma garota, ou pior, por causa de uma Weasley.

Irritado com o espelho, deu mais um gole, encarando seus olhos no reflexo. Seus pensamentos continuaram em Ginny, por mais que tentasse desviá-los. Não tinha escapatória. Desde que chegara à Rússia sentia como se tivesse deixado algo pra trás – um pedaço de si – e no lugar havia apenas um vazio sombrio que nada preenchia.

Deslizou a mão trêmula pelo rosto, sentindo uma raiva absurda crescer em seu peito. Ele teve tudo que precisava. E agora não tinha nada. Só sobrara um miserável pseudo-alcoólatra de dezessete anos com as mãos atadas, que serviria um lunático enquanto a guerra durasse.

O cantil voou violentamente contra o espelho, fazendo um estrondo enorme. Nos cacos que agora jaziam no chão, pode ver seus olhos vermelhos e zangados.

Jogou-se na cama de roupa e tentou adormecer o mais rápido possível. Era o único jeito de escapar da agonia que o sorriso de Ginny em sua mente proporcionava.

* * *

Era quinta-feira. A sala comunal estava lotada. Nevava lentamente lá fora. Estavam todos eufóricos pela aproximação do feriado de Natal. Mas Ginny sentia-se estranha, um tanto triste. Fitava um livro em seu colo sem realmente ver nada. Às vezes uma onda de angústia a invadia, sem motivo ou razão alguma. Tentou se animar, pensando que veria Draco em menos de quarenta e oito horas. Mirou Eleonor, sentada à sua frente, que tinha uma pilha de livros e pergaminhos a emoldurando. Colin estava ao seu lado, terminando um mapa de Astronomia.

– Colin – chamou num sussurro.

– Falo com você em um instante, estou quase no fim.

Ela suspirou. Levantou-se sorrateiramente e colocou seu sobretudo preto, saindo da sala logo em seguida, sem ser notada. Precisava espairecer, ficar longe das pessoas e da muvuca, nem que fosse um pouco. Caminhou rápido pelos corredores, tinha que aproveitar que ainda faltava para o toque de recolher. Saiu do castelo, enrolando o cachecol da Grifinória e colocando as luvas que estavam dentro de seus bolsos. Olhou em volta, admirando a familiar paisagem. Foi até o lago congelado.

Parou e ficou ali, encarando o gelo. Lembrou de quando Draco havia levado ela naquele lugar. Fazia mais ou menos um ano. Suspirou, vendo sua respiração sair pela boca. Estavam tão felizes naquela época. Lembrava perfeitamente, como se fosse ontem. Sorriu para si mesma, dando passos em direção ao meio do lago.

Agora Ginny sentia como se algo faltasse. Um pedaço que estava vazio dentro dela. Nunca havia se sentido assim antes, pensou, sendo sincera consigo mesma. Sentou-se no chão gelado e depois se deitou, sentindo seus cabelos se espalharem sobre a superfície gelada. Encarou o céu.

– Eu sinto sua falta, Draco – murmurou num desabafo. Perguntou-se se ele sentia a mesma coisa. Esperava que sim.

Sentiu-se idiota falando sozinha.

– Tem algo faltando aqui – continuou ela, colocando a mão sobre o peito. – Eu não sei explicar o que é...

Sua voz foi sumindo gradualmente. Viu o rosto de Draco na escuridão, enquanto flocos leves de neve caiam sobre seu rosto, cabelos e corpo. Acariciou a aliança em seu dedo.

– Eu sei que você não pode me ouvir, mas... – disse ela para a noite. – Eu te amo.

Fechou os olhos, sentindo o frio percorrer seu corpo. Então se levantou e rumou para o castelo, peso em seu coração diminuindo.

* * *

Draco acordou cansado. Esfregou os olhos e mirou o quarto. Seu espelho estava intacto e seu cantil jazia no criado mudo. Bocejou e sentou-se na cama, sacudindo levemente a cabeça. Passou a mão pelos cabelos e foi até o banheiro se despindo. Precisava de um banho quente, estava tenso. Deixou a água bater em seus ombros até sua pele ficar vermelha por causa do calor. Encostou sua testa na laje – algo que já era rotina. Tinha dormido mal. Teve sonhos estranhos em que ele e Ginny deitavam sobre o lago congelado de Hogwarts, ela dizia que o amava e depois a superfície se rachava. Ele caia na água gelada, não conseguindo segurar a mão que ela oferecia e ia afundando no escuro lentamente. Bateu com o punho na parede e desligou o chuveiro.

Quando saiu, trajando seu roupão verde, sua mãe depositava uma bandeja de café da manhã em sua cama.

– Bom dia – ele disse.

– Bom dia, querido – Narcisa aproximou-se, beijando sua testa. Ela tinha aparência cansada e seus cabelos longos estavam presos em uma trança.

– Obrigado – disse ele, referindo-se à bandeja. Sentou na cama e pegou uma torrada com manteiga e mel.

Sua mãe sentou do outro lado da cama, observando o filho.

– Consertei seu espelho.

– Obrigado por isso também.

Silêncio.

– Me desculpe – uma pausa. – Por não poder fazer nada – disse Narcisa.

Draco encarou os olhos da mãe.

– Eu entendo – disse. – Tudo bem.

– Você está muito conformado – comentou ela, aproximando-se e pegando uma uva.

Ele não respondeu.

– Seu pai lhe disse alguma coisa pra você aceitar isso sem protestar em voz alta? – perguntou ela. – Parece que você não está muito satisfeito.

O loiro bebeu um gole de chocolate quente.

– Não – mentiu ele. – Só é difícil se acostumar com o treinamento...

Narcisa ficou quieta. Draco achou que ela não estava convencida da resposta.

– Seu pai me contou que você vai a Hogsmeade.

– Hm – fez Draco. – Vou.

– Disse que você vai terminar seu namoro com Virgínia.

Ele assentiu, boca cheia de torrada.

– Achei que você gostava dela.

– A distância acabou esfriando o relacionamento – mentiu outra vez.

Sua mãe não pareceu convencida de novo.

– Somos de mundos diferentes – deixou escapar Draco, num desabafo. – Estamos em lados diferentes de uma guerra. Não há futuro pra nós dois.

Ficaram em silêncio, enquanto Narcisa encarava os olhos do filho com ternura. Ele desejou que ela não o olhasse assim e sentiu um aperto em sua garganta. Ela se levantou.

– Essa sua decisão só cabe a você – falou.

Uma irritação apoderou-se dele de repente, mas não disse nada para sustentar a mentira que tinha dito antes.

– Vocês poderiam lutar juntos e venceriam se realmente se amassem – ela disse, com a mão na maçaneta. – Seriam dois jovens contra o mundo.

Sorriu, lançando um último olhar ao filho, e saiu.


	9. Hogsmeade e o fim de tudo que importava

**Capítulo 9: "Hogsmeade e o fim de tudo que importava"**

– Você vai para casa de Snape – disse seu pai, simplesmente.

– Como assim? – perguntou Draco, encarando-o durante o almoço.

Lúcio olhou seu filho brevemente e bebeu um gole de seu vinho.

– Apenas por uns dias – concluiu ele. – Você vai hoje e depois que voltar de Hogsmeade vai continuar lá...

– Por que diabos? – interrompeu o garoto, incrédulo.

– Draco – repreendeu sua mãe, baixinho.

– Por agora, não precisa ficar sabendo – disse Lúcio.

Draco bufou o mais discretamente que pode. Não fazia sentido nenhum ir pra casa de Snape e simplesmente ficar lá.

– Por quanto tempo? – perguntou.

– Depois, Draco – disse Lúcio, usando um tom que encerrava o assunto. – Os elfos já estão arrumando suas malas. E não se esqueça de apagar esses machucados.

O filho apenas assentiu irritado, achando muito estranho aquilo tudo.

– Não acredito que me deixou sozinho com a Eleonor – reclamou Colin, enquanto voltavam da janta, no dia seguinte ao que Ginny tinha ido ao lago. – Sabe que ainda não fui com a cara dela cem por cento.

– Ai Colin – suspirou ela, não dando muita bola para o amigo. – Pára de ser implicante.

– Não estou sendo implicante – ele cruzou os braços.

– Ela só estuda – falou Ginny. – E vamos parar de falar nisso, faz favor, temos assuntos mais importantes pra tratar...

– E quais seriam? – sorriu ele.

– Que roupa vou usar amanhã! O que fazer com meu cabelo... – lamentou-se Ginny, pegando a ponta de uma mecha e analisando.

– Oh, querida, ta nervosa? – Colin segurou sua mão.

– Muito – confessou, indisposta. – Não sei por que, mas estou com um mau pressentimento...

Mau pressentimento? – exclamou o amigo. – Não viaja, Kiddo!

Ela o encarou, mal-humorada.

– Relaxa – disse ele, passando o braço pelos ombros de Ginny. – Ta tudo bem, não tem com o que se preocupar! Vocês são o casal mais fofo que eu já vi...

A ruiva sorriu boba.

- Certo – disse. – Mas por Merlin, me ajuda amanhã, está bem?

- Claro, Kiddo!

– Você vai a Hogsmeade ou não?

– Acho que não pra falar a verdade – disse ele. – Não vou ter com quem passear, já que pretendo deixar os pombinhos a sós...

Ginny riu alto.

– Ai, Colin... Você pode ir com Luna e Eleonor.

O amigo ergue a sobrancelha.

– Olha bem pra minha cara.

Ela não conteve o riso de novo. Sentiu-se mais segura agora e resolveu se distrair de suas preocupações em relação à Hogsmeade.

* * *

As paredes da casa de Snape eram cobertas de livro. Estava ali sentado em um sofá encardido fazia alguns minutos, desde que chegara. Não se atrevera a andar muito. Sua mala estava no chão. Apenas uma luz fraca que vinha de uma lamparina no teto iluminava o ambiente. Era para ele esperar o professor, que apareceria quando pudesse. Não entendia porque tinha que ir para lá. Não fazia sentido nenhum. Bufou, entediado. Resolveu pegar um dos livros para se distrair.

Passado algum tempo, as chamas da lareira no canto da sala ficaram verdes e o professor apareceu. Draco fechou o livro, deixando-o de lado no sofá e levantou-se, nervosismo e expectativa aumentando.

– Professor – ele cumprimentou.

– Malfoy – disse Snape parecendo entediado, enquanto limpava as vestes.

Draco engoliu em seco.

– O que diabos eu to fazendo aqui? – perguntou, não agüentando o breve silêncio.

– Como seu pai deve ter lhe dito, mais tarde ficará sabendo.

O garoto amarrou a cara.

– Soube que amanhã irá a Hogsmeade – comentou o professor. Draco apenas assentiu. – Deverá voltar para cá depois disso...

– Já me falaram isso – contou, ainda não entendo qual o sentido.

– Virei falar com você quando chegar – disse Snape. – Assim que puder.

– Certo.

– Fique a vontade – disse ele, soando estranhamente educado. – O quarto é para lá e a cozinha para cá – apontou. – Tem passagens por trás das estantes.

O loiro olhou em volta.

– Tente não meter o nariz onde não deve – disse o professor.

– Não precisa se preocupar – disse, demonstrando que não tinha curiosidade nenhuma de ficar andando pela casa que parecia assombrada.

– Tenho que voltar para Hogwarts agora – anunciou ele. – Aulas particulares... – pareceu distrair-se quando disse isso sem pretexto. Snape balançou a cabeça de leve. – Até amanhã.

E assim desapareceu nas chamas verdes, deixando um Draco ainda cheio de dúvidas para trás. Agora só restava dormir e esperar até o dia seguinte, que tudo se explicaria. E que cumpriria a tarefa mais difícil que alguém já havia lhe passado na vida: terminar com Virgínia Kiddo Weasley.

Acordou tarde. Lá fora o céu estava em um tom claro de cinza, fazendo com que uma luz esquisita entrasse no quarto em que Draco dormira. Vestiu-se com calças pretas, suéter cinza e casaco sobretudo também preto. Pendurou seu velho cachecol da Sonserina no pescoço, colocou luvas pretas sem dedo e sua touca – que agora virara sua companheira fiel.

Respirou fundo. O encontro estava marcado para as duas da tarde, em frente à Dedosdemel. Desceu as escadas e foi até onde pensou ser a cozinha. Lá viu que o relógio marcava uma e quinze. Tentou preparar alguma coisa para comer naquele tempo, mas não obteve muito sucesso. Então sentou na sala e esperou até o momento de aparatar.

Seu coração estava acelerado e o vento cortante batia nas faces de Draco, enquanto ele aguardava Ginny no lugar combinado. Tinha as mãos nos bolsos de seu casaco. Observou vários grupos de alunos chegando à cidade, todos parecendo alegres e contentes. Ficava mais ansioso a cada minuto. Tudo que conseguia pensar naquele momento era em tocar a pele macia de Ginny.

Foi então que viu um grupo de alunos da Grifinória. Procurou rapidamente com os olhos enquanto eles se separavam em grupos menores. Foi então que reconheceu os cabelos ruivos de longe. Ela estava com Lovegood e Niels. Ele começou a caminhar até ela, suas pernas movendo-se sem sua permissão ou consentimento. Percebeu quando ela o avistou. Conseguiu ver um sorriso largo abrir-se em seus lábios rosados. Ela vestida um casaco longo e preto, que era apertado na cintura por um cinto, estava de botas pretas e touca vermelha.

Cada passo que deu até ela fez seu coração escalar um pouquinho até sua garganta. Sentiu as mãos tremendo e não era de frio. Lá estava ela, agora vinha em sua direção.

Foi no instante que ele tirou as mãos dos bolsos e colocou ao redor do corpo de Ginny que sentiu algo inexplicável. Seu rosto escondeu-se nos cabelos dela, enquanto a garota passava os braços em volta da cintura dele. Apertou a ruiva o mais forte que conseguiu. Sentiu a bochecha macia dela no seu pescoço, assim como seus cílios. Draco fechou os olhos, sentindo um aperto no peito e na garganta. Por um momento achou que fosse começar a chorar, mas ela o distraiu.

– Senti sua falta – disse num sussurro.

Ele respirou fundo, constatando como sentira falta de sua voz.

– Eu também – sussurrou o mais baixo que pode.

Não queria soltar ela. Queria congelar o tempo naquele instante e nunca mais voltar para a casa de Snape ou para a Rússia. Mas teve que soltar, porque achou que podia estar a sufocando, tamanha era a força que fazia. Quando encarou seu rosto, viu o sorriso. Aquele sorriso que o perseguia. Ele pôs as mãos nas suas bochechas e capturou seus lábios, um desejo de meses se realizando com aquele toque. Em alguns segundos, estavam beijando-se intensamente, sem conseguir parar nem para pegar fôlego. Não conseguia largar.

Foi ela quem parou o beijo, afastando-se lentamente, puxando grandes quantidades de ar. Por um momento, os dois apenas se encaram em silêncio. "_Dois jovens contra o mundo"_, pensou ele, lembrando o que sua mãe havia dito.

– Desculpe não ter escrito para você – disse ela, mordendo o lábio inferior.

– Tudo bem – disse Draco, acariciando seu rosto. – Não tem problema.

– Eu fiquei tão distraída com as aulas e com as tarefas que...

Ele pousou o dedo em sua boca, depois a beijou levemente.

– Vamos pro Três Vassouras – disse Draco. – Está muito frio aqui fora.

Ela sorriu e ele retribuiu finalmente, como não fazia há meses. Sentiu-se estranho sorrindo daquele jeito, mas não se importou, porque parecia certo. O loiro passou o braço pelos ombros de Ginny e os dois andaram juntos até o bar.

O plano dele era o seguinte: pedir cervejas amanteigadas e manter Ginny falando o máximo de tempo que pudesse. Evitaria que ela fizesse perguntas para ele, pois não pretendia enrolar. Sabia que quando chegasse ao assunto "Draco", teria que contar que sua suposta mudança aos Estados Unidos.

– Então agora Eleonor está tendo aulas particulares com Snape – contou, descontraída.

– Uau – fez ele. – Está irreconhecível.

– Colin acha que eles estão tendo um caso – riu ela, corada por causa do calor que a bebida proporcionava.

– Ta brincando... Snape e Eleonor? – ele riu.

– Sim – ela afirmou. – Claro que ele só suspeita, mas Colin tem um sexto sentido pra essas _coisas_... Ele disse que uma noite Eleonor chegou muito tarde à sala comunal, eu já tinha ido dormir, mas ele estava lá porque tinha acabado de chegar da aula de Astronomia – ela deu outro gole. – Segundo Colin, ela estava com a roupa toda amarrotada, os cabelos muito bagunçados e um ar bobo...

Eles riram juntos e depois Draco inclinou-se para beijá-la demoradamente.

– Vou pedir mais – disse ele, pegando os canecos. Quando voltou, Ginny segurou sua mão.

– E você? – ela disse sorrindo. – Passamos horas só falando de mim e Hogwarts.

Draco sorriu sem jeito. "Droga" pensou ele. Tinha chegado a hora.

– Bom eu tenho feito algumas coisas – disse ele vagamente. – Várias coisas.

– Tipo? – perguntou ela.

– Eu precisava falar sobre isso com você – disse Draco. – Esse é um dos motivos que eu vim até aqui te ver.

– Ah, é? – riu ela.

– Sim – disse ele. – Vamos terminar isso aqui e ir pra um lugar onde possamos ficar a sós? – sugeriu.

– Claro – ela respondeu sem hesitar.

Draco pagou a conta e eles saíram de mãos dadas, caminhando entre a multidão. Pretendia levar ela para perto da Casa dos Gritos, onde ninguém poderia ouvir ou vê-los. Chegando lá, Ginny sentou-se em uma pedra e mirou a paisagem por alguns momentos. Ele admirou seus cabelos ruivos remexerem-se com vento. Depois sentiu um peso estranho em seu estômago. Chegara a hora.

Ela sorriu para ele, depois o chamou com os dedos. Draco não resistiu e se aproximou. A garota passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, beijando-o calorosamente. O loiro não conseguiu deixar de ceder àquilo. Ele aproximou seus corpos, colocando a mão por baixo da blusa de Ginny sem conseguir se conter. Acariciou a pele macia das costas da garota, enquanto a excitação começava a entorpecê-lo e enevoar sua cabeça. Ela o atiçou, puxando seus quadris contra os dela. Tinha que parar aquilo antes que começasse a tirar as roupas da garota. Ginny parecia estar interessada justamente em _tirar_ as roupas.

"Droga" pensou ele, enquanto Ginny entrelaçava seus dedos no cabelo dele. A vontade de tê-la ali mesmo estava ficando descontrolada. Era tudo que ele precisava. Fazê-la sua antes que ela nunca mais o olhasse na cara. Mas isso seria se aproveitar dela. Provavelmente ela se sentiria usada e enganada depois. Não queria tornar as coisas mais difíceis. Então, fazendo todo o esforço mental que podia, afastou-se e segurou um dos pulsos dela.

– Ginny – chamou. – Preciso conversar com você sobre uma coisa...

Draco deu uns passos para trás, tentando segurar o fôlego e desesperadamente broxar antes que pulasse nela outra vez. Ginny o encarou.

– Sim, você disse que precisava – ela sorriu sem jeito. – Pode falar.

Ele respirou fundo e pôs as mãos que começavam a tremer dentro dos bolsos.

– Nesse tempo que a gente ficou sem se ver – começou, sentindo o aperto no peito e na garganta voltar, dificultando sua fala. – Eu conheci uma pessoa.

O semblante dela, que antes estava pacífico e divertido, endureceu-se em segundos.

– E essa pessoa me ajudou a arranjar um emprego – mentiu. Por um momento, viu as feições de Ginny relaxarem. – Nos Estados Unidos.

A testa dela enrugou-se levemente. Draco não conseguia fitá-la nos olhos por muito tempo, ele vacilava entre o chão, os lados e a face de Ginny.

– O que? – ela perguntou, pedindo explicações. A ruiva encarava o garoto sem vacilar, fazendo com que ele se sentisse bem pior.

– É isso mesmo – ele ergueu o rosto. – E eu vou.

Seu coração acelerou naquele instante, sob o olhar dela. Ginny levantou-se da pedra e deu alguns passos em direção a ele.

– Como assim? Você vai _embora_? – ela estava incrédula. – Por que Estados Unidos se você pode arranjar um emprego aqui?

– Essa pessoa que me conseguiu o trabalho mora lá – continuou mentindo, tentando se manter firme. Tentou fechar sua mente para não sentir nada. – E eu quero ficar com ela.

Draco viu nos olhos castanhos de Ginny que ela havia entendido naquele instante o que aquela conversa significava.

* * *

– Você achou outra pessoa?

Não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Tinha perdido os sentidos.

– Sim – respondeu Draco, a fazendo sentir como se uma garra a rasgasse por dentro.

– Como? – perguntou, agora já sentindo os olhos teimarem em começar a se encher de lágrimas. – É por isso que você não me escreveu? Você estava com outra pessoa?

– Sim – disse ele cabisbaixo. – Ela estava aqui a passeio e...

– Todo esse tempo que a gente tava junto hoje você já pretendia me dizer isso? – exclamou, voz embargada. – Por que você me beijou? Por que me abraçou?

Ele não respondeu, mantendo o olhar no chão.

– Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira pra você?

– Eu me apaixonei, Virgínia – disse ele. – A distância esfriou nossa relação...

– Não me venha com essas desculpas! – exclamou ela, olhos molhados. – Eu tava aqui esperando por você e você tava lá com outra! – continuou ela, não segurando o choro. – Há dois minutos você tava me agarrando e agora diz que ta apaixonado por outra!

Ginny deu as costas para ele, não agüentando encará-lo mais.

– Me desculpa – disse ele simplesmente. – Nós pertencemos a mundos diferentes – a voz dele foi morrendo.

– Vai pro inferno, Draco! – gritou ela, virando-se para ele novamente. – Você é um mesquinho idiota como sempre foi!

Os dois se encararam. Ela, com lágrimas nos olhos; Ele, com os olhos cinza, secos e vazios.

– Não acredito que você tenha feito isso – ela murmurou.

– Não tem nada a ver com nossas famílias – disse ele rapidamente. – Essa garota e oportunidade apareceram e...

PAF. Ginny meteu uma tapa na cara dele.

– Eu te odeio – ela murmurou. – Espero nunca mais ver essa sua cara! – berrou, dando as costas para ele. – Fuja pros Estados Unidos e nunca mais volte, Malfoy!

Assim, saiu com o passo apressado, sem olhar pra trás. Suas lágrimas abundantes embaçaram completamente sua visão. Há essa altura, já estava tomada pelos soluços. Uma dor tão grande apoderou-se do seu corpo, tão grande que transbordava. Depois, um desespero enorme aliado a uma vontade de _voltar _até onde estava Draco e perguntar se era mesmo verdade, se ele não estava brincando, se ele queria mesmo aquilo. Mas não voltou. Sentia-se completamente humilhada. Começou a correr como pode, a neve dificultou seu trajeto até a estrada que dava para Hogwarts.

Não entendia. Ele tinha a beijado e abraçado, vira em seus olhos prateados que ele sentira saudades. O jeito que ele a abraçou tão forte... Como ele podia ter fingido tudo aquilo? Ou vai ver tava apenas enrolando ela para poder dar uns pegas. Irritou-se com esse pensamento e pôs as mãos no rosto, punhos fechados. Continuou sem parar até ver o castelo, ignorando completamente a exaustão.

Agradeceu pela escola estar vazia quando cruzou os corredores, aos prantos. Alguns quadros a olharam assustados. Correu até a Torre da Grifinória e teve a sorte de dar de cara com Colin saindo pelo retrato. Ela jogou-se nos braços do amigo, chorando mais forte do que nunca.

– Por Merlin, Kiddo, o que houve? – perguntou ele, assustado.

– D-Dr-Draco, ele... – soluçou ela.

Colin apertou a amiga mais forte, enquanto ela molhava as roupas dele rapidamente.

– Ele achou outra garota, ele ta indo embora... – murmurou tristemente. – Ele vai pros Estados Unidos...

– Draco terminou o namoro? – o amigo parecia incrédulo.

– S-sim... ele vai embora – Ginny continuou soluçando compulsivamente, enquanto Colin a carregava para dentro do dormitório da Grifinória. – Eu não quero ir pro dormitório das garotas, elas vão ficar fazendo perguntas quando chegarem... – murmurou.

– Não tem problema, vamos para o meu.

Subiram até o dormitório de Colin que estava vazio. Ele correu para o banheiro e pegou papel para a garota limpar as lágrimas. Ginny ficou sentada na cama, agora chorando mais silenciosamente.

– Tudo bem, querida, calma – disse ele, entregando um pedaço de papel para ela. – Não acredito que isso ta acontecendo...

– Nem eu – ela chorou. – Mas ta, acabou... Ele disse que a distância esfriou nossa relação, aquele idiota!

– Vem cá – disse Colin, oferecendo colo para Ginny deitar a cabeça.

Ela continuou chorando baixinho, enquanto o amigo fazia cafuné na sua cabeça. Ficou assim por tanto tempo que adormeceu. Sentiu Colin tirar suas botas, seu casaco e a colocar debaixo das cobertas, então caiu num sono sem sonhos, desejando não acordar no dia seguinte.

* * *

Ginny virou as costas e foi embora. Pode ver que ela estava aos prantos. Draco pousou as mãos no rosto, sentindo ondas de terror percorrem seu corpo inteiro. Deu as costas para a figura que se afastava rapidamente. Ele queria ter parado ela com um feitiço. Ter seqüestrado Ginny e levado para longe. Mas não podia fazer isso. Se contasse para ela o que seu pai faria com a família Weasley, Ginny nunca aceitaria ficar com ele e ver seus parentes sofrendo. Assim seria melhor...

Mesmo assim, era difícil. Não conseguia se convencer que aquilo estava acontecendo. Que era isso, que era o fim. Ela tinha ido embora pra _sempre_. Ele lançou um último olhar em volta e aparatou para a casa de Snape. Sentou-se no sofá, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos, cotovelos nos joelhos. Estivera reprimindo os sentimentos com tanta força naquele momento e agora eles vinham como uma avalanche sobre sua cabeça. Sentiu os olhos ficarem embaçados e não viu mais nada. Agarrou os cabelos com força.

_and you are the dark on my soul_

_and it's your love that i steal_

_and you're my cuts that won't close_

_and this i'm certain_

_and this i'm certain_

_and this i'm certain_

Draco jogou a garrafa de vinho que estava na mesa de centro contra a parede, assim como os copos foram para o chão, ao virar a mesa com um chute, e estava pronto para destruir o sofá, quando Snape o agarrou por trás, prendendo seus braços.

_and you're the dark of our home_

_but still the home that i feel won't let up_

_or let go_

_and this i'm certain_

_and this i'm certain_


	10. O Natal mais frio

**Capítulo 10: "O Natal mais frio"**

_Draco jogou a garrafa de vinho que estava na mesa de centro contra a parede, assim como os copos foram para o chão, ao virar a mesa com um chute, e estava pronto para destruir o sofá, quando Snape o agarrou por trás, prendendo seus braços._

Para seu constrangimento, lágrimas ainda escorriam pelos seus olhos. Quando ele parou de se debater, Severo o soltou e Draco caiu de joelhos, tapando o rosto com as mãos. Ele respirou fundo, passando a mão pelos cabelos. Snape estava reparando as coisas quebradas. O loiro sentou-se na mesma posição que estava antes. Tateou seus bolsos a procura de seu cantil de firewhisky e não o achou, lembrando-se que tinha deixado no quarto antes de partir. Agora que a crise tinha passado, estava envergonhado. Ficou encarando o chão. O professor sentou-se na sua frente, do outro lado da mesinha.

– Desculpe por isso – murmurou, voz embargada.

– Não tem problema – falou Snape, depois de pigarrear. – Todos perdemos o controle.

Os flashes do que acontecera em Hogsmeade ainda passavam diante dos seus olhos.

– Mas é necessário que você feche sua mente – disse Snape. – E aprenda a se controlar. Senão não conseguirá continuar com o treinamento e virar um Comensal da Morte.

Draco refletiu alguns segundos sobre o que o mestre de Poções havia dito.

– Você está lendo minha mente, não é – concluiu.

– Sim – Snape levantou-se rapidamente e trouxe com ele outra garrafa de vinho. Serviu nos copos antes quebrados. – Desculpe, mas tenho que garantir ao seu pai e ao Lorde que você cumpriu o que devia.

– Como assim?

– Você realmente acha que o Lorde vai confiar em alguém que namorou uma Weasley, cujos pais trabalham para a Ordem da Fênix?

O loiro paralisou naquele instante, encarando Snape.

– Como ele sabe? – o desespero foi palpável no seu sussurro.

– Ele leu a mente do seu pai, é claro – disse ele, como se fosse óbvio.

– Você precisa me ajudar – pediu Draco, voz fraca, olhos suplicantes.

Snape o analisou por um instante e empurrou a taça de vinho na direção do garoto.

– Professor, eu tenho treinado faz algum tempo, mas preciso ficar melhor... – ele divagou. – Por favor, preciso de sua ajuda.

Silêncio. Draco bebeu a taça de vinho em um gole, com as mãos trêmulas.

– Eu vou ajudá-lo – disse Snape finalmente. – Isso tudo que aconteceu aqui hoje vai ficar entre nós dois. Certo?

– Sim.

– Vamos praticar – Snape levantou-se, terminando sua bebida.

– Agora? – perguntou Draco, pondo-se de pé também.

– Preciso voltar para Hogwarts daqui a algum tempo, será estranho se faltar ao jantar – comentou. – Vou voltar à noite, enquanto isso você deve praticar sozinho.

O loiro assentiu.

– Você tem pouco tempo, Draco – ele disse erguendo a varinha em sua direção. – e se falhar, nós dois cairemos.

– Pouco tempo?

– _Legilimens_!

* * *

Ginny abriu os olhos lentamente. Pode sentir o corpo adormecido de Colin do outro lado da cama. Uma tristeza a tomou assim que sua mente lembrou o que havia acontecido no dia anterior. Queria voltar ao sono e ficar meses desacordada. Amargurada, com o coração já ansioso, levantou-se da cama e recolheu seu casaco e suas botas. Queria tomar um banho longo. Beijou a testa de Colin e saiu do quarto.

Estava amanhecendo e o céu estava em grande parte escuro. Todos dormiam pacificamente, enquanto para Ginny cada passo era como cruzar uma tempestade. Agora o pedaço que faltava tinha deixado um buraco permanente dentro dela, que doía e esperneava. Agradeceu por ser domingo e poderia passar o dia todo na cama. Pelo menos era isso que ela queria.

A semana foi passando fria e dolorosa. Decidira que ia para casa no feriado de Natal, já que Colin viajaria até Paris para ver Blaise. Precisava de um abraço e carinho de sua mãe. Não agüentava lembrar-se de assistir tudo cair aos pedaços, tudo que importava para ela naquele momento de sua vida. Às vezes, imaginava o rosto da garota com que Draco devia estar agora. Se era loira ou morena, qual era sua altura, as formas de seu corpo. Perguntava-se o que ela tinha que fizera ser a escolhida do sonserino. Talvez ela fosse puro-sangue e rica como ele, vai ver era isso. Vai ver seus pais preferiram ela do que Ginny como nora.

Estava mais sozinha do que nunca quando pegou o trem para casa. Ficou na cabine durante a viagem inteira, mirando a paisagem branca e gelada – justo como ela se sentia. Ao chegar à estação, correu para os braços de sua mãe.

– Querida, o que houve? – perguntou Molly, não deixando de notar que a filha deixara algumas lágrimas rolarem.

– Vamos pra casa – Ginny disse simplesmente.

Sentadas no sofá perto da lareira, com dois chocolates quentes, Ginny começou a explicar o que tinha acontecido.

– Eu realmente gostava dele – falou, com a cabeça deitada no colo da mãe. – Acho que ele também gostava de mim, mas a distância foi mais forte...

– Vai ficar tudo bem, querida – disse Molly. – Talvez as coisas sejam melhores assim.

– É – concordou ela tristemente, sentando-se outra vez. – Obrigada, mãe.

Elas se abraçaram. Naquele momento, chegaram Gui e Arthur.

– Ginny, não sabia que estaria aqui – falou o irmão, contente. Ela correu para abraçá-lo. Depois, abraçou seu pai.

– Achei que você ia ficar em Hogwarts – disse Arthur.

– Ginny sentiu saudades de casa – comentou Molly. – Estão com fome? Vou preparar alguma coisa.

Os quatro rumaram para cozinha.

– Como estão as aulas? – perguntou Gui.

– Puxadas – sorriu ela. – E o trabalho?

– Cada dia mais cheio de coisas para fazer – disse seu pai, cansado.

– E seu, hm, namorado? – perguntou o irmão, hesitante.

– Ah – fez Ginny. – Nós terminamos.

Arthur e Gui a encararam, paralisados durante um instante.

– Sério? – falou seu pai.

– É.

Eles pareceram disfarçadamente satisfeitos.

– E você está bem? – perguntou Gui.

– Vou ficar – sorriu Ginny fracamente.

Pelo menos ela esperava.

– Bom, já que estamos dando notícias, queria te contar uma coisa – o irmão ajeitou-se, encarando Ginny. – Eu e Fleur estamos noivos.

– O quê? Sério?

Ouviu-se um muxoxo de impaciência vindo da mãe.

– Estamos planejando o casamento para o próximo verão – sorriu ele.

– Bom, que ótimo, Gui – falou ela, tentando parecer empolgada.

Molly serviu os pratos do marido e do filho.

– Ginny, porque não vai arrumar seu quarto? – sugeriu ela.

– Ok – concordou, levantando-se.

Entendeu que queriam conversar somente os três. Rumou para seu quarto rapidamente. Deitou-se na cama, refletindo. Se não namorar Draco Malfoy era motivo de alegria para sua família, isso devia servir de consolo pra ela.

* * *

Passara uma semana inteira praticando Oclumência. Na maior parte do tempo mantinha seus sentimentos engavetados em alguma parte escura da sua mente, então não sentira absolutamente nada nos últimos dias. Snape estava surpreso com o desempenho dele. O Natal se aproximava e o frio parecia chegar cada vez mais fundo na alma de Draco.

Foi numa noite estranha que Snape apareceu de madrugada, acordando-o de repente, dizendo para se vestir e ir para a sala. O garoto obedeceu o mais rápido que pode, entorpecido pelo sono. Quando desceu as escadas deparou-se com Snape vestindo uma capa longa e negra com capuz. Ele estendeu o braço. Draco o encarou confuso.

– Vamos aparatar, venha comigo – disse, um tanto irritado. – Não se esqueça de fechar sua mente.

Quando Draco deu por si, estava num lugar que nunca tinha visto. Era uma sala escura, apenas iluminada por uma lâmpada de luz branca, que pendia no teto, balançado lentamente naquele instante. Largou o braço de Snape. Viu seu pai ali parado metade no escuro e metade na luz. O professor deu uns passos para frente.

– Lúcio – cumprimentou com a cabeça.

– Severo.

Draco notou uma movimentação no breu à sua frente, além do que a claridade alcançava. De repente, apareceu uma cobra, rastejando em direção a ele. Engoliu em seco. Ouviu silvos e então a cobra deu meia volta, rumando para a escuridão outra vez.

– Se aproxime, garoto Malfoy – uma voz chamou. No instante que ela falou, teve certeza de quem era.

Vacilou e deu alguns passos até a luz.

– De joelhos – murmurou Snape.

Draco dobrou um joelho, fitando o chão. Tinha a mente vazia desde que chegara ali. Um vulto moveu-se, indo em direção a ele. Mas Draco não escondeu o medo que sentia.

– Obrigado, Severo – disse Voldemort. Continuou, agora se dirigindo a Draco. – Seu pai sempre me contou sobre seu desejo de se unir aos Comensais da Morte.

– Sim, mestre – concordou baixinho.

– Depois de ter namorado uma Weasley – continuou Voldemort, circulando o garoto –, me pergunto se sua _lealdade_ continua tão firme quanto seu pai clama, se seu comprometimento comigo e com os Comensais da Morte ainda está firme...

– Claro que está mestre – sussurrou Draco, fechando os olhos por uns instantes.

– Bom, apenas sua palavra não me convence – Voldemort parou na frente dele. – Você precisa provar.

– Farei qualquer coisa.

Um silêncio que durou dois segundos pareceu uma eternidade para o garoto loiro.

– Estenda seu braço – ordenou Voldemort.

Draco engoliu em seco, tentando não tremer, arregaçou a manga do braço esquerdo e o estendeu para o Lorde. Ele segurou seu pulso com os dedos gelados. Sentiu a ponta da varinha tocar sua pele.

Mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando impedir um grito de escapar da sua boca. Assim que Voldemort soltou seu braço, Draco o puxou para perto de si, encolhendo-se com a dor latejante. Vermelha vivo, viu a Marca Negra marcada em sua carne. Então ela tornou-se preta gradualmente, deixado apenas vermelho a pele inchada de seu antebraço. Naquele momento ele não conseguiu impedir o corpo de tremer fracamente enquanto seu pai dava um sorriso no escuro.

– No dia trinta e um, você irá pra Hogwarts – continuou Voldemort como se não tivesse acontecido interrupção, sumindo nas sombras. – Snape o colocará para dentro. A meia noite, quero Dumbledore morto por suas mãos.

Seus olhos cinza claro se arregalaram e sua boca abriu-se numa expressão muda. Ficou encarando o chão, não acreditando no que tinha ouvido.

– Sim, mestre.

– Vá agora – disse Voldemort.

Draco levantou-se e seguiu até o lado de Snape. Sem trocar olhares, os dois aparataram para a casa dele. Num instante, estavam na sala.

– O que _diabos_ ele ta me pedindo pra fazer! – exclamou o loiro em plenos pulmões. Não agüentando ter ficado calado e com sua mente fechada por tanto tempo. Estava gritando pela dor em seu braço também.

– Controle-se, Draco – pediu o homem, que se servia de vinho. – Sente-se.

O garoto obedeceu e aceitou o vinho que o professor oferecia.

– Você se saiu bem lá – falou Snape. – Não deixou transparecer nada que não devia.

– Então, você também estava tentando entrar na minha mente? – exclamou ele irritado. – Deve ser por isso que senti como se estivessem batendo com uma bigorna na minha cabeça!

Snape sorriu com o canto da boca, servindo mais vinho para Draco.

– Acalme-se, já acabou.

– Não acabou – o loiro encarou o professor. – O inferno ta apenas começando – disse, com os olhos na marca latejante do seu braço.

Bebeu outra taça, enquanto Severo mantinha os olhos nele.

– Eu não posso...

– Você deve – interrompeu Snape. – Não tem escolha.

Draco ficou quieto, ainda encarando a Marca Negra. Agora estava feito. Era um Comensal. Não tinha volta. Suspirou.

– Vá pra cama – disse o professor. – Vou voltar aos meus aposentos de Hogwarts.

Levantou-se, não dizendo uma palavra, e rumou para seu quarto. Naquele momento ele sentiu como se pudesse cavar sua própria cova, depois se afundar e enterrar nela.

* * *

Aparentemente todos os Weasley ficaram sabendo numa rapidez incrível que Ginny não estava mais com Malfoy e todos pareceram satisfeitos. A família, que se reuniu para o Natal na Toca, estava mais simpática e calorosa com Ginny do que a última vez em que os vira. Ela esperava que isso ajudasse a não pensar no loiro, mas era difícil – mesmo sendo distraída por todos na maior parte do tempo.

Harry, Rony e Hermione não apareceram, apesar de que Molly estivesse esperando sua visita. Ginny ficou apreensiva, pensando que não tinham nenhuma notícia do trio fazia tanto tempo. Nem pensara nisso nos últimos meses. Mas agora que ela não tinha deveres e pensar em Draco era incogitável, Rony, Harry e Hermione ocupavam sua mente às vezes.

Sentada à mesa, no almoço de Natal, Ginny cansou-se de ver Fleur paparicar o irmão Gui. Era inevitável lembrar-se de Draco – não que o namoro deles fosse como aquela melação – mas só ver casais felizes tinha se tornado problemático para ela. Fugindo furtivamente, pegou sua capa e suas luvas e saiu para os jardins para dar uma voltinha.

Inconscientemente, rumou para a árvore – agora esquelética e sem folhas – que durante o verão ela e Draco haviam se sentado sob a sombra. Encarou seus galhos e sua aparência morta.

"Que irônico" pensou ela. "Agora estamos tão mortos quanto você."

* * *

Era Natal. Draco sentava no sofá de Snape, acompanhado apenas de seu cantil de firewhisky. Não havia árvore ali. Não havia presentes. Por algum motivo, ele não tinha permissão para sair da casa do professor. Pela pequena janela suja ao lado da porta, via os flocos de neve caindo. Mantivera os olhos ali por tanto tempo que perdera a noção. A lareira apagara havia alguns minutos – ou talvez horas – mas ele não se dera ao trabalho de reacender, fazendo com que o aposento fosse iluminado apenas pela luz que entrava da janela. Não queria se mover. O ambiente estava frio. Tudo que lhe proporcionava calor era seu firewhisky e suas roupas. Tampouco tivera vontade de preparar algo para comer. Não tinha fome.

Foi então que viu uma coruja pousar no parapeito da janela. Surpreso, foi até ali e deixou o animal entrar. A coruja pousou na mesa de centro e mirou Draco com curiosidade. Ele pegou o pergaminho em sua pata e desenrolou. Era de Blaise.

Passou os olhos rapidamente. Dizia algo sobre o amigo ter descoberto que Draco ia – supostamente – para os Estados Unidos e que também tinha terminado com Virgínia. Blaise parecia inconformado na carta.

_"Lembra-se do que eu te disse na formatura?"_ leu Draco. _"Que Virgínia era a garota mais especial que você tinha encontrado e você prometeu que não a magoaria. Não acredito no que você fez."_

O loiro não se deu o trabalho de ler o resto. Se Blaise estava bravo com ele por causa daquilo, não era nada comparado ao que Draco sentia. Ele nunca poderia confidenciar com ninguém o que passara todo esse tempo. Agora, o que tinha mais perto de um amigo era Snape, que o ajudara com Oclumência.

"E Pansy", pensou Draco. Mas ela estava a quilômetros dali naquele instante e não a veria até voltar para a Rússia – coisa que não o entusiasmava nem um pouco. Mesmo assim, a amiga nunca compreenderia o que ele sentia, já que ela possivelmente nunca tinha se apaixonado do jeito que Draco se apaixonara por Ginny. A amizade com Pansy tinha companheirismo, mas ultimamente só servia para distrair o loiro da merda que estava sua vida.

Ele enfiou a carta no bolso desajeitadamente, dando mais um gole de firewhisky e fechando a janela pela qual a coruja tinha acabado de sair. Ficou ali pelas próximas horas, pensando que nunca mais veria Blaise também, ou Colin, que apesar de nunca ter demonstrando, até que gostava dele. Os dois provavelmente desprezavam Draco agora.

Quando o loiro estava quase cochilando, houve um _craque_. Snape aparecera, fazendo Draco se sobressaltar.

– Feliz Natal – disse o professor, deixando um pacote largo na mesinha de centro.

Draco piscou duas vezes e encarou Severo, que se moveu rapidamente pelo aposento, indo acender a lareira, depois rumando para a cozinha. O garoto ficou olhando curioso para o presente embrulhado em um papel pardo, preso com uma corda fina – mas não se atreveu a tocá-lo.

– Por Merlin, você não sabe cozinhar? – indagou Snape irritado.

– Não senti fome – sussurrou Draco sem tirar os olhos do pacote.

Severo soltou um bufo de impaciência, desaparecendo. Quando ele voltou, tinha um prato recheado nas mãos, que depositou sobre o presente.

– Agora faça o favor de comer – falou severamente. Draco assentiu.

O loiro imaginou, enquanto Snape andava agitado pela casa, que talvez o professor estivesse ficando com pena dele. Talvez por causa da missão, talvez porque sabia como ele se sentia. Comeu em silêncio, percebendo que estava com muita fome naquele instante.

– Então professor – disse Draco ao terminar, servindo-se de vinho. – É verdade que está tendo um caso com uma das alunas da Grifinória?

Ouviu um livro cair no chão. Não sabia por que tinha feito aquela pergunta, que soara mais como um deboche digno de Malfoy – deboches que ele não fazia há bastante tempo. O garoto sorriu para si mesmo com a surpresa de Severo, que deu uma risadinha tentando descontrair.

– É claro que não – falou o professor. Mas Draco não acreditou. – Da onde tirou essa idéia absurda?

– Eleonor continua uma boa foda? – perguntou, virando-se no sofá para encarar Snape, que estava pálido e cômico com o livro na mão que acabara de apanhar.

– Se está tentando me chatear não vai conseguir – disse Severo depois de alguns minutos de silêncio. – Não faz diferença pra mim que garotas ou garotos você esteve em Hogwarts.

Draco riu friamente.

– Mas sabe que foram muitas, não é – disse com uma descontração anormal. – _Garotas_, é claro. Blaise era quem gostava garotos.

Snape revirou os olhos.

– Se você ainda fosse meu aluno estaria em detenção – murmurou irritado.

– É, claro – disse o garoto indiferente, bebendo um gole de sua taça.

Pelo jeito, irritar Snape não estava o distraindo, nem melhorando seu ânimo, então se calou, voltando a encarar o pacote.

– Quem mandou isso? – perguntou.

– Você vai saber ao abrir – respondeu o professor, flutuando o prato vazio para longe de Draco. – Vou voltar a Hogwarts.

Instantes depois, o professor sumia pela lareira, deixando o loiro curioso. Fitou o presente por mais alguns minutos até que decidiu abrir. Cortou a corda com um feitiço e então desdobrou o papel lentamente. A lareira as suas costas fazia as sombras dançarem lentamente. Ele prendeu a respiração e viu, surpreso, o que tinha recebido.

Sobre o que seria uma veste preta dobrada, estava uma máscara branca familiar, que o "encarava". Estendeu a mão para tocar a superfície fria e lisa do objeto. Virou-a, olhando seu interior. Ficou paralisado alguns segundos. Então, lentamente aproximou a máscara de seu rosto. Ela servia perfeitamente e pareceu colar-se, fazendo Draco abaixar seu braço.

"_Bem-vindo ao clube_" pensou sarcástico.


	11. 00:00

**Capítulo 11: "00:00"**

Era dia trinta e um de Dezembro. Draco estava vestido. Colocava suas botas, tentava engavetar o medo que sentia dentro de sua mente. Uma máscara branca repousava ao seu lado na cama. Snape o aguardava no andar debaixo. Iria para Hogwarts dali a alguns minutos e iria para matar. Para cumprir a primeira tarefa dada pelo seu mestre.

Por um momento ele encarou suas mãos sobre o colo, que estavam com luvas pretas de couro. Respirou fundo. Pegou sua máscara e sua varinha e desceu as escadas. Viu Snape parado perto da lareira, consultando um relógio.

- Está quase na hora – disse o professor. – Nós vamos fazer o seguinte: Dumbledore foi ao Cabeça de Javali e acho que vai voltar antes da meia noite – contou Snape. – Quando chegarmos, você vai até a Torre de Astronomia e lançará a Marca Negra sobre ela – Draco engoliu em seco, apenas assentindo. – Então deve esperar Dumbledore. Vou ficar vigiando e esperando você. Se demorar, subirei para ver o que houve.

Draco concordou com a cabeça novamente, não conseguindo achar palavras dentro de sua boca para se comunicar. Snape ficou encarando o garoto.

- Só coloque a máscara quando eu mandar – disse. – Se toparmos com alguém no caminho não vai ser bom para eu ser visto com um Comensal dentro de Hogwarts.

- Certo – murmurou fracamente.

- Vamos então – disse Snape, prosseguindo até a lareira.

O loiro apenas obedeceu, sentindo-se afundar mais ainda numa fossa escura de sua mente. Antes de entrar nas chamas, deu um gole no seu cantil.

_Sometimes it seems – Ás vezes parece_

_The world is crashing down on me – que o mundo está desabando em cima de mim_

_So hard these days – tão difíceis esses dias_

_With nowhere to turn – sem nenhum lugar para ir_

_So many lost souls with so much to learn – tantas almas perdidas com tanto para aprender_

_With no direction, I've lost myself - sem direção, eu me perdi_

_And this is my cry for help – e esse é meu choro por ajuda_

_Chasing dreams is all that's left for me – perseguir sonhos é tudo que restou pra mim_

_Thinking this bottle will set me free – pensando que essa garrafa me libertaria_

Os dois saíram da sala de Snape rapidamente e rumaram pelos corredores escuros como vultos sem fazer barulho algum. Eventualmente olhavam para os lados quando cruzavam algum corredor, mas não viram sinal de ninguém. Chegando à escada que levava para a Torre, Snape parou, lançando apenas um olhar breve para Draco, que subiu correndo, colocando sua máscara. Ao chegar, murmurou o feitiço e resolveu esperar atrás da porta.

Seu coração começou a bater num ritmo descontrolado. Tentou acalmar a respiração descompassada, sem obter sucesso. Começou a suar frio e a mão que segurava sua varinha tremia. Pensando agora, Draco imaginou que era muito improvável que conseguisse matar Dumbledore. Talvez quem acabasse morto fosse ele mesmo se não conseguisse cumprir a tarefa.

Vacilou um segundo. Lembrou de Ginny. Será que ela estava no castelo? Dormindo segura em sua cama naquele instante? Sentiu um aperto forte na garganta e fechou os olhos. Ainda tinha sérios problemas para não pensar na ruiva.

Foi um mínimo barulho que fez Draco escancarar a porta e pensar "Expelliarmus" com força, ainda vendo o rosto de Ginny na sua mente.

Por incrível que pareça, ele acertou o feitiço e encontrou o diretor desarmado. Draco estava ofegante e ainda sentia sua mão tremer, agora violentamente. Dumbledore não parecia surpreso.

- Boa noite, Draco – ele disse.

O garoto se sobressaltou, perguntando-se como ele sabia quem era, sendo que estava usando a máscara de Comensal da Morte.

- Como...? – murmurou vacilante. Dumbledore não respondeu, continuando com sua expressão serena. Draco retirou a máscara, irritado com a calma do diretor.

- Previ que viria me fazer uma visita um dia desses... – sorriu ele.

Draco ficou confuso com o que pareceu sarcasmo do diretor.

- Então você deve ter previsto _por que_ eu vim – rosnou o loiro.

- Sim, de certo modo consigo concluir pela roupa que está trajando esta noite.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, enquanto se encaravam.

- Draco, você não é um assassino.

- Como você sabe? – retorquiu ele. – Como você sabe que não matei ninguém desde que sai da sua escola?

O diretor deu uma risada fraca.

- Se tivesse a intenção de me matar já teria feito isso – concluiu o professor calmamente.

Draco não falou. Não conseguia.

- A última vez que eu o vi estava acompanhado de sua namorada – falou Dumbledore, descontraído. – Ela por acaso sabe que lado você optou?

- Ela não é mais minha namorada, ela não sabe de nada – retorquiu o loiro. – E eu não optei lado nenhum. Não tive escolha... – ele estremeceu brevemente.

- Então por que não desiste do que veio fazer? – perguntou Dumbledore.

- Eu não tenho escolha, não agora que... – sua voz sumiu. Não agora que já tinha terminado com Ginny, não agora que tinha tatuado a Marca Negra em seu antebraço.

Lembrou-se do seu pai dizendo "_Se você sair um dedo da linha, Draco, será pior pra eles. Então pense bem nas atitudes que você vai tomar"_. Draco fechou os olhos por um momento, sentindo o braço que sustentava a varinha vacilar.

- Eu não tenho escolha – ele murmurou pela terceira vez.

_Would someone believe there's more to me – Será que alguém acreditaria que há mais para mim_

_Than broken dreams? – além de sonhos despedaçados?_

Mas antes que algo mais acontecesse, a porta escancarou-se. Snape entrou, varinha erguida.

- A Ordem está aqui – falou para Draco, que abaixou a varinha automaticamente quando ele entrou. – Temos que ir _agora_.

- Severo... – murmurou Dumbledore.

Os dois se encararam.

- Vá, Draco.

- Mas...

- _Agora_. Vá para as masmorras e não seja descoberto.

Os olhos cinzentos de Draco foram de Snape para Dumbledore.

- Vá! – exclamou o professor.

Draco atirou-se pela escada, saltando vários degraus. Mas conseguiu ouviu a Maldição sendo proferida. Disparou pelos corredores, ouvidos e olhos atentos, guardando sua máscara dentro das vestes. Não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser sair dali o mais rápido possível. Felizmente, não topou com ninguém no seu caminho para a sala de Snape. Quando chegou, pegou desajeitado um pouco de Pó de Flu e jogou na lareira, sumindo entre as chamas.

Arfando, ele rolou para dentro da sala da casa de Severo, sujando o tapete de cinzas. Tossiu e ergueu-se. Seu corpo ainda tremia. Memórias de tudo que acabara de acontecer ficaram girando na sua cabeça enquanto ele se adiantava para o sofá. Ele não conseguira cumprir sua missão. O que aconteceria agora? Por mais que ele quisesse pensar nisso e ficar com medo da reação de Voldemort, seus pensamentos voaram para Ginny, graças às perguntas que Dumbledore tinha feito.

_I wish for nothing more than happiness – eu não desejo nada mais que felicidade_

_And what I'd give just to hear your voice again – e o que eu daria apenas para ouvir sua voz de novo_

Ele cerrou os punhos, bufando. Chega. Não ia mais pensar nela. Estava tudo acabado... Ou pelo menos deveria estar. Draco ficou sentado no sofá, inconscientemente esperando Snape retornar. Imaginou os alunos chegando a Hogwarts amanhã e descobrindo que seu diretor tinha sido morto. Talvez a essa altura os professores já sabiam. O que Snape estaria fazendo ou dizendo?

Draco continuou com a cabeça à mil. Desistindo de esperar o professor, subiu para seu quarto e despiu-se lentamente. Sem camisa, deu passos descalços pelo chão de madeira até a janela embaçada e suja. Os pelos de sua nuca se arrepiaram de frio. Estava tudo coberto de neve lá fora. Mal se dera conta de que era um novo ano agora.

Deitou-se para dormir, mas não conseguiu.

_A life forsaken, no I can't sleep at night – uma vida renunciada, não, eu não consigo dormir à noite_

_I shouldn't be the one alive – eu não deveria ser quem está vivo_

Ginny sentia-se mais alegre agora que estava novamente com Colin num vagão do Expresso de Hogwarts. Ele voltava de trem para a escola porque tinha ido passar uns dias em casa depois da viagem que tinha feito à França. O amigo passara boa parte da viagem falando sobre como Paris era bela e sobre a mãe de Blaise ter gostado dele. Sentiu-se secretamente perturbada com o fato do namoro dele estar praticamente perfeito, enquanto o dela nem ao menos existia mais. Preferiu ignorar isso, porque estava feliz por Colin e Blaise.

- Ah, Kiddo – disse ele, quando já estavam nas carruagens. – Você está calada de tanto que eu falei. Me conta como foram suas férias!

- Ah, foram normais – disse ela tentando parecer relativamente feliz. – Estou me sentindo melhor agora, pelo menos...

- Você vai ficar bem – encorajou Colin, passando a mão pelo seu cabelo.

- É – concordou ela fracamente.

Chegaram à porta de entrada e fizeram fila para chegar ao Salão Principal. A decoração estava toda preta. Ginny notou que ela não fora a única a reparar. Todos tagarelavam enquanto iam para suas respectivas mesas. Ela e o amigo avistaram Eleonor e sentaram-se junto dela.

- O que está acontecendo?

- Eu não sei – falou a morena. – Está tudo assim desde que acordamos, mas ninguém nos disse nada!

- Acho que estavam esperando todos voltarem de viagem – disse Ginny. – Será que alguém morreu?

- Provavelmente – disse Colin sombrio.

O estômago de Ginny contorceu-se. Notou a cadeira vazia do diretor, mas lembrou-se que havia meses que ele se ausentava de várias refeições. E também, pensar que Dumbledore estaria morto era quase um absurdo.

Mal ela sabia que, dali a um pouco mais de doze horas, estaria fitando o caixão do ex-diretor e, para sua surpresa, estaria ao lado de Harry, Rony e Hermione.

* * *

- Estou feliz com seu trabalho, Draco – disse Voldemort.

- Obrigada, mestre – disse ele, ajoelhado em uma das pernas, cabeça baixa.

Estava no, agora conhecido, aposento escuro. Mas dessa vez seu pai não estava ali, apenas Snape.

- Você voltará ao treinamento imediatamente, Snape lhe fará uma chave de portal – disse Voldemort, indo para as sombras novamente. – Agora vão.

Draco e Snape aparataram de volta para casa. Ao chegar, o loiro tirou sua máscara branca, jogando o objeto contra o estofado do sofá.

- Posso beber um pouco de vinho? – perguntou para Snape.

- Claro – ele disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Quer comemorar?

O garoto lançou um olhar de desdém como resposta. Snape riu baixinho.

- Agora tudo que temos que fazer é deixar isso para trás – falou o professor. – Mais nenhuma palavra será dita, certo?

- Certo – disse Draco.

Snape estava se referindo ao que ambos haviam concordado em fazer. Tinha sido idéia do professor, que convenceu Draco a deixá-lo implantar parte de uma memória modificada do assassinato de Dumbledore em sua mente.

- Por que você fez isso? – perguntou Draco, sentando-se no sofá. – Por que me ajudou?

Severo aproximou-se com um cálice de vinho, crispando os lábios.

- Você sabe o que aconteceria com você se falhasse – disse, sombrio.

Draco assentiu.

- Agora – continuou Snape, depois de um silêncio incomodo. – É melhor fazer suas malas, antes que termine com meu estoque de bebidas de uma vez por todas.

O garoto sorriu levemente.

- Vou voltar para Hogwarts – ele anunciou, se dirigindo para a lareira.

- Obrigado – disse Draco, sem olhar para trás.

Snape não respondeu. No instante seguinte ele não estava mais ali. O loiro jogou a cabeça para trás, recostando-se. Respirou fundo. O momento da morte de Dumbledore agora ficava se repetindo em sua mente sem parar, desconexo das outras memórias que tinha naquela noite. Parecia tão real, era assustador.

Passado alguns minutos, Draco levantou-se e subiu para preparar sua mala.

* * *

- Eu não acredito – murmurava Harry, braços ao redor de Ginny.

- Eu sei – ela respondeu desajeitada, tentando afagar suas costas.

Estavam sentados nos jardins, logo após o enterro, junto de Rony e Hermione.

- Agora ele nós deixou sem nada, como vamos continuar com o plano? – disse, soltando a garota e encarando seus olhos. – Desculpa, Ginny – ele falou de repente. – Não posso ficar dizendo essas coisas pra você...

- Não tem problema – ela apressou-se em dizer. – Não precisa me explicar nada...

- Eu queria – disse Harry. – Mas não quero te envolver nisso.

- Tudo bem – respondeu. – Estou feliz que vocês estejam de volta.

- É, acho que agora não tenho outra escolha – murmurou ele sem jeito. – Não tem como continuarmos... – a voz dele foi sumindo.

Mesmo confusa com o que ele dizia, Ginny não se importou. Passou a mão pelos cabelos pretos dele, tentando confortá-lo. Hermione se aproximou, sentando-se ao lado da ruiva e segurou sua mão, sorrindo tristemente. Rony sentou-se ao lado de Harry.

- Eu sei que essa não é a hora pra falar disso – começou a amiga. – Mas achei que Draco viria...

Harry e Rony lançaram-lhe olhares irritados.

- Ah – fez Ginny ficando nervosa. – Não... Eu... Quero dizer, _nós_ acabamos.

Os três a encararam, parecendo surpresos de uma maneira positiva.

- Ah, sério? – emendou Hermione rapidamente, antes de Rony dizer "Eu bem que falei". – Como você está?

- Eu vou ficar bem – respondeu Ginny, tentando sorrir. – Isso não é importante agora...

Realmente não era, pensou a garota, encarando a paisagem. Fazia tempo que não pensava em Draco. Suspirou. Talvez ele nem soubesse o que estava acontecendo, longe dali, começando outra vida nos Estados Unidos com sua nova garota. Ginny fechou os olhos. Tinha que esquecê-lo. Estava tudo acabado. Ou pelo menos deveria estar...

- Ginny? – chamou Harry.

- Hm?

- Está bem? – seus olhos verdes pararam nos seus.

- Sim – ela deu um sorriso torto.

Harry segurou sua mão, entrelaçando seus dedos, e sorriu em retribuição.

* * *

O frio estava penetrante. Mais do que quando Draco tinha ido embora. O sol ainda não tinha nascido. Faltava algum tempo até a sirene despertar todos. Foi até seu dormitório o mais rápido que pode e tomou um banho. Vestiu suas roupas de treinamento, sentindo como se nunca tivesse deixado aquele lugar. Mas tinha. E todos notariam a marca no braço dele. Talvez perguntassem onde ele tinha ido todo esse tempo e como conseguira a tatuagem antes de todos. Não pretendia responder.

Dito e feito. Foi só ele tirar o blusão gasto de lã preta no meio de uma briga corporal que os murmúrios começaram. Seu adversário deixou cair os punhos ao reparar. Até seu instrutor pareceu surpreso. Aparentemente, todos os colegas achavam que ele tinha desistido do treinamento ao ir embora. Pelo menos foi isso que ele entreouviu na hora do almoço.

Por mais que soasse mórbido, estar de volta era bom. Os dias de ócio na casa de Snape tinham sido torturantes. Na Rússia ao menos ele poderia socar e estuporar pessoas para aliviar suas frustrações. Seu desempenho não havia caído mesmo passando tantos dias sem treinar. Ele continuava um dos melhores.

Na hora da janta, acenou com a cabeça para Pansy que pareceu alterada ao vê-lo.

- Vem – pediu ela, segurando seu braço, quando ele tinha terminado de comer.

Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, seguiu ela até o lugar de sempre – atrás do dormitório feminino. Quando chegaram lá, Pansy o surpreendeu, jogando seus braços em volta do pescoço dele num abraço apertado. Com os olhos arregalados, ele retribuiu vacilante, abraçando a cintura da garota.

- O que houve? – perguntou ela ao seu ouvido, voz alarmada. – Eu vi a Marca...

Então, sem saber por que, Draco sentiu toda a tensão do seu corpo se esvair e escondeu seu rosto no cangote da garota, fechando os olhos. Talvez ele estivesse precisando de um abraço. Não lembrava a última vez que recebera um.

- Não foi nada – ele respondeu, voz rouca. – Tive que cumprir uma missão...

- Sério? Você conheceu o Lorde? – ela perguntou, soltando-se para encará-lo.

- Sim – suspirou Draco.

- Deixe eu ver – pediu ela ainda soando preocupada.

O loiro subiu a manga.

- Doeu? – perguntou.

- Bastante.

Ela sorriu, fitando os olhos do garoto.

- Demorou tanto que achei que não ia voltar – contou. – Pensei que tivesse fugido com a Weasley ou algo assim...

As feições de Draco se endureceram e ele desviou o olhar para o horizonte branco. Para seu incomodo, a amiga continuou a fitá-lo sem hesitar. Começou a nevar lentamente.

- Eu senti sua falta – ela falou.

Pansy o abraçou brevemente e foi embora, deixando o loiro sozinho, enquanto os flocos brancos caíam melancolicamente.

Os dias seguintes se seguiram sob uma nevasca brusca. Mas eles não pararam o treinamento, por mais que o chão ficasse alvo e muitas vezes manchado de vermelho. Nada os impediria. Porque eles eram assassinos destemidos. Porque eles eram os Comensais da Morte.


	12. O Dia dos Namorados

**Capítulo 12: "O Dia dos Namorados"**

14 de Fevereiro era um dia difícil para Ginny. Naquele dia, fazia dois anos desde seu primeiro encontro com Draco. Era uma sexta-feira chuvosa e ela estava mal-humorada e triste. Colin tentara inutilmente animá-la durante a tarde toda.

- Vamos jogar xadrez? – perguntou ele de noite, na sala comunal.

- Não estou afim – disse ela, lendo um livro que pegara na biblioteca mais cedo.

- Kiddo, não fica assim – murmurou ele tristemente, puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se à frente dela.

Ginny suspirou, fechando o livro.

- Não consigo – sussurrou, encarando o amigo, séria. – Acho que ainda não digeri tudo isso...

- Dê tempo ao tempo – falou ele, segurando sua mão. – Uma hora vai passar.

Ela sorriu fracamente.

- Vou levar esse livro de volta a biblioteca – avisou. – Não consigo me concentrar para ler agora.

- Certo, eu vou com você – disse ele.

Calados, desceram pelos corredores e escadas lentamente.

- Então, como está Blaise? – perguntou Ginny, tentando sorrir e quebrando o silêncio.

- Ele está ótimo – disse Colin revirando os olhos. – Está em Paris, afinal... Me mandou uma carta e uma caixa com chocolates.

Os dois riram. O amigo continuou discursando e Ginny apenas esforçou-se para ouvi-lo, tentando se esquecer das próprias amarguras. Depois de largar o livro, agora mais animada, eles iam voltando.

Ao virarem um corredor, Colin agarrou seu braço fortemente de supetão e a jogou para trás de uma tapeçaria, que escondia uma passagem secreta.

- Co... – tentou exclamar ela, mas a mão do garoto voou até sua boca.

Foi então, sob o olhar significativo de Colin, que Ginny ouviu.

- Severo, pare – dizia a voz de Eleonor, vinda do corredor que tinham acabado de abandonar. – Me escute...

- Não há nada para conversarmos, Srta. Niels – disse a voz tensa de Snape.

Rapidamente, os dois amigos escondidos agacharam-se e afastaram minimamente a tapeçaria, no intuito de assistir a cena absurda que acontecia do lado e fora. Eleonor tinha acabado e segurar o pulso do professor, impedindo ele de continuar a caminhada. Snape se virou para encarar a aluna.

- Severo... – chamou ela de novo.

- Não me chame assim no meio do corredor – disse ele entre dentes, olhando em volta.

- Você pareceu gostar ontem à noite – disse ela, dando um passo em direção a ele.

Podiam ver o rosto maroto dela claramente.

- Srta. Niels, por favor... – relutou ele, voz trêmula. – Aquilo foi um momento de fraqueza...

- Momento de fraqueza? – ela ergueu a sobrancelha, um tanto irritada. – Então todo esse tempo foram momentos de fraqueza seus?

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer – falou Snape rapidamente. Os dois se encararam intensamente. – Já lhe disse que não podemos mais nos encontrar.

- Só não me disse por que – insistiu Eleonor, aproximando-se mais ainda do professor.

- Tenho idade para ser seu pai... – ele olhou por cima do ombro.

- Você _não é_ meu pai – ela interrompeu, colocando a mão no queixo de Snape, obrigando ele fitá-la. – Me diga que você simplesmente não me quer e pare de inventar desculpas idiotas.

Por alguns segundos, eles apenas se encararam. Então, Eleonor ficou na ponta dos pés lentamente, fechando os olhos e alcançando os lábios de Snape. Ginny deixou o queixo cair. Estava apavoradamente surpresa e com uma vontade estranha de rir. Não que a cena fosse engraçada, mas era muito surreal. _Professor _Snape beijando Eleonor... E ainda mais bizarro, eles pareciam bem íntimos.

Num piscar de olhos, a aluna estava contra a parede, enquanto os dois beijavam-se fervorosamente. Ginny teve que tampar a boca com a mão. Pensou em sair correndo dali, mas não conseguia desviar o olhar, ainda tentando assimilar o que estava acontecendo. Afinal de contas, Colin estava certo todo esse tempo. Sentiu a mão do amigo apertar seu ombro fortemente.

Ouviram um gemido baixo de Eleonor, enquanto a mão de Snape deslizou pela sua coxa.

- _Oh. Meu. Deus_ – sussurrou Colin ao seu ouvido, destacando cada palavra. – Eles vão fazer sexo no meio do corredor!

Ginny mordeu a língua para não cair na gargalhada.

- Ah, Severo – Eleonor suspirou, enquanto Snape beijava seu pescoço.

Então, como um soco no estômago, lembrou de uma cena que há muito tempo tinha sido esquecida em alguma parte remota de sua mente. Quinto ano. Banheiro dos monitores. Draco. Eleonor. Roupas espalhadas pelo chão. Ela engoliu em seco, sentindo menos vontade de rir.

O professor e a aluna se afastaram ofegantes.

- Vamos para minha sala – murmurou Snape rapidamente com a voz rouca, olhando para os lados mais uma vez.

- Certo – ela concordou. – Você vai na frente e eu já te alcanço.

Antes de partir, o professor beijou Eleonor mais uma vez e saiu pelo corredor. A garota continuou encostada na parede, recuperando o fôlego. Colocou o cabelo castanho atrás da orelha, parecendo impaciente. Então, ela disparou na mesma direção de Snape.

Ao invés de saírem de trás da tapeçaria, Ginny e Colin se encararam nervosamente, ambos sentando-se no chão, de frente um para o outro.

- Não acredito – murmurou ela.

- Nem eu – disse ele. – Eu suspeitava, mas isso? – ele apontou para o corredor. – Não, não desse jeito... Não tão _íntimos_ e lascivos.

No escuro, ficaram em silêncio por um segundo. Depois caíram na gargalhada.

- Oh meu Deus! – exclamou Ginny, entre as risadas. – Eles estavam se agarrando...

- Totalmente! – completou Colin. – Você ouviu o que ela disse? Sobre ele ter gostado ontem à noite? Não quero nem imaginar...

- Ela e Snape fazendo – ela fez uma pausa – _aquilo_.

Deram mais risadas altas. Fazia tempo que Ginny não ria ou se divertia daquele jeito. Quando pararam, já com a barriga doendo, ela falou.

- Infelizmente isso me lembrou uma coisa muito constrangedora.

- O que? – perguntou Colin curioso.

- Draco – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. – E Eleonor. No vestiário do banheiro dos monitores...

- Oh – fez Colin. – Aquela vez que também peguei Blaise com aquela outra vadia.

- Sim! – exclamou Ginny. – Quem ia imaginar que eu ia namorar Draco e que Eleonor ia pegar o Snape!

- Isso é tão surreal – disse ele boquiaberto.

- Foi um bom ano aquele – sorriu ela.

- Foi sim, Kiddo.

Ficaram em silêncio enquanto Ginny se perdia em memórias do Dia de São Valentin dos dois anos anteriores.

"_Malfoy pegou seus pulsos e destapou seu rosto._

– _Não se esconda – disse ele._

_Seu toque causou uma sensação estranha em Ginny. Arrepios percorreram seu corpo._

– _Não tem porque se esconder – disse ele._

– _Ah, é? – perguntou ela, erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Por quê?_

_Segurou o tom debochado que estava usando._

– _Porque fica uma graça vermelha – disse ele."_

- Me sinto tão idiota – desabafou Ginny, cortando o silêncio de repente, surpreendendo Colin. Ele a olhou, mas ela não retribuiu, fitando o chão. – Ele está lá com outra garota e eu aqui pensando nele.

Ela deu um sorriso frio.

- Eu sei que eu não devia – continuou. – Mas eu não consigo _não_ pensar, não lembrar de tudo que houve... Deve ser errado se sentir assim.

Uma pausa.

- Mas às vezes eu sinto que ele pensa em mim também – ela riu de si mesma, sarcástica. – É idiota, né, por que ele faria isso? – encarou o amigo, que a ouvia atentamente. – Eu nunca pensei que esquecer alguém fosse tão difícil.

- Eu me sinto muito mal com isso – falou Colin. – Afinal de contas, quem insistiu pra você conhecer ele?

- Não, Colin! Não pense isso nunca – ela sentou-se ao lado dele. – Pode ter acabado, mas... – ela parou um instante. – Mas se não fosse por você eu nunca saberia como é se sentir daquele jeito – Ginny sorriu e completou com a voz rouca – E era fantástico.

Colin colocou o cabelo dela atrás da orelha.

- Eu só espero que consiga me sentir assim de novo – concluiu ela, sentindo um aperto na garganta.

O amigo a abraçou.

- Você vai – disse ele. – Você merece. Eu e Blaise vamos te ajudar nisso.

Ginny riu nos braços dele, sentindo os olhos ficarem molhados.

- Não sei o que faria sem você.

* * *

14 de Fevereiro era um dia difícil para Draco. Fazia dois anos desde o primeiro encontro dos dois.

- MALFOY! – exclamou o instrutor. – Chega!

Draco tinha ido para cima de seu adversário, enchendo-o de socos. Outros colegas tiveram que agarrá-lo pelos braços para tirá-lo de cima do pobre garoto. Ofegando, ele se afastou, limpando um filete de sangue que escorria pela sua boca.

- Desculpa – falou ele para o colega estatelado no chão.

- Malfoy, fora aqui! Vai esfriar sua cabeça! – exclamou o treinador.

Ele não respondeu, apenas se afastou. _Esfriar a cabeça_. Como se fosse fácil, quando tudo que tinha dentro dela era uma garota de cabelos cor de fogo. Draco sentou-se longe dali, contra a parede de uma das estalagens. Passado alguns segundos, Pansy apareceu.

- Você está bem? – perguntou sem delongas.

- Por que não estaria? – ele a encarou, cenho franzido.

- Ora, porque – ela revirou os olhos. – Você acabou com o cara e continuou socando ele.

- Pff – fez ele, desviando o olhar. – Não foi nada.

- Draco – ela se sentou. – O que houve?

Pansy colocou a mão no joelho dele. Draco continuou calado.

- Você pode me falar – disse ela. – Vamos.

- É que – começou, sem jeito. Não costumava falar de seus sentimentos. – Hoje faz dois anos que eu e Ginny saímos pela primeira vez.

O garoto encarou a amiga, que sustentou com o olhar inexpressivo. Ficaram em silêncio.

- Você não consegue...

- ...esquecê-la? – completou. – É, ta difícil.

Ele virou o rosto. Pansy continuou calada e continuou com os olhos parados nele, como sempre fazia em momentos constrangedores e como ele desejava que não o fizesse.

- É como se eu tivesse preso – ele falou de repente. Então sorriu sarcástico. – Deixa pra lá, isso é ridículo.

Levantou-se e foi até a barra que tinha ali para se exercitar. Procurou não pensar mais. Fechou sua mente pelo resto do dia, mas à noite foi impossível não ir para trás do dormitório feminino com seu cantil de firewhisky.

Draco estava encostado na parede, dando goles curtos. Seus olhos estavam fora de foco, perdido em lembranças.

"– _Eu queria dizer que – começou ele. Ginny o encarou. – aquela vez que eu disse pra você que ninguém a queria na festa... era mentira._

_Ela deu um meio sorriso. _

– _Mas certamente não era você que me queria lá – disse Ginny._

– _Na verdade, eu queria – disse ele. – De alguma maneira._

– _Mas você estava com Camille – disse ela, não entendendo._

– _Isso não me impede de te ver – disse ele."_

Ouviu passos sorrateiros se aproximarem, distraindo-o de suas memórias. Era Pansy. Enquanto ela ficou parada ali, ele não a encarou. Deu outro gole longo de seu cantil. A amiga chegou mais perto, parando próxima, do lado direito de Draco. Mesmo assim não a encarou. Sentiu os dedos dela tocarem sua mão levemente.

Pansy pousou a outra mão no rosto de Draco, fazendo ele virar para encará-la.

- Eu entendo como você se sente – murmurou.

Encarou seus olhos verde-claro. Foi quando percebeu como seus rostos estavam próximos. Podia sentir a respiração quente dela bater em sua face. Ela parecia preocupada e triste. Ele não entendeu por que.

Pansy ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou o canto de sua boca, fechando os olhos. Draco cerrou os seus também ao sentir o calor dela em sua boca gelada – que há tempo não recebia beijos. Ela moveu os lábios lentamente, indo em direção ao centro da boca dele, enquanto Draco inclinava a cabeça para se aproximar. Um tanto chocado, quase deixou o cantil escapar de sua mão. Ele cedeu brevemente ao toque leve dela, mas antes que o beijo se aprofundasse ele afastou o rosto.

- Pansy... – ele começou.

- Eu sei que você está inconsolável – interrompeu ela. – Eu só quero... te ajudar com isso.

Eles se encararam. Pode ver claramente nos olhos piedosos da amiga que ela estava falando a verdade. Sabia qual era sua intenção. Ajudá-lo a esquecer Ginny.

- Eu não posso fazer isso – murmurou Draco, esquivando-se dela e afastando-se com o intuito de ir ao dormitório.

- Me avise – disse ela, fazendo ele parar um instante. – quando estiver pronto.

Draco não se virou para encarar Pansy. Continuou, desaparecendo de vista logo em seguida.

* * *

Os dias tornaram-se semanas. Ginny continuou frustrada na tentativa de esquecer totalmente Draco. Mas com a proximidade dos NIEM's, teve motivos concretos para afastar sua mente dele e das lembranças desconfortáveis que ele proporcionava.

- Eu estou indo à loucura – resmungou Colin.

Ginny suspirou, assentindo. Observou Eleonor enrolar uma mecha do cabelo em seus dedos, distraída, sem ler o livro à sua frente.

- Vamos dar uma volta? – sugeriu a ruiva para os dois.

- Claro – disse Colin, fechando seu livro rapidamente. – Não agüento mais revisar.

- Eleonor? – chamou Ginny.

- Sim, vamos – falou ela, ainda distraída.

Eles rumaram para os jardins e sentaram sob a sombra de uma árvore. O tempo estava claro e agradável. Os amigos papearam, enquanto Eleonor parecia perdida em pensamentos.

- Ei – disse Ginny para ela. – O que houve?

A morena sobressaltou-se.

- Não é nada – disse, dando um sorriso torto. – Só os testes estão me deixando apreensiva...

- Os testes ou algum garoto? – sugeriu Colin maldosamente, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas não saiu som.

- Nós vimos você com Snape – disse Ginny em seguida, despreocupada, fazendo os dois amigos a encararem aterrorizados. Tinha combinado com Colin que não iam comentar o episódio.

- Como assim? Quando? – Eleonor parecia encurralada.

- No dia dos namorados – respondeu a ruiva sem delongas. – Não se preocupe, não contamos a ninguém.

- Oh meu Deus – a ex-loira cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

Ginny viu Colin morder o lábio inferior.

- Afinal, o que houve entre vocês dois? – perguntou ela, curiosa.

- Ginny, Colin, por favor, vocês não podem falar pra ninguém – guinchou Eleonor. – Foi, foi... Eu não sei!

- Calma, Eleonor – disse ele. – Relaxa.

- Ele poderia ser demitido e eu, expulsa!

- Acalme-se – interrompeu Ginny brandamente, segurando o pulso da garota e afastando do rosto dela. – Só conta o que ta acontecendo.

A ruiva na realidade só queria mais motivos para não pensar em si mesma e achou oportuno aproveitar-se de sua curiosidade. O olhar da garota encurralada foi de um para o outro.

- Bom, vocês sabem muito bem que tive aulas com ele o ano todo – desembuchou ela, passando a mão pelos cabelos, fitando o chão. – Numa noite, simplesmente aconteceu, não sei direito como...

Ela fez uma pausa.

- Me aproximei dele demais, eu acho – ela deu um sorriso constrangido. – Quando percebi estava beijando ele...

- Snape te agarrou? – perguntou Colin incrédulo.

- Não! – exclamou ela. – Eu simplesmente comecei a achar ele... Atraente? Não sei.

- Então vocês fizeram aquilo? – perguntou ele, fazendo-a corar imediatamente.

- Não, demorou um pouco pra isso acontecer – ela respondeu. – Foi complicado... _É_ complicado. Mas fazia tanto tempo que eu... – ela fez uma pausa e o estômago de Ginny se embrulhou. – Foi incrível, vocês não fazem idéia. Não foi como com os outros garotos... – ela lançou um olhar constrangido para a ruiva.

- Imagino – suspirou Colin, estarrecido com o relato.

Por outro lado, Ginny sentia um incomodo peso dentro da barriga, enquanto encarava Eleonor sem desviar.

- Esse assunto é delicado, melhor nós não...

- Eu sei que você dormiu com Malfoy – interrompeu a ruiva. O uso do sobrenome fez a frase parece ainda mais assustadora. – Afinal, quem não sabia, não é? – ela deu um sorriso frio. – Não tem problema falar sobre isso.

Colin a observava chocado. Eleonor tinha uma expressão de remorso no rosto.

- Não tem problema – repetiu Ginny. – Afinal, ele fez comigo o que sempre fez com as outras garotas... E agora ele ta lá com a americana sem face.

- Ginny... – ouviu Colin dizer.

- Sorte sua que nunca se apaixonou por ele – finalizou Ginny, ainda sustentando o olhar de Eleonor sem vacilar. O tom de amargura em sua voz foi inegável.

Houve um silêncio tenso de alguns segundos.

- Estar apaixonada pelo professor também não é tão fácil – disse ela, dando de ombros.

Ginny sorriu, dessa vez calorosamente, e a amiga retribuiu. O clima frio de antes foi substituído por um mais agradável e o peso na barriga dela sumiu.

- Você está _apaixonada_ por ele? – perguntou Colin. – Por Snape?

As duas riram.

- Acho que infelizmente sim – disse Eleonor num suspiro. – Estou ferrada, não é?

- Definitivamente – respondeu Ginny, sorrindo e sabendo que estava tão ferrada quanto à amiga.


	13. Adeus, Hogwarts

**Capítulo 13: "Adeus, Hogwarts"**

Com o fim dos NIEM's e o suspeitado sucesso que Ginny e Colin tiveram neles, sentiram-se felizes e relaxados. Os dois e Eleonor passaram uma tarde toda a beira do lado, no dia seguinte ao final dos exames, tomando suco de abóbora e refrigerante. Nem em um milhão de anos ela tornaria a tirar os anéis das latinhas, deixando-as imaculadas no lixo quando voltaram para o castelo. Entre as risadas que davam, ouviram uma voz grave chamar.

– Srta. Weasley – para a surpresa dos três, era Snape.

– Professor – ela virou-se, sentindo um súbito nervosismo.

– Queira me acompanhar à minha sala para conversarmos – disse ele.

– Ah, sim...

Snape deu as costas e partiu, sem antes dar um olhar intenso à Eleonor, que parecia levemente incomodada. Ginny deu de ombros para os amigos e apressou o passo para acompanhar o professor. Estavam indo para as masmorras, que eram ali perto. Ele limpou a garganta.

– Como foram os exames, Srta. Weasley? – perguntou num tom educado e anormal.

– Muito bem eu espero – respondeu prontamente.

– Tem recebido notícias do Sr. Malfoy? – às costas de Snape, o queixo de Ginny caiu de leve.

– O que...?

– Pelo que me consta, vocês estavam namorando – ele não se virou para encará-la.

– Não estamos mais – disse rapidamente. – Ele foi para os Estados Unidos.

– Draco parecia gostar muito de você – Snape continuou, ao virar no corredor da sala dele.

– Acho que não, senhor.

Snape a mirou por cima do ombro e então parou à sua porta e abriu-a.

– Quem sou eu para falar alguma coisa, não é? – ele ergueu a sobrancelha, olhar inquisitivo na face da garota. – Era apenas o professor dele.

Ginny não respondeu, apenas entrou após ser indicada para dentro da sala. Estava achando muito _estranha_ aquela conversa. Snape falando daquele jeito sobre Draco – era bizarro.

– Sente-se, por favor – ele apontou para a cadeira.

Tudo bem que Snape sempre a elogiara devido ao seu desempenho na matéria, mas achou ele simpático demais, puxando um assunto como o relacionamento dela com Malfoy. Talvez Eleonor tivesse amolecido o coração de pedra do professor.

– A senhorita sabe muito bem o que acho de sua habilidade em Poções – começou formalmente. – Nos últimos anos mostrou um talento notável.

– Obrigada, senhor – respondeu ela baixinho, observando as mãos dele remexerem alguns pergaminhos.

– Gostaria de saber se pretende fazer carreira em alguma área relacionada à matéria?

– Na verdade sim – disse Ginny. – Pretendo entrar para o Quartel-General dos Aurores como preparadora de poções.

Snape crispou os lábios.

– Então, faço questão de escrever uma carta de recomendação para o Ministério.

– Como assim? – surpresa, não mediu as palavras.

Por mais que ela fosse boa, Snape sempre desprezara os alunos da Grifinória. Ginny não conseguia digerir o porquê do favor e da gentileza. Tinha algo suspeito em suas ações, mas não conseguiu descobrir o que era, enquanto encarava os olhos negros do professor.

– É o mínimo que eu posso fazer – ele disse.

– Obrigada – ela remendou, apertando os nós dos dedos sobre o colo nervosamente.

– Bom, creio que queira aproveitar o resto da tarde com seus amigos – disse Snape, voltando a remexer nos pergaminhos.

Ginny assentiu e levantou-se, ainda chocada com a notícia. Caminhou até a porta, mas parou antes de sair. Virou-se novamente para Snape.

– Professor? – chamou.

Ele ergueu a cabeça em resposta.

– Ela realmente gosta do senhor – disse sem pensar.

– Como?

– Eleonor – respondeu, dando um meio sorriso, e saiu da sala sem olhar pra trás, pensando se tinha sido muito idiota em ter dito aquilo.

Mas depois de todo aquele papo sobre Draco parecer gostar dela, sentiu vontade de falar. Talvez tivesse abusado um pouco ou complicado a vida da amiga, entretanto ser sincera era sempre bom.

Faltando poucos dias para a formatura, recebeu uma carta de Harry, dizendo que ele e Hermione ficariam hospedados na Toca até o casamento de Gui e Fleur. Também dizia que ele estava com saudades e que esperava vê-la logo. Ler aquilo fez o estômago de Ginny se contorcer estranhamente. Era possível que depois de tanto tempo Harry ainda gostasse dela? Lembrou do pseudo-beijo que ele tinha dado nela nas últimas férias. Fez uma nota mental para evitar ficar sozinha com ele quando voltasse.

– Ginny! – chamou Colin, entrando pelo buraco do retrato.

– Que foi? – ela estivera jogando xadrez com Eleonor a tarde toda.

– Você tem que vir comigo _agora_ – disse o amigo.

– O que houve?

– Eu te explico no caminho, deu alguma coisa errada com sua veste de formatura.

– Sério? – ela levantou-se. – Mas a formatura é amanhã! Eleonor, já volto.

Os dois saíram apressados pelos corredores.

– Colin, o que aconteceu? – perguntou ela urgentemente.

– Calma, vamos atrás da McGonagall, acho que vi ela no Salão Principal.

Chegando ao Saguão de Entrada, Ginny deu de cara com costas largas de um garoto de cabelos castanhos. Ela franziu o cenho brevemente, então ele se virou com um sorriso largo estampando o rosto que ela já conhecia bem.

– Oh meu Deus! _Blaise!_ – ela jogou-se nos braços do amigo, abraçando-o como nunca tinha feito. Reprimiu a vontade de cair no choro. Estar perto do sonserino de novo era extremamente reconfortante, por mais que ele a fizesse de imediato lembrar-se de Draco. – Você voltou!

Eles se afastaram.

– Sim, eu vim pra formatura – disse ele.

– Ele não agüentou ficar longe por tanto tempo, não é – riu Colin.

Blaise revirou os olhos. Sentia o coração bater forte. Era como se o tempo não tivesse passado. Era como se Draco fosse aparecer de repente para se juntar aos três.

– Vamos dar uma volta – disse o sonserino.

Saindo do castelo, ele passou os braços pelos pescoços dos grifinórios, trazendo-os para junto.

– Estava com saudades disso aqui – sorriu ele. – Como você ta? – perguntou, virando-se para Ginny.

– Ah, eu estou melhor – disse ela.

Blaise beijou sua testa carinhosamente.

– Eu mandei uma carta pra ele – disse o garoto. – Mas não tive resposta.

– Sério?

– É, quando Colin chegou a Paris e me contou tudo não acreditei. Precisava ouvir dele, mas pelo visto ele deixou todos nós para trás.

Ginny sorriu tristemente.

– É, deixou.

– Não se preocupa, ainda tem nós dois – disse Colin. – Você não vai ficar sozinha.

Ela riu.

– Vamos te ajudar a arranjar um garoto que não fuja para o outro lado do oceano Atlântico – disse o grifinório.

Os três sentaram-se no jardim, como costumavam fazer e Blaise acendeu um cigarro.

– Acho que ainda é cedo pra pensar em garotos – disse Ginny.

– Quando você estiver pronta – Blaise piscou para ela. – Cigarro? – ofereceu.

– Não – riu ela.

– Só uma tragada, vai fazer você se sentir melhor.

Ginny lembrou-se quando Blaise ficava persuadindo ela a beber e sorriu. Colin revirou os olhos comicamente.

– Você é um pedaço de mau caminho, Zabini – disse o namorado.

– E você me conhece muito bem – respondeu, beijando os lábios do grifinório brevemente.

– Certo, me dá uma tragada – falou Ginny, sentindo um impulso de fazer algo novo e rebelde.

Blaise alcançou o cigarro para ela. A garota puxou a fumaça e se engasgou, tossindo e rindo bobamente.

– Que amargo – falou, botando a língua para fora.

– Virgínia, primeiro você tem que puxar a fumaça pra boca – explicou ele. – Depois coloca o ar para dentro os pulmões como se estivesse respirando normalmente.

– Certo – concordou ela, fazendo o que ele mandou. A fumaça tóxica e pesada preencheu seu pulmão por inteiro. Ela soltou a fumaça pela boca e então falou rouca – Isso é muito forte.

A ruiva fez uma careta, alcançando o cigarro de volta para Blaise.

– É filtro vermelho, desculpe – sorriu ele maroto.

– Agora estou um pouco tonta...

Eles riram.

– É o monóxido de carbono – piscou ele debochadamente.

Ficaram papeando o resto da tarde. Blaise estava hospedado em Hogsmeade. Ginny despediu-se dos amigos um pouco antes de escurecer, no intuito de deixá-los sozinhos. A garota sentia-se bem mais leve agora. Foi dormir sem pensar em Draco pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

* * *

Um grito feminino cortou o ar do campo de treinamento, fazendo todos virarem a cabeça para ver o que acontecia. Draco esticou o pescoço, alarmado. Conhecia aquela voz. Cortou caminho pelas pessoas, procurando a vítima da provável Maldição Cruciatus. Achou estranho, porque eles ainda não tinham autorização para lançá-las contra os próprios colegas – só em trouxas e prisioneiros que os Comensais traziam para o campo esporadicamente.

Avistou uma garota de cabelos castanhos longos, chegando até os quadris. Seus olhos amarelados e frios observavam a vítima se contorcer de dor no chão. Era Pansy.

– EI! – gritou ele, com um aceno de varinha ele afastou a mão da garota, fazendo a Maldição parar. – Qual é a sua?

Os dois se encararam. Ele conhecia a garota de algum lugar. Ignorando os olhos atentos dos observadores, agachou-se ao lado da amiga, que ofegava encolhida, e a pegou nos braços. Carregou seu peso frio e leve para longe da multidão e ouviu o instrutor ralhar com a garota de olhos amarelos.

Longe dali, ele encostou a garota na parede, sentando-a no chão. Ela respirou fundo. Reparou como Pansy estava mais magra. Seu rosto, seus braços e ombros – parecia desnutrida. Provavelmente fruto do treinamento duro e puxado.

– Você está bem? – perguntou ele.

– Agora sim – ela respondeu, colocando a franja para o lado, que caia em seus olhos. Seu cabelo estava mais comprido.

– Quem é aquela maluca?

– Uma tal de Mona – disse Pansy, depois de tomar fôlego. – Ela era da Grifinória, por incrível que pareça...

– Sério?

– Sim, mas ela não voltou para Hogwarts esse ano, foi isso que me contaram – disse Pansy. – Acho que ela estudava com a Weasley.

– Hm – fez Draco, fingindo não ter ouvido a última parte. – Mas porque ela te amaldiçoou?

– Eu não sei! – respondeu. – Ela já tinha conseguido me jogar no chão e ai lançou...

Draco ficou observando seu rosto pálido.

– Malfoy! Parkinson! – ouviram o treinador chamar. – Chega de papo! Voltem aqui agora!

– Vem – ele ergueu-se e estendeu a mão para a amiga.

* * *

A formatura de Ginny foi igual à de Draco, mesmas formalidades. Harry, Rony e Hermione não puderam ir porque tinham provas e entrevistas no Ministério para entrar no treinamento de aurores, mas sua mãe e seu pai compareceram. Durante o baile, Ginny, Colin, Blaise e Luna ficaram bebendo ponche e dançando até os pés doerem.

Sentada em um canto para descansar, a ruiva não conseguiu evitar lembrar-se do ano passado, quando ela e Draco sumiram da festa e fugiram pelos corredores até a Sala Precisa. Então, toda animação de antes foi substituída por nostalgia. Naquele castelo, onde tudo tinha acontecido, era difícil não recordar.

– Kiddo – chamou Colin, que vinha ao lado de Blaise.

– Olá, meninos – disse, acenando.

Eles sentaram-se um de cada lado dela.

– Você está bem? – perguntou o grifinório.

– Sim – mentiu ela, tentando sorrir.

Os dois erguem a sobrancelha, em gestos iguais. Ela suspirou.

– Vem, vamos – disse Blaise, segurando uma das mãos dela, enquanto Colin segurou a outra.

Depois de levarem ela para o centro da pista, os amigos a abraçaram.

– Nós sabemos quando você não está bem – disse o grifinório.

– Ai, garotos... – lamentou ela baixinho.

– Nós te amamos, Kiddo – disse Colin.

– Sim, amamos – disse Blaise.

– Eu amo vocês também, queridos – suspirou ela, sentindo os olhos ficarem molhados.

Ressaca. Foi a primeira palavra que veio à mente de Ginny naquela manhã em que estaria se despedindo de Hogwarts. Levantou-se e procurou Eleonor, mas ela aparentemente tinha passado a noite na sala de Snape. Coçando a cabeça e bocejando, a ruiva olhou em volta para suas antipáticas colegas de quarto adormecidas, que provavelmente não veria durante um bom tempo. Seus olhos pararam na cama de Mona – a garota misteriosa – que ficara vazia e intocada o ano todo. Diziam que ela tinha se mudado para outro país.

Tomou um banho para aliviar sua dor de cabeça e a sensação desconfortável na boca do estômago. Quando voltou para o quarto, todas estavam de pé, maquiando-se. Eleonor estava socando roupas no seu malão rapidamente e estava usando um robe.

– E ai – cumprimentou Ginny. – Como foi a noite?

– Foi incrível – murmurou por cima do ombro.

Ginny riu e começou a se vestir, enquanto a amiga corria para o banho, prendendo os cabelos em um coque alto. Terminou de colocar as coisas em seu malão e esperou Eleonor.

– Você não faz idéia – disse ela, assim que todas as outras garotas tinham saído para o café. – Acho que foi a melhor noite de minha vida. Devo ter dormido umas duas horas...

– Sei o que quer dizer com isso – respondeu a ruiva sinceramente, notando as olheiras marcadas dela.

As duas desceram e encontraram Colin já sentado à mesa da Grifinória. Depois do café da manhã, foram levados à estação e entrando no trem, acomodaram-se em uma cabine. Luna se juntou a eles mais tarde.

– E agora? – perguntou Ginny. – Quando verei vocês novamente?

– Bom, eu vou passar duas semanas inteiras com Blaise – suspirou Colin. – Matar a saudades pra valer.

Todos riram.

– Eu e meu pai vamos fazer uma viagem pela Escócia – disse Luna sorrindo encantada com a idéia.

– Vou passar um tempo em casa com meus pais e meu irmão – respondeu Eleonor.

– Mamãe disse que vocês estão convidados pro casamento – contou Ginny. – E Eleonor, se quiser, pode ficar lá em casa. Com certeza tem lugar para mais um no meu quarto, junto do nosso casal de amigos – ela piscou debochada.

Eleonor assentiu sorrindo.

– Claro, vou falar com meus pais.

Logo depois, o carrinho de comida chegou. Ginny olhou pela janela, apreensiva. Pensou que, deixando as lembranças que estavam naquele castelo, talvez ela agora conseguisse seguir em frente. Sorriu para seu reflexo no vidro.


	14. A parte que faltava

**Capítulo 14: "A parte que faltava"**

As primeiras semanas de férias foram tranqüilas. Ginny aproveitou para descansar e esvaziar a mente. Depois disso, com o casamento de Gui e Fleur cada vez mais próximo, Molly começou a encher todos de tarefas, levando as pessoas à loucura. A data estava programada para o final de julho. Colin e Blaise chegariam alguns dias antes para passar um tempo com a ruiva. Não tinha conversado com Eleonor ainda para saber quando a amiga ia chegar.

– Graças a Deus que estão aqui – suspirou Ginny, enquanto os garotos se acomodavam em seu quarto. – Assim não preciso mais dividir o quarto com a Fleuma – revirou os olhos, arrancando risos do casal de amigos.

Ouve uma tensão estranha entre Rony, Harry e Blaise a princípio – provavelmente porque ele era sonserino e tinha sido melhor amigo de Draco por tanto tempo.

– Em que podemos ajudar? – prontificou-se Colin, chegando à cozinha da Toca e Molly, muito satisfeita, arranjou tarefas fáceis para os dois.

– Ginny, pode, por favor, ir lá fora limpar o jardim?

– Sim, mamãe – disse ela monotonamente, acenando para os amigos e saindo.

Logo depois, Harry cruzou a porta e foi até ela, sorridente.

– Quer uma ajuda com isso? – perguntou ele.

– Pode ser.

Em silêncio, continuaram a juntar as folhas do chão com acenos de varinha.

– Então, vocês conseguiram entrar no Ministério?– perguntou ela.

– Não tivemos resposta ainda – disse ele, dando de ombros. – Hermione falou que você também quer trabalhar no Quartel-General.

– Sim, mas preparando poções – disse Ginny. – Ainda não conversei com Eleonor sobre isso, ela disse que ia me avisar quando começassem as inscrições...

– Ainda não me acostumei com o fato de vocês serem amigas – disse Harry. – Depois de ela ter ficado com Malfoy...

Aquele comentário foi como uma alfinetada. A ruiva parou de cortar os galhos de uma planta com a varinha e encarou o garoto.

– Isso é passado – respondeu secamente. – E Malfoy nem mora mais nesse país, então não vejo porque não ser amiga dela...

– Calma, Ginny – riu ele. – Só estava comentando.

– Certo – disse ela, voltando a acenar com a varinha perigosamente.

Sentiu os olhos verdes nela. Harry aproximou-se e colocou uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha. Ginny se lembrou que pretendia evitar ficar sozinha com ele, mas tinha se esquecido. O moreno segurou seu pulso e ela parou novamente de podar os arbustos.

– Então – ele falou relutante, fazendo a garota o encarar. – Você já superou tudo isso?

– Tudo isso o quê? – perguntou, fingindo não entender.

– Seu namoro com o Malfoy.

Ginny sustentou seu olhar, mas não respondeu. Sentiu-se encurralada, como ele costumava fazer quando estavam em Hogwarts. Lembrou da vez que ele a agarrou e Draco deu um soco na cara dele.

"Droga, Harry" pensou ela, enquanto ele passava o polegar pela sua bochecha.

– GINNY! – ouviram Molly chamar e Harry afastou-se no mesmo instante.– Venha aqui!

– Tenho que ir – murmurou e saiu, agradecendo sua mãe por tê-la livrado daquela situação.

A ruiva contou para Colin e Blaise naquela noite o que tinha acontecido no jardim.

– Ele _ainda_ está afim de você, amiga – disse o grifinório.

– Não acredito nisso – murmurou ela cansada. – Não há possibilidade de isso acontecer, não agora...

Ginny passou a mão pelo rosto.

– Ele me... "beijou" no verão passado.

– O quê? – exclamaram os dois em uníssono.

– Sim – ela revirou os olhos. – Não foi nem um beijo pra valer, foi mais um murro com os lábios...

Dizendo isso, os amigos caíram na gargalhada.

– Por que você não me disse? – perguntou Colin.

– Eu nem me lembrava, não foi nada demais mesmo...

– Ele fez isso quando você tava namorando com Draco? – foi a vez de Blaise perguntar.

Ginny assentiu.

– Que cara de pau – disse o sonserino. – Até eu que sempre fui galinha nunca encostei um dedo em alguém comprometido.

– Pelo menos isso, né Zabini – disse Colin, cruzando os braços e erguendo uma sobrancelha, arrancando risadas deles.

Faltando dois dias para o casamento, Eleonor chegou. Ela contou que já havia inscrito o nome de Ginny em uma seleção que haveria para um estágio no Ministério.

– Muito obrigada – disse a ruiva novamente durante a janta. Tinham colocado uma mesa só para as "crianças", porque não cabiam todos na da cozinha.

– Para com isso, não foi trabalho nenhum...

– E agora? O que eu faço?

– Tem que esperar uma carta que diz o dia de sua entrevista – explicou, depois de beber um pouco do seu suco. – Eu já fiz a minha para o quartel-general, estou esperando a resposta...

– Você vai tentar o quartel? – perguntou Rony, que se sentava na frente dela.

– Sim.

– Harry, Rony e Hermione estão aguardando a resposta também – explicou Ginny.

– Ah, legal – sorriu Eleonor.

Rony retribuiu com um sorriso suspeitosamente bobo que Ginny achou muito estranho. Hermione pelo visto também não gostou muito daquilo.

Antes de dormir, Ginny resolveu tomar um banho.

– Oi – murmurou, entrando no quarto. – Eles já estão dormindo?

– Acho que sim – sussurrou Eleonor. Ela estava deitada na cama de Ginny, que tinha sido aumentada magicamente para que coubessem as duas.

Com apenas a luz de cabeceira ligada, viu o rosto mal iluminado da garota. Terminou de secar os cabelos e deitou-se.

- Boa noite – disse, apagando o abajur.

Virada de costas para Eleonor, não conseguia dormir. Não sentia sono. Fechou os olhos, pensativa. Ainda não acreditava que Harry pudesse estar afim dela. Por um momento, teve vontade de contar o que ele tinha feito naquela noite que ele não lembrava, porque tinha bebido demais. Será que se Draco não tivesse socorrido ela do garoto embriagado eles não teriam saído no dia dos namorados? Ou será que o sonserino teria convidado ela mesmo assim?

Inquieta, Ginny revirou-se na cama e encarou o teto. Percebeu que Eleonor ainda estava de olhos abertos e a encarava.

- Não consegue dormir? – perguntou ela.

- Não – disse Ginny, virando-se para a amiga. – E você?

- Também não – sorriu Eleonor.

A luz da lua que entrava pela janela iluminava fracamente as duas garotas.

- Estou pensando em Severo – disse ela.

- E eu em Draco – disse a ruiva tristemente.

As duas sorriram abobadas.

- Se há dois anos alguém me falasse que você estaria na minha cama e nós estaríamos conversando sobre homens – começou Ginny –, eu atacaria a pessoa com uma boa azaração para rebater bicho papão.

Eleonor riu baixinho, tapando a boca.

- O que vocês vão fazer agora? – sussurrou a ruiva.

- Não sei – respondeu. – Não tem o que fazer... Temos vidas separadas pra seguir.

- Que chato isso – disse Ginny. – Acho que vocês dois se gostavam de verdade, não é?

- Acho que sim – suspirou Eleonor. – Bom, eu nunca tinha sentido nada igual antes...

- Sei como é isso.

- É – disse a morena. – Mas eu não sei se isso é amor – uma pausa. – Você acha que amava ele?

- Sim, eu acho – respondeu Ginny. – Mas ele disse que me amava e foi só passar alguns meses longe que resolveu fugir com outra garota.

Eleonor a encarou com os olhos piedosos, enquanto a ruiva perdeu-se nos pensamentos em silêncio.

- Sabe – recomeçou Ginny. – Às vezes, eu acho que ele vai voltar.

Sentiu um aperto no peito ao pronunciar aquelas palavras que antes mantivera só para si mesma.

- Que vai aparecer aqui arrependido – ela suspirou. – É completamente improvável e idiota, mas não consigo evitar...

A amiga segurou sua mão.

- Acho que isso é amor – ela disse. – Não deixa as esperanças morrerem nunca.

Ginny sorriu sem mostrar os dentes, triste.

- Bem que eu queria que a esperança morresse.

O casamento de Gui e Fleur foi lindo. E a festa, melhor ainda. Ginny, Eleonor, Luna, Colin e Blaise dançaram e beberam além da conta. O fato mais engraçado da noite foi Rony chamar Eleonor para dançar. Logo depois, ela reapareceu e perguntou se eles não queriam sair dali para ela se esconder.

Sentaram na grama longe da muvuca, todos com vestes caras e arrumadas, observando as luzes distantes da festa. Blaise acendeu um cigarro e ofereceu aos outros.

- Quero um – pediu Eleonor, esticando o braço e ajoelhando-se na grama para alcançar a mão do sonserino. Ela tocou a varinha e acendeu o cigarro. – Nossa, faz tempo que não fumo – acrescentou, depois de soltar uma risada.

- Desde seus tempos de baladeira em Hogwarts, Niels? – perguntou Blaise debochado.

- Ha, ha, muito engraçado – respondeu ela, erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Olha quem fala. Você era pior que eu.

- Mas eu sou um garoto – disse ele.

- Ta e garotas não podem sair por ai fazendo o que bem entendem agora? – ela perguntou.

- Claro que podem, _baladeira_.

Ela revirou os olhos e todos riram.

- Bom, agora todo mundo se estabeleceu emocionalmente – disse Colin.

- Até você, Niels? – perguntou Blaise, zombando novamente.

Ginny mordeu o lábio e trocou olharem com Colin e Eleonor.

- Tem alguma coisa que não sei? – perguntou o sonserino.

- Isso não pode sair daqui – disse a ruiva. – Eleonor teve um relacionamento amoroso...

- ...com Severo – completou ela.

- Severo? Severo Snape? – perguntou Blaise.

- Professor Snape? – disse Luna, que antes parecia estar no mundo da lua, agora prestava atenção na conversa.

- Oh, meu Deus! – exclamou Blaise rindo. – Você é mais safada do que eu imaginava!

- Zabini, cala a boca – disse Eleonor corando.

- Se deu bem, hein – ele piscou para ela, depois deu uma tragada.

- Como assim? – perguntou Colin, incrédulo, mas cômico.

- Ah, Snape tem seu charme – justificou Blaise. – Professor solitário e enigmático...

- Cujo coração foi roubado pela aluna – acrescentou Ginny teatralmente.

Dessa vez, até Eleonor riu junto com eles.

- E que roubou o coração do meu irmão também – disse a ruiva.

- Ah, nem me fala – disse a ex-loira, fazendo gesto de basta com a mão. – Essa eu não esperava.

- Rony é um boboca – disse Ginny. – Deve ser só uma paixonite, que nem ele tem pela Fleuma.

Eleonor bocejou e deitou-se no chão.

- O céu está lindo hoje – comentou distraída.

Luna deitou-se também e Ginny a acompanhou, segurando a vontade de rir que a bebida lhe proporcionava.

- O chão não está muito reto – murmurou ela bobamente.

Eleonor deu risada. Ginny podia ter adormecido ali, tamanha era a sonolência que sentia. Mas do nada, Harry apareceu e a pegou no colo, levando-a para o quarto.

No dia seguinte, a esperada carta do Ministério chegou, informando quando seria a entrevista de Ginny. Ela colocou sua melhor veste e quando estava conversando com o bruxo que fazia a seleção, descobriu que Snape tinha mesmo mandado uma carta de recomendação.

Impaciente, ela esperou pela resposta, que chegou pouco tempo depois. Ela entrara no estágio com mais nove outros sortudos. Eleonor, Harry, Rony e Hermione entraram na Academia de Formação de Aurores. Todos começavam dia primeiro de agosto. Juntaram-se num pub na cidade vizinha à Toca para comemorar e chamaram Colin e Blaise. Ginny voltou para casa carregada por Harry novamente.

A rotina de todos ficou puxada. A ruiva estudava pela manhã e trabalhava a tarde como auxiliar. Naqueles tempos de guerra, a demanda de poções era muito grande, fosse Veritaserum para interrogar suspeitos, fosse Polissuco para missões sob disfarce, fosse Wiggenweld para os aurores se curarem caso eles se ferissem durante alguma missão ou até Fluído Explosivo para possíveis batalhas. Logo nas primeiras semanas, três pessoas desistiram, tamanha era a pressão e a carga horária.

Ginny sentia-se satisfeita com a vida. Saia nos fins de semanas com Colin, Blaise e Eleonor, quando ela podia. Gostava do seu estágio. Em Novembro, os garotos tinham decidido alugar um apartamento em Londres e a ruiva resolveu que ia alugar um para si no mesmo prédio – agora que recebia salário, mesmo não sendo muito, queria investir na sua independência. Claro que sua mãe tentou convencê-la a mudar de idéia.

- Com Comensais soltos por ai não acho uma boa idéia... – disse Molly.

- Mamãe, não tem com o que se preocupar – disse Ginny. – Vou estar perto de Colin e Blaise, moramos lado a lado. Nós sabemos nos cuidar.

- Mas, querida...

- Mãe, eu não vou sumir como Percy – disse por fim. Sabia que o receio maior de Molly era aquele. – Sempre virei visitá-la, ok?

Assim sendo, Ginny mudou-se para seu pequeno apartamento em Londres. Ele consistia em uma sala com cozinha, separada por um balcão, um quarto e um banheiro. Era pequeno, mas cômodo. Trocar as cortinas foi uma das primeiras coisas que fez. Já vinha mobiliado. O sofá ficava de costas para a porta de entrada e de frente para as grandes janelas da sala, junto dele tinha uma mesinha e só. Depois de arrumar as coisas nos dois apartamentos, eles sentaram-se no sofá encardido de Ginny com cervejas amanteigadas e comemoraram.

Mas quando ela deitou sozinha na cama de casal naquela noite, sentiu que faltava alguma coisa, alguma parte. E essa parte era Draco. Imaginou como teria sido aquele dia com ele. Se o loiro tivesse se mudado com ela para o apartamento, como tinha dito que faria no verão do ano passado. Se estivessem deitados juntos agora, exaustos e felizes por finalmente terem realizado aquele desejo.

Olhou pela janela de seu quarto para o céu escuro e estrelado, visível entre o topo dos prédios altos de Londres. Suspirou, imaginando pela milésima vez Draco nos Estados Unidos – a um oceano de distância dela.

* * *

Wiltshire, Inglaterra. De novo. Na escuridão da noite, Draco enxergava a silhueta da antiga Mansão Malfoy. Ele estava parado em frente ao portão, segurando sua bagagem. Hesitava. Respirou fundo. Ao entrar, significaria voltar a viver ali depois de praticamente um ano, significaria que seu treinamento tinha acabado, significaria que de agora em diante tudo que ocuparia seu tempo seriam as missões que seu Lorde passaria.

Teve que tirar seu cantil do bolso interno do casaco para beber um gole de firewhisky.

- _Você está bebendo hoje, hein – debochou Draco._

- _Olha quem fala, homem do firewhisky – disse ela._

- _Homem do firewhisky? – riu ele. – Se eu sou isso, o que o Blaise é?_

- _O homem–álcool – disse Ginny._

Não teve como conter aquela lembrança. Ele sorriu inútil e friamente. Sentiu sua mente esmagar o coração que batia fraco no peito. Onde estaria Ginny agora? Ela havia se formado fazia meses. Talvez estivesse trabalho no Ministério, talvez estivesse viajando com Colin e Blaise. Sentiu mais um aperto forte no coração ao lembrar-se dos amigos.

"Poderia estar com eles..." pensou. Mas não estava.

Aprumou-se e atravessou os portões com a cabeça erguida. Mesmo não sendo a vida que escolherá, enfrentá-la-ia dignamente.


	15. Absinto Festivo

**Capítulo 15: "Absinto Festivo"**

"_Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells..."_ era o que se ouvia por onde passasse nas ruas de Londres. Não só essa música, mas muitas outras. Mesmo com frio e neve, as pessoas espremiam-se nas calçadas para comprar de última hora os presentes do feriado mais aguardado do ano. Virgínia Kiddo Weasley, uma garota ruiva de dezoito anos, destacava-se da multidão. Talvez fosse sua longa capa preta ou seus cabelos flamejantes que chegavam até seu busto, levemente cacheados. Suas faces estavam rosadas e ela parecia feliz, mas também preocupada. Levava muitas sacolas e estava acompanhada por dois homens altos, devidamente agasalhados e carregando tantas sacolas como ela.

- Mamãe precisa de ajuda com os preparativos da janta – comentou a garota. – Vou pra lá assim que terminarmos isso.

- Nós vamos com você – disse Colin. – Certo, Blaise?

- Claro – concordou o garoto de cabelos castanhos. – Como já disse, mamãe foi para o Caribe com seu novo marido, e eu não poderia me sentir mais atraído de passar o Natal com meus dois amigos favoritos na casa de uma família normal.

Ginny deu risadas.

- Não tão normal assim, né?

- Bom, pelo menos sua mãe não arranja um marido novo cada vez que você a vê – disse o garoto dando um sorriso torto.

- Não pode ser tão ruim assim – disse Colin.

- Acredite, é – falou Blaise.

- Qual é, garotos, vamos nos animar. É Natal! – falou Ginny exibindo um sorriso encorajador.

- Então se anime você também – disse o grifinório.

- Estou animada – disse ela com veemência.

- Mas aposto que não consegue tirar da cabeça o trabalho que tem que entregar segunda-feira – disse o amigo de tantos anos que a conhecia muito bem.

- Você está certo – concordou ela. – Mas o Quartel não tira férias, nem no Natal. Temos sorte pelo dia ter caído durante o fim-de-semana, senão nem teria tempo de comprar presentes...

- Natal é uma época de paz – disse Blaise teatralmente. – De perdão!

- Sim, até os Comensais devem tirar uma folga, não é? – disse Colin.

- Acho que sim – disse Ginny rindo.

Animados e tomados pelo espírito natalino, eles seguiram para a cafeteria mais próxima, no intuito de se aquecer com chocolates quentes.

Mal eles sabiam que os queridos Comensais da Morte não tiravam os fins-de-semana de folga, nem no dia 24 de Dezembro.

* * *

- É melhor você começar a falar – disse a voz fria de Draco Malfoy, um garoto de apenas dezenove anos, que não estava comprando presentes na véspera de Natal.

O loiro socou a vítima no rosto, fazendo-a cuspir sangue.

- Por favor, eu não sei de nada – implorou a voz do homem sentado e amarrado em uma cadeira, no meio de uma sala escura.

- Não seja tolo – disse Draco sarcástico. – Nós sabemos que está mentindo.

O sonserino massageou o nó dos dedos.

- Fale rápido e não precisara sentir a fúria da minha colega – o loiro indicou com a cabeça o vulto esguio de uma mulher parada ali perto. – Ela quer voltar cedo para casa hoje, entenda – acrescentou num tom cômico. – É Natal.

- Eu, eu... – gaguejou o homem.

- Deixe ele comigo – disse Pansy Parkinson para Draco, que obedeceu sem discutir, saindo da frente do homem. Ela sacou a varinha e encravou no pescoço da vítima. – Você sabe quem somos por acaso? Sabe?

- S-sei...

- Então para de enrolar se não quer acabar morto – falou ela. Pressionou a varinha mais fundo contra a pele dele. – Porque, _realmente_, é Natal.

Draco e Pansy trocaram olhares breves. Mesmo usando máscaras, ele soube que ela tinha dado um sorriso.

- Se quer voltar para sua família – disse a garota ameaçadora. – Diga _agora_!

Um grito preencheu o ambiente. Faíscas tinham saído da varinha da bruxa e queimaram o homem.

- Tudo bem! Tudo bem!

Alguns minutos depois...

- Bom trabalho – disse Draco, já sem a máscara de Comensal.

Os dois tinham acabado de largar o homem em um beco qualquer com a memória alterada. Pansy sorriu sem mostrar os dentes, elegante.

- Você também não foi tão ruim assim – acrescentou ela, soltando os cabelos do coque que ela tinha feito.

Suas madeixas pretas caíram sobre as costas, passando da altura dos seios. Puxou a franja para trás da orelha e encarou Draco seriamente com os olhos verde-claro.

- Sabe que sempre deixo você se divertir mais – falou o loiro, erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Então, como vamos fazer isso?

- Eu levo a informação, pode voltar para casa – disse ela. – Afinal, não pode se atrasar para o jantar na Mansão Malfoy, não é?

- Nem você pode – disse ele lançando um olhar significativo para a amiga.

- Como assim? – perguntou ela.

- Venha jantar conosco essa noite – convidou Draco. – Amanhã você almoça com seus pais. Creio que eles não vão se importar se passar a véspera comigo.

- Acho que não vão – disse ela. – Certo, vou ir. Mas levarei um presente.

- Pansy, não precisa – riu Draco.

- Eu insisto – sorriu ela. – Agora vá.

- Te vejo as sete – disse ele piscando, antes de aparatar.

Draco foi para seu quarto assim de chegou, sem cumprimentar seus pais. Despiu sua capa longa e o resto de suas roupas deixando-as largadas no chão enquanto seguia para o banheiro. Encarou seu reflexo no largo espelho por um tempo. Seu tórax nu e definido, seus cabelos loiros bagunçados, a Marca Negra em seu braço. Entrou debaixo do chuveiro tentando relaxar depois de mais um dia de gritos e torturas. Nem no Natal Voldemort dava descanso para seu rebanho. Já gastara um bom tempo infiltrando pessoas no Ministério, mas mesmo assim ele estava sedento de informações.

Os últimos raios de sol iluminavam seu quarto precariamente quando saiu do banho. Colocou seu terno preto mais caro para sua mãe não importuná-lo sobre o que vestir. Puxando os cabelos ainda molhados para trás, seguiu para a cozinha, onde sua mãe supervisionava o preparo da refeição.

- Feliz Natal, mamãe – disse ao entrar, chamando atenção dela.

- Draco, querido – disse, largando a taça de vinho no balcão de madeira central da cozinha. – Como você está lindo – sorriu ela, já levando às mãos até a gravata dele para dar uma ajeitada.

- Não acha muito cedo para beber? – perguntou o filho com um tom inconfundível de sarcasmo na voz.

- Seu pai bebe o dia todo e você não diz nada – falou Narcisa séria. – Você anda para lá e para cá com aquele cantil idiota...

Draco abriu um sorriso e com um aceno de varinha, levitou outra taça para acompanhar a mãe.

- E eu tenho que lidar com o fato de que vocês mal se falam e tentar intermediar pelo bem da família... Acho que mereço um pouco de vinho no Natal.

- Mamãe, você não precisa intermediar nada – disse ele, bebendo um pouco do líquido tinto.

- Mas eu devo – disse ela. – Você devia tentar ser mais gentil com seu pai hoje.

- Talvez ele devesse ser gentil comigo também.

Narcisa lançou um olhar de censura para o filho, que apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas, divertido.

- Como foi o trabalho? – ela sempre fazia essa pergunta, por mais que o que Draco fizesse não era exatamente um _trabalho normal_.

- Ótimo, mamãe – respondeu sarcástico. – A companhia de Pansy torna tudo melhor.

- Fico feliz que vocês dois ainda sejam bons amigos – disse ela suspirando. – Mesmo depois do namoro não ter dado certo...

- Éramos muito jovens – disse Draco. – Era apenas paixão de adolescente.

- Eu imagino – falou a mãe, bebendo mais um gole de vinho.

Antes que ela pudesse citar a _outra_ namorada dele, Lúcio entrou na cozinha com um copo de firewhisky na mão. Narcisa lançou à Draco um olhar de "Que foi que eu disse?".

- Feliz Natal, família – bradou, pousando a mão no ombro do filho.

A esposa aproximou-se e beijou sua bochecha.

- Vinho, pai? – perguntou Draco educadamente.

- Aceito de bom grado.

- Deixe que eu cuido disso – sugeriu Narcisa pegando o copo de firewhisky da mão do marido.

- Eu convidei Pansy para jantar, se não se importam – contou o loiro mais novo, enquanto servia vinho para o pai.

- Claro que não – disse a mãe. – Será um prazer tê-la conosco. Dorota – chamou a atenção do elfo doméstico que trabalhava sem parar. – Coloque mais um prato quando for servir a mesa, sim?

- Com certeza, Sra. Malfoy – disse a pequena elfa com a voz esganiçada de prazer. Dorota adorava o Natal.

- Vamos para a sala de visitas – disse Narcisa. – Pansy chegará que horas, filho?

- Sete – informou.

Os três Malfoy sentaram ao redor da lareira até que Dorota apareceu com um estalo.

- Srta. Parkinson está subindo, meus senhores – informou.

- Obrigado, Dorota – disse Narcisa. – Ponha a mesa.

- Sim, senhora – fez uma reverência e com outro estalo, sumiu.

Draco se pôs de pé e logo depois a garota entrou na sala. Pansy estava elegante, como há muito tempo não via. Maquiada e com os cabelos cacheados, trajava uma calça preta e justa, com uma bota de couro e salto fino bem alto, e um casaco curto roxo de botão duplo que se ajustava a sua silhueta.

- Pansy – Narcisa aproximou-se para cumprimentá-la com um beijo.

- Feliz Natal – estendeu um embrulho que parecia uma garrafa, depois que Lúcio a saudou também. – Safra de 67. Espero que ainda seja o favorito de vocês.

- Muito obrigado – disse o loiro mais velho.

- Não precisava, querida – disse Narcisa simpaticamente. – Você está linda. Bom, vamos guardar a garrafa na adega, Lúcio – e pegou o marido pela mão. – Nos encontramos na sala de jantar?

- Sim, mãe – disse Draco.

Então os pais saíram. O loiro aproximou-se da amiga.

- Devo dizer que sua roupa de trabalho não faz jus ao seu corpo – comentou.

Pansy riu baixinho.

- Posso dizer o mesmo de você – falou.

Draco beijou sua bochecha.

- Vem, vamos – disse estendendo o braço para ela.

Os dois seguiram para a sala de jantar que estava devidamente decorada para a ocasião. Pelas janelas verticais e compridas viam-se poucos flocos de neve caindo. A mesa estava posta e farta. Draco e Pansy sentaram-se em frente um ao outro enquanto os anfitriões ocuparam as pontas.

Depois da ceia, Narcisa convidou todos para a sala íntima para um chá e sobremesa. Entre conversas e risos, Lúcio levantou-se e tocou uma vitrola com a varinha. Uma música lenta começou a tocar.

- Me concede essa dança, Sra. Malfoy? – disse pomposo para a esposa, que sorrindo, aceitou.

Eles foram para perto da vitrola e começaram a dançar no ritmo da música, bem juntos.

- Não sei se vocês perceberam, mas ainda estamos aqui – brincou Draco, arrancando risadas dos pais quando eles se beijaram.

Lúcio girou a mulher nos braços e a inclinou em seguida, enquanto ela ria.

- Draco, quando conheci sua mãe – contou. – Sabia que seria minha.

- Já ouvi essa história mil vezes, pai, obrigado – riu ele junto com Pansy.

- Dê um desconto para seu pai, Draco – disse Narcisa. – É Natal e ele está embriagado.

O garoto revirou os olhos.

- Não estou embriagado, Narcisa – protestou Lúcio, aproximando seu rosto do de sua esposa romanticamente.

- Vamos dar um pouco de privacidade a eles – murmurou Draco levantando. – É sempre assim no Natal – contou quando ele e Pansy alcançaram o corredor. – Parecem dois pombinhos...

- É muita sorte continuarem apaixonados depois de tanto tempo – falou ela alegremente. – Meus pais não são assim, não sei por que estão juntos ainda...

Draco calou-se enquanto eles caminhavam lentamente.

- Acho que tem algo no seu quarto que você vai gostar – disse Pansy sorrindo.

O loiro a encarou surpreso. Ela riu.

- Vamos lá então – disse ele curioso apressando o passo.

Ao entrar no quarto viu outro embrulho que obviamente tinha uma garrafa dentro.

- Deixei antes de encontrar vocês – disse ela. – Espero que você goste.

Ele abriu o pacote e se deparou com...

- Absinto? – falou ele.

O sorriso dela se alargou.

- Não podia ser melhor – disse Draco. – Obrigado. Me acompanha?

- Claro – disse e ele conjurou dois copos. – Lembra daquela vez no quinto ano que passei as férias de Natal aqui?

- Como se fosse ontem – riu o loiro, servindo os dois. – Roubamos uma garrafa de absinto e no dia seguinte mal conseguíamos levantar da cama.

Os dois deram gargalhadas gostosas e ele alcançou o copo para ela

- Acho que foi o primeiro porre sério que tivemos.

- Parecia incurável – disse Draco, sentando-se no tapete fofo em frente à lareira. A amiga o acompanhou.

- Acho que foi meu recorde de vômitos – disse Pansy, arrancando uma risadinha dele.

Draco virou a dose em um gole sentindo o gosto forte e quente rasgar sua garganta. Reencheu os copos já vazios.

- Mas acho que dessa vez é difícil acontecer de novo.

- Por quê? Acha que ficamos mais prudentes?

- Com certeza não – sorriu ele maroto. – Mas mais resistentes, não é?

- Você talvez – disse ela, desabotoando o casaco e exibindo sua blusa levemente decotada. – Não pretendo repetir aquela ressaca... Nossa, isso esquenta – comentou depois de beber a segunda dose.

- É – disse ele livrando-se da gravata que se tornara incômoda. Abriu dois botões de sua camisa preta e tirou o terno, descartando a peça no chão.

Ficaram conversando e bebendo pelo que pareceram horas. Lembraram dos tempos de colégio, quando praticamente eram os donos da Sonserina. Draco sentiu o corpo ficar mole gradualmente e a sensação de euforia causada pelo álcool o dominou.

- Foram bons tempos – disse Pansy encarando a lareira.

O loiro, que estava sentado ao lado dela, virou-se para encarar seu perfil. Ela notou e o encarou, risonha.

- O que foi? – perguntou. – Já está vendo a fadinha verde?

O estômago dele se revirou, mas não tinha nada a ver com o líquido no seu estômago. Ela percebeu a seriedade no rosto dele e seu sorriso sumiu. Então, num impulso, inclinou-se até ela e beijou seus lábios. Pansy pareceu chocada no começo e não retribuiu, mas depois cedeu ao toque confuso dele. Draco largou o copo e segurou os cabelos dela, chegando mais perto.

Foi uma sensação estranha. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentia como se tivesse quinze anos novamente, não podia deixar de notar as mudanças no corpo da garota e como ambos tinham ficado melhores naquilo – talvez mais despudorados também. Fazia tempo que não beijava ninguém, que sentia aquelas coisas. Ficou dividido entre as sensações que tivera muitos anos atrás com algumas lembranças ainda vivas do que sentira com a ruiva grifinória.

O beijo intensificou-se e ele não demorou em tirar a blusa da garota. Sentiu um desespero estranho naquilo, uma vontade incontrolável de experimentar uma coisa nova e ao mesmo tempo familiar, de livrar-se do que passara com a última namorada, que agora o odiava e devia estar muito longe dali, feliz com sua família, com um namorado novo, talvez Potter... Tentou afastar as coisas confusas que pensava, enquanto ela desabotoava a camisa dele. Draco deitou-se sobre seu corpo magro, pressionando-a contra o tapete.

Suas mãos deslizaram procurando cada pedacinho da pele de Pansy, como se aquilo fosse a cura pra tudo que sentira no último ano. Abriu os olhos – antes bem cerrados – e constatou como seu corpo de garota havia tornado-se de mulher. Os cabelos negros dela roçaram em sua face enquanto ela estava sentava sobre ele, ouvindo-a ofegar fortemente a cada movimento.

Não conseguiu evitar estremecer fortemente quando chegou ao êxtase, logo depois dela. Ficou ali sentado por um tempo, tentando recuperar seu fôlego deslizando as mãos pelas costas macia da garota. Sentiu ela beijar seu pescoço fracamente.

Quando finalmente se deitaram, Draco criou forças e com um aceno de varinha o cobertor de sua cama voou até eles. Então, abraçou a garota fortemente, num gesto desajeitado. Perguntou-se mentalmente se tivera perdido o jeito da coisa, mas quando viu a expressão de satisfação no rosto de Pansy mudou de idéia.

A amiga o encarou e deu um sorriso fraco para ele, pousando a mão no seu rosto. Uma sensação de alívio e saciedade percorreu todo seu corpo. Fazia tanto tempo... Que ele tinha esquecido _como sexo era bom_. Deu um sorriso sarcástico com aquela observação mental.

- Como você ta? – perguntou ela com a voz rouca.

- Ótimo – falou com sinceridade. – E você?

- Ótima – respondeu ela fechando os olhos e respirando fundo.

Draco passou a mão pelos cabelos dela, agora já não tão cacheados. Aproximou-se e beijou sua boca. Ficaram em silêncio, enquanto ele a observou pegar no sono lentamente. No entanto, tinha a sensação estranha de que não conseguiria dormir. Só tinha conseguido isso ao lado de uma única garota...

Naquele instante sentiu um aperto na garganta.

_Now we know you'll be at 12_

_Now we know were you'll be at 4_

Não podia ficar ali agora. Precisava clarear as idéias, pensar... Beber alguma coisa que não fosse absinto. Silenciosamente, Draco se vestiu e deixou o quarto. Consultou o relógio. Eram 4 da manhã.

_Walking down to the liquor store_

_Yeah, that will keep you warm now_

Aparatou para a cidade trouxa que ficava ali perto. Pelas ruas escuras e brancas de neve, que caia majestosamente, ele caminhou e entrou no primeiro pub que viu aberto. Não deviam ter cinco pessoas naquele lugar, contando com ele. Sentou-se no balcão e pediu um Bourbon.

_That will keep you warm now…_

Quando acordou no dia seguinte, não encontrou o corpo de Pansy em seus braços. Sentiu frio, tinha dormido sem camiseta. Piscando algumas vezes, olhou em volta à procura a garota. Ela estava sentada contra a parede, perto de uma janela aberta. Cobria parcialmente o corpo com seu casaco roxo. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque alto. Tinha um cigarro quase no fim entre os dedos. Ela sorriu sem mostrar os dentes.

- Bom dia – disse. – Espero que não se importe – falou referindo-se ao fato de estar fumando.

- Não me importo – disse ele, largando-se sobre as almofadas de novo e bocejando. – Que horas são?

- Não faço idéia – respondeu ela, jogando o cigarro pela janela e voltando para baixo do cobertor.

Pansy ficou encarando o garoto daquele jeito que o deixava desconfortável, como sempre fazia.

- Quer café da manhã? – perguntou o loiro, tentando fazê-la falar.

- Não sei se é uma boa idéia – disse. – Acho melhor seus pais não saberem que passei a noite aqui.

- Por que não?

- Porque aí iam achar que estamos namorando, quando não estamos.

- Ah – fez Draco. – Certo.

Ele não olhava a amiga, mas sentia seus olhos verdes parados nele.

- Podemos pedir pra Dorota trazer alguma coisa – sugeriu ele quebrando o silêncio de novo.

- Hm – fez ela longamente. – Isso me parece bom.

O loiro deu uma risada fraca.

- Draco – chamou ela. – Nem pense em se sentir mal por causa disso. Quero dizer... Somos amigos.

- Eu sei – concordou ele prontamente. – Amigos que fazem sexo – acrescentou.

Pansy riu.

- Não tem nada de errado – começou ela, deslizando seu corpo para cima do dele e as mãos do garoto pousaram em seu quadril, apertando forte. – Com uma trepada amigável – completou, mordendo seu lábio inferior.

- Você ficou mais esperta do que eu pensava – ele deu um sorriso maroto.

Eles começaram a se beijar, mas antes que Draco resolvesse tirar a pouca roupa que ela usava, foi até a cozinha pedir para Dorota preparar uma bandeja de café da manhã para os dois.

* * *

**N/B:** Só aceito ver cenas do Draco assim com duas pessoas, a Gin e a Pansy. Queria que a Ginny fosse pervertida como a Pansy. Já pensou que ruiva fogosa? Huahusuhasashu.

Gostei do capítulo, sinceramente até hoje não tive um capítulo seu que eu possa dizer: Ah, ficou chato, não gostei. E isso não é bajulação, todas que aqui leem eu imagino que sentem o mesmo prazer (uuuh 8D) que eu ao ler os capítulos, sempre tem algo nos identificamos. Neste, não poderia ser diferente.

Quando eu li o Lucius falando que já sabia que a Narcisa seria dele, eu lembrei da minha história. Meu namorado até hoje me diz que assim que falou comigo, sabia que eu seria e deveria ser dele. (L)

E ah, eu ainda estou sem fôlego após essas cenas calientes aí EEEEE de imaginar Draco Malfoy entrando no chuveiro, ok? Beijos!

Agora é a parte que a D-B diz: Não liguem, a Beta é tarada. (Y)

P.S.: Elfos domésticos tem nomes estranhos, coitados. =(

**N/A:**

bom, o Draco ficou "pronto" e "avisou" a Pansy no final das contas :(

quero avisar que a partir do próximo cap as coisas vão começar a passar bem mais rápido... então sempre que eu começar um POV de algum dos dois vou informar a idade atual, ok?

D-B.


	16. Apenas eu, apenas você

**Capítulo 16: "Apenas eu, apenas você"**

_I lost a piece of me in you;  
I think I left it in your arms.  
I forget the reasons I got scared,  
But remember that I cared quite a lot.  
You see but lately I've been on my own._

_Yeah one, but one by choice.  
You see, that's a first for me,  
There's only me, yeah there's only me,  
And now I realize for once,  
It's just me.  
_

Uma Ginny de vinte anos abriu os olhos com dificuldade. Sentiu a cabeça doer fortemente. Esquadrinhou o quarto iluminado por uma luz acinzentada, vinda da janela. Notou o corpo adormecido de Eleonor ao seu lado e lembrou-se da noite passada. Elas, Colin e Blaise tinham ido a um pub. As duas tinham bebido além da conta e caíram na cama exaustas, murmurando coisas sobre sonserinos com os quais não poderiam estar.

Ginny e Eleonor agora partilhavam de um objetivo em comum: tentavam achar alguém. O casal de amigos sempre arranjava algum garoto aleatório para apresentar para as duas, mas geralmente nenhum servia. Talvez para alguns beijos ou até mesmo para levar à cama – nada mais que isso.

A ruiva descabelada olhou pela janela que estava com as cortinas arredadas. Era um domingo chuvoso de outubro. Bocejou e levantou, rumando lentamente para a cozinha, querendo muito uma poção pra enxaqueca e pra sensação ruim no estômago. Ela vestia um shortinho de tecido fino e uma regata larga e surrada que usava pra dormir. Bebeu um pouco de água e achou a bendita poção, que estava em um dos armários altos que ficavam sobre o balcão da cozinha e o fogão.

Por um momento ficou parada, segurando um copo comprido de vidro com água, em frente à grande janela que dava para a rua na frente do prédio. Assistiu a chuva cair melancolicamente. Um brilho azulado iluminava o rosto cheio de sardas e seus olhos castanhos e profundos, que carregavam alguns resquícios da maquiagem que passara na noite anterior.

Eram quase duas da tarde, constatou ela, olhando para um relógio eletrônico que tinha na esquina andares abaixo. Resolveu sair pra comprar café. Voltou para o quarto e vestiu uma meia calça grossa roxa, botas pretas e jogou por cima de tudo um casaco preto, apertado na cintura, que chegava nos joelhos. Deixou os cabelos como estavam, pouco se importando, apenas cobriu a cabeça com o capuz.

Tinha uma cafeteria Starbucks na esquina da rua de sua casa, para sua extrema felicidade, porque sempre passava ali antes de ir pro trabalho no Ministério. O estágio já tinha acabado e ela tinha sido uma das três pessoas escolhidas para continuar nos cargos oferecidos.

- Quatro _lattes_ grandes, por favor – pediu rouca ao atendente que a olhou com estranheza. – Pra viagem.

- Boa tarde – ouviu uma voz atrás dela dizer. – Ou seria bom dia, Ginny?

Ela virou-se e avistou um jovem moço caucasiano de vinte e dois anos, um pouco mais alto que ela, de cabelos escuros curtos, que eram bagunçados e ondulados. Ele tinha os olhos verdes que às vezes pareciam azuis.

- Cook, oi – sorriu ela simpática. – Tudo bom?

- Ótimo – respondeu ele, também sorrindo.

De todos os muitos garotos que Colin e Blaise tinham apresentado pra ela, apenas James Cook virou seu amigo, pois nunca aconteceu nada entre os dois. Ele morava no prédio ao lado do de Ginny, que tinham as entradas bem próximas. Cook trabalhava no Ministério, tinha estudado no mesmo ano de Cho Chang e também era Corvinal.

- Como foi a noite? – perguntou ele.

- Ah, mesma coisa de sempre – a ruiva revirou os olhos. – Nada de mais, nada de menos...

- Um _latte_ e um _cappuccino_ – pediu Cook. – Grandes – ele virou-se para Ginny. – Mamãe veio passar o domingo comigo – comentou sorridente.

- Faz tempo que não vou ver a minha – disse ela, tapando a boca quando bocejou. – Ela quer me matar agora provavelmente...

Cook deu uma risada gostosa.

- Colin e Blaise continuam procurando pretendentes pra você? – perguntou em tom descontraído.

- Sempre – disse ela. – Ainda fico constrangida quando me lembro da vez que nos apresentaram.

- Não fique, viramos bons amigos – riu ele.

- Aqui está, senhorita – disse um dos atendentes, entregando os quatro copos presos em um suporte.

- Obrigada.

- Na realidade, eu conheci uma garota – disse Cook. – Mas ainda não sei se vai ficar sério...

- Ah, é? – disse Ginny empolgada. – Bom, se ficar, faço questão de conhecê-la.

- Pode deixar – disse o moreno, pegando seu pedido.

Os dois saíram da cafeteria.

- Como está o trabalho?

- Ótimo, puxado como sempre – respondeu ela.

Ginny talvez fosse o que os trouxas chamavam de _workaholic_.

- Imaginei, com a Guerra do jeito que está – disse. – Uma pessoa do meu departamento desapareceu.

Cook trabalhava na Seção de Controle do Uso Indevido da Magia.

- Infelizmente, isso está ficando freqüente – suspirou ela. – Mais do que antes.

A garota parou na entrada do seu prédio.

- A gente se vê – disse ela.

- Até mais, Ginny – sorriu James.

Subiu rapidamente para o seu apartamento e encontrou Eleonor acordada, sentada no sofá com um copo de água.

- Oi, sumida – cumprimentou.

- Fui comprar café.

- Ah, graças aos céus – bradou a morena. – Você ouviu minhas preces antes mesmo de eu acordar.

Ginny riu junto com a amiga.

- Vou chamar os dois – avisou.

Foi até a porta ao lado e bateu três vezes. Blaise, apenas com uma toalha enrolada nos quadris, atendeu.

- Boa tarde, Virgínia – sorriu ele, tirando os cabelos molhados da testa.

- Você não devia abrir a porta assim, Zabini – disse ela em falso tom de desaprovação. – Imagina se fosse a Sra. Trevor?

Era a velinha que divida o andar com eles, tinham apenas três apartamentos por andar.

- Ela com certeza teria um enfarte e seria culpa da sua quase nudez – falou, fingindo preocupação.

Blaise deu risada.

- Você tem a capacidade de melhorar meu humor rapidamente – disse ele.

- E vai ficar melhor ainda, trouxe café – informou ela. – Quero vocês dois vestidos no meu apartamento em dois minutos.

- Sim, senhorita – disse ele, prestando continência.

Ela deu uma piscadela para ele e voltou para sua sala, despindo o casaco, as botas, e a meia-calça, voltando a ficar apenas de pijama. Logo, estavam os quatro amigos ali, conversando animadamente,

- Você disse para nos vestirmos quando está praticamente nua – protestou Blaise.

- Estou de pijama – reclamou a garota, fazendo todos rirem.

- Aproveitaram a noite? – perguntou Colin, depois de beber um pouco de seu café.

- Ah, claro – disse Eleonor, pousando a mão na coxa de Ginny, que sentava no sofá com ela. – Exatamente como vocês dois.

Mais risadas.

- Se isso ao menos fosse verdade, ia ser melhor do que realmente fizemos – disse a ruiva.

- Já sei – disse Colin. – Ficaram falando em certos sonserinos outra vez?

- Ah, querido, você não entende – falou Eleonor. – Porque o seu sonserino está ai com você.

- Exato – apoiou Ginny.

Blaise puxou o grifinório pela nuca, sorrindo, e deu um beijo leve em seus lábios. Os dois estavam sentados no chão sobre o tapete, encostados na parede de frente às garotas.

- Ah, Eleonor, vem aqui também – brincou a ruiva, passando o braço por trás do pescoço dela, fazendo todos darem boas gargalhadas.

_I've been finding out that I have what this world calls friends  
I've tried to push them all away  
They push me back and wanna stay  
And that's one good thing I have  
I'm gonna fill a piece in me  
I'm gonna feel at home  
I'm gonna make this cloud above me disappear, be gone  
I wanna feel a punch inside, my heart beat on the floor  
I don't wanna hurt no more_

Por mais que Ginny se sentisse de bem com a vida, às vezes não conseguia evitar lembrar-se de Draco. Mesmo passado quase três anos desde o episódio em Hogsmeade, ainda era difícil se livrar do fantasma dele – principalmente quando tentava se interessar por outros homens.

No fundo ela sabia que Draco era Draco. Não havia outro homem que poderia substituí-lo. Por mais que tentasse sair, beijar e dormir com outros caras, sempre os comparava secretamente com o loiro que a tinha deixado marcada seriamente. Mas ela decidiu não se importar mais. Ignorava. Era jovem ainda, não podia viver na sombra de um homem que ela nem sabia onde estava, embora ainda acreditasse que ele morava nos Estados Unidos com a garota sem nome.

* * *

Uma música suave misturava-se com o ruído de muitas pessoas conversando e o tilintar do gelo em vários copos cheios de álcool. Um Draco Malfoy de vinte e um anos cruzava o grande salão de festas da sua casa. Ali, vários Comensais, vários puro-sangue que simpatizavam com Voldemort. Não havia ocasião especial para aquilo, apenas mais um motivo para encharcarem o cérebro com bebida cara de alta qualidade, numa sexta simplória de novembro – uma noite de folga do trabalho, como dizia sua mãe.

O loiro mal se importava com o que vestia – e com certeza as garotas e mulheres que o encaravam diretamente também não. Tinha apenas jogado um blazer preto por cima de uma regata branca e colocado calça social. Draco parou, bebendo um gole do firewhisky em sua mão direita, analisando o recinto, procurando. Quem seria a garota sortuda da noite?

Então avistou seu alvo. Uma mulher de pele alva, cabelos negros e lisos descendo pelas costas até quase o topo de suas nádegas bem acentuadas pelo vestido preto e justo. Ela também o observava. Abrindo um sorriso sedutor nos lábios, caminhou até ela.

- Astoria – cumprimentou ele.

- Draco – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Seus lábios carnudos brilhavam com a maquiagem que tinha passado.

- Gostando da festa?

- Sempre adoro as festas na Mansão Malfoy – respondeu Astoria, deslizando um dedo despreocupadamente pelo peito do loiro.

Ele bebeu mais um gole de sua bebida, sem tirar os olhos dela. A garota abriu um sorriso debochado.

- Fico feliz em saber disso.

Draco olhou em volta, enquanto a morena aproximava-se dele. Viu Pansy perto do bar, segurando uma taça de champagne e o observando.

- Me dá licença por alguns instantes, Astoria? – perguntou ele.

- Só se você me trouxer uma bebida – disse ela, aproximando-se mais ainda dele.

- Com certeza – sorriu. – Já volto.

Assim, seguiu até onde Pansy estava. O loiro escorou-se no balcão ao lado da amiga.

- Boa noite – falou ele.

- Mais uma, por favor – pediu a garota ao bartender.

Pansy usava um vestido também preto – por sinal era praticamente a única cor vista nas roupas ali – que deixava suas costas inteiramente à mostra. Seus lábios vermelhos tinham tingido levemente a taça. Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque solto e um pouco desleixado, mas mesmo assim muito elegante.

Ela deu as costas para o balcão e lançou um olhar discreto até Astoria.

- Não vou com a cara dela – disse sem delongas.

Draco deu uma risada. Pansy acendeu um cigarro. O loiro lhe entregou a taça de champagne que o garçom tinha acabado de servir. Parou bem próximo dela.

- Ciúmes? – perguntou ao seu ouvido.

- Bem que você queria – ela revirou os olhos.

- Você sabe que é a mulher mais linda daqui – murmurou ele, continuando com os lábios perto do ouvido dela propositalmente.

Pansy riu. O loiro pousou a mão não meio das costas da garota de um jeito provocante, longe do olhar de todos. Deslizou os dedos pela pele dela.

- Mas como você é minha amiga, eu te respeito – disse ele, cessando o carinho, mas não afastando a mão.

Ela soltou uma baforada longa de fumaça e virou o rosto para encará-lo, que estava bem próximo.

- Você e seu namorado – disse Draco, levemente debochado.

- Que bom – a garota ergueu uma sobrancelha, não ligado para o tom dele. – Porque eu realmente gosto do Cook.

- Pena que ele não sabe o quão perigosa você pode ser... – disse o sonserino lentamente, esquadrinhando o rosto da amiga com os olhos, depois indo para a Marca Negra no antebraço dela.

- Ele sabe o suficiente – respondeu ela, antes de beber mais um gole de sua taça.

Pansy deu mais uma tragada longa, com os olhos verdes parados em algum canto do grande aposento.

- Você ainda não me contou como esconde isso – disse Draco.

- Um feitiço simples – falou ela prontamente. – E muito eficaz.

- Cook é um cara de sorte...

A garota o encarou, estreitando os olhos e curvando apenas um canto da boca num sorriso maroto.

- Acho melhor você ir até sua nova presa – disse, ficando de frente para o loiro. – Antes que ela pense que você desistiu dela.

Draco terminou com um só gole o copo de firewhisky, sentindo a garganta queimar, mas não se importando. Beijou a bochecha da amiga.

- Até depois – sorriu, saindo.

Parou ao lado de Astoria, que continuava no lugar de antes, brincando com o colar de diamantes que usava.

- Oi – disse ele.

- E o meu drinque? – perguntou ela, virando o rosto para encará-lo.

- Por que não pulamos os drinques e vamos para um lugar mais reservado? – disse Draco, pousando levemente a mão no traseiro da garota.

Ela sorriu.

- Por que não me mostra seu quarto?

- Ótima idéia.

Draco guiou Astoria para fora do salão e logo depois chegaram ao quarto dele. Abriu a porta e ofereceu passagem com um gesto. Ela entrou, olhando em volta e parou exatamente na beirada da cama. O loiro trancou a porta atrás de si e deu passos lentos ficando exatamente atrás dela. Aspirou o perfume que era doce demais, mas não se importou.

Os dedos com unhas grandes dela foram até a alça do próprio vestido. Ela abriu uma fivela e o tecido macio escorregou até o chão. Estava sem sutiã.

- Como você gosta, Draco? – perguntou Astoria suavemente, apoiando-se na cama e deslizando os joelhos até o meio para depois sentar, ainda calçando as sandálias de salto alto.

- Do jeito que _você_ gosta – respondeu ele, despindo o terno.

A garota abriu um sorriso largo, enquanto Draco aproximou-se dela. Segurou-a pela nuca, trazendo a morena para um beijo rude e breve.

- Eu gosto – murmurou ela – por trás.

* * *

A neve tinha tomado as ruas de Londres. Ginny entrou na Starbucks, precisando muito de um chocolate quente antes de ir pra casa. Tinha acabado de sair do trabalho. Estava com um casaco pesado e preto, calça jeans e botas, mas mesmo assim sentia o frio atravessar suas roupas.

- Um chocolate quente grande, por favor – pediu ao atendente, enquanto esfregava uma mão na outra.

- Ginny! – exclamou uma voz animada. Era Cook.

- Olá – disse ela acenando e abrindo um sorriso.

- Que bom te ver por aqui! – disse ele. – Apareceu na hora certa.

- Hora certa para?

- Está vendo aquela garota ali? – murmurou ele, apontado para uma cabeça morena sentada de costas para eles no fundo da loja. – Minha namorada.

- Ah, então ficou sério? – exclamou Ginny.

- Ficou – sorriu ele. – Vamos, vou te apresentar ela.

- Claro, só espera eu pegar meu chocolate quente – disse a ruiva.

Assim que o pedido ficou pronto, os dois foram até a mesa onde sentava a moça.

- Querida, quero que conheça uma amiga minha – disse James. – Essa é Virgínia.

A namorada se levantou para cumprimentar Ginny.

Ou melhor, Parkinson se levantou.

_Pansy Parkinson._

* * *

**N/B:** DEPOIS EU SOU A PERVERTIDA! :O

Não que eu esteja reclamando, caham, você sabe que eu adoro cenas assim.

Mas nossa, Draco e Astoria então... Nããaão, ela é chata. E aquele "por trás" ainda não saiu da minha cabeça. .

E nossa, levei um susto quando eu li "Notou o corpo adormecido de Trixi ao seu lado e lembrou-se da noite passada." Terminei de ler o parágrafo mega rápido pra poder soltar o ar. Ou você quis assustar as pessoas, ou sou muito pervertida.

...

Tá, sei que sou pervertida. ;-;

MAS você colocou as duas se insinuando depois! ... Tá, de brincadeira, mas colocou! mimimi

Huahusauhsauhsa

E como sempre, mais um final "OMG-O-QUE-VAI-ACONTECER-AGORA-PORQUE-D-B-FAZ-ISSO?-MIMIMI"

XD

Garotas (tem algum garoto que lê? o.o) reviews, por favor. ^^

* * *

**N/A:** ouviram? deixem review :D ordens da beta-reader!

D-B.


	17. Uma pergunta e um pedido

**Capítulo 17: "Uma pergunta e um pedido"**

- _Querida, quero que conheça uma amiga minha – disse James. – Essa é Virgínia._

_A namorada se levantou para cumprimentar Ginny._

_Ou melhor, Parkinson se levantou._

_Pansy Parkinson._

Quando Ginny e Pansy se encararam, o sorriso de ambas sumiu do rosto no mesmo instante. A ruiva quase não reconheceu a sonserina. Estava com os cabelos longos até o busto, exatamente o mesmo comprimento do dela. Ambos eram ondulados, mas enquanto em Ginny cachos eram naturais, sabia que os de Parkinson eram feito por magia, pois lembrava que na época do colégio eles eram bem lisos. Outro detalhe engraçado era o fato das duas usarem a franja do mesmo jeito, puxada para o lado.

- Essa é Pansy Parkinson – disse Cook, que parecia não ter notado que as duas se encaravam sérias demais.

Silêncio.

- Vocês – começou ele – já se conheciam?

- Sim – responderam elas em uníssono.

- Oh, que bobagem a minha – disse James extremamente alegre. – Vocês foram para Hogwarts praticamente no mesmo ano!

Ginny e Pansy deram sorrisos sem graça para ele.

- Sente-se com a gente um pouco, Ginny – pediu o garoto, feliz. – Não aceito um "não" como resposta.

- Ah, claro – disse ela, sentando-se em um banco na frente do casal.

Silêncio. Os olhos verdes de Pansy encaravam a ruiva nervosamente, ou pelo menos era o que aparentava. James sorria e bebericava seu café.

- Então, como vocês se conheceram? – perguntou Ginny, tentando parecer descontraída, mas falhando epicamente por causa do estado de choque em que estava.

- Eu fui num pub com meus amigos – começou Cook. – E vi de longe essa linda garota. Pensei, preciso ir falar com ela pelo menos – contou, fazendo Pansy dar uma risada envergonhada. – Pansy tinha acabado de voltar de viagem...

- Viagem? – perguntou Ginny, erguendo as sobrancelhas em sinal de curiosidade.

- Quando Pansy saiu de Hogwarts resolveu viajar pelo mundo – disse ele. – Sabe como é, ela não vem de famílias como as nossas.

Ginny riu fracamente e Pansy ficou sem graça, dando um sorriso enviesado.

- E agora, o que você ta fazendo? – perguntou a ruiva, tentando encará-la nos olhos.

- Por enquanto, nada – respondeu ela, um pouco sem jeito.

- E vocês? Como se conheceram? – perguntou Cook, sorriso largo no rosto.

- Nós... – começou Pansy.

- Tínhamos um amigo em comum – interrompeu Ginny rapidamente, depois limpando a garganta e dando um gole longo na sua bebida.

- Oh, entendo – disse ele. – Não sei como nunca notei vocês duas em Hogwarts.

- Ha, ha – fez Ginny.

- Hm, você tem tido notícias – começou Pansy, colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha – do Malfoy?

- Não – respondeu. – A única coisa que eu sei é que ele foi pros Estados Unidos. Achei que vocês ainda se falavam.

- Ah, não – disse a sonserina rapidamente. – Nunca mais ouvi dele.

A ruiva baixou os olhos e bebeu mais um gole.

- Bom, eu tenho que ir pra casa – disse ela sorrindo torto. – Divirtam-se.

E levantou, acenando para os dois e saindo dali o mais rápido possível.

"Puta merda" pensou, ao entrar no prédio. De todas as garotas que Cook podia ter arranjado como namorada, Pansy Parkinson tinha sido a escolhida. Que ironia do destino.

Um pouco atordoada, Ginny largou-se no sofá e terminou seu chocolate quente. Depois, resolver ir até o apartamento dos amigos para contar a novidade.

- Parkinson? – repetiu Blaise pela terceira vez. – Pansy Parkinson?

- Não acredito – disse Colin. – Que mundinho pequeno.

- E, acreditem, ela me perguntou se eu tinha recebido notícias do Draco – disse Ginny, ainda pasma.

- Não – disse o grifinório longamente. – Ela também não ouviu mais falar dele?

- Pelo visto, ele cortou relações com todos os amigos – disse Blaise, com um quê de raiva na voz.

Ginny ficou ali, com os olhos desfocados, pensativa. Draco Malfoy tinha realmente sumido do mapa.

* * *

TOC-TOC. Draco abriu os olhos. Estava nu, deitado na cama. Não tinha dormido, estava apenas descansando. Havia um corpo adormecido ao seu lado. TOC-TOC.

- Quem é? – perguntou com a voz arrastada, sentando-se na cama.

TOC-TOC-TOC.

- Puta merda – exclamou baixinho. Vestiu sua cueca e foi até a porta.

Abriu uma fresta.

- Posso falar com você? – era Pansy.

- Você sabe que horas são? – perguntou.

- Acabou de passar das onze horas – disse ela, impaciente. – Tava dormindo?

- Não, estava _ocupado_ – disse ele.

A amiga fez uma cara de tédio.

- Livre-se dela – falou.

- Um segundo.

Draco encostou a porta e caminhou despreocupadamente até a cama. Balançou a garota de dormia.

- Astoria – chamou. – Está na hora de ir.

A morena levantou-se sem protestar e começou a vestir suas roupas. Depois se aproximou dele e depositou um beijo breve em seus lábios. Deu um sorriso e foi até a porta. Quando as duas se cruzaram, houve uma troca de olhares tensos. Pansy entrou.

- Você ainda está saindo com essa daí? – perguntou.

Draco deu uma risada curta.

- Não apenas com ela – falou, descontraído, tirando o roupão verde de dentro do armário e o vestindo. – Por que você não vai com a cara dela?

- Ela é muito vulgar – disse Pansy. – E não é boa o suficiente pra você.

- E _quem_ é boa o suficiente pra mim? – disse o loiro, caminhando até bem próximo da amiga.

- Pode parar de flertar comigo um segundo? – perguntou ela, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Desculpe, é a força do hábito – riu Draco.

- Se importa se eu fumar? – perguntou, caminhando rápido até a janela.

- Faça o que seu coração mandar – debochou ele.

Pansy abriu a janela e acendeu um cigarro. Ficou em silêncio com os olhos perdidos por alguns segundos.

- O que exatamente você disse pra Weasley quando acabou com ela?

Draco ficou sério.

- Por que isso agora? – perguntou ele. – Não pensei que se importasse.

- Não me enrola.

Ele amarrou a cara, incomodado. Sempre evitava lembrar-se da existência de Ginny.

- Disse que me mudaria pros Estados Unidos com outra garota – respondeu.

- Por que mentiu?

- Por que você se importa com isso?

Pansy respirou fundo e deu mais uma tragada.

- Não imaginei – disse – que você mentiria _assim_.

- Eu não tive escolha, ok? – disse ele, agora irritado.

- Certo.

Ela ficou olhando pela janela.

- O que aconteceu, Pansy?

- Nada.

Aproximou-se da garota.

- Então, vamos encerrar esse assunto por aqui – disse. – Não é como se eu quisesse ficar lembrando dela.

- Ok.

Draco serviu-se da garrafa de firewhisky que estava sobre sua mesa de cabeceira e sentou-se na cama, mal humorado. Por que se lembrar da ruiva ainda machucava tanto?

- Você – começou Pansy hesitante. – sabe por onde ela anda?

- Não – respondeu. – Nem quero.

A sonserina jogou o cigarro pela janela.

- Bom, eu tenho que ir – disse, aproximando-se dele.

Pansy inclinou-se para ficar com os olhos na mesma altura que os do loiro.

- Fica bem – falou ela, segurando o rosto dele e dando um beijo na testa de Draco. – Boa noite.

- Boa noite – disse ele.

A amiga saiu, deixando pra trás um Draco perturbado por memórias.

* * *

**(Um ano depois.)**

Ginny estava sentada na pequena mesa do apartamento de Colin e Blaise. Jantavam e conversavam animadamente.

- Então – perguntou ela, enquanto Blaise recolhia os pratos com um aceno de varinha e os mandava para a pia. – O que vocês queriam conversar comigo?

- Quer um chocolate quente? – perguntou o sonserino.

- Pode ser – disse ela.

- Vamos pra sala – disse Colin.

Ginny sentou-se numa poltrona e deixou o sofá para o casal. Um pouco depois, Blaise sentou-se ao lado do esposo e flutuou uma xícara para a ruiva. Os dois trocaram olhares entre si, o que deixou a deixou inquieta.

- O que houve? – perguntou. – Alguma coisa ruim aconteceu?

- Não, não – respondeu o grifinório rapidamente.

Silêncio. Ginny abriu um sorriso nervoso, olhos indo de um para o outro.

- Bom – começou Colin. – Nós sabemos melhor que ninguém que você parou de ter encontros...

- Sim – perguntou ela rindo.

Fazia quase um ano que Ginny não saia com ninguém, tinha desistido de procurar companhias do sexo oposto. Também fazia tempo que os três não saiam pra beber ou pra festas. Nesse meio tempo, Colin e Blaise tinham finalmente casado. A cerimônia foi simples, apenas com a presença de família e amigos íntimos.

- E você também sabe que faremos um ano de casamento em Janeiro – continuou ele.

- Sim – assentiu Ginny. – O que está acontecendo?

- Calma – disse Blaise. – Já vamos chegar lá.

- E você também sabe que estamos juntos à praticamente cinco anos... – disse o amigo.

A ruiva ergueu as sobrancelhas, intrigada e curiosa.

- Nós dois conversamos bastante – disse o sonserino, pegando na mão de Colin. – E decidimos que queremos ter um bebê.

A boca de Ginny abriu-se numa exclamação muda e animada.

- Oh, meu Deus! – falou, largando a xícara numa mesinha ao lado. – Isso é demais!

Os dois riram.

- Pode ser um pouco cedo – falou Colin. – Mas acho que está na hora certa.

Ginny assentiu, prestando total atenção. Não tinha se jogado em cima dos dois para abraçá-los porque eles pareciam ter mais a contar.

- Não queríamos exatamente adotar – informou Blaise. – Descobrimos um método trouxa que se chama inseminação artificial

- E gostaríamos muito de fazer, se _você_ aceitasse carregar nosso bebê por nove meses – completou Colin finalmente.

A cara que Ginny fez foi de espanto. Tentou falar alguma coisa, mas estava chocada demais para isso.

- Pensamos que, como você não está comprometida, casada e nem procurando alguém no momento, não ia atrapalhar sua vida pessoal – falou o grifinório.

- Você tem um cargo estável no Ministério, então não teria problemas em tirar uns meses quando a criança nascer – completou Blaise. – E se você aceitar, eu prometo parar de fumar – acrescentou com um sorriso.

- Claro que é muito pra se pedir pra alguém, mas queríamos que fosse você – disse Colin. – Então?

Ginny ficou calada por um momento, olhar indo de um rosto ao outros dos amigos, cheios de expectativa.

- Vocês estão brincando? – exclamou ela. – É _óbvio_ que eu aceito!

Dizendo isso, levantou-se e praticamente se jogou em cima dos amigos. Eles se abraçaram, enquanto davam risadas.

- Vamos comemorar! – exclamou Blaise pondo-se de pé animado. – Bebidas! – dizendo isso, foi até a cozinha.

- Obrigada, Kiddo – disse Colin, apertando a amiga nos braços fortemente.

- Eu é que tenho que agradecer – disse ela, sentindo os olhos marejarem. – Oh, céus, só quero ver o que mamãe vai achar disso!

Os dois explodiram em gargalhadas e se soltaram.

- Temos que contar pra todos – disse ele.

- Isso – concordou ela. – Quando vocês querem fazer?

- Não sei – riu ele. – O mais cedo possível? Depende de você.

- Bom, se depende mim – começou Ginny. – Então, que tal mês que vem, no aniversário de casamento de vocês?

- Ai, Kiddo – exclamou ele. – É o melhor presente que você pode nos dar.

Eles se abraçaram novamente e Blaise chegou trazendo três cervejas amanteigadas.

- Ouviu essa, Blaise? – perguntou o amigo, ficando de pé. – Vamos fazer mês que vem.

O sonserino abriu um sorriso e beijou a bochecha de Ginny, que também tinha se levantado. Depois, entregou as bebidas para eles.

- À Virgínia – disse Blaise. – A mãe do nosso filho.

Assim, brindaram.

No naquela mesma noite, mandaram um Patrono para Eleonor avisando que precisavam ver ela urgentemente.

- _O quê?!_ – exclamou ela. – Um bebê? Que coisa mais linda! – e pulou no pescoço dos três.

Ficaram acordados durante horas regadas à cerveja. No dia seguinte, foram até a Toca almoçar e contar a novidade. Molly quase desmaiou quando ouviu.

- Mas você é tão jovem – dizia ela, sentada em uma cadeira da cozinha, enquanto os gêmeos abanavam ela.

- E daí, mamãe – falou Ginny alegremente. – Você teve filhos bem nova.

- Mas e o seu trabalho? Você vai largar? – perguntou a mãe, preocupada.

- É claro que não – respondeu, segurando a mão dela. – Só vou tirar licença maternidade durante alguns meses. Blaise é escritor, trabalha em casa, vai poder ficar com o bebê em tempo integral.

Colin trabalhava no Ministério também, tinha sido chamado alguns meses depois de Ginny, para trabalhar no Departamento de Mistérios. Ginny não tinha idéia do que o amigo fazia, e ele não podia comentar, mas tinha certeza que era algo com Astronomia. Ao contrário dela, Colin não tinha se candidatado ao emprego, mas aceitou de bom grado.

- Relaxa, mamãe – disse ela. – Vai ficar tudo ótimo. E você vai ter um pseudo-netinho.

Dizendo isso, as duas se abraçaram. No Natal, quando a família toda estava reunida, mais Harry, Hermione, Tonks e Lupin, eles repetiram as boas novas.

- Então, como vai ser? – perguntou Harry, que sentava-se ao lado de Ginny durante a ceia.

- Nós contatamos um curandeiro no St. Mungus que está familiarizado com a técnica – contou Colin.

- Inseminação artificial? – perguntou Hermione.

- O que isso quer dizer exatamente? – perguntou Rony.

- Eles depositam mecanicamente o _sêmen _– Hermione explicou abaixando a voz na última palavra. – Dentro do útero durante o período fértil.

Rony fez uma cara enjoada.

- Pelo menos você não vai precisar – começou ele – t_ransar_, ou coisa assim...

- Bom, eu sugeri um ménage, mas Colin é muito ciumento – brincou Blaise, fazendo os amigos próximos explodirem em risadas, enquanto Rony empalidecia brutalmente.

- Quando vocês vão fazer? – perguntou Harry apenas para Ginny.

- Em janeiro – disse ela.

- Que bom que isso te deixa feliz – sorriu ele, segurando a mão dela dentre as dele.

Ela não soube o que fazer, a não ser retribuir o sorriso.

* * *

**N/B:** Ai que vontade de chacoalhar a Gina pelos ombros "Nããão! É mentira! O Draco está em Londres! Sente sua falta! \T.T/"

E tipo assim, se encontrasse com Draco Malfoy eu NÃO pediria para ele parar de flertar comigo!

Gente! Os anos estão passando rápido! -medo- Espero que eu não leia uma N/A logo após essa minha dizendo "A fic vai acabar logo pessoal" Viu dona D-B. u.u

E a Gina vai ser mãe! Ai que lindo! Ainda (eu espero que os dois voltem u.u) não é um mini Draco, mas né, tem tempo. ^^

Mais reviews! lol


	18. Cinco minutos que mudam tudo

**Capítulo 18: "Cinco minutos que mudam tudo"**

"_Remember what you told me once?_

_That every five minutes is another chance to turn it all around"_

- David, Vanilla Sky.

Só conseguia enxergar branco. Havia neve por tudo e os flocos que caíam pesadamente dificultavam sua visão. Draco sentia as pernas pesadas. Olhou pro chão e percebeu que estava enterrado até o joelho no gelo. Livrou-se e começou a caminhar pela tempestade, tentando achar alguém ou alguma coisa.

Foi então que viu um vulto. E cabelos ruivos que dançavam como fogo ao vento. Avançou com dificuldade. Ao chegar perto o bastante, notou que era Ginny. Ela estava parada o encarando, com olhos vazios, rosto molhado de lágrimas que começavam a virar gelo. Vestia um casaco longo preto e botas. Seus lábios estavam roxos, assim como suas mãos sem luvas. Draco ficou preocupado, se ela ficasse ali mais tempo naquela nevasca ia ter uma hipotermia.

- Ginny! – chamou.

- Por que, Draco? – perguntou ela, quando o garoto chegou perto. – Por que você mentiu pra mim?

- Desculpa – disse ele. – Mas temos que sair daqui.

Ela o ignorou, continuando inexpressiva e parada.

- Vamos – disse ele, segurando os ombros e balançando a garota debilmente.

Então, ela começou a chorar e soluçar, colocando as mãos sobre o rosto.

- Desculpe, Ginny – repetiu ele, ficando desesperado.

A tempestade de neve ficou mais forte, enquanto o choro dela ficava mais alto e agonizante. Viu a garota cair de joelhos no chão, encolhendo-se.

- Levante, vamos embora daqui – exclamou ele.

Era tanta neve que quando ele percebeu, todo o corpo dela ia sendo coberto.

- NÃO! – berrou ele, tentando tirar o gelo pesado que chegava no seu quadril. – GINNY!

Conseguiu achar o ruivo dos seus cabelos e continuou cavando, ignorando que seu corpo também ficava envolto de neve. Tateou cegamente por uns instantes, braço enfiado no branco. Conseguiu achar a mão da garota e a trouxe de volta para cima. Ainda estava viva. Abraçou seu corpo gelado.

- Me solta! – gritou ela. – Você foi embora!

- Eu não queria, eu não queria, por favor, me desculpe – repetia ele, sentindo seu peito queimar de dor e as lágrimas molharem os olhos.

Ginny se debatia, então Draco segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos firmemente. Ela ofegava e a neve já chegava à cintura deles.

- Eu não queria ter feito nada disso – disse ele. – Eu te amo, Kiddo.

Trouxe-a para perto e os dois se beijaram ferozmente, sentindo seus lábios macios e gelados.

- Eu preciso de você – murmurou Draco entre os beijos.

- Precisa? – disse uma voz que não era a de Ginny.

Ele abriu os olhos e viu Astoria.

- Não – falou ele. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

A garota deu uma gargalhada alta e seus olhos ficaram vermelhos de repente.

- Ginny! – berrou ele olhando em volta, mas tudo estava branco e agora a neve chegava ao seu peito. – Ginny!

- Ela não vai mais voltar, Draco – dizia Astoria diabolicamente. – _Nunca mai_s.

O loiro soltou um berro ao ver a mulher se transformar em uma cobra enorme. Tentou fugir, mas não conseguia se mexer. Sentiu o corpo escamoso e forte circundá-lo até o pescoço.

Não conseguia mais respirar e tudo ficava cada vez mais branco.

_I'm holding on your rope (Estou me segurando na sua corda)  
Got me ten feet off the ground (Que me levou a dez pés do chão)  
And I'm hearin what you say (E eu ouço o que você diz)_

_But I just can't make a sound (Mas não consigo emitir nenhum som)  
You tell me that you need me (Você diz que precisa de mim)  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait (Então vem e me nocauteia, mas espere)  
You tell me that you're sorry (Você diz que sente muito)_

_Didn't think I'd turn around, and say (Não pensei que me viraria e diria)  
It's too late to apologize, it's too late (Que é tarde demais para pedir desculpas, é tarde demais)_

Draco Malfoy sentou-se na cama em um salto, puxando uma grande quantidade de ar para dentro dos pulmões, durante a madrugada em que completava vinte e três anos. Estava suado, trêmulo e ofegante. Esfregou as mãos sobre o rosto, lembrando com detalhes o vívido pesadelo que acabara de ter. Para ele, foi como uma eternidade, quando na verdade tinha durado apenas cinco minutos.

Respirou fundo e encarou o escuro, agora mais calmo.

"Foi só um sonho" disse para si mesmo.

Sua cabeça estava a mil. Soube que não conseguiria voltar ao sono e resolveu levantar. Vestia apenas uma cueca. Foi até o banheiro e passou um pouco de água no rosto e na nuca. Faltavam algumas horas até o sol nascer, constatou ele olhando pela janela.

Vestiu uma regata branca e uma calça jeans preta. Calçou botas de montaria e saiu silenciosamente do quarto. Quando chegou à parte de trás da casa, assoviou longamente cortando o silêncio da noite. Pouco depois, Aro apareceu. Uma volta na sua garupa era tudo que precisava para esfriar a cabeça.

– Vamos, garoto – disse e o corcel disparou pela escuridão.

Sem pensar ou guiar, deixou o animal levá-lo pelos jardins, sentindo o vento fresco bater em sua face e aproveitando a sensação gostosa que lhe proporcionava. Quando deu por si, estava parado perto do antigo celeiro.

Desmontou e deslizou os dedos pela crina negra do cavalo. Deixou-o solto e entrou no local, indo direto para "seu canto". Fazia anos que não pisava ali. A última vez tinha sido antes de ir para a Rússia. Hesitante, Draco deu passos lentos, examinando o local. Recolheu uma das almofadas do chão e ficou encarando-a inexpressivo. Então, trouxe-a até o nariz. Não tinha cheiro de nada. Não tinha o cheiro _dela_.

"Claro que não, seu idiota" repreendeu-se, jogando o objeto no chão.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos, voltando a ficar inquieto.

"Foi só um sonho" repetiu.

* * *

Em frente à um caldeirão borbulhante de poção estava Ginny, exibindo uma grande barriga de quase nove meses. O calor do objeto sempre deixava o bebê alegre, ela sentia isso. Ele se revirava e chutava quase sempre que ela estava trabalhando. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo ela se sentia completa e feliz. Era como se o buraco que tinha dentro de si tivesse sido preenchido. Aquele buraco antigo, que fora feito muitos anos atrás.

- Virgínia – chamou seu superior. – Já passou da hora de ir pra casa.

- Eu sei, já estou terminando aqui...

- Querida – falou ele, chegando próximo dela. – Deixe que eu termino isso. Vai pra casa, é uma ordem.

A ruiva deu um sorriso torto.

- Ok – assentiu e deixou ele assumir a poção.

Pegou sua bolsa e seu cardigan e foi até o Átrio, rumando em direção à saída para aparatar. Quando reapareceu, estava em um beco vazio perto de sua rua. Ao chegar no seu andar, o último do prédio, resolveu bater antes no apartamento do casal de amigos. Eleonor já estava lá.

- Como você ta se sentindo? – perguntou ela.

- Ótima – disse Ginny.

- Não está muito pesado?

- Ah, isso sim – riu ela. – Colin, sinta só, está chutando outra vez.

O amigo sentou-se do lado dela no sofá e pousou a mão na barriga.

- Nem parece que faz quase nove meses que você está com ele ai – disse o amigo. – Blaise, vem cá!

- Parece que foi ontem! – disse Ginny.

- Sim – concordou Colin animado. – E demorou um século aquilo! Acho que transar seria mais rápido.

Todos riram.

- Pra mim passou voando – comentou a ruiva.

Na verdade, a inseminação tinha durado apenas cinco minutos.

* * *

A Travessa do Tranco estava vazia. Era um nublado dia aleatório de setembro. Draco tinha ido cuidar de alguns assuntos. Uma coisa boa em ser um Comensal da Morte era que nem sempre tinha trabalho pra você fazer. E nesta tarde, o loiro estava de folga até segunda ordem.

Caminhava despreocupado, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça. Encarou o céu e pensou que tinha que ir embora antes de começar a chover. Cogitou a ideia de ir comprar um sorvete, fazia muito tempo que não tomava um. Anos, muitos anos pra ser exato. Distraído, passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros ao dobrar a esquina.

Foi então que paralisou, graças a cena que viu. Apertou os olhos para enxergar melhor, estava numa transversal e ainda restavam metros para o Beco Diagonal.

Seu estômago despencou ao ver uma moça ruiva, muito ruiva, acompanhada de um homem de cabelos negros e óculos. Mesmo de longe, reconheceu os dois.

"Ginny" pensou sentindo o coração acelerar num instante. Mas tinha uma coisa muito diferente e protuberante nela. Uma barriga. Enorme. Devia estar pra nascer. Os dois estavam sentados em um banco enquanto ela tomava um sundae. Lembrou do sonho que tivera poucos meses atrás.

Draco puxou com toda força que pode o ar para dentro de seus pulmões. Entretanto, ele não vinha. Sua cabeça começou a trabalhar muito rápido. Ginny, _sua Ginny_. Grávida com Potter. Só podia significar uma coisa. Os dois estavam juntos e... Iam ter um _filho_.

Quanto tempo fazia que não a via? Praticamente cinco anos. Seus cabelos tinham crescido, estavam com aqueles cachos que ele lembrava muito bem – até demais. Lembrava deles espalhados por tapetes, almofadas, lençóis e cobertores...

"Sim, é claro que ela seguiu em frente" tentou pensar, mas a coisa em seu peito, que apertava seus pulmões e não o deixava respirar, protestava qualquer pensamento racional que Draco pudesse articular. Sentiu as mãos tremerem violentamente. Pôde vê-la sorrindo para Potter ao longe – aquele sorriso que o perseguiu durante tanto tempo que ele tinha tentado esquecer quando assistia outras mulheres sorrindo. Outras mulheres falando, gesticulando, ofegando... Outras mulheres que ele nem se lembrava do rosto agora. Foram tantas e _tão pouco _ao mesmo tempo.

Mas não, Draco não tinha esquecido do som da voz de Ginny, ou como ela suspirava fracamente enquanto ele pressionava seus quadris contra os dela, ou a primeira vez que a beijou num corredor escuro de Hogwarts. Agora ficava claro em sua mente um trilhão de coisas ao mesmo tempo, junto com o nervosismo e a ansiedade estranha que esmagava seu peito – e agora remexia com seu estômago deixando-o enjoado.

- Não – ouviu sua voz murmurar, mas a boca dele parecia tão distante agora, tudo parecia distante, inclusive o trovão alto que anunciava a chuva.

Observou Potter conjurar um guarda-chuva amarelo e levantar-se. Antes que a chuva começasse a cair os dois estavam ali juntos. Ele passou o braço pelos ombros dela gentilmente e acolhedor. Ginny ainda sorria e ele sorria também, aqueles sorrisos que você vê e inveja nas outras pessoas porque demonstra como a vida parece perfeita e especial. Draco não costumava sorrir assim.

A chuva molhou suas roupas e o casal foi caminhando lentamente e sumindo de vista. O loiro encarou o céu cinza e escuro que tanto se parecia com ele e achou que ia perder o controle, que ia desmaiar... Não podia ficar mais ali, parecia que tinha ficado tempo demais. Quando na verdade foram só cinco minutos.

Precisava de alguma coisa, precisava de alguém, precisava ver Stella, Astoria, Marie ou qualquer uma das garotas que costumava deitar-se ao lado e não dormir. _Ele não dormia com elas_. Não conseguia e nem tentava, porque só Ginny era Ginny e só ao lado dela ele dormira.

"Pansy" pensou lentamente, enquanto corria de volta para a Travessa do Tranco, mas não lembrava onde a garota estava. Draco fez esforço e cogitou que ela devia estar no apartamento do namorado. Aparatou.

A sensação de compressão que ele normalmente não ligava pareceu uma tortura e quando sentiu que os pés pisaram num beco vazio cheio de lixo, Draco só teve tempo de colocar a mão na parede e inclinar-se para frente para vomitar. Tentou não sujar seus sapatos. A chuva caia forte agora, batia na sua nuca e misturava-se com o que saiu do seu estômago, fazendo com que escorresse para algum bueiro e sumisse.

Tossiu, pondo as costas da mão sobre a boca. Sua garganta ardia. Ignorou e começou a andar. Já tinha ido à casa de Cook visitar Pansy uma vez, quando precisara avisar alguma coisa sobre uma missão ou algo assim. A porta do prédio estava aberta. Subiu rapidamente, perdendo o pouco fôlego que lhe restava.

* * *

TOC-TOC-TOC. Três batidas apressadas fizeram Pansy sobressaltar-se. Lia o Profeta Diário sentada num sofá aconchegante no apartamento do namorado, James Cook – que no momento estava trabalhando.

- Já vai! – cantarolou alto.

Não imaginava quem seria a essa hora, talvez algum dos vizinhos trouxas querendo alguma coisa ou reclamando. Abriu a porta e tomou um susto.

Draco, completamente encharcado de chuva, ofegava tremulamente e parecia fazer muita força para ficar em pé – apoiava-se com uma mão vacilante na parede. No momento que os olhos cinzentos dele avistaram a amiga, ele quase caiu em cima dela, dando um abraço tão apertado que doía.

- O que foi? – perguntou alarmada, tentando puxar o loiro para dentro e fechar a porta novamente.

- Preciso de alguma coisa pra beber – sussurrou ele. – Preciso conversar, preciso...

- Calma, calma – apressou em dizer. – Que aconteceu?

Pansy já pensava que tinha dado alguma coisa errada com o Lorde, que estava correndo risco de vida ou algo assim. Ela tentou se desvencilhar dele e agarrou o rosto dele com a duas mãos, forçando a encará-la.

- Eu não sei – respondeu ele finalmente, livrando-se das mãos dela e começando a andar por toda a sala de estar, passando a mão nos cabelos e pingando água em tudo.

- _Accio firewhisky_ – disse em voz alta para ele notar, e a garrafa flutuou rapidamente pelo ar.

Draco tinha se sentado contra a porta e afundava a cabeça nas mãos, cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos. Percebeu que ele tremia muito. Conjurou um copo e ajoelhou-se na frente dele, enquanto o firewhisky servia-se sozinho. Alcançou-lhe a dose e em um gole já não tinha nada dentro do copo. Ele tossiu. Pansy secou o cabelo e as roupas dele, que continuaram amarrotadas de um jeito estranho.

Serviu mais um copo que flutuou até dele. Ela passou a mão por seus cabelos loiros.

- Draco – chamou baixinho.

- Ela estava – começou ele com os olhos desfocados. – _tão_ linda.

O sonserino virou mais uma dose. Pansy esperou pacientemente, achando que era melhor não pressioná-lo.

- Estava tão grande – murmurou ele, desconexo.

- O que estava grande?

- A Weasley – disse ele, bebendo goles do terceiro copo. Tossiu outra vez.

Pansy se inquietou.

- Você viu ela quando? – perguntou.

- Agora – respondeu ele, encarando-a com o olhar cinzento e vazio. – No Beco Diagonal. Com Potter.

Ele mirou o chão. Pansy sabia que quando estava com problemas não conseguia continuar olhando para as pessoas por muito tempo. Tentou manter a face inexpressiva. Lembrou de quando encontrou Weasley na cafeteria e que tinha pensando em falar para o amigo – mas não disse nada.

Draco escondeu o rosto nas mãos, depois de largar o terceiro copo vazio de firewhisky no chão.

- Não sai da minha cabeça – disse ele com a voz abafada.

Pansy respirou fundo e puxou os pulsos dele para depois abraçá-lo. Ele escondeu-se entre as mechas de cabelo dela, apertando forte as costelas da amiga. Apesar das roupas secas, Draco ainda tremia violentamente.

- Eu preciso, preciso ir – gaguejou ele.

- Não – protestou ela, impedindo ele de se desvencilhar. – Se acalma. Você não vai a lugar nenhum.

Sentiu o peito dele subir e descer longamente. Ficaram assim durante uns instantes em que Draco começava a relaxar os músculos antes rígidos e tensos. Quando pensou que fosse seguro, afastou-se e voltou a encará-lo.

- Do que você está falando, Draco?

- Ela está grávida.

- Como assim? – perguntou, tentando não rir.

- Do Potter – disse ele, fitando o chão. – Estavam juntos...

Ela ficou em silêncio, tentando lembrar se Cook tinha mencionado alguma coisa assim sobre Ginny, já que os dois eram amigos – mas não lembrou. Pansy colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha, inquieta novamente.

- Eu queria – falou Draco de olhos fechados – _nunca_ mais ter visto ela.

A morena pousou a mão no rosto dele, depois beijou sua testa e o abraçou de novo. Começava a ficar deprimida vendo ele desse jeito e não sabia direito o que fazer. Draco e Ginny tinham terminado há praticamente cinco anos, o loiro já tinha traçado todas as garotas possíveis inúmeras vezes, parecia razoavelmente bem na maior parte do tempo e agora estava daquele jeito – completamente arrasado.

- E tudo que consegui pensar foi que – continuou ele – eu queria que fosse _meu_.

- Shh – fez ela, acariciando a nuca dele. – Tenta não pensar mais nisso – sussurrou.

Draco assentiu fracamente. Depois de um tempo indeterminando, ela conseguiu colocá-lo sentando em uma cadeira da cozinha. Ele tinha a aparência desleixada, cabelos desalinhados e roupas amarrotadas – estava muito pálido e apático. O sonserino estendeu a mão para alcançar a garrafa de firewhisky.

- Ei – protestou ele fracamente, quando Pansy flutuou a garrafa para longe.

- Você precisa de um chá – disse a amiga.

- Você ta parecendo minha mãe – reclamou ele.

- Eu gosto da sua mãe – respondeu ela, sorrindo com o canto da boca, enquanto preparava a bebida.

- Não quero chá – resmungou ele, quando ela depositou a xícara na sua frente.

- Beba – mandou, arrastando uma cadeira e sentando perto dele.

O loiro bufou, passando a mão pelo cabelo loiro já bagunçado, mas pegou a xícara entre as mãos.

- Draco – chamou e ele a encarou pelo canto dos olhos. – Por que você acabou com ela?

Ele desviou os olhos para a mesa.

- Porque eu tinha que fazer isso – contou. – Tinha que acabar.

- Você não me deu um motivo.

O sonserino bebeu um gole.

- Você gosta dela até hoje – falou Pansy.

- Não, não gosto.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Preciso ir – disse ele. – Preciso de sexo.

A amiga tapou os olhos com a mão, tentando não rir.

- Você é inacreditável.

Draco bebeu boa parte do líquido na xícara e se levantou, arrumando a camisa preta que usava.

- E como _você_ não está disponível, preciso achar alguém que esteja – contou. – Sou apenas decidido.

Dessa vez, ela riu. Levantou-se e parou na frente dele.

- Como quiser – disse. – Você é mesmo um desajuizado.

Ele sorriu pela primeira vez desde que tinha chegado, abotoando o blazer.

- E você continua gostosa – ele piscou.

- Saia daqui antes eu te chute pra fora – sorriu ela.

Draco beijou a bochecha da amiga e foi em direção à saída.

- Você vai ficar bem? – perguntou Pansy.

O loiro virou-se, mão na maçaneta.

- Vou.

Quando ele saiu, batendo a porta atrás de si, ela suspirou.

"Espero que sim."

_I'd take another chance, take a fall (Eu me arriscaria de novo, cairia)  
Take a shot for you (Levaria um tiro por você)  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat (E preciso de você como um coração precisa bater)  
But it's nothing new (Mas isso não é novidade)  
I loved you with a fire red (Te amei com fervor)  
Now it's turning blue (Que agora está esfriando)_

_And you say "sorry" like an angel (E você diz "desculpe" como um anjo)  
__Heaven let me think was you (Céus, me deixe pensar que era você)  
__But I'm afraid (Mas eu temo)  
__It's too late to apologize, it's too late (Que seja tarde demais para pedir desculpas, tarde demais)_

Draco deslizava a ponta dos dedos pelo corpo de Astoria e tentava sentir alguma coisa mudar dentro de si. Sua boca vermelha pressionava-se contra a dele, as unhas dela arranhavam suas costas. Pouco se importou quando os botões de sua camisa saltaram ao ver a mulher abri-la com um gesto brusco.

- Ah, Malfoy... – gemeu ela quando ele deslizou a mão para baixo da saia do vestido.

Era o que faltava pra ele ficar pronto.

* * *

Ginny estava deitada de barriga para cima na sua cama. Ao seu lado estava Eleonor, que pousava a mão no abdômen dela. Tentava dormir com o carinho da amiga.

Então sentiu.

Abriu os olhos.

- O que houve? – perguntou Eleonor, sentando-se no mesmo instante.

- Acho que a bolsa rasgou – disse.

A morena saltou para fora da cama.

- Vou pegar suas coisas e chamar os garotos, já volto! – falou apressadamente.

Ginny sentou-se com cuidado, respirando fundo.

- Chegou a hora, bebê – murmurou.

* * *

**N/B: **ABRAÇO GRUPAL NO DRACO AGORA! \o/

Ai gente, que dó. D-B malvada. ;-;

E mesmo assim ele continua safadão. Oi Draco, como você consegue?

Huausauhasuhsauhsa

Reviews Reviews Reviews

E não se esqueçam do abraço no nosso Drake! \ç-ç/


	19. As Palavras de Constance

******n/a**: quando terminei o capítulo 18, estava planejando pular dois anos desde o nascimento do bebê. Mas dois anos é realmente muito tempo e vocês iam ficar super lotadas de informações sobre o que aconteceu, talvez até confusas, então resolvi escrever um capítulo no meio, que me deu brecha pra entrar com detalhes que dariam mais sentido pra história. :D espero que gostem do capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 19: "As palavras de Constance"**

Elliot Creevey Zabini era uma criança adorável. Animava-se saltitando de colo em colo – era como se tivesse dois pais e duas mães, Colin e Blaise, Ginny e Eleonor. Todos super atenciosos, cheios de mimos e presentes. Hoje ele completava um ano de idade e já ficava de pé por conta própria, assim como arriscava algumas palavras. Elliot era loiro, como os pais, bochechudo e de olhos cor de mel.

- Blasí – disse ele esticando as mãozinhas miúdas para o pai pegá-lo no colo.

- Papai não pode te pegar agora, querido – disse Blaise, pois levitava uma pilha de presentes.

- Vem cá, meu fofo – disse Eleonor, agachando e abrindo os braços.

A criança riu e deu passos incertos até ela, que o segurou no colo.

- Que horas sua mãe chega? – perguntou uma Ginny de vinte e três anos da cozinha, onde terminava de decorar o bolo.

- Não faço a menor ideia – disse o sonserino, que agora arrumava os embrulhos sobre a mesa. – Mas os de Colin vão chegar daqui a pouco.

- Alguém disse meu nome? – perguntou ele, chegando na sala enquanto secava os cabelos com a varinha.

Ginny deu risada.

- Vem aqui me ajudar com a torta – pediu ela.

- Harry vai vir? – perguntou ele.

- Acho que sim – suspirou a ruiva, tirando a franja do olho. – Eu disse que era às três, mas ele falou que talvez se atrase.

- E Rony e Hermione? – perguntou Eleonor, ainda segurando o bebê que brincava com os cabelos dela.

- Se eles arranjarem um horário entre as sessões de sexo – disse Ginny, fazendo todos rirem.

Os dois tinham finalmente começado a namorar e era recente – a grande questão é que ela tinha os flagrado numa situação bem constrangedora na última vez que visitara a Toca.

A campainha tocou. Ginny se precipitou, ainda de avental, para abrir.

- Olá! – disse a mãe de Colin, completamente animada. – Onde está o meu netinho?

Depois de cumprimentar ela, o Sr. Creevey, Dênis e a namorada dele, fechou a porta e voltou para a cozinha.

- Ouvindo ela falar assim nem parece que algum dia foi contra meu relacionamento com Blaise – comentou o grifinório ao ouvir a mãe na sala, dando os últimos retoques na torta. – Bom, vou lá dar um oi.

Ginny sorriu para o amigo como incentivo. Tirou o avental e soltou os cabelos longos que estavam em um coque. Respirou fundo e voltou para a sala. Elliot estava no colo da avó e todos papeavam animadamente.

No fim da tarde, depois de muitos presentes, fatias de bolo, risos, fotos e conversas, apenas restou muito embrulhos rasgados, muitos brinquedos no chão e quatro pessoas muito cansadas. Elliot estava quase dormindo no colo de Ginny.

- Que canseira – disse Colin, jogado em uma das cadeiras.

Eleonor bocejou e assentiu.

- Temos que limpar a bagunça ainda – disse Blaise, esfregando os olhos.

- Ele já está dormindo? – perguntou a morena.

- Acho que sim – murmurou Ginny. – Vou colocá-lo no berço.

Ao voltar, a ruiva se deparou com os três rostos cansados de seus amigos – agora não apenas isso, mas parte do que ela considerava sua família – todos com cervejas nas mãos.

- Toma – disse Eleonor, entregando para ela uma garrafa.

Sentou-se no sofá e sorriu. Podia beber agora que não estava mais amamentando.

- Isso está ótimo – comentou.

Todos riram.

* * *

Um Draco Malfoy de vinte e cinco anos mantinha uma cara de leve desgosto ao sentar-se no lado dos convidados do noivo de um casamento. Pansy estava ao seu lado com uma expressão muito diferente da dele – estava alegre e até emocionada.

- Você não vai chorar, né? – murmurou ele.

- Claro que não, seu idiota – disse ela baixinho, sem tirar os olhos do altar.

- Ótimo – disse Draco, olhando para cima.

Ele não conseguia prestar atenção na cerimônia, muito menos olhar para o casal. Na realidade, ele estava um pouco abalado e não queria admitir. Allan e sua futura esposa, Fernanda, pareciam felizes demais a alguns metros dele e isso o incomodava levemente. Talvez fosse porque sempre que via o ex-colega de treinamento lembrava da noite em que surtara, talvez fosse porque Allan tinha ficado junto da namorada – ao contrário de Draco.

Inevitavelmente pensava em Ginny e em como o destino gostava de rir da cara dele, colocando-o sentado ali e tendo que assistir aquilo. Não é como se não estivesse feliz pelos dois, é claro que estava, mas ficava imaginando como seria se quem estivesse ali fosse ele e a ex-namorada grifinória. Suspirou, agora encarando as mãos sobre o colo.

- Eu aceito – ouviu um dos dois dizer e Pansy ao seu lado estava com o olhos molhados.

- Não vá borrar a maquiagem.

- Eu juro que vou te matar quando sairmos daqui – murmurou ela dando um sorriso enviesado.

A amiga limpou as lágrimas com os dedos e fungou.

- Pode beijar a noiva.

Flores, beijos, faíscas, aplausos, etc. Draco passou com os olhos pelo local e notou uma das três damas de honra – ela tinha cabelos escuros cor de sangue. Ficou interessado. Quem sabe ele poderia sair lucrando naquela noite.

Ao cumprimentar os noivos na festa, aquele sentimento chato ainda o perturbava. Sorriu, um pouco constrangido, ao dar tapinhas no ombro de Allan e depois cumprimentou com um beijo a moça radiante, que tinha cabelos loiros dourados e cacheados.

Passando a mão pelo rosto, foi até o garçom mais próximo e pegou uma taça de champagne. A recepção era no jardim de uma casa de campo ao sul de Wiltshire. A temperatura estava agradável – era julho – e o céu, estrelado. Draco ficou em pé, observando os convidados. Sentiu alguém parar atrás dele.

- Vem, vamos sentar – era Pansy. – Temos lugares marcados.

- E aquela história sobre me matar? – perguntou ele maliciosamente, acompanhando-a até a mesa.

- Não te ensinaram a não brincar com fogo? – ela ergueu a sobrancelha.

Draco riu baixinho.

- Por que Cook não veio?

- Ora, porque – ela revirou os olhos. – Não traria ele numa festa cheia de Comensais da Morte – disse baixinho. – Não ia ter explicação pra isso...

- Você algum dia pretende contar a verdade? – perguntou ele.

- Não sei – respondeu Pansy, bebendo mais um gole de champagne. – Chega de falar nisso.

Ela irritou-se com a expressão de deboche do amigo.

Depois da janta maravilhosa e farta, os noivos foram dançar. Logo, vários casais os acompanharam. Aquela coisa de sempre. Draco estendeu a mão para a amiga.

- Me concede essa dança, senhorita?

- Achei que nunca fosse pedir – sorriu ela.

Os dois foram até a pista. Ele a trouxe para perto, pousando a mão em suas costas.

- Estou vendo Astoria com a irmã ali – disse Pansy depois de um tempo.

- E? – perguntou Draco. – Hoje estou à procura de sangue novo.

A amiga deu uma risada. Os olhos dele foram até a dama de honra de cabelos vermelhos, que dançava a alguns metros dali.

- Você nunca vai se cansar disso?

- Por que eu me cansaria? – ele encarou Pansy.

Ela sustentou o olhar.

- Porque é uma mentira – falou.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Como se sua vida não fosse uma também.

Pansy aproximou sua boca da orelha dele.

- Pelo menos eu gosto de verdade do Cook.

- Lá vem você de novo insinuando que eu ainda sinto alguma coisa pela Weasley – murmurou ele, irritado.

Ela abriu um sorriso. Ele amarrou a cara.

- Pansy – disse um homem que tinha acabado de chegar. – Você não se importa, Draco?

- De jeito nenhum – disse. – Preciso de uma bebida mesmo.

Assim, deixou a amiga dançando com o outro. Pegou mais uma taça de champagne. Longe dali, viu a garota de cabelos cor de sangue, solitária e com cara de tédio, bebendo firewhisky. Sorriu para si mesmo e aproximou-se dela.

- Oi – disse.

Ela se virou.

- Draco Malfoy – estendendo a mão

- Constance – respondeu ela, retribuindo o aperto de mão. – Você é convidado do noivo, né?

- Exato – ele sorriu.

* * *

Ginny estava num pub perto de casa. Fazia tanto tempo que não saia pra beber que, mesmo tomando poucas doses, já estava um pouco tonta. Eleonor estava perto do bar conversando com um bonitão, Rony e Hermione já tinham ido pra casa – sua única companhia era Harry.

- Então, esse ano o aniversário do Elliot vai ser na Toca? – perguntou sim.

- Sim – suspirou ela, cansada. – Tivemos que aceitar, já que mamãe insistiu tanto, mesmo faltando praticamente dois meses...

Harry sorriu, bebendo um gole de cerveja.

- Acho que vou pra casa – anunciou ela.

- Posso te acompanhar? – perguntou ele.

- Ah, claro – disse ela. – Eu vou caminhando, se não se importa. Preciso arejar a cabeça.

- Sem problemas.

A ruiva se levantou e despediu-se de Eleonor. Harry a acompanhou para fora do bar. Sentiu a brisa fresca de verão balançar seus cabelos. Respirou fundo e sorriu. Encarou o amigo e percebeu que ele sorria para ela também. Ginny riu.

- Você está bem? – perguntou.

- Um pouco eufórico por causa da cerveja, só isso.

Quando chegaram ao prédio dela, perguntou se ele não queria subir.

- Quer alguma coisa pra beber? Mais cerveja? – riu ela.

- Se você insiste – sorriu ele, sentando no sofá.

Ginny acompanhou ele, trazendo duas latinhas.

- Sabe, ainda estou me acostumando a não ter Elliot do meu lado toda hora – contou ela aleatoriamente. – Eu nunca ficava sozinha antes, mas agora que ele tem quase dois anos...

- Bom, mas eles moram ali do lado – disse Harry.

- Eu sei – sorriu ela. – Mas antes estava sempre acompanhada, agora me sinto solitária.

- Não seja por isso – disse ele. – Quer que eu fique aqui essa noite?

A ruiva deu uma risada curta.

- Não sei – respondeu. – Depende do que você quer dizer com isso.

- Você sabe exatamente o que eu quero dizer com isso.

Silêncio. Ginny ficou séria. A mão de Harry tocou seu rosto. Ele se aproximou. Ela fechou os olhos. Sentiu os lábios dele nos seus, num toque muito diferente daquele de muitos anos atrás. Era mais seguro, mais firme, menos desajeitado.

Logo as duas latinhas tinham sido deixadas de lado, enquanto Ginny sentia as mãos de Harry apertarem sua cintura. Foi um pouco inesperado, mas fazia tempo que eles estavam ficando mais próximos que antes.

Por um momento, ela inevitavelmente lembrou-se de Draco. E não sabia explicar por que.

* * *

Estava em um quarto da mansão de campo, onde acontecia a recepção do casamento. Lá fora, as pessoas ainda dançavam e bebiam. Draco sentava-se na cama em silêncio, coberto apenas por um lençol branco. Suspirou, sentindo o cansaço de sempre. Alguns flashes perdidos do que acabara de ocorrer ali ainda cruzavam sua cabeça.

Mesmo sendo um cômodo mal iluminado, podia ver as costas nuas deitadas ao seu lado e os cabelos vermelhos de Constance. Depois de algumas horas de flerte e conversa os dois tinham dado uma escapulida. Até que ela era legal, pensava Draco, e não uma cabeça de vento como muitas outras. O mais engraçado era que a dama de honra parecia dividir com ele o mesmo incômodo ao ver um casamento que não era seu.

"_Casamentos conseguem ser deprimentes às vezes"_ tinha dito ela. "_Fico feliz por eles, mas... Tenho a sensação que nunca vou ter algo assim."_

Draco tinha sorrido torto com aquele comentário e não concordou, apesar de achar a mesma coisa. Achava isso desde que tinha visto Ginny e Potter juntos... Fazia muito tempo. A criança devia ter quase dois anos agora.

Achou que Constance estava dormindo e surpreendeu-se quando a dama de honra se sentou na cama, de costas para o loiro. Ela acendeu um cigarro, que pegou de dentro da pequena bolsa sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Vestia nada, como ele.

- Não consegue dormir?

- Não – respondeu ela sem se virar para encará-lo.

Silêncio. A garota tragou e soltou a fumaça longamente.

- Sabe, eu só consegui adormecer do lado de um cara. Não que isso seja da sua conta.

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas. Ela virou o rosto e deu um sorriso apático sem mostrar os dentes.

- E por que você está aqui comigo e não com ele?

Constance riu.

- Por que você está aqui comigo e não com ela? – perguntou a dama de honra.

Os dois se encararam. Olhos castanho-escuros nos cinzentos, ambos sem transparecer emoção nenhuma.

- Com ela quem?

- Com a única garota que _você_ conseguiu dormir ao lado – ela sorriu de novo.

- Eu nunca disse que consegui dormir ao lado de uma única mulher – falou Draco.

A garota de cabelos vermelhos suspirou.

- Mas você demonstra – disse. – Consigo ver.

Ele abriu a boca para retorquir.

- Vocês homens que carregam um amor perdido – continuou ela – tem algo no semblante que não passa despercebido.

Draco ficou sério e incrédulo, sustentando o olhar risonho dela.

- Mas, respondendo a sua pergunta – disse Constance. – Aconteceram muitas coisas... Faz algum tempo que não o vejo. Ele se mudou.

Ela calou-se. Tragou demoradamente. De repente tudo fez mais sentido pra ele. Uma garota linda e solitária em um casamento – desacompanhada, que não hesitou muito em ser levada pra cama. E ele, que nunca hesitava em levar mulheres para cama, também solitário em um casamento. Quase riu da ironia, se não fosse um fato tão deprimente.

- Talvez eu devesse ir encontrá-lo – murmurou depois de uma longa pausa, mais para si mesma do que para Draco.

- Talvez – respondeu.

Constance virou-se para encarar o loiro novamente.

- Afinal, quando se ama alguém – começou – não se pode simplesmente deixá-lo ir, não é?

O sonserino não respondeu, um pouco chocado e perturbado. A garota levantou-se e começou a vestir suas roupas.

- Já vai? – perguntou ele.

- Você me fez perceber uma coisa, Malfoy – disse ela ao fechar o zíper do vestido.

- O quê?

Ela não respondeu, colocando os sapatos de salto e recolhendo sua bolsa. Jogou o cigarro quase no fim pela janela e se encaminhou para a porta.

- Não posso mais me esconder – respondeu, pronta para ir embora.

- Vem cá – pediu ele antes que ela saísse.

Ela sentou-se junto dele e Draco apenas a observou, pensando se a dama de honra não era uma assombração ou um sonho – se aquelas palavras eram verdadeiras, de alguém que estava na mesma situação que ele. O loiro tocou o rosto dela.

Constance o beijou levemente e com ternura. Ele fechou os olhos.

- Vá atrás dela – sussurrou, nariz encostado no dele.

Então, ela sumiu.

Draco sentiu um rebuliço estranho no seu peito, um vazio avassalador. Ficou paralisado por vários minutos, sem saber o que fazer. Talvez devesse colocar suas roupas e ir embora, pensou ele. Afinal, amanhã deveria encontrar o Lorde, pois tinha uma missão para cumprir. Fez isso, ainda atordoado.

Despediu-se de Pansy e foi pra casa. Deitou novamente na cama, agora sozinho. Sentiu um frio incomum. Puxou os lençóis para perto do corpo inutilmente. Quem estava frio era ele, sua pele, seu corpo, sua alma. Já tinha se sentido assim antes, mas não lembrava direito quando.

_the doorway that's in between  
wasn't me and it wasn't you  
the airplane rewrote our histories  
of freeways left to go now  
hysteric screams coming out of the window now_

"_Porque é uma mentira"_ tinha dito Pansy.

Era uma mentira? Todos esses anos que estivera longe dela? Todas as noites que passara com outras mulheres?

"_Por que você está aqui comigo e não com ela?". _Se Constance estivesse aqui agora ele responderia que sinceramente não sabia.

_blessed arms that hold us tight  
freezing cold and alone  
skeleton left the closet for a little while  
i slept all through the day  
all through the night  
all through this year  
all through this life_

_now cold arms pull the covers tight  
and bad boring dreams all come true  
and it's all long goodbyes_

_death will come slowly now_

Draco adormeceu confuso.

"_Afinal, quando se ama alguém não se pode simplesmente deixá-lo ir, não é?"_

- _Eu amo você – disse ele baixo –, sabia?_

_Ginny assentiu, sorrindo fracamente sem mostrar os dentes._

- _Eu também amo você – sussurrou._

"_Vá atrás dela"_

– _Eu quero arriscar._

"_...não se pode simplesmente deixá-lo ir, não é?_

– _Eu te odeio – ela murmurou. – Espero nunca mais ver essa sua cara! – berrou, dando as costas para ele. – Fuja pros Estados Unidos e nunca mais volte, Malfoy!_

"_Por que você está aqui comigo e não com ela?"_

– _De que lado eu estaria senão do seu, Kiddo?_

"_Vá atrás dela."_

- _Eu também amo você – sussurrou._

"_Vá atrás dela."_

_wake up, pass out, fall down  
comb your hair  
take a long long look in the mirror  
you smiled when you lied about all of your feelings  
i hope to god none of this comes true  
because one eye is shut  
and the other one is completely crushed  
death will come slowly for you_

Trêmulo, Draco caminhou até a frente do espelho naquela manhã sem sol. Molhou o rosto e deslizou a mão pelos cabelos. Seu corpo estava frio. Encarou seu reflexo. Seus olhos cinzentos e as mentiras ali dentro.

"_Vá atrás dela."_


	20. Abra seus olhos

**Capítulo 20: "Abra seus olhos"**

Dezembro, segunda-feira, sete horas da manhã. Ginny, vinte e quatro anos, levantava da cama para ir trabalhar no Ministério da Magia. Vestiu-se rapidamente. Antes de sair, deu uma olhada no espelho e curvou os cílios. Colocou suas luvas e desceu as escadas do prédio.

Entrou na Starbucks da esquina de sua casa e pediu um café preto grande pra viagem. Tinha ficado acordada até tarde outra vez – quase sempre levava trabalho pra casa ou alguma coisa assim. Nos últimos seis meses estava sofrendo com uma insônia incômoda que não tinha absolutamente nenhum motivo aparente.

- Aqui está – disse a atendente. Ginny agradeceu e sorriu.

Saiu da loja e foi para o beco mais próximo para aparatar.

_monday i drifted away  
with some coffee to keep me awake_

Dezembro, segunda-feira, nove horas da manhã. Draco, vinte e cinco anos, sentava em um banco num parque em New York. Observava um lago congelado à sua frente, pensativo e cansado. Retirou do bolso seu cantil prateado de firewhisky e deu um gole pequeno para se aquecer.

Nos últimos seis meses estava nos Estados Unidos a mandado do Lorde, em missão. Irônico, porque era a primeira vez que estava onde disse para Ginny que estaria. Voltava hoje, uma semana antes do que todos esperavam. Tinha um plano.

_and you saw New York one final time_

_as this credit card shut up your eyes_

Terça-feira, amanhecer. Ginny parava em frente à janela, vendo os primeiros raios de sol nascerem. Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados e brilhavam como fogo à medida que a luz invadia seu quarto. O corpo adormecido de Harry, seu namorado, estava em sua cama, mas ela não pensava nisso agora.

Em seu dedo anelar direito ela girava um anel prateado – o anel da rosa – que há muito tempo não colocava. Não sabia por que, mas inconscientemente tirara ele do cordão para usá-lo por um momento. Encarou a própria mão e o brilho da prata que continuava igual, como se fosse ontem que tivesse visto ele pela primeira vez. Suspirou, sentindo-se estranha. Tirou o anel. Tinha que se aprontar pro trabalho.

_tuesday i woke with the dawn  
and put my old wedding ring on._

Terça-feira, três da tarde. Draco tinha acabado de chegar naquele quarto de hotel barato de Londres. Deixou as janelas fechadas e ficou no escuro acompanhado de seu cantil. Estava frio.

Tanto tempo havia se passado. Praticamente dois anos desde a última vez que vira Ginny – grávida, linda, sorrindo e viva. Ela tinha seguido em frente. Enquanto ele continuava vazio e cego. Infeliz. Vivendo uma mentira. Passou anos tentando esquecer tudo que tinha acontecido, divertindo-se com outras garotas, bebendo, dando festas – fazendo de tudo para apagar qualquer sentimento que ainda restasse.

Draco vivia nas sombras. Sem ninguém real, ninguém que gostasse de verdade.

_she said, "time is a fickle mistress.  
you can drink, but you'll never fool it."_

Sete anos. Ele lembrava de tudo. Principalmente dela com Potter no Beco Diagonal. Precisava ver de perto. Descobrir _como_ ela tinha seguido em frente, enquanto ele continuava se sentindo miserável... Era injusto. No fundo, Draco delirava de raiva. Sempre soube que ela teria uma vida melhor sem ele, mas nunca esperou que fosse assistir àquilo, que isso fosse atormentá-lo e assombrá-lo.

Precisava ver Ginny. Seu pai não ia suspeitar de nada, depois de anos ele não imainaria que Draco ainda pensasse nela. E Lúcio não era um bom legilimente.

_i am invisible to you.  
__all on my own, what can i do?  
southbound is heaven, the city of sin._

Quarta-feira. Duas da manhã. Ginny estava lendo um livro na sala, não tinha sono. Ouviu passos se aproximando. Então, sentiu mãos pousando em seus ombros e lábios tocarem sua orelha.

- Não consegue dormir? – perguntou Harry num sussurro.

- Não – suspirou ela. – Eu...

- Vem pra cama, Gi – murmurou ele, beijando seu pescoço.

- Já vou – respondeu.

O homem se afastou. Ela esfregou os olhos. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Aquela angústia, aquele ansiedade. Não entendia e Harry não era exatamente um bom ouvinte. Mas tinha tentando conversar com sua mãe, Hermione, Gui e ninguém deu ouvidos para ela. Conversou com Colin, Blaise e Eleonor também, mas não funcionou muito.

- Espere um tempo – tinha dito Colin. – Se não passar, então... Bom, aí a gente conversa sério.

O amigo tinha feito uma expressão muito estranha e suspeita.

_and wednesday i hung from a tree  
hoping that you'd notice me,  
that you'd bathe all my wounds in your tears  
and shower me with sympathy._

Quinta-feira, dez da manhã. Pansy tinha acabado de chegar ao quarto de hotel onde Draco estava hospedado.

- Achei que só voltaria semana que vem – disse ela.

Parecia acuada, apertava o casaco contra o corpo.

- Só você sabe que eu voltei – contou ele.

- O que houve? – Pansy sentou na cama.

Draco bebeu um gole de seu firewhisky, olhando pelas frestas da janela.

- Eu preciso de sua ajuda.

Ela assentiu.

- Você estava certa todo esse tempo – disse ele. – Isso tudo é uma mentira, uma estupidez. Minha vida se resume a nada.

- Draco...

- É sério, Pansy – ele encarou a amiga. – Ultimamente eu me sinto terrível.

O loiro respirou fundo.

- Você é a única que eu posso confiar – aproximou-se dela. – Preciso achar Weasley.

Pansy não demonstrou muita surpresa. Percebeu como a amiga estava pálida.

- Descobrir onde ela mora – continuou. – Eu sei que Cook trabalha no Ministério e acho que Ginny também, então eles devem se conhecer...

- Eu e Cook terminamos – disse Pansy. – Mas eu sei onde ela mora.

- Por quê? – surpreendeu-se ele. – E como você sabe?

- Eu encontrei com ela – a amiga nervosa encarou o colo. – Faz uns anos... Ela e Cook são amigos. Weasley mora no prédio ao lado.

Draco ficou chocado.

- E por que você não me contou?

- Você não queria saber dela – disse Pansy rapidamente.

Uma pausa.

- Por que vocês acabaram? – perguntou ele. – Achei que você gostava dele.

- Eu gosto – a voz dela estava embargada.

Então ela tapou o rosto e começou a soluçar. Draco ficou inquieto e sentou ao seu lado.

- Eu estou grávida – contou ela. – Não posso fazer isso... Ele nem sabe quem eu sou.

O loiro puxou a amiga para um abraço, atônito.

- Foi por isso que acabei tudo – disse ela. – Ele não sabe e não pode saber. Assim teria que contar pra ele toda verdade e... Eu não posso, você sabe que eu não posso.

- Eu sei – murmurou Draco.

- Eu não queria mentir mais – falou, com a voz fraca. – E não podia falar a verdade... Então acabou.

Pansy soluçou e ele sentiu as lágrimas dela molharem seu ombro.

_and thursday was harder to take  
with these pills piled high on my plate,  
so i swallow each one in a haze.  
in a cascade of light, i was saved._

- E o que você vai fazer?

- Vou... Tirar – fungou Pansy.

Draco suspirou. Segurava a mão dela entre as suas.

- Você pode vir comigo? – pediu ela.

- Claro – concordou. – Mas você tem certeza?

Ela assentiu, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Eu sou sozinha, Draco – falou ela. – Eu sou uma Comensal da Morte, não tenho escolha. Se contar pros meus pais eles iam querer conhecer Cook e nunca iriam aceitá-lo, porque ele é mestiço.

_i am invisible to you.  
all on my own, what can i do?  
southbound is heaven, the city of sin._

Sexta-feira, duas da tarde. Draco e Pansy estavam na sala de espera do St. Mungus.

- Você não precisa fazer isso – disse ele de repente.

- E o que eu faço? – perguntou ela. – Ter o bebê e fugir com Cook? Você sabe muito bem o que acontece com Comensais que abandonam o Lorde – acrescentou num sussurro.

- Eu sei, mas – ele respirou fundo, encarando os olhos inchados da amiga. – Você não quer ao menos correr esse risco?

- Não sei – ela tapou o rosto, inquieta. – Nem sei se Cook vai me aceitar de volta depois que contar tudo pra ele...

- Bom, você não vai saber se não tentar – disse Draco.

Ela o encarou longamente.

- Nem parece que é você que ta dizendo isso.

- Eu sei – disse ele.

- Você... Abandonou a Ginny.

- Eu sei – sentiu o estômago revirar. – Mas eu não tive escolha, meu pai me chantageou.

- Seu pai te chantageou? – ela se surpreendeu. – Por que você nunca me contou isso?

Draco respirou fundo.

- Não sei por quê. Tanto faz agora – disse ele. – Você não devia cometer o mesmo erro que eu.

Silêncio.

- Tenta falar com ele – pediu Draco, encarando a amiga. – Conte a verdade. Ninguém ta te impedindo.

Pansy piscou duas vezes, incerta.

- Tudo bem.

_she says, "i'm sorry, my darling.  
time stole the joy we were hiding.  
i am in love and this baby is yours."_

Sexta-feira, onze da noite. Ginny tinha bebido uma dose de poção revigorante durante o almoço para agüentar o turno de trabalho, de tão cansada que estava. Já era tarde e continuava abatida. Mas não tinha sono. Parecia que ele só vinha quando ela menos queria e precisava. A neve caia majestosamente lá fora.

Harry estava com Rony e Hermione, mas no momento não sentia falta do namorado. Fazia cinco meses que ele tinha pedido ela em namoro, um mês depois dos dois terem se beijado no apartamento dela. Tinha ficado feliz nas primeiras semanas, mas ultimamente, não sabia explicar por que, tinha alguma coisa errada. Não no relacionamento dos dois, mas na vida dela.

Suspirou e fechou os olhos. Sentiu o cordão pendurado em seu pescoço pesar.

_and i don't wanna live in this lie,  
let your darkness just cover my eyes._

Sábado, madrugada. Draco abraçava Pansy apertado entre os braços. Sabia que não veria a garota por muito tempo.

- Obrigada – murmurou ela, chorosa.

Ele apenas assentiu.

- Eu vou sentir sua falta – disse Draco.

Ela sorriu.

- Eu também.

Os dois se encararam.

- Eu tenho que ir – disse ela. – Cook está me esperando.

Pansy limpou as lágrimas no canto do olho. Draco sorriu sem mostrar os dentes e passou a mão pelo cabelo dela.

- Vou escrever quando for seguro – disse a amiga.

- Certo.

Draco beijou o rosto dela e a abraçou pela última vez.

_and i'm trying to get myself clean,_

Sábado, uma da tarde. Ginny tinha acabado de sair do banho e secava seus cabelos com a varinha na sala de estar. Olhava pela janela, pensativa.

_but it's all i can do to just scream._

Sábado, uma e cinco da tarde. Draco estava parado em frente à porta de um apartamento. Sua mão hesitava já pousada na maçaneta. "Alorromora" ele pensou e a fechadura fez um clique praticamente inaudível. Era agora ou nunca. Não podia ficar parado ali, daqui a pouco alguém iria aparecer – e ele estava com os trajes e a máscara de Comensal da Morte – muito suspeito.

Prendeu a respiração, sentindo o coração palpitar inquieto. Abriu apenas uma fresta. Avistou a ruiva de costas, em frente à janela.

"Expelliarmus!" pensou.

Então a varinha de Ginny estava na sua mão e ele trancava a porta atrás de si, sua arma apontada para o peito dela.


	21. O Anel da Rosa

**Capítulo 21: "O Anel da Rosa"**

_Então a varinha de Ginny estava na sua mão e ele trancava a porta atrás de si, sua arma apontada para o peito dela._

A expressão inicial da ruiva foi de total pavor e choque, mas depois ela ficou muito séria e apreensiva. Draco respirava em arquejos, nervoso. Observou a ex-namorada – seus cabelos compridos, sua face e seu corpo – tudo tinha mudado. E pra melhor.

- Se você abrir a boca, eu te mato – ameaçou, engrossando a voz.

Deu passos lentos, contornando o sofá, para ficar frente a frente com ela, que mantinha os punhos cerrados e o rosto tenso. Podia notar todos os músculos do corpo dela contraídos. Parou a uns dois metros de distância da mulher.

- Onde está Potter? – perguntou.

- Ele não está aqui – respondeu ela.

Encarou seus olhos castanhos. Era verdade.

- O que você quer? – disse Ginny, voz falhando. – Eu não sei onde está Harry.

Mentira. Mas tanto fazia para Draco, pois não estava nem ai pro paradeiro de Potter. Por baixo da máscara, o loiro sorriu torto. Ginny estreitou os olhos, pensativa.

- Quem é você? – perguntou ela.

Sentiu a desconfiança dela. Claro, ela podia ver os olhos inconfundivelmente prateados dele. Deu uma risada e Ginny entreabriu a boca, nervosa. Seu lábio inferior tremia.

- Quem você _ach_a que eu sou, Weasley?

Ela deu um passo para trás, parecendo chocada demais para dizer qualquer coisa.

- Quem diabos VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU SOU?! – exclamou Draco, arrancando a máscara e jogando ela no chão com violência, olhos cinza pegando fogo.

Ginny retrocedeu mais um pouco, tapando a boca com as mãos. Rosto completamente perplexo e apavorado. Draco respirava pesadamente enquanto baixou o capuz, encarando a ruiva com todo desgosto que podia.

- Malfoy – falou ela. – Você... – estreitou os olhos.

- Sim, Weasley. Eu. – disse ele com sarcasmo. – Estou tão diferente assim? – ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Ela não respondeu, encarando o loiro com curiosidade.

- O que você veio fazer aqui? – perguntou ela.

Draco soltou outra risada insana, deixando a ruiva mais nervosa do que já estava.

- Como está seu filho, Weasley? Tem os olhos verdes do pai? – perguntou ele.

- O quê?

- Não se faça de desentendida – Draco ficou sério. – Eu vi você e Potter juntos do Beco Diagonal. E sua barriga estava enorme.

Ginny ficou pasma, com a boca semi-aberta, como se as palavras estivessem entaladas na sua garganta.

- Seu Lorde te mandou aqui por causa de Elliot? – perguntou ela, incrédula.

- Elliot – murmurou ele quase sem fazer som algum, apenas para processar o nome do filho dela.

- Achando que era filho de Harry? – foi a vez de Ginny rir.

Draco ficou confuso e vacilou. Claro que não demonstrou isso, apenas ficou com a expressão mais dura.

- O Lorde não me mandou aqui – disse.

- Que bom, porque senão você ia decepcionar seu mestre – disse ela com a voz cheia de sarcasmo. – Elliot não é filho de Harry.

O sonserino encarou fundo nos olhos dela e constatou que era verdade, coisa que o deixou mais abalado.

- De quem é? – perguntou, temendo a resposta. Seria outro namorado que ela teve? Ou _marido_?

- Elliot é o filho Colin e Blaise – disse ela séria. – Que carreguei dentro de mim.

Os olhos prateados do loiro se arregalaram levemente, mas ele logo se recompôs. Tentou pensar em alguma coisa pra dizer. Ginny estaria inexpressiva se não fosse o olhar triste, que tentava reprimir.

- Então – começou ela com a voz falha. – O que você quer, Malfoy? Se não foi seu Lorde que te mandou aqui, vá embora.

Ele não respondeu, ainda juntando palavras e coragem para continuar falando.

- Por que você veio? – ela continuou, parecendo não conseguir ficar calada.

Sentiu a insegurança dela, a angústia, vários os sentimentos que ela tentava controlar.

- Então você não está com Potter? – murmurou.

Ginny fez cara de perdida.

- _Agora_ estou – respondeu veemente. – Faz cinco meses que ele me pediu em namoro.

Silêncio.

- O que isso importa afinal, Malfoy? – perguntou ela, irritada.

Draco não conseguiu responder. Tentava assimilar as informações que acabara de receber. O filho não era dela e do Potter. Mas agora ela estava com ele. Sentiu a garganta apertar forte, mas não vacilou a arma apontada para o peito da garota. Seus olhos saíram de foco. Ginny apenas cruzou os braços, tentando esconder o nervosismo pulsante em suas veias.

- Como você me achou? – perguntou ela, com a voz trêmula. – Ah, já sei... Pansy. É por isso que ela namora Cook então?

PAF. Com um leve aceno de varinha, Draco deu um tapa na cara de Ginny.

- Cala a boca – respondeu o loiro, a raiva que sentia por ela voltando a crescer. – Você não sabe _nada_ sobre a Pansy.

- É, assim como não sei nada sobre você! – bradou ela e Draco pode ver o brilho em seus olhos castanhos tremeluzir.

Ele deu dois passos em direção a ela

- Eu poderia te matar agora e ninguém ficaria sabendo – ameaçou ele com desgosto, olhando-a dos pés a cabeça.

E uma parte dele queria matá-la. Acabar de uma vez por todas com aquele pesadelo, com sua sina – com aquela assombração que era Virgínia Kiddo Weasley.

- Então me mate – sussurrou ela, avançando até ele, parando apenas quando a ponta da varinha estava encravada no peito dela.

Draco sorriu torto, tentando disfarçar o vacilo após a demonstração de coragem da ruiva. E pior, ela estava sendo sincera.

- Que coisa idiota para dizer – ironizou. – Só porque fomos namorados você acha que eu não te mataria?

- Vindo de você, acho que mataria sim – disse Ginny.

A honestidade que via em seus olhos lhe machucou. Draco fechou a cara. O silêncio se seguiu, enquanto os dois apenas se encaravam.

- É por isso que veio aqui afinal? – explodiu ela, sem agüentar ficar calada. – Matar a mim e meu _filho_?

O Comensal não respondeu, nem ao menos esboçou mudança na expressão gelada. Parecia uma estátua.

- Mate-me então! – disse Ginny. – Mas não encoste um dedo em Elliot. Ele não tem nada a ver com a gente.

- Você repete isso tanto que estou começando a gostar da idéia – Draco estreitou os olhos. – Mas provavelmente antes de te matar, teria que te levar pra cama, talvez assim conseguisse te esquecer.

- O quê? – exclamou ela, irritada e perplexa. – Como assim me _esquecer_?

- "Como assim"? – bradou Draco. – Por que você acha que eu me importo se você está com Potter ou não? Que eu me importo se você tem um filho com ele ou não? – deu cutucões com a varinha na pele dela ao fazer as perguntas.

Ginny balançou a cabeça, confusa.

- Isso não faz sentido, Malfoy – disse. – E sua namorada americana?

- Não existe uma namorada – retrucou ele rapidamente.

- Ah, então você dispensou ela também? Antes de resolver voltar e virar um Comensal da Morte?

- Nunca existiu uma americana! – exclamou. – Nunca houve viagem pros Estados Unidos!

Ele respirou fundo antes de continuar.

- Você foi minha última namorada.

Ginny estava com a boca semi-aberta, chocada.

- Então você mentiu pra mim? – exclamou ela. – Inventou uma desculpa para acabar comigo? _Isso_ é covardia, Malfoy.

- _Cala a boca_ – cortou Draco agressivamente, encravando mais fundo a varinha na pele dela, que mesmo assim não recuava. – Eu precisava acabar com você.

- É pra isso que você veio aqui? Inventar desculpas esfarrapadas? – ela esboçou um sorriso dolorido.

- Eu não sei por que eu vim aqui – admitiu finalmente. – Não é uma desculpa – ele suspirou. – Eu só estava protegendo você e sua família...

Ginny deu uma risada curta e sarcástica, que deixou Draco mais irritado ainda.

- Protegendo? De quem? – ela abriu um sorriso cheio de desgosto. – Inventa outra. Nós conseguimos nos defender sozinhos e você sabe muito bem disso.

- Do meu pai, Virgínia! – bradou ele, perdendo o controle. Seus olhos prateados brilharam insanos e raivosos por uns instantes.

A ruiva fechou a boca e manteve a expressão o mais dura que conseguiu. Parecia um pouco surpresa. Ela estreitou os olhos castanhos, analisando-o e imaginando se ele estava mentido. O peito de Draco subia e descia rápido agora.

- Ele ameaçou fazer coisas horríveis – disse com a voz baixa e tensa. – Ele falou que ia exilar seu pai do Reino Unido, que ia fechar a loja de seus irmãos, que – Draco vacilou – que ia machucar você...

Seu tom chegou num suspiro nas últimas palavras. Ginny ainda não sabia o que dizer – não sabia se deveria acreditar nele. Os dois ainda se encaravam sem vacilar e a ponta da varinha dele ainda estava colada no peito dela.

- Você sabe muito bem o poder que meu pai tem no Ministério – continuou ele num tom angustiado. – Ele disse que se eu voltasse a falar com você quem arcaria com as conseqüências seria sua família.

- Se isso é verdade – ela pôs as mãos na cintura lentamente. – Então o que você está fazendo aqui?

Draco deu um sorriso irônico.

- Meu pai não da mais bola pra isso – contou. – Ele acha que eu já superei tudo. Afinal, se passaram set-

- Sete anos – completou Ginny, assentindo. – _Sete anos_, Draco. Se você não foi pros Estados Unidos, onde esteve?

- Fiquei um ano na Rússia, treinando.

- Pra se tornar um Comensal da Morte? – ela ergueu a sobrancelha, cheia de desprezo.

- É – respondeu ele.

- Ótimo – disse Ginny. – Esplêndido.

- Eu não tive escolha – justificou ele entre dentes. – Era tudo parte do plano de Lúcio. Acabar com você, virar um Comensal da Morte... Tudo uma encenação que fui obrigado a fazer.

- Eu não acredito em você – disse ela, voz embargada. – Quando eu acreditava, você me decepcionou. Foi embora. E agora veio aqui, sete anos depois, pra dizer que tudo era uma mentira.

- Eu vim aqui esclarecer tudo. Vim aqui pedir desculpas...

- Não acha que é meio tarde pra se desculpar?

Silêncio.

- Todo esse tempo eu esperei por você! – gritou ela. – Esperei você voltar! Por mais que eu não quisesse, esperei! Sete anos, Draco! Sete anos que eu vivi acreditando numa mentira!

Draco fechou os olhos, sentindo o peito flamejar.

- _Sete-anos-de-merda_! – exclamou ela pausadamente, finalmente usando as mãos para bater no homem.

O loiro tocou a varinha para longe e segurou os punhos dela com força.

- É tarde demais, seu babaca! – debateu-se Ginny. – _Me solta!_

Ele obedeceu e a ruiva deu as costas para ele, escondendo o rosto molhado nas mãos.

- Desculpa – disse ele com a voz rouca. – Eu sei o que foram esses sete anos pra mim. Não sei como foram pra você, mas sei que pra mim, foi o inferno na terra – Draco limpou a garganta.

Ela soluçou.

- Olha pra mim, Ginny – pediu ele.

Ela negou com a cabeça.

- Olha pra mim! – exclamou, virando a mulher e a segurando forte pelos ombros.

Os dois se encararam. Cinza seco no castanho molhado.

- Me responda uma coisa verdadeira que eu vou embora e nunca mais você vai precisar me ver – ele fez uma pausa. – Você está feliz? – perguntou. – Porque eu sei que eu não estou – acrescentou num sussurro.

Os olhos assustados da ruiva piscaram algumas vezes.

- Sim – respondeu Ginny, desvencilhando-se dele bruscamente. – Eu estou feliz – disse com a voz trêmula.

- Não minta pra mim, Ginny – disse ele. – Eu sempre sei quando você está falando a verdade ou não.

- VÁ EMBORA! – explodiu ela, agora sem nenhuma tentativa de esconder as incontáveis lágrimas que caíam. – O QUE VOCÊ QUER DE MIM?

- EU NÃO TE ESQUECI! – berrou Draco em seguida, apertando os punhos, controlando a vontade de quebrar aquela sala toda. – Você não faz idéia do que foram esses anos pra mim!

- E você não sabe o que foram pra mim! Você _sumiu_! – ela puxou o ar com força. – Você não pode simplesmente aparecer assim depois de tudo e pedir desculpas! E achar que vai ficar tudo bem!

O lábio inferior de Draco tremia e ele não conseguia mais controlar, assim como a vontade de derramar lágrimas na frente dela. Ginny parou para enxugar os olhos e respirar tremulamente.

- Eu estou com Harry agora... – completou. – E, bom, eu não te amo mais.

Draco engoliu em seco. Foi então que viu, dentro dos olhos dela, dentro de sua mente. Ele endireitou-se.

- Você está mentindo – sussurrou fracamente.

Num instante, Ginny estava encostava contra a parede, com a mão de Draco em seu pescoço. Ela agarrou o pulso dele, tentando desvencilhar-se. Conseguia respirar, mas sabia que com um mero apertão ela sufocaria. Com a outra mão, Draco adentrou o suéter de Ginny. O peito da garota arfava loucamente e seus olhos estavam arregalados de pavor. Quando ela percebeu o que ele segurara, debateu-se mais, mas de nada adiantou.

Draco encarou o anel preso à corrente em sua palma. Então encarou Ginny.

- Por que você ainda usa isso, Weasley? – perguntou ele, estreitando os olhos.

Sem resposta. Mas ele não precisava. Estava denunciado em sua íris. Podia ver tudo, todos os momentos em sua mente, todos os setes anos que ela nunca conseguiu se livrar do anel.

- Não se atreva – começou ele. – a mentir que não me ama mais, Kiddo.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto da mulher encurralada à sua frente.

Cinza no castanho.

Então, num movimento rápido e brusco, sentido toda a vontade, raiva, desejo implodir em seu peito, Draco juntou seus lábios aos dela. Não houve vacilo, nem por um segundo. Suas bocas se encaixaram como teriam se encaixado há sete anos, mas agora elas tremiam de desespero, enquanto algumas lágrimas ainda escorriam dos olhos de Ginny. Logo as mãos de Draco soltaram o pescoço dela e foram parar em suas costas, quadris, cintura, indecisas sobre que parte tocar. Ela segurou os ombros do loiro fortemente.

Sem parar para pegar ar, Draco segurou a ruiva pelos quadris, que entrelaçou as pernas na cintura dele – como nos velhos tempos. Ginny agarrou os cabelos dele com força, enquanto o loiro seguia cegamente até onde ele imaginou que seria o quarto.

Chegando lá, Ginny foi recolocada de novo no chão e as roupas começaram a ser puxadas com força por cima da cabeça, jogadas no chão do quarto logo em seguida. Suas peles ferviam e ansiavam por mais e mais carne. Draco sentia sua cabeça nas alturas, entretanto nunca esteve mais acordado em sete anos quanto naquele momento em que seus dedos entrelaçavam os cabelos ruivos e longos de sua sina.

O êxtase já transbordava de seus poros quando a deitou na cama. Deslizou a boca pelo rosto dela, em direção ao pescoço. Pressionou seu quadril contra o dela. Ginny soltou um gemido sofrido.

E foi assim, com frouxos raios de sol entrando pela janela, que Draco se sentiu completo de novo.


	22. A verdade

**Capítulo 22: "A verdade"**

Não tinha conseguido dormir. Já era noite e Draco encarava os cabelos de Ginny, que dormia ao seu lado. Deslizava seus dedos cansados ora pelas madeixas, ora pelo pedaço de ombro à mostra. Não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Não conseguia acreditar no que tinha acontecido. Não queria que ela acordasse. Não queria que o tempo passasse.

Mas passava. E cada segundo ali era como se fosse o último, como se fosse um último suspiro sagrado – e profano ao mesmo tempo. Potter poderia chegar a qualquer momento e eles estariam ali, denunciando tudo que haviam feito. Tudo que era errado – e certo.

Não podia estar mais feliz do que naqueles segundos. Talvez fora mais feliz naqueles segundos do que o fora durante toda a sua vida. Ele a tivera de volta outra vez – nada mais importava a não ser a sensação gratificante, a sensação de encaixe.

Completo. Essa era melhor palavra para descrever o que sentia tão forte. Era sereno e ao mesmo tempo agressivo. Era eterno e ao mesmo tempo tão finito que doía.

Então, ela se moveu. Ouviu ela respirar fundo. Sabia que ela tinha acordado agora e que seus segundos iriam acabar. Ginny virou-se lentamente para encará-lo, seus olhos castanhos abertos iluminados pela fraca luz da cidade que cortava o escuro do quarto.

Sem pensar muito, pôs a mão em seu rosto e beijou seus lábios rapidamente. Depois eles voltaram a se encarar em silêncio.

- Me sinto com dezesseis anos – confessou ela, com a voz embargada do sono.

Draco sorriu fracamente.

- Você está muito mais bonita do que quando tinha dezesseis anos.

- Não é verdade – disse ela com veemência, achando um pouco de graça. – Esse anos não me fizeram bem.

- Acredite em mim, fizeram – insistiu ele.

Ela tocou o rosto dele, fazendo com que Draco fechasse os olhos.

- Você parece o mesmo...

- Mas não sou – sussurrou ele em resposta.

Ginny afastou-se devagar e sentou na cama, de costas para ele.

- Eu era fraco – disse Draco, também sentando.

Ela não respondeu, apenas buscou pelo chão suas roupas e começou a se vestir.

- Agora não mais – ele continuou.

- Ah é? – disse ela enquanto vestia sua camisa. – Você diz isso por causa da marca em seu braço?

- Não posso dizer que isso não me deixou mais forte – suspirou ele, levantando da cama.

Ginny continuou se vestindo em silêncio e assim ele também o fez. O clima que se instalou no ar naqueles momentos foi de tensão. Ela foi até a janela quando estava pronta. Draco a seguiu, parando às suas costas.

- Por que você veio? – perguntou com uma voz de decepção.

- Porque você merece saber tudo – respondeu.

- Será que eu _quero_? – ela virou-se para encará-lo, com os olhos molhados. – Você se perguntou?

- Eu fiz minha escolha – disse ele firmemente. – Agora você deve fazer a sua.

- E qual é ela? – a ruiva parecia perdida.

- Ginny? – chamou uma terceira voz, parada na porta do quarto.

Era Potter com a varinha levantada na direção deles, expressão petrificada em choque.

- O que _ele_ está fazendo aqui? – perguntou o moreno, chocado.

- Calma, Harry – disse Ginny, não parecendo nem um pouco calma, enquanto ia para frente do namorado. – Eu posso explicar tudo...

- Como assim, Ginny? – exclamou Potter, escandalizado.

Draco optou por dizer nada, enquanto a ruiva balbuciava palavras sem sentido para o homem. Não se importava, honestamente, só não sairia machucado sem lutar.

- Harry! – exclamou ela, indo atrás do namorado, enquanto ele saia disparado para a saída. – Por favor! – pediu ela uma última vez.

O loiro ouviu a porta bater fortemente. Esperou alguns segundos e foi até a sala, onde Ginny encontrava-se sentada no sofá. Draco ajoelhou-se na frente dela.

- Me deixe em paz... – murmurou ela, por trás das mãos que lhe tapavam o rosto.

- Me desculpe – pediu ele – por isso.

- Não há nada que você possa fazer agora – respondeu amargamente.

- Você tem que escolher.

- Escolher o quê? – exclamou ela, irritada, encarando-o.

- Se você quer ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer ou não.

Ela não respondeu de imediato. Por alguns instantes ficou pensativa – o coração de Draco disparava de ansiedade.

- Certo – respondeu. – Mas não aqui. Vamos. – ela levantou-se.

- Aonde?

- Para o café da esquina. Vamos e por favor deixe seu _uniforme de trabalho_ aqui – ironizou Ginny.

Draco obedeceu, saindo atrás da ruiva.

* * *

Sentados no café, Ginny esperava Draco começar a falar. Cada um deles tinha um copo de café preto na frente.

- Então – ela falou cansada. – O que você quer falar?

- Tudo – respondeu ele, bebendo um gole de seu café em seguida.

- Tudo?

- Tudo.

Ginny assentiu, um pouco nervosa. Mas já tivera sua dose de problemas por hoje. Não poderia ficar pior, ela esperava.

- Bom – começou ele. – Como eu já te falei, na nossa conversa anterior...

Ela revirou os olhos, enquanto adoçava seu café.

- Meu pai foi a razão de boa parte das coisas que aconteceram depois que você foi para Hogwarts. Na verdade, no dia em que você estava na estação King's Cross, eu estava indo para a Rússia.

- Rússia? – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Sim – respondeu ele. – Para iniciar meu treinamento como Comensal da Morte. Não só meu, mas o de muitos...

Um calafrio percorreu a espinha dorsal de Ginny. Draco encarava a fumaça de seu café, com os braços cruzados sobre a mesa.

- Não preciso dizer que não foram meus meses mais agradáveis – a voz dele tremeu.

Naquele momento, Ginny conseguiu sentir explicitamente o que tinha mudado nele. Já tinha reparado muitas coisas, mas pode ver o negro da sua alma, enquanto ele apenas recordava mentalmente os meses que passara na Rússia.

- Mas isso não importa agora... – ele pigarreou. – O que importa é que eu fui ordenado a voltar para Hogsmeade no Natal com o objetivo de terminar com você.

Draco ainda não tinha olhado para ela de novo. Em contrapartida, ela não conseguia tirar os olhos dele.

- Então eu voltei para a Inglaterra. Mas antes eu tive uma surpresa.

Ginny não ousaria interrompê-lo. A tensão de suas palavras demonstrava que a história pioraria.

- Fui mandado para a casa de Snape – uma pausa. – Antes de ir para Hogsmeade, eu fiquei lá, para ele me vigiar. E voltei para lá depois. Não me disseram por que, mas tive que esperar uns dias. Enquanto isso Snape ajudou a aprimorar minha técnica em Oclumência.

Draco parou para beber um gole de café.

- Então fui levado até o Lorde. E ele tinha uma... missão para mim.

Silêncio. A curiosidade de Ginny só aumentava.

- Ele ordenou que eu matasse Dumbledore, para provar minha lealdade...

- O quê? – exclamou Ginny completamente perplexa. – Você o que?

- Calma, G-

- Não me diga que você...

- Eu não consegui ok? – ele apressou-se em dizer.

- Mas então como...

- Me deixe terminar de falar, por favor – pediu ele, mais com os olhos do que com a fala.

Ela acalmou-se novamente.

- Foi Snape.

Ginny prendeu a respiração. Snape? Que ainda trabalhava para a Ordem? Que Dumbledore confiava?

- Ele implantou uma memória falsa na minha mente, prevendo que o Lorde checaria depois.

- Eu não acredito... – Ginny ficou confusa.

Tinha mudado sua opinião sobre o professor depois que soubera do caso que ele tivera com Eleonor e das coisas que tinha dito a ela nos últimos dias de aula. Snape até tinha mandado uma carta de recomendação para o Ministério.

- Então eu voltei para a Rússia – continuou Draco, parando para beber mais um gole de seu café. – Continuei o treinamento.

- Eu preciso avisar a Ordem – interrompeu ela.

- Ginny, por favor – ele segurou a mão dela firmemente. – Você não pode fazer isso.

- Quando você me contou, o que esperava que eu fizesse com essa informação?

- Você não entendeu que ele está me protegendo? – disse, exasperado. – Se o Lorde descobrir que nós dois mentimos durante todo esse tempo, ele não hesitará em matar a mim e a ele.

Contrariada, Ginny acalmou-se. Daria um jeito. Só não pensaria nisso agora.

- Então o que houve, Draco? – ela desabafou. – Você continuou em frente? Virou um Comensal da Morte e seguiu sua vida?

- Eu tive que seguir – respondeu ele, tentando não transparecer a angústia. – Meu pai manteve as rédeas curtas durante muito tempo, vigiando todos meus passos... E depois que ele se esqueceu do que tinha acontecido, eu pensei que... Que também tinha esquecido.

Draco limpou a garganta, parecendo constrangido.

- Até eu te vi – ele encarou Ginny nos olhos. – Grávida. Com Potter, no Beco Diagonal.

Ele respirou fundo.

- Eu não consegui aguentar – ele confessou num sussurro, desviando o olhar.

- Mas isso faz dois anos – Ginny balançou a cabeça, confusa.

- Eu sei Ginny – ele passou o dedo entre os cabelos loiros bagunçados. – Tentei seguir em frente como tinha sido até então... Tentei fingir que não era nada de novo.

Nesse momento, a ruiva sentiu seus olhos ficarem molhados, mas disfarçou.

- Até que, alguns meses atrás, eu conheci uma garota.

- Uma garota?

- É – ele meneou a cabeça. – Só por uma noite, eu fiquei com ela... E ela me disse certas coisas...

Draco parecia perdido em memórias. Ginny aproximou-se, apoiando os cotovelos sobre a mesa.

- Como era o nome dela? – perguntou.

- O nome dela era Constance – disse ele de cenho franzido. – Ela era como eu. Tinha deixado alguém que gostava. E ela disse que não se esconderia mais.

Draco suspirou.

- Disse para eu ir atrás de você.

- Como ela sabia de mim?

- Eu não sei. Ela simplesmente sabia – respondeu. – Ela disse que conseguia ver em mim.

Um silêncio curto se seguiu, enquanto cada um parecia perdido nos próprios pensamentos.

- Eu parei de me esconder, Ginny – disse ele. – Por isso vim atrás de você.

- Isso é tudo? – perguntou ela. – E seu pai? E o _seu_ Lorde?

- Meu pai se esqueceu disso tudo há muito tempo – disse Draco. – Ele e o Lorde não fazem idéia de que estou em Londres, sequer sabem que estou neste continente. Voltei mais cedo de uma missão na América.

- Estados Unidos? – Ginny ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Sim, mas só estive lá por uns meses... – ele a encarou seriamente. – Nunca teve nenhuma namorada americana...

A ruiva suspirou, recostando-se na cadeira.

- E agora? O que você pretende fazer? – perguntou.

- Bom, tudo depende de você.

- Como assim?

- Eu tenho cinco dias – contou. – No quinto dia, o Lorde estará me esperando para relatar como foi a missão nos Estados Unidos. É o dia que eu supostamente voltaria.

- E daí?

- Eu fiz minha escolha, Ginny – ele repetiu. – Eu escolhi voltar até você e contar toda verdade, porque não quero mais viver uma mentira.

Ela sentiu um aperto no peito.

- Eu quero você de volta – ele disse, encarando seus olhos. – Eu amo você.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto sofrido dela. Não acreditava no que ouvia.

- Como pode ser tão simples assim? – ela perguntou, passando a mão nervosa na testa.

- Não importa se é simples ou complicado – ele rebateu. – O que importa é o que você quer, agora que sabe tudo.

Ginny escondeu o rosto com as mãos.

- Vou te esperar no quarto 308 do Hotel Habermas até o quarto dia, contando com esse – Draco segurou as mãos dela, fazendo com que o olhasse. – Se você não vier, é porque deseja que tudo continue como se nada disse tivesse acontecido.

Ela choramingou baixinho.

- Mas – ele fez uma pausa. Podia ver nos seus olhos cinza uma excitação. – Se você aparecer, então, não importa como, você também quer ficar comigo. E Ginny, nós daremos um jeito... Basta você escolher.

Draco beijou sua testa.

- Pense bem, Kiddo.

E saiu do café, deixando uma ruiva desolada para trás.

Quando Ginny voltou ao apartamento, Draco tinha levado suas coisas. Não conseguiu dormir naquela noite.

Mal ela sabia que ele também não conseguira.


	23. Love conquers all

**Capítulo 23: "Love conquers all"**

Era uma manhã branca. A neve cobria as ruas de Londres, fazendo com que naquele Domingo pouquíssimas pessoas saíssem de casa. O frio levou todos para perto da lareira e outros meios de se aquecer.

O relógio apontava 7:49 no quarto 308, onde Draco – deitado na cama – encarava o teto com olhos cansados. Não conseguira dormir. Seu corpo doía inteiro – de frio e cansaço. Respirou fundo mais uma vez, enquanto cada batida do seu coração machucava. Era como se fosse algo inapropriado, o coração bater. Seu músculo estava fraco, mas não parava. Não saia do ritmo.

"_Tu-tum". "Tu-tum". "Tu-tum"_.

Suas mãos geladas percorreram o rosto exausto e marcado por fortes olheiras. Sentou-se na cama mais uma vez. Ficara alternando (deitando, sentado, em pé) durante a noite toda, desde que voltara. Não havia comido nada – seu estômago estava estranho.

Foi até a janela e recolheu a cortina. Encarou o céu. A neve ainda não tinha parado. Mais um suspiro. Resolveu lavar o rosto mais uma vez, então se deslocou tortuosamente até o banheiro. Draco pensava em tudo e em nada ao mesmo tempo, enquanto encarava seu reflexo no espelho. Recordava a noite anterior, os meses anteriores, os anos anteriores. Tudo junto e misturado.

Por que diabos tinha dito cinco dias? Não agüentaria cinco dias desse modo.

Voltou à janela, angustiado.

Olhou para baixo, para a rua. Então a viu. Inconfundível com seus cabelos ruivos, cruzando a rua para a frente do hotel. O coração de Draco saiu do ritmo. Ginny olhou para cima, apertando os olhos. Ele sorriu. Pode vê-la entrar no prédio rapidamente. Sem saber o que fazer, percorreu o quarto rapidamente. Ela estava vindo.

TOC-TOC-TOC-T-. As batidas contínuas e frenéticas na porta foram interrompidas quando ele a abriu.

Cinza no castanho.

E Draco pensou no que dizer, ao ver a ruiva de rosto cansado, descabelada e coberta com um pouco de neve. Mas não disse nada. Pois não era necessário. Não agora. E ela sorriu. Ele a imitou, puxando-a pela mão para dentro do quarto, fechando a porta e a envolvendo em seus braços. Ginny estremeceu e suspirou. Ainda abraçados, ele a ajudou a retirar a capa preta que usava. Beijou o rosto dela, cada pedacinho. Deslizou os dedos pelo cabelo dela, pelo pescoço, pelas costas. Aspirou o perfume em sua nuca.

E sorriram um para o outro novamente. Draco a puxou para a cama e juntos eles deitaram – cansados e felizes. Adormeceram finalmente juntos, de mãos e almas entrelaçadas.

_Completos_.

* * *

- Eu não vou mais deixar seu lado.

Draco sussurrou em seu ouvindo.

- Você promete?

- Prometo.

Ginny sorriu.

- Mas...

- O que?

- O que vai acontecer agora? – perguntou ela.

O loiro acomodou-se melhor na cama, encarando-a seriamente.

- Eu tenho uma idéia... – respondeu ele.

- Qual?

- Posso trabalhar pra Ordem.

Ginny engoliu em seco.

- Como espião?

- Sim – respondeu ele.

- Mas é muito perigoso...

- Seria uma forma de me redimir – disse Draco. – E assim poderia descobrir pra qual lado Snape realmente trabalha.

Não soube o que responder para ele. Era perigoso, mas parecia o melhor plano.

- Eles não vão confiar em você...

- Mas você confia em mim – insistiu ele. – E eles confiam em você.

- Quando Snape souber que você está trabalhando para a Ordem, não vai adiantar mais.

- Ele não precisa saber – disse Draco. – Vamos contar apenas para alguns membros.

- Pra quem?

- Não sei. Sua família, o Potter, Lupin...

- Você já pensou em tudo.

- Sim.

Ficaram em silêncio por um momento.

- Estou com fome – confessou Ginny.

Draco sorriu divertido.

- Eu também. Vamos usar o serviço de quarto.

* * *

- O que é isso? – perguntou Molly.

- É uma carta de Ginny – respondeu Arthur. – Ela está convocando uma reunião da Ordem.

Molly aproximou-se do marido, intrigada.

- Para quando?

- Nesta noite – disse ele. – Ela também pediu para convocar somente Rony, Hermione, Harry e Lupin.

Ambos se olharam, intrigados.

* * *

- Talvez Harry esteja aqui – murmurou Ginny, parada em frente à porta de seu apartamento.

Ela transparecia tensão. Draco colocou o braço ao redor dos ombros dela.

- Estou com você – disse, ao ouvido dela.

Ginny então respirou fundo e abriu a porta. Harry não estava ali. Mas ela tinha visita. Colin e Blaise, que tinham a chave do apartamento, estavam ali e pareciam esperar ela chegar.

- Ginny, você está atra... – disse Colin, levantando do sofá. – ...sada. _Malfoy_?

- Er – fez a ruiva, enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si. – É. Ele.

- Oi – Draco acenou com a mão, constrangido. Não esperava encontrá-los tão cedo.

Seguiu um silêncio constrangedor, em que Ginny olhava para Colin, que olhava para Blaise, que encarava Draco de uma maneira desagradável.

- Gin-ny – falou o pequeno Elliot, sentando no tapete da sala, estendendo a mãozinha pequena para ela.

Draco encarou a criança surpreso. Não tinha visto ele ainda.

- Eu posso explicar... – tentou dizer.

- Explicar? – interrompeu Blaise, furioso. – Explicar por que você sumiu? Por que deixou seus amigos pra trás? Por que deixou Ginny pra trás?

- Sim – Draco engoliu em seco.

- Não precisa explicar nada – respondeu o sonserino. – Você é um covarde. Essa é a resposta.

- Blaise, por favor – pediu Draco.

- Não foi culpa dele – interferiu Ginny, tentando ser diplomática.

- Lá fora – disse Blaise.

- O que?

- Vamos conversar sobre isso lá fora – repetiu ele e seguiu para a porta.

Draco não relutou e seguiu o antigo amigo para fora do apartamento. Sabia que não merecia a confiança deles novamente – não depois de todos aqueles anos, sem dar nenhum sinal de vida.

- Eu sei que sou um bastardo.

- Sim, você é – Blaise não o encarava nos olhos. – Você sumiu. Nós somos amigos desde infância, Draco, e você simplesmente deu as costas pra isso.

Pausa constrangedora.

- Eu não agüentaria, Blaise – desabafou Draco. – Quis ficar longe de tudo que me lembrasse da Ginny. ...

- Mas o que houve? Por que diabos você terminou com ela?

- Meu pai – respondeu o loiro amargurado. – Ele não permitiu, me chantageou. Me transformou no que eu deveria ter me transformado...

- Comensal da Morte? – perguntou Blaise friamente.

- Sim – respondeu Draco, sem orgulho.

Respirou fundo.

- Me desculpe, Blaise – pediu. – Eu voltei porque nunca esqueci, estava vivendo uma mentira...

- Eu sei – disse ele. – Eu sempre achei estranho o fato de você ter terminado com ela e sumido. Não faz seu tipo.

Draco sorriu agradecido e suspirou. O amigo colocou a mão no ombro dele. E eles se abraçaram como irmãos.

* * *

Harry estava sentado na mesa da cozinha da Toca. Seus dedos batiam na mesa em sincronia, um após o outro. Sua garganta doía.

- Então? – Rony e Hermione entraram. – Onde está Ginny?

- Não sei – respondeu sem emoção.

- Você sabe por que ela convocou essa reunião? – perguntou a amiga.

- Não – mentiu.

Claro que sabia por quê. Malfoy.

Seu estômago retorceu-se. Fazia tempo que não comia nada. Desde que encontrara os dois juntos no apartamento de Ginny. Fechou os olhos, tentando se livrar das imagens.

- Você está bem, Harry? – perguntou Hermione baixinho, enquanto Rony estava distraído tentando achar comida.

- Estou ótimo – ele deu um sorriso falso.

Lupin chegou, junto de Arthur e Molly.

- Não sei, Remo – dizia o pai. – Não fazemos a menor ideia de porque Ginny nos chamou...

- Ela nem ao menos é da Ordem – disse Molly preocupada, dirigindo-se ao fogão. – Estão com fome?

- Sim, mãe, por favor – respondeu Rony aliviado, sentando-se à mesa.

Os minutos passaram sem que Harry percebesse. Todos à sua volta conversavam normalmente, sobre qualquer coisa. Não conseguia pensar em nada. Seu coração batia lentamente em seu peito, como um relógio contando os segundos. Cada minuto que passava, era um minuto a menos. Um minuto mais próximo de ver Ginny entrar por aquela porta com Malfoy. Sabia que ela não estava apenas conversando com ele no apartamento. Por um momento, imaginou que sempre soube que esse momento chegaria. O momento que Malfoy voltaria, despertando o amor que eles tiveram durante os tempos do colégio.

Lembrou-se de Hogwarts. Lembrou-se de Dumbledore. Lembrou-se da missão que ele tinha legado... Missão esquecida e deixada de lado nos últimos anos. Como pudera fingir que se esquecera das palavras de Dumbledore? Talvez tivesse medo de continuar, depois que ele tinha morrido. Talvez soubesse que quando chegasse ao final de missão, alguma coisa daria errado e ele não tivesse mais a oportunidade de viver uma vida normal.

Talvez fosse a hora de parar de fingir. Parar de tentar viver uma vida normal, sendo um apenas auror, que tem uma namorada e almoça na casa dos amigos no final de semana. Porque ele nunca fora realmente apenas um auror. Por mais que tentasse se convencer que aquilo que fazia era importante – que estava protegendo os outros de Voldemort e dos Comensais – algo dentro de si falava que não era o suficiente. Ele devia fazer mais que ser um auror. Ele era o Eleito.

O barulho de botas contra o chão o arrancou de seus pensamentos. Viu Ginny parada na porta da cozinha, vestindo um grande casaco preto de inverno. Ela tinha uma expressão ansiosa.

- Ginny! – exclamou Molly, aliviada. – O que aconteceu? Estivemos preocupados, você está bem?

- Sim, mamãe – ela tentou sorrir. – Está tudo bem comigo...

Todos ficaram em silêncio, encarando a ruiva.

- Então o que houve? – perguntou Arthur. – Por que nos chamou aqui?

- E porque apenas nós? – perguntou Hermione.

- Eu tenho uma coisa pra mostrar pra vocês – disse ela.

Então, olhou para trás e assentiu. Apareceu a figura encapuzada de Draco Malfoy. Todas as varinhas imediatamente se ergueram contra ele, menos a de Harry – que apenas suspirou cansado. Já esperava por aquilo. Já sabia...

- Calma – apressou-se em dizer ela. – Ele está comigo.

- Isso nós podemos ver – falou Rony. – Agora, o porquê disso era bom saber.

- Por favor, pessoal – Ginny gesticulou. – Vamos abaixar as varinhas...

Não suportou olhar os dois juntos. Seus olhos fixaram-se nos detalhes da madeira da mesa e ali ficaram, enquanto todos se sentavam.

- Então? – perguntou Lupin finalmente.

Ginny olhou para Draco, sentando ao seu lado. Ele estendeu a própria varinha e colocou sobre a mesa.

- Isso é para vocês verem que não estou controlando Ginny com a Maldição Imperius – falou.

- Bom, existem outros meios de se controlar alguém, não é? – falou Rony. Sabia que o amigo estava com a varinha apontada para Malfoy por baixo da mesa.

- Rony, por favor – pediu Ginny.

- Vamos deixa-lo se explicar – pediu Arthur sério.

- Estou aqui pra oferecer minha ajuda à Ordem da Fênix – disse ele, indo direto ao ponto.

Rony riu, Hermione remexeu-se na cadeira e Harry o encarou, perplexo.

- Por quê? – perguntou Lupin, num tom inalterado.

Draco arregaçou a manga e mostrou a marca negra.

- Porque tenho informações valiosas e essenciais sobre Voldemort – ele abaixou a manga novamente, cruzando os braços sobre a mesa.

- É melhor, Malfoy, você me dar um bom motivo para não mata-lo agora mesmo – disse Harry, fazendo com que todos na mesa o encarassem.

Ele tinha sacado a varinha e mirava em direção do loiro.

- Snape matou Dumbledore.

- O quê? – exclamaram várias vozes.

Harry sentiu o sangue ferver, levantou-se bruscamente, e atirou-se contra Malfoy, agarrando seu colarinho e colocando a varinha no rosto dele.

- O que você disse?

- Harry! – exclamou Ginny, sacando sua varinha.

- Calma – pediu Arthur. – Vamos manter a calma.

- Harry, por favor – disse Lupin. – Solte-o e sente-se.

Soltou Malfoy, mas não sentou. Sentia um ódio profundo e uma confusão mental. Começou a andar pela cozinha nervosamente. Hermione tinha a expressão vidrada. Molly tapava a boca com a mão. Todos estavam visivelmente chocados.

- Como você sabe disso? – perguntou Arthur.

- Era minha missão – contou o sonserino. – Eu deveria matar Dumbledore. Foi o modo que Voldemort resolveu testar minha lealdade... Depois de ter namorado uma Weasley.

Uma pausa silenciosa, onde não se ouvia nem a respiração das pessoas presentes.

- Não consegui fazer – respondeu. – Então Snape terminou o trabalho. Mas contamos ao Lorde que... que eu tinha feito. Snape me protegeu.

Harry sentiu o coração subir até a garganta e explodiu.

- Vou atrás dele – disse, indo em direção à porta.

- Não, Harry! – exclamou Hermione.

- Expelliarmus! – proferiram Lupin e Arthur ao mesmo tempo.

A varinha de Harry voou para o lado contrário, caindo na mesa.

- Não me impeçam...

- Harry, pare com isso – exclamou Ginny, levantando-se e parando na frente dele.

Ele encarou a namorada, sentindo rosto ferver de ódio.

- Não me diga o que fazer – murmurou. – Você não tem esse direito.

Os olhos dela estavam tristes.

- Me desculpe, Harry – ela sussurrou. – Mas é perigoso. Temos a chance agora de descobrir pra quem Snape realmente trabalha...

- Como você confia nele? – bradou. – Depois de tudo que aconteceu?!

- Harry, por favor se sente – pediu Lupin novamente.

- _Não peça pra eu me sentar_ – exclamou. – O que houve, Ginny? Ele apareceu no seu apartamento pra dizer essas coisas, foi? Pra te convencer a voltar com ele? Trocando informações sobre Dumbledore por seu amor, como se isso fosse uma moeda?

O rosto da ruiva estava sem cor. Todos estavam em absoluto e constrangedor silêncio.

- Eu voltei – Malfoy levantou-se atrás dela, encarando Harry. – porque quis. Não pra trocar informações...

- Cale a boca, eu não estou falando com você – disse ele.

- ...e estou contando isso porque quero mostrar de que lado está minha lealdade agora – continuou o loiro firmemente.

- Sua lealdade? Você é um rato covarde... – Harry avançou para ele, mas Hermione lançou um Feitiço Escudo entre os dois.

- Chega! – exclamou ela, em pé. – Harry controle-se... Isso é mais importante que qualquer coisa!

Todos a encaram.

- Acreditamos todos esses últimos anos que Snape estava ao nosso lado e agora sabemos que ele matou Dumbledore...

- Como confirmar a validade do que esse babaca está dizendo? – interpôs Rony.

- Veritaserum – respondeu Hermione prontamente. – Tenho um pouco aqui comigo. Podemos interroga-lo agora mesmo.

- Ótimo – disse Harry, ainda agressivamente.

Hermione desfez o feitiço e Draco sentou.

- Certo – o sonserino assentiu, como se já esperasse aquilo.

O ambiente ainda continuava tenso, enquanto todos esperavam Malfoy beber a poção. Ficou resolvido que Lupin conduziria o interrogatório.

- Como é seu nome?

- Draco Malfoy.

- Quantos anos você tem?

- Vinte e cinco.

- Há quanto tempo você serve o Lorde das Trevas?

- Seis anos.

- Por que entrou em contato com Ginny há dois dias atrás?

- Porque não aguentava mais a mentira.

- Que mentira?

- Minha vida era um conjunto de mentiras.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Malfoy?

- Eu menti pra Ginny quando terminei com ela... Menti para meu pai, menti para o Lorde, menti para todos.

- E você veio até Ginny contar a verdade?

- Sim.

- Dumbledore foi morto por Snape?

- Sim.

- Por quê?

- Para me proteger. Não consegui matar Dumbledore.

- Por que ele fez isso?

- Não sei...

- Snape está do lado de Voldemort?

- É isso que quero descobrir.

Uma pausa. Lupin suspirou.

- Você quer trabalhar pra Ordem como espião duplo?

- Sim.

- Sua lealdade estará do nosso lado?

- Sim.

- Bom, acho que é isso – disse o ex-professor. – O que vocês acham?

- Ele está dizendo a verdade – disse Arthur, que massageava a têmpora. – Snape não pode saber disso.

- Foi por isso que chamei apenas vocês – disse Ginny. – Precisamos manter isso tudo em segredo.

- É muito perigoso – disse Molly. – Como não contar aos outros sobre Snape?

- Se Snape descobrir que sabemos, será pior – disse Lupin. – É melhor o mantermos sob nossa vigilância, não contando tudo que sabemos ou fazemos.

- Isso não faz sentido – interrompeu Hermione. – Snape tem nos passado informações vitais sobre os planos de Voldemort. Avisou que ele tentaria se infiltrar no Ministério, nos entregou nomes!

- Isso pode fazer parte do disfarce dele – falou Rony.

- Mesmo assim – disse ela. – Ele poderia ter nos passado informações falsas ou menos importantes. Não podemos assumir que...

- Como não assumir? – exclamou Harry, que estava quieto fazia tempo. – Ele matou Dumbledore!

Todos se calaram. A cabeça de Harry fervia, cheia de lembranças, ideias e acontecimentos dos últimos anos. Snape... Sempre duvidara dele. Nunca, em todo esse tempo, confiou no professor de Poções.

- Meu plano é o mais razoável – disse Malfoy. – Vou espionar Snape e Voldemort. Vou passar informações para vocês. Vou descobrir se o que ele conta para o Lorde sobre a Ordem é verdade. Assim podem comparar com o que Snape está dizendo. Podemos descobrir de que lado ele realmente está.

- Não entendo porque isso ainda é uma dúvida – disse Harry.

Ninguém respondeu.

- Acho que por hoje é isso – disse Arthur.

Todos pareciam cansados. Não Harry. Ele estava agitadíssimo. Molly convocou uma garrafa de firewhisky e alguns copos, oferecendo a todos.

- Precisamos conversar – disse Ginny, que aparecera bem próximo dele.

Sua expressão era de tristeza e estava claramente insegura.

- Vamos na sala – ela pediu, saindo da cozinha.

Por mais que não quisesse, por mais que sentisse vontade de nunca mais olhar em seu rosto, a seguiu até o outro cômodo. Sabia o que viria agora e buscou forçar na sua raiva pra enfrentar aquilo que sempre soube que um dia chegaria.


	24. E a vida continua

**Capítulo 24: "E a vida continua"**

- Fala logo – disse Harry, assim que chegaram na sala de estar.

Sentindo o peito apertar, dirigiu-se até a lareira para se aquecer naquela noite fria de inverno.

- Desculpe, Harry – disse sinceramente. Virou-se para ele. – Eu não esperava que isso acontecesse...

- Claro que esperava – interrompeu ele. Suas feições estavam agressivas. Não reconhecia aquele homem. – Você nunca o esqueceu, não é verdade?

- Eu... isso não importa...

- Claro que importa, Ginny. É tudo que importa.

A ruiva abaixou os olhos, sem conseguir mais encará-lo.

- Por que simplesmente não me fala a verdade? Tira isso do seu peito e termina com essa droga toda.

Viu ele deslizar a mão nos cabelos negros pelo canto do olho. Harry bufou alto.

- Por favor, Ginny. Acaba com meu sofrimento.

- Como que qualquer coisa que eu vá dizer vai acabar com seu sofrimento?

- Só diga a verdade – pediu mais uma vez.

- Eu nunca deixei de gostar dele, essa é a verdade – falou, sem conseguir encara-lo. – Não pensei que ele voltaria... Achei que estava tudo superado até que ele apareceu lá. Estava vestido como um Comensal, pensei que estava atrás de você...

Harry fechou os olhos.

- É isso – finalizou.

- Essa é sua escolha então?

Uma pausa.

- Sim.

- Como sabe que ele não vai te deixar de novo?

- Porque eu confio nele – respondeu.

Ouviu ele respirar fundo. Encarou o ex-namorado, que parecia miserável. Sentiu-se culpada. Mas não podia voltar a trás. Não seria sincero.

- Me desculpe.

- Não preciso de suas desculpas, Ginny – respondeu e saiu em direção à saída da Toca.

Quando ele desapareceu, viu Draco parado a alguns metros dela. Ele estava sério. Aproximou-se lentamente. A ruiva deu um sorriso fraco, respirando aliviada.

- Não se culpe – disse ele.

- Como não me culpar, Draco?

- Você não fez nada de errado. É minha culpa. Eu não devia ter... ter beijado você. Sabendo que estava com ele.

As mãos geladas do loiro seguraram seu rosto. Ginny sentiu um frio na barriga e a respiração de Draco bateu em seu rosto. Os lábios dele tocaram os dela levemente. Tudo que poderia estar a incomodado sumiu de sua mente.

* * *

As lágrimas quentes escorriam pelo seu rosto. Estava nevando no quintal dos Weasley. Apertava os punhos com força, ignorando o frio e a dor do seu corpo.

Ouviu passos atrás de si e a porta batendo. Limpou o rosto na manga do casaco rapidamente. Hermione parou ao seu lado e segurou sua mão, sem olhar pra ele. Ficaram ali um tempo, em silêncio, enquanto a neve continuava a cair branca, contra o escuro da noite.

- Venha ficar na Toca um tempo – disse ela.

Apenas assentiu, sem querer discutir com a amiga.

- Eu vou continuar, Hermione – falou de repente.

- Continuar o quê?

- O que Dumbledore pediu.

- Harry, não tome decisões precipitadas...

- Não é precipitado – interrompeu. – Já estava pensando nisso faz um longo tempo. Meu lugar não é aqui, não é no Ministério, não é na Toca.

- Mas...

- Eu tenho que fazer isso – ele finalmente encarou a amiga. – Nunca devia ter parado de buscar as Horcruxes.

Os dois amigos apenas se olharam por alguns segundos e ele soube que Hermione entendia seus motivos e sua sinceridade. Ela sempre entendia.

- Certo. Nós vamos com você.

- Não, não devem...

- Não adianta discutir. Decidimos ajuda-lo antes e agora nada mudou.

Não conseguiu responder a amiga. Hermione o abraçou.

- Vamos fazer isso direito – disse ela. – Eu tenho um plano.

Ela sempre tinha.

* * *

Ginny acordou no meio da noite com um barulho estranho. Percebeu uma silhueta branca na sua janela. Era Edwiges e ela trazia uma carta consigo. Levantou-se da cama quente com rapidez e deixou a coruja entrar e pousar em seu braço. Sonolenta, mas aflita, pegou a carta e abriu rapidamente.

_Quando você receber essa carta, provavelmente não estarei mais no país. Depois de hoje percebi que a vida que estava levando contigo era um sonho, uma ilusão, do qual eu precisava acordar. A missão que Dumbledore me passou há anos continuava incompleta e eu continuava vivendo e me convencendo que talvez não fosse a hora, tentando esperar o momento certo, quando eu estivesse preparado. De certo modo, acabei apenas me esquivando porque sabia que esse caminho não tem volta e que as consequências de seguir em frente com isso serão grandiosas. Eu quis viver um pouco dessa ilusão, de vida normal, em que eu não fosse mais eu mesmo. Mas acabou e eu acordei. Não se culpe – eu precisava fazer isso. Adeus, Ginny._

_Harry._

_P.S.: cuide de Edwiges por mim._

Tinha lágrimas nos olhos quando terminou de ler a carta. A coruja tinha voado para cima do armário e a encarava com curiosidade.

- O que houve?

A voz de Draco a tirou de seus pensamentos e a assustou um pouco. O loiro estava sentado na cama e a mirava seriamente preocupado.

- Harry se foi – respondeu, deixando a carta no criado-mudo e deitando na cama novamente.

- Pra onde?

- Eu não sei exatamente – falou, com a voz fraca, aconchegando-se perto de Draco.

Suspirou confusa. Ele acariciou o topo de sua cabeça. A carta de Harry repetiu-se em sua mente até adormecer novamente.

E quando acordou no dia seguinte, sozinha, percebeu que dias difíceis estavam por vir.

* * *

Aparatou na sala escura que se tornara tão familiar com o passar dos anos. A lâmpada branca e fraca ainda era a única iluminação. Pode ver a silhueta do Lorde a alguns metros, rodeado de poucos Comensais.

- Draco – falou Voldemort em tom frio. – Que bom que chegou.

Aproximou-se lentamente. Pensava absolutamente nada. Acenou com a cabeça.

- Milorde.

- Onde está Parkinson? – perguntou ele sem rodeios. Já esperava isso.

- Infelizmente, não faço ideia – respondeu Draco tentando parecer preocupado. Realmente não sabia onde ela estava, apenas sabia que tinha fugido com o namorado e pai de seu futuro filho, James Cook. Torcia que estivessem longe dali, muito longe.

Ouviu o Lorde suspirar e pode sentir os olhos dele direcionados ao seu corpo, tentando invadir sua mente.

- De todos os Comensais, esperava que _você _soubesse, Draco.

Seu tom tinha uma leve acusação.

- Estou tão sem ideia quanto vocês.

Seguiu-se uma pausa, enquanto Voldemort continuava a observar o loiro. Manteve-se calmo.

- Bom, enquanto não decido o que fazer em relação a Parkinson, pode começar me contando como foi sua missão nos Estados Unidos.

Assim, Draco prosseguiu falando, sentindo-se aliviado em não ter levantado suspeitas – ainda. Sabia as consequências e os riscos de espionar para a Ordem da Fênix e de trair a confiança de Voldemort, assim como trair sua família e tudo que eles acreditavam ser certo. Mas era tudo aquilo – as crenças, a guerra e o Lorde das Trevas – que o fizera viver miseravelmente todos aqueles anos. Não só por estar longe de Ginny. Mas porque fora forçado a seguir um caminho que não queria, a enfiar coisas goela abaixo.

Só queria tranquilidade.

* * *

E as semanas foram passando. Ginny notou que tentava viver os anos que passara longe de Draco, mesmo que eles mal ficassem muito tempo juntos, com o emprego exigente dela e a vida dupla que ele levava. Mesmo assim, sentia uma intensidade tremenda que nunca havia conhecido em toda sua vida – era com se estivesse mais viva do que nunca, a cada passo que dava, a cada respiração e a cada batida do coração contra seu peito.

Gostava de observá-lo nas vezes em que dormiam juntos. Encarava seu corpo inerte e calmo por longos minutos antes de adormecer, pensando consigo mesma o quão era absurda a existência deles e como tinham chegado ali – como a vida os balançou de um lado para o outro, até que acabassem na cama juntos, numa noite de ano novo.

Já passara da meia noite fazia tempo. A Londres trouxa lá fora comemorava a chegada do novo ano, enquanto os bruxos se retraiam cada semestre mais em suas casas protegidas por feitiços, e com a segurança sendo reforçada em todo o Ministério da Magia. Era uma luta silenciosa, não declarada, de olhares suspeitos e espiadas por cima do ombro. Era como um vírus que matava e quase não deixava rastros.

As cenas de crime deixadas pelos Comensais da Morte só cresceram no ano que começara e Ginny ficava apreensiva vendo Draco se desdobrando em duas caras, dois mundos diferentes. Durante muitas madrugadas ele convocou reuniões de urgência na Ordem, passando informações sobre o que Lorde das Trevas estava planejando e sobre Snape. Algumas vezes estas mesmas informações já tinham sido ditas pelo professor e sua lealdade ainda estava posta em duvida, sem qualquer conclusão.

Não contou nada a Eleonor. Sobre Draco ou Snape. Simplesmente não podia, era muito arriscado. Também não sabia se a amiga queria ouvir sobre qualquer um dos dois. Ainda tinha a impressão que Ela não tinha superado Snape totalmente.

O inverno ia acabando e não tinha notícias de Harry, Ron e Hermione desde a última vez que os vira, antes do Natal, n'A Toca, quando levou Draco lá. Ninguém parecia saber onde eles estavam e o sumiço dos três causou um certo pânico no Ministério. Muitos acreditavam que Voldemort tinha conseguido se livrar dele.

A parte de toda loucura da sua vida, Ginny tentava continuar como uma pessoa normal, sem levantar suspeitas. Discrição era o que mais precisava agora, numa época que qualquer deslize poderia levar a uma investigação completa da sua vida, independente de quem fosse.

Draco às vezes aparecia no meio da noite, tremendamente cansado. Tinha semanas que ele mal dormia.

- O Lorde está buscando Pansy – murmurou ele, sentado na cama, enquanto tirava a roupa de Comensal.

Seu tom de preocupação estava óbvio.

- Ele mandou Crabble investigar o paradeiro dela – continuou.

- E o que acontece se ele encontra-la? – perguntou Ginny, já suspeitando a resposta.

- Ela morre – a voz dele falhou. – Junto com Cook e o bebê. Eles vão servir de exemplo pros outros.

A ruiva estremeceu, pensando o que faria se passasse pela mesma situação. Desejou que Pansy e Cook estivessem bem e bem escondidos. Draco deitou ao seu lado e passou os braços ao redor dela. Aconchegou-se contra seu peito, sentindo a pele quente dele. Ele deslizou as mãos pelos cabelos dela e beijou sua testa. Sabia que pensavam na mesma coisa – o perigo crescente.

- Feliz Dia dos Namorados – sussurrou ele.

Ela sorriu. Tinha até se esquecido da data, tantas eram as outras coisas que passavam pela sua cabeça nos últimos dias.

- Como estão as coisas? – perguntou Colin, enquanto tomavam café no lugar de sempre.

- Um pouco intensas demais – respondeu Ginny com um meio sorriso, observando a primavera florecer lá fora.

O amigo segurou a mão da ruiva entre as dele.

- Não acha que isso tudo é muito perigoso? – sussurrou.

Ela assentiu.

- Eu sei que Malfoy foi embora e que tem que provar sua lealdade não só a você, mas à Ordem inteira e sua família – continuou ele seriamente. – Mas será que espionar Snape quase 24 horas por dia não é demais?

Ginny mordeu o lábio inferior, nervosa. Sabia que era perigoso, mas não via outro jeito. Draco não podia largar os Comensais da Morte. E de qualquer modo, não era sua escolha – era dele. E ele não ia parar. Via nos olhos do sonserino uma determinação que nunca vira antes, junto com as olheiras fundas e o corpo marcado de cicatrizes e cansaço.

Numa tarde de domingo, n'A Toca, Ginny conversava calmamente com a mãe, enquanto tomavam o chá da tarde. No meio de uma frase qualquer, sua mãe derrubou a xícara, enquanto olhava pela janela, levando um susto. A ruiva correu para ver o que a mãe olhava, dando de cara com um amontoado de vestes pretas jogada no jardim de sua casa. Parecia desmaiado de longe. Foi então que viu mãos ensanguentadas e trêmulas tocando a terra escura.

* * *

**N/A:**

vou confessar que meio que entrei em crise porque a fic ta rumando pro seu fim e isso me deixa triste. o que será de nós sem está longa e exaustiva saga? tudo bem que eu tenho já ideias pra fanfics, e sempre surgirão outras, mas Anel de Latinha e Anel da Rosa tem meio que um espaço especial no meu coraçãozinho, assim como vocês que acompanham!

afinal, vocês sabem o que é ter que lembrar de coisas que aconteceram durante 10 ANOS? pois é! esse é o tempo que passou na nossa fic, desde que encontramos a pequena Ginny de 15 anos na Dedosdemel! lembram? hahahahhaa. agora ela ta ai quase com 25... (:

enfim,

com amor,

D-B.


	25. O erro

**Capítulo 25: "O Erro"**

Uma névoa grossa e úmida pairava sobre Spinner's End. Tinha chovido o dia inteiro, mas, naquele momento, as gotas deram uma trégua. Na sala de estar, Snape esperava, com um livro em mãos. Apenas uma luz estava acessa, a vela na mesa de centro. Mas fazia alguns minutos que se distraíra de sua leitura. Sua mente estava limpa, tão limpa que podia ouvir os pensamentos lá fora – pensamentos que o perseguiam fazia alguns meses. Pensamentos de alguém que esperava à espreita, andando pelas sombras, seguindo seus passos. Pensamentos às vezes tão altos, gritantes, nervosos, desesperados, cujo dono ele conseguira reconhecer depois de algum tempo, apenas ouvindo.

Sabia da pessoa lá fora. Sabia que ela tinha o seguido até ali e que aguardava qualquer movimentação sua. Sabia que essa pessoa o vigiava. E por isso mesmo, a fez esperar. Esperar na chuva por longas horas, no beco perto de sua casa, da qual ela conseguia ver sua porta de entrada. Esperou até que o cansaço do seu vigia fosse grande, até que seus reflexos ficassem lentos e que seu corpo ficasse fraco. Fazia dias que esperava por esse momento.

Sem apagar a vela, aparatou.

Reapareceu no beco enevoado sem que seu vigia sequer o ouvisse. Ergueu a varinha e com um movimento brusco, ergueu e jogou-o contra o canto mais escuro do local, fazendo-o arfar de susto e dor. Vendo que seu oponente, atirado no chão, ia pegar a varinha, fez com que esta voasse longe com um aceno.

O vulto negro e encapuzado jogou-se desesperadamente em busca de sua arma, mas Snape já avançara em sua direção, dando-lhe um chute na cara que o fez cair para traz, revelando o rosto que ele já esperava ver.

A face pálida e os cabelos platinados de Draco Malfoy apareceram fortemente marcados na escuridão da noite, seu nariz escorrendo sangue e seus olhos brilhando de temor. Mesmo assim, ele tentou alcançar sua varinha mais uma vez inutilmente. Severo acertou-lhe um chute no estomago, e Draco voltou ao chão.

O jovem arfava pesadamente e a chuva voltara, pingos misturaram-se com seu sangue, molhando suas vestes rapidamente. Draco ergueu-se e o velho professor de Poções não fez nada para impedi-lo. A chuva caia cada vez mais intensamente sobre os dois.

Ambos se encararam, expressões sérias e duras. Pode ver tudo na mente do garoto. Tudo que já tinha visto e ouvido antes, fracamente. Todos os motivos que o levaram até ali, que o levaram a espiona-lo. Tinha reencontrado a caçula Weasley, tinha feito um trato com a Ordem da Fénix e contara a eles que fora Snape que matou Dumbledore. O seu aprendiz nem ao menos tinha força pra guardar seus pensamentos. Draco estava caindo aos pedaços – e mesmo assim ele jogou-se contra Snape, na tentativa estúpida de acertá-lo de mãos vazias.

Socou o queixo do garoto com a parte de traz de seu punho. Draco caiu de joelhos e levou um chute nas costelas, que o fez gemer de dor. Snape o fez flutuar com um aceno de varinha e o jogou na parede mais próxima. Segurou ele ali e aproximou-se.

- O que você tinha em mente, Draco? – perguntou lentamente com um tom ácido e frio. – Você acha realmente que poderia me espionar e me seguir e eu não notaria?

Severo colocou a mão no pescoço no jovem, cuja respiração estava rápida e os olhos cada vez mais raivosos. Sangue descia pelo nariz e boca dele, também por um corte em seu supercílio.

- Você é fraco. Está incapacitado para este tipo de trabalho.

O rosto do loiro retorceu-se em uma careta de desprezo.

- Se Voldemort descobrir a verdade sobre quem matou Dumbledore será o fim de nós dois.

Dizendo isso, Snape o jogou de volta para o chão. Draco soltou mais uns gemidos de dor, mal conseguindo mover-se no chão. Sentiu pena do garoto. Entedia suas intenções e não podia culpá-lo por tentar fazer algo em nome de alguém quem amava. Mas o risco que ele representava para Severo e para toda a Guerra era grande demais. Precisava se livrar dele.

Deu alguns passos até a varinha de Malfoy e a recolheu, depois voltou até onde o jovem tentava mover-se no chão sujo, tremendo de dor, completamente encharcado de chuva e sangue.

- Vá embora do país – disse Snape inflexível. – Para outro continente se for possível. Se você voltar, _eu a matarei_ na sua frente.

Não precisou dizer o nome de Weasley pra que Draco soubesse de quem falavam.

- Você tem três dias.

Dizendo isso quebrou a varinha do garoto ao meio e a jogou no chão. Deu as costas para ele e andou para fora do beco.

Era preciso que isso acontecesse – era a única maneira de salvar Draco da morte pelas mãos de Voldemort. Uma hora ou outra o Lorde descobriria. Afastar o garoto de tudo aquilo era a única maneiro de salvá-lo.

* * *

Podia sentir lágrimas quentes escorrendo por suas bochechas antes mesmo que as sentisse nos olhos. Respirar doía muito – e o ritmo estava entrecortado. Seu corpo tremia inteiro com o frio da chuva em suas roupas ensopadas. Pode ouvir os passos de Snape se afastando aos poucos, mas não conseguiu virar a cabeça. Com dificuldade, estendeu a mão vacilante para alcançar os pedaços de sua varinha quebrada. Um soluço escapou de sua garganta.

Fracassara, mais uma vez. Fora mais fraco que Snape. Como poderia ter pensando que o ex-professor não iria descobrir que o seguia? Foram noites e dias na cola dele, é claro que uma hora ele notaria.

Deixou-se ficar no chão por mais alguns segundos, enquanto soluçava com dor. Sentia-se completamente derrotado. Nunca em sua vida tinha experimentado tal sentimento. Fora pego inteiramente de surpresa, quando estava cansado e há dias sem dormir direito. Snape estava certo, ele não servia para aquela vida.

Então, aparatou para o primeiro lugar que veio em sua mente, pra onde tinha aparatado tantas outras vezes – A Toca, onde faziam suas reuniões da Ordem.

Lá não chovia, mas sentiu o cheiro de terra molhada contra seu rosto. Remexeu-se inquieto no chão. Tentou estender as mãos para se levantar, mas não conseguiu. Não conseguia mais, não tinha forças. Sua visão começou a ficar escurecida e embaçada.

Alguém virou seu corpo e ele distinguiu o céu cinza e cabelos ruivos. Pessoas falavam alto e nervosas ao seu redor – podia sentir a movimentação, mas não via ou ouvia direito mais. Seus sentidos estavam cedendo e seu corpo adormecendo.

Quando abriu os olhos novamente, estava deitado num sofá confortável, com um cobertor. Sua roupa tinha sido tirada – estava apenas de calça. As luzes estavam apagadas e a lareira estava acessa, iluminando a sala de estar dos Weasley com uma cor amarelada. Seu corpo ainda doía, principalmente o nariz e as costelas do seu lado direito. Levantou-se lentamente e seguiu os murmurinhos que vinham da cozinha.

Ginny e seus pais estavam lá, junto com Lupin. Quando ele apareceu, todos o olharam com uma mistura de choque com preocupação.

- Draco – a ruiva correu até sua direção, abraçando-o. – O que aconteceu? – perguntou com a voz fraca.

Ele engoliu em seco e passou os olhos por cada rosto ali.

- Snape descobriu.

Molly tapou a boca com as mãos, Ginny o encarou perplexa.

- Ele fez isso com você? – o ex-professor perguntou.

O loiro apenas assentiu.

Os três mais velhos trocaram olhares sérios.

- Não consigo acreditar nisso – disse Ginny chocada.

Molly conjurou uma garrafa de hidromel e alguns copos.

- Vou pegar algo pra você vestir, Draco – disse ela. – Tenho certeza que algo de Ron vai servir em você.

- N-não precisa – ele apressou-se em dizer. – Posso colocar as roupas que estava antes.

A Sra. Weasley o olhou com um misto de bondade e pena.

- Não se preocupe – disse ela, saindo pela porta.

Arthur serviu os copos para todos.

- Precisamos lavar suas roupas... – disse Ginny. – Estavam cobertas de sangue.

Draco sentiu-se constrangido e ao mesmo tempo tremendamente grato. A namorada o olhava com preocupação e mesmo assim permanecia calma. Gostava disso nela. Ela era forte – talvez muito mais forte que ele.

Logo, o loiro estava sentado à mesa da cozinha dos Weasley, com uma camisa de Ron, contando sobre Snape e o que acontecera.

- Ele me deu três dias para deixar o país – concluiu.

- Que absurdo! – exclamou Molly.

- O que Snape está pensando? Que não saberíamos disso? – disse Arthur, preocupado.

- Ele sabe que Draco contaria para nós – disse Remo. – E mesmo assim o fez.

- E agora? – Ginny encarou o sonserino.

- Eu vou embora – disse Draco.

- O quê? – a ruiva exclamou.

- Sim. O quanto antes.

- Você vai deixar ele te dobrar assim? – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Temos que pegá-lo, ele passou dos limites...

- Está fora de cogitação mexer com Snape agora – impôs Draco.

- Mas... – Ginny começou.

- Deixe que cuidamos de Snape – disse Lupin. – Você realmente vai embora? Sabe que podemos protege-lo...

- Não – interrompeu o loiro. – Já está decidido. Eu vou.

Ginny o olhava, incrédula, e mal piscava. Todos ficaram calados, olhando para ele, provavelmente pensando que ele era o covarde de sempre, e isso o incomodou profundamente. Draco suspirou.

- Ele disse que vai matar Ginny se eu continua aqui.

- O quê?!

- Oh, meu Deus...

- Snape passou dos limites!

- Ele com certeza mostrou de que lado está agora.

- Temos que avisar o resto da Ordem.

Patronos saíram do local e Ginny foi abraçada pela mãe. A namorada o encarava tristemente, mas seus olhos estavam compreensivos.

- Me desculpe – sussurrou ele e apenas ela ouviu.

Dizendo isso se levantou.

- Eu tenho que preparar minhas coisas – avisou ele. – Vou para casa.

Assim, deixou a Toca e aparatou para a Mansão Malfoy.

Era meia-noite quando terminou de arrumar uma pequena mala, apenas com o essencial. Já tinha decidido para onde iria. Encarou seu quarto e, jogando a mochila em seus ombros, saiu dali.

Caminhou lentamente pelos corredores. Passando pela sala intima, viu sua mãe cochilando em um dos sofás, com um livro em seu colo. Aproximou-se cautelosamente e beijou sua testa. Sussurrou um pedido de desculpas, sentindo o peito apertar. Prosseguiu pela casa, dessa vez passando em frente ao escritório de seu pai. A porta estava entreaberta e pode vê-lo próximo a lareira com um copo de firewhisky na mão. Despediu-se dele silenciosamente.

Desceu as escadas e saiu da Mansão, iniciando seu caminho pelos jardins até o portão de entrada. Sentia-se culpado por deixa-los assim, sem avisar. Mas não tinha escolha. Agora que Snape sabia, provavelmente mais cedo ou mais tarde Voldemort descobriria e iria atrás de seus pais procurando respostas. Se eles realmente não soubessem sobre a traição, ficariam a salvo.

Também não podia se permitir em colocar a vida de Ginny em risco, mais uma vez. Era sua culpa ter voltado, era sua responsabilidade ter traído o Lorde das Trevas. A ruiva não tinha nada a ver com isso e não deveria sofrer as consequências de algo que não participara.

* * *

Encarava o céu escuro, parada no lado de fora da casa onde crescera. Girava o anel da rosa em seu dedo, movimento que fazia transparecer sua ansiedade. Tudo que acontecera nas últimas horas tinha virado seu mundo de pernas pro ar. Toda a tranquilidade que supunha ter com Draco, tentando amenizar o quão delicada e perigosa era a situação em que eles se encontravam, fora desmascarada. Respirou fundo, ar gelado da noite fazendo seus pulmões doerem.

Ginny ouviu um clique e a sombra em sua direção logo tomou a forma de Draco. Seu rosto estava sério demais, o que fez suas entranhas se revirarem desconfortavelmente. Ele aproximou-se e beijou sua testa, fazendo carinho em seus cabelos. Ficaram em silêncio durante alguns segundos. Ela segurou a mão do namorado.

- Me desculpe – ele falou com a voz embargada. - Por te colocar nessa situação...

- Pare – ela o interrompeu. - Não é sua culpa.

- Como não?

- Eu escolhi você – disse Ginny, encarando Draco nos olhos. - Escolhi arriscar anos atrás, quando decidi ficar com você.

- Você... - ele fez uma pausa – é louca.

Eles se permitiram soltar algumas risadas e se abraçaram.

- Eu tenho que ir, Kiddo – falou Draco vagarosamente.

- Então eu vou com você.

E foi assim que tudo mudou de um momento para o outro na vida deles. Após um carta pedindo demissão, algumas roupas jogadas dentro de uma mala, Ginny e Draco partiram em um chave de portal para outro país.


	26. 9 meses depois

**Capítulo 26: "9 meses depois"**

Com quase um pulo, Draco sentou-se na cama, grito preso na garganta e suor escorrendo pela nuca. Ofegava pesadamente, enquanto Ginny dormia como um anjo ao seu lado, cabelos ruivos bagunçados pelos travesseiros. Tentou fazer o mínimo de barulho ao sair da cama e ir para a sala. As luzes da cidade e da ponte do Brooklin iluminavam relativamente o cômodo. Foi até a janela, sentindo o frio contra seu abdome nu. Limpou o suor da testa, respirando fundo.

Seus pesadelos não eram tão frequentes, mas ainda eram vivos o suficiente para o fazer estremecer e acordar no meio da madrugada. Durante o dia tinha uma vida normal e pacata, passando-se por Trouxa em uma cidade lotada de pessoas. Mas durante a noite era quando todos seus demônios voltavam para assombrá-lo. Em seus sonhos, Ginny morria toda a noite, ou desaparecia, ou era levada por homens mascarados. Ou revivia o passado em formas desconexas e bizarras. Às vezes sonhava com o rosto duro do pai e a expressão chorosa da mãe. Tinha plena consciência de que seus pais agora o consideravam um traidor, um desertor exilado – uma vergonha para o nome Malfoy. E essa era a verdade. Talvez Lúcio até estivesse encarregado de encontrá-lo e matá-lo. Um calafrio lhe percorreu a espinha quando pensou nisso. Culpou o frio. Estava sem camisa em pleno inverno nova-iorquino.

Então sentiu o calor sutil do corpo de Ginny tocar-lhe as costas. As mãos dela encostaram em suas costas, deslizantes. Fechou os olhos, sentindo um alívio imediato.

- Problemas pra dormir? – ela sussurrou sonolenta.

Draco virou-se e a abraçou.

- Um pouco, como sempre.

Beijou a testa dela e depois seus lábios. Acariciou sua cintura. Ginny usava apenas uma blusa. Não demorou muito tempo até os dois estarem no sofá e a garota estar sem ela. O corpo antes frio começou a ferver enquanto ele segurava os quadris que subiam e desciam da garota. Os gemidos ecoaram pelo pequeno apartamento, com ritmo ficando mais rápido e intenso.

Quando terminaram, enroscaram-se no sofá e Draco conjurou um cobertor para os dois. Ele a aconchegou em seus braços, afagando gentilmente o topo da cabeça de Ginny, enquanto tentava se convencer mais uma vez de que estavam a salvo.

* * *

Em algum momento de sua vida, Eleonor adorou o Natal. Adorou o momento com a família e com os amigos, a ceia, os presentes, a gemada e as histórias contadas perto da lareira decorada. Mas agora tudo isso tinha acabado e o Natal era apenas mais uma lembrança de tudo que havia sido perdido. Conhecidos sumiam de tempos em tempos e não se sabia se tinha sido voluntariamente, numa tentativa de escapar da guerra, ou se tinham sido mortos. O Ministério não tinha como investigar todos os casos.

Fazia nove meses que Ginny havia sumido. De um dia pro outro encontrara seu apartamento vazio, sem nenhum aviso nem nada. Colin e Blaise só sabiam repetir que a segurança dela havia sido comprometida, que havia fugido. Mas fora isso, não tinham informação nenhuma. Na cabeça de Eleonor era inexplicável. Os pais de Ginny também afirmavam não saber onde ela tinha ido, para a própria segurança dela, e eles recusavam-se dar mais detalhes do porquê da sua fuga.

Só que, por mais que estivesse preocupada e cheia de raiva, esse era apenas um dos problemas insolúveis dos quais Eleonor tinha que lidar.

A guerra contra os Comensais da Morte tinha tornado o mundo perigoso e as pessoas desconfiavam de tudo e todos. O próprio Ministério da Magia havia sido comprometido. A presença de espiões era uma certeza, mas Eleonor não sabia mais quem estava de que lado. Parte do seu trabalho era investigar possíveis inimigos infiltrados, mas poucos sabiam disso, para sua própria segurança.

Sentada no seu escritório, tarde da noite, revisava mais uma vez os arquivos de diversas pessoas que podiam ter alguma ligação com as atividades de Voldemort. Estavam divididos em cores: amarelo, vermelho e preto, de acordo com a probabilidade. O preto consistia nas pessoas que trabalhavam para Voldemort com certeza, o vermelho era alta probabilidade, mas poucas provas que não davam certeza e os amarelos eram os que tinham sido ligados no passado ou ligados indiretamente a eventos de Comensais da Morte, mas que não se tinha certeza alguma.

Snape estava na pasta amarela. Sempre que via sua foto tinha uma sensação estranha. Mas procurava não pensar nisso.

Pegou sua xícara de café e percebeu que ela estava vazia. Soltou um suspiro cansado e deslizou a mão pelos cabelos, agora curtos, na altura do ombro. Era mais prático assim, não tinha mais tempo de ficar arrumando os cabelos. Levantou-se, acreditando que era hora de ir para casa. Arrumou suas coisas e guardou os arquivos em compartimentos trancados magicamente, onde ninguém – supostamente – além dela poderia abrir.

Trancou sua sala ao sair e rumou pelos corredores agora mal iluminados até o elevador. O Ministério estava praticamente vazio a essa hora da noite. Apertou o botão do Átrio. Depois de alguns momentos o elevador parou, como se estivesse com defeito. Eleonor estranhou, mas apenas reapertou o botão. Foi então que dos alto-falantes saiu uma voz que não era a que normalmente avisava o andar.

- Snape não é quem você pensa que é – sussurrou uma voz masculina e rouca.

Eleonor gelou.

- Ei? Quem esta aí?

- Não divida essa informação com quem não confia. Sua vida está em jogo.

- Quem está ai? – repetiu alto, com a varinha na mão.

Mas o elevador continuou a andar e chegou ao Átrio antes que ela pudesse perceber.

No dia seguinte, Eleonor foi até seu superior, o Chefe do Quartel General dos Aurores.

- Que diabos? – ele gritou. A garota agradeceu mentalmente por terem colocado um feitiço de proteção na porta, para ninguém os ouvir. – E você acha que deve investigar isso? Está ficando louca? Pode ter sido qualquer maluco que falou isso apenas pra te ferrar!

- Mas, senhor, eu acredito que, como Snape tem um passado de...

- Ele é o maldito diretor de Hogwarts agora, você lembra disso?

- Sim, senhor, eu lembro.

Ele bufou e passou a mão pelo pouco cabelo que lhe restava.

- Senhor, eu acredito que quem passou essa informação só pode trabalhar no Ministério. É alguém que tem acesso à manutenção, que sabe meus horários.

- Isso só confirma uma coisa, Niels – ele interrompeu, apoiando as mãos na mesa. – Que existem pessoas infiltradas aqui.

- Mas por que alguém passaria esse trabalho apenas para me despistar? E ainda apontando o diretor de Hogwarts.

- Porque chegar até o Snape é difícil. Não podemos simplesmente chamá-lo aqui para interrogação, ele tem uma escola pra cuidar! De qualquer forma, não temos evidência concreta nenhuma, não podemos interrogá-lo.

O chefe sentou em sua poltrona.

- Um final de semana – disse.

- Niels...

- Por favor, senhor. Me dê apenas um final de semana, vou a Hogsmeade e investigo isso. Posso conversar com ele como civil.

- E o que te faz pensar que ele vai conversar com você?

- Ele foi meu professor de Poções por 7 anos – disse, mantendo a expressão inalterada mesmo quando suas lembranças eram muito mais intensas que isso.

Ele bufou.

- Isso não pode sair dessa sala. Você tem um final de semana, mas não quero que perca mais tempo com isso do que deve. Agora volte pro trabalho.

- Obrigada, senhor – ela acenou a cabeça e saiu antes que ele mudasse de ideia.

Então, Eleonor fez seus planos. Investigou tudo sobre Snape nos arquivos do Ministério que teve acesso durante o mês seguinte. Realmente não haviam provas concretas de que ele estivesse trabalhando para Voldemort, tirando o fato que fora um Comensal da Morte na guerra anterior. Haviam alguns antigos depoimentos sobre a mudança de lado dele, inclusive um de Dumbledore que dizia confiar no professor.

Mas agora Dumbledore estava morto, fazia anos, e seu assassinato continuava um mistério. Como um Comensal da Morte ou o próprio Voldemort entrou Hogwarts sem ninguém perceber? Ninguém nunca conseguiu explicar.

"A não ser que..." pensou ela.

"_Snape não é quem você pensa que é"_ repetiu a voz em sua mente.

Eleonor massageou a têmpora e levantou-se, rumando para a cozinha. Precisava dormir, precisava tomar um chá. O frio ameno de fevereiro ainda era frio de inverno. Mas a possibilidade de que Snape tivesse algo a ver com a morte de Dumbledore não saiu da sua cabeça pelo resto da noite mal dormida.

Na manhã seguinte, colocou algumas roupas e anotações em uma mala pequena e foi para Hogsmeade.

* * *

Soube o exato momento em que a ex-aluna chegou em Hogsmeade. Não tinha certeza do seu propósito ali, mas nada que uma incursão até a estalagem onde ela estava hospedada não resolvesse. Sentado na poltrona da sala do diretor, segurou novamente a carta que recebera um dia antes. Era completamente formal, solicitando uma visita para realizar algumas perguntas. Em nenhum momento transparecia mais do que uma jovem aurora fazendo seu trabalho e não dava a entender sobre o que seriam as perguntas. Eleonor com certeza tinha sido bem treinada. Se aquela carta caísse em mãos erradas...

Livrou-se do papel, queimando-o. Não podia permitir que ela entrasse em Hogwarts, onde haveriam testemunhas demais. Precisava sair sem que ninguém notasse e pagar-lhe uma visita.

Não sabia exatamente qual era seu trabalho como auror, mas se entrevistá-lo estava incluído em suas tarefas, então poderia ter relação com espiões em Hogwarts, com a segurança dos alunos. Ou assim Severo esperava. Se por acaso Eleonor tivesse alguma suspeita contra ele, a situação era muito mais séria e perigosa.

Sim, haviam espiões em Hogwarts. Ele mesmo poderia ser considerado um. Não apenas ele, agora que contratara os irmãos Carrow como professores. Tinha sido um movimento suspeito para o corpo docente, mas manteria os dois Comensais na linha, sem causar suspeitas. Precisava manter o jogo equilibrado, balanceado. Desde que Draco contara à Ordem da Fênix sobre seu envolvimento no assassinato de Dumbledore, todos pareciam extremamente mecânicos e cuidadosos – e sabia que isso tinha a ver com as suspeitas sobre sua lealdade.

A verdade é que a lealdade de Severo nunca esteve em nenhum dos lados. Não acreditava nisso havia anos – em lados, em bondade e maldade no mundo. Era leal aos propósitos de Dumbledore, por ser grato a ele. Mas nunca fora ou seria um paladino da justiça e da luz, como Potter e a Ordem da Fênix. Assim como nunca seria um Comensal da Morte e seguidor cego do Lorde das Trevas, como havia sido no passado. Mas isso não significava que não quisesse o fim da guerra e que não estivesse cansado. Não era mais um jovem.

Indiferente de seus próprios sentimentos, Dumbledore tinha dado uma missão muito clara. Manter-se ao lado de Voldemort até o final, mesmo que isso comprometesse o pouco de confiança que a Ordem ainda tinha nele. Também, pensou com amargura, deveria ajudar Harry Potter a completar o plano, quando o garoto estivesse pronto. Dumbledore sempre fazia tudo com um propósito e mesmo anos após sua morte precisava continuar acreditando nisso – que sua missão exaustiva tinha um propósito.

Irritou-se, lembrando do velho diretor. Levantou e andou pela sala, para tirar aquilo de sua cabeça. Potter estava no caminho certo agora, não precisaria ajudá-lo por enquanto. Tinha que concentrar-se na sua ex-aluna. Colocou sua capa preta e saiu para Hogsmeade.

Em menos de meia hora estava do lado de fora da estalagem onde Eleonor tinha se hospedado. Esperou ela sair do quarto, que ficava no segundo andar, e entrou pela janela. Era um quarto pequeno, mal iluminado com algumas velas. Tinha uma cama de casal, um criado mudo, um armário e uma mesa com apenas uma cadeira. Uma pequena lareira queimava um fogo tímido. Em cima da mesa estavam alguns arquivos. Reconheceu seu rosto e nome em alguns deles. Folheou pelos pergaminhos que pareciam ser cópias de documentos oficiais do Ministério e neles haviam rabiscos que tinham sido feitos pela ex-aluna. Haviam grifos e anotações.

"_Ligação com o Dumbledore...?_" ele leu. "_Noite do assassinato..._"

A porta abriu e interrompeu sua leitura. Ele largou os papéis e virou-se para ver sua ex-aluna parada na porta, com uma expressão que transparecia confusão, mas era mais vazia do que qualquer outra coisa. Ela entrou no quarto e bateu a porta atrás de si. Snape virou-se para encará-la de frente. Enquanto ele envelhecia, Eleonor tinha virado uma mulher. Suas curvas de menina que ela fazia questão de desfilar nos corredores de Hogwarts com roupas curtas e justas, agora eram curvas acentuadas, que apareciam mesmo com a quantidade de roupas que as escondiam. Antes ela costumava ter cabelos loiros e compridos que emolduravam seu rosto adolescente, com aquele pequeno nariz empinado e atitude esnobe. Agora, seus cabelos estavam curtos e castanhos, presos em um rabo de cavalo. Seu nariz continuava pequeno e empinado, mas sua atitude mudara. E seu rosto estava mais lindo que nunca. Ela estava levemente corada nas bochechas.

O que era engraçado e que sempre o intrigara era como, nos tempos em que ele estudava em Hogwarts, odiava garotas como ela. Odiava as loiras populares que desfilavam com aquela atitude superior pela escola. Elas sempre o desprezaram e ele a desprezava de volta. Sempre preferiu as garotas que sentavam na frente da classe e que passavam as tardes na biblioteca, como ele. _Garotas como um dia foi Lily_. E pensar que anos depois uma dessas garotas o faria fraquejar o suficiente para violar diversas regras não só sobre relacionamento entre alunos e professores, mas leis sobre bruxos menores de idade, era uma piada de mal gosto. Ele poderia ter perdido o emprego por causa do relacionamento que tiveram quando ela ainda era uma estudante. E que aquele relacionamento tão breve tinha cortado mais profundo no velho coração amargurado de Snape só piorava a situação. Ele tinha estado com outras mulheres mesmo com o fantasma de Lily o assombrando durante aqueles anos, mas nada tinha sido relativamente sério, por assim dizer. Só de pensar nisso lhe dava náuseas.

Claro que Eleonor sempre fora muito mais que uma loira popular. Aquilo era uma casca e armadura que ela usou por muito tempo, impedindo que as pessoas atravessassem para conhecê-la realmente. Ela se achava tão adulta, seduzindo um professor. Mas tinha algo sobre ela, muito maior do que transparecia. Algum elemento inominável que o fez fraquejar e entregar-se, nem que fosse apenas um pouco, por um momento.

Talvez aquilo tivesse sido apenas uma brincadeira pra ela.

Por um momento Snape esqueceu porque Eleonor e ele estavam ali e pensou em todos os anos em que não a vira. Mas não podia se deixar levar por aquelas memórias e sentimentos.

- Boa noite, Srta. Niels.

* * *

Era noite quando Ginny chegou em casa depois do seu turno de trabalho. Ela era garçonete em uma pequena cafeteria no Brooklin, perto de onde ela e Draco moravam. Era apenas para ganhar alguns trocados trouxas sem levantar suspeitas. Ela ganhava o suficiente para pagar o aluguel do apartamento. Os dois tentavam ao máximo não usar dinheiro bruxo ou ir em qualquer lugar bruxo ou travar contato com qualquer bruxo. Só usavam magia dentro de casa. Pretendiam ser o mais discretos possíveis. Sua segurança dependia disso. Nem com a família dela eles mantinham contato.

Draco estava acordado e sentado no sofá da sala, lendo um livro. Ele a olhou por cima de seus óculos de leitura e reparou na sua expressão preocupada e rosto branco.

- Oi – falou.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso em resposta, tirando o casaco, e rumou para a cozinha. Resolveu seguir a namorada.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou, guardando os óculos no bolso.

Ginny estava com as mãos apoiadas na pia. Ela virou-se lentamente, com uma expressão confusa. A ruiva sorriu nervosamente. Seus olhos estavam molhados.

- Draco, eu estou grávida.

* * *

**N/A:**

**obrigada por me acompanharem nesses anos todos. e OBRIGADA ETERNO pelas reviews e comentários, they keep me going.**

**D-B.**


	27. Je ne comprend pas l'amour

**Capítulo 27: "Je ne comprend pas l'amour"**

- Boa noite, Srta. Niels – disse a voz fria do diretor de Hogwarts.

Snape aparentava cansado e estava visivelmente mais velho. Tinha uma pequena ruga de preocupação em sua testa agora. Era de se esperar, afinal ele tinha quase cinquenta anos. Mas vê-lo diferente depois de tanto tempo foi uma surpresa para Eleonor. Ainda assim, continuava a reconhecer o charme nele que a fizera se encantar pelo professor nos tempos de colégio.

Tentou não demonstrar sentimento algum ou que estivesse sequer pensando na história dos dois. Tinha de ser objetiva, não deixar suas emoções embaralharem seu julgamento. Afinal estava ali para conseguir respostas.

- Quando escrevi que queria uma entrevista imaginei que iria até Hogwarts – falou calmamente. – Não que fosse invadir meu quarto no meio da noite, _diretor_.

Queria parecer o mais formal e o menos íntima possível. O rosto de Snape esboçou um sorriso no canto da boca.

- Como você já deve ter suposto, sou um homem muito ocupado – ele respondeu. – Consegui algumas horas para lhe conceder o que quer que queria de mim.

No tom dele tinha um pouco de sarcasmo.

- Então por que não descemos para beber alguma coisa?– sugeriu.

- Eles podem trazer a bebida até nós – ele retirou a varinha da manga e conjurou duas cadeiras, muito mais confortáveis do que a que tinha no quarto. – Por que não nos sentamos?

Eleonor aproximou-se da mesa e recolheu seus pergaminhos rapidamente. Sabia que ele estava os folheando antes dela chegar. Estava um pouco nervosa, sozinha com ele depois de tantos anos. Sabia que o professor era muito mais esperto que ela e que se estivesse escondendo alguma coisa seria dificil de descobrir. Guardou seus documentos na mala e a trancou com um feitiço, esperando que isso bastasse.

- Vou pedir para eles trazerem alguma coisa então – disse, saindo.

Fora do quarto, respirou fundo, deslizando a mão pela testa. Precisava se recompor e se focar na sua missão: descobrir se ele tinha alguma relação com a morte de Dumbledore.

Depois de conversar com o atendente da estalagem, subiu juntamente com uma jarra de hidromel. Quando voltou, Snape estava sentado e sua mala estava aparentemente intocada. Sentou-se à mesa com ele enquanto o diretor conjurava dois copos. Deixou que a servisse. Ele bebeu um bom gole.

- Então, Srta. Niels – ele começou, sem encará-la. – O que deseja saber?

Não esperava que ele fosse tão direto. Como demorou para responder, ele falou novamente.

- O que possivelmente interessa o quartel-general dos aurores em Hogwarts ou, como pude perceber nos seus arquivos, em mim?

Snape a fitou com olhos frios e enigmático. Manteve a calma.

- Não venho aqui em nome do quartel-general – falou. – Afinal não temos provas para interrogá-lo por qualquer atividade. Simplesmente quis conversar sobre algumas pontas soltas que ficaram em um dos nossas casos. Você não é obrigado pela lei a responder nada disso.

Sustentou o olhar dele, sem emoção. Queria deixar claro suas intenções e parecer honesta.

- Então eu posso simplesmente ir embora?

- Sim. Mas eu gostaria muito que respondesse a algumas perguntas.

- Hmmm – fez Snape. Ele serviu-se mais de hidromel. Parecia estar se divertindo com a situação e isso a incomodou profundamente. – Então, pergunte.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso sarcastico.

- É sobre a noite em que Dumbledore morreu.

Através do semblante despreocupado do diretor, notou preocupação em seus olhos.

- Eu ficaria muito satisfeita se pudesse me descrever o que fez naquele dia e noite.

Snape bebeu mais um gole e ela o acompanhou.

- Era o último dia no ano – começou ele. – Boa parte dos alunos estava de férias e eu estava em casa, ceiando.

- Não estava em Hogwarts como os outros professores?

- Alvo tinha me dado alguns dias de folga.

- Por quê?

- Para descansar.

Ele serviu mais um copo de hidromel para os dois. Nada do que ele dizia parecia suspeito, mas mesmo assim Eleonor sentia que ele estava escondendo algo.

- Tem alguém que pode confirmar isso?

- Os professores podem confirmar que eu não estava em Hogwarts – respondeu ele.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, apenas se encarando.

- Por que esse interesse na morte de Dumbledore depois de tantos anos?

- Estou apenas revisando nossos casos, é meu trabalho.

- Mas se não veio aqui com algum mandato significa que não tem alguma prova nova sobre a morte de Dumbledore, certo?

- Certo – respondeu, contrariada.

- E seu superior sabe disso?

Hesitou em responder.

- Apenas sabe que iria investigar por um final de semana.

- Investigar a mim?

- Investigar pessoas que pudessem acrescentar alguma informação nova ao caso – mentiu.

Estava começando a ficar irritada.

- Então, se não tem nenhuma evidência está só correndo atrás de sombras?

Eleonor apertou os lábios, tentando controlar a raiva que crescia. Não podia dizer que seguia uma pista sobre ele. Uma pista que talvez nem fosse uma pista de verdade. Snape largou o copo sobre a mesa e inclinou-se na direção dela, olhos fixos nos dela.

- Depois de anos está atrás de um assassino que não deixou pistas – ele continuou. – Alguém tão habilidoso e invisível que entrou e saiu de Hogwarts sem ninguém perceber. É essa pessoa que você quer encontrar?

Seu tom continha uma pequena ameaça. Ele estava tentando colocar medo nela, mas não conseguiria.

- Alguém que poderia muito bem matar você sem deixar rastros. Parou pra pensar no quão perigoso é investigar esse caso afundo, quando nenhuma outra pessoa do seu departamento perdeu tempo tentando? Ainda mais alguém jovem como você...

- O que está querendo dizer com isso? – disse Eleonor com desgosto.

- Que você só está inventando desculpas pra ser morta.

Aquilo a atingiu com tudo. Ele parecia ao mesmo tempo ameaça-la e dar-lhe uma lição. Bom, ele não era mais o professor de Poções e ela não era mais uma criança. Eleonor levantou-se bruscamente e o agarrou pelo colarinho, fazendo ele ficar de pé e quase colando seus rostos.

- Não pense que só porque você é agora o diretor de Hogwarts que vou sentar aqui e ouvir suas lições e ameaças como se eu fosse uma criança – cuspiu.

Soltou o ex-professor, que tinha um olhar perplexo nos olhos. Os dois continuaram de pé, apenas com a mesa entre eles. Aquilo não levaria em nada, pensou ela. A voz no elevador era provavelmente alguém pregando uma peça nela. Não havia nada que ligava Snape à morte de Dumbledore.

Eleonor desviou o olhar e respirou fundo. Foi até a porta e a abriu um pouco. Ela pigarreou.

- Desculpe – falou, sem olhar pra ele. – Você já pode ir, não tenho mais perguntas.

Snape deu passos lentos e Eleonor pensou que ele iria embora. Mas ao invés disso, o diretor colocou a mão na porta e a fechou calmamente. Ela largou a maçaneta e prendeu a respiração, encostada na madeira. Os olhos do seu ex-professor estavam em sua face e seus corpos estavam próximos demais. Ele colocou a mão em sua bochecha e Eleonor abaixou o rosto fechando os olhos, sentindo todo corpo estremecer de repente. Então ela sentiu lábios frios nos dela, brevemente. Snape soltou os cabelos castanhos dela e beijou sua testa lentamente. Abriu os olhos para encará-lo. Ele tinha uma expressão de sofrimento no rosto. Segurou fortemente sua nuca e a beijou novamente, dessa vez com intensidade. Não conseguiu controlar sua reposta, jogou seus braços ao redor do torso dele, por baixo da capa. O ex-professor continuava mais alto que ela.

O beijo foi se aprofundando até que os dois pararam na cama, desabotoando e puxando roupas pela cabeça. A excitação se espalhou rapidamente pelo corpo dela, ao mesmo tempo que tinha uma vontade inexplicável de chorar. Tinha passado tantos anos pensando nas vezes que os dois tinham ficado juntos que não conseguia acreditar que estavam ali, de novo, mais uma vez. Era como se os anos _não _tivessem passado – seus corpos juntos ainda dava uma sensação de familiaridade.

Fechou os olhos, arfando pesadamente, enquanto o resto de suas roupas caiam no chão do quarto.

* * *

- Draco, eu estou grávida.

Sentiu todo corpo paralizar naquele instante. Ginny remexeu-se incerta.

- O que faremos? – perguntou ela temerosa.

Ele continuou parado como estátua, com os olhos perdidos.

- Draco...

O loiro avançou rapidamente e a abraçou fortemente por muito tempo. Depois a beijou e acariciou seus cabelos ruivos. Ele sorriu.

- Draco... você está chorando – ela falou, de cenho franzido.

- Estou? - ele perguntou e deu uma risada engasgada.

Ela riu também. Draco recostou sua testa na dela.

- Isso é... incrível – murmurou ele.

- Eu sei, mas – ela mordeu lábio inferior. – Estamos exilados, nossa casa está em guerra...

- Isso não importa, Ginny – ele segurou o rosto dela e a encarou intensamente. – Vamos conseguir, dar um jeito de resolver tudo. Tudo vai ficar bem.

Seu coração palpitava nervoso, mas não conseguia parar de sorrir. Estava a quilômetros de casa, suas famílias estavam em guerra... Mas não conseguia parar de sorrir.

* * *

Acordou no meio da noite com uma movimentação. Severo estava colocando suas roupas. Sentou-se na cama e o encarou através da escuridão do quarto. Não sabia o que dizer pra ele.

- Me prometa que vai parar com essa investigação – disse ele sério. – É muito perigoso.

Eleonor hesitou.

- É o meu trabalho.

- Não, não é seu trabalho – ele contrapôs, irritando ela. – Seu trabalho é manter-se viva.

Sentiu o estomago se revirar.

Ele sentou-se na cama e a examinou com seus olhos negros e frios.

- Acredito que isso é adeus – disse.

Eleonor quis relutar e argumentar, buscando no rosto dele alguma expressão que entregasse qualquer emoção. Mas o ex-professor era uma pedra. Sempre fora.

- Sim – respondeu.

- Você entende...

- Entendo – interrompeu. – Você não precisa se explicar.

Os dois se fitaram por uns instantes. Ele pousou a mão nas costas dela, acariciando suavemente. Aproximou-se e beijou-lhe a testa, entrelaçando os dedos no cabelo dela. Aquela ternura nunca fora seu estilo. Não conseguia decifrá-lo nunca.

- Cuide-se – sussurrou Severo, depois beijou seus lábios rapidamente.

Então ele saiu, pela janela, para a aurora fria.

* * *

Os meses passaram e as sensações que Ginny já tivera uma vez reapareciam. Seus hormônios estavam revoltados. Sua barriga crescia, redonda e bonita. Draco estava maravilhado. Passava horas olhando e acariciando seu abdome conversando com o bebê. Achava ele um louco e os dois riam disso. Não quis parar de trabalhar na cafeteria e serviu cafés e panquecas até estar enorme de grande.

- Para quando é? – perguntavam alguns clientes.

- Umas duas semanas – respondeu Ginny. – Hoje é meu último dia antes da licença maternidade.

Alguns dias depois, começou a ter contrações. Estava calma, mas Draco suava frio, desesperado.

- Eu me esqueço que não é a sua primeira vez.

Ginny riu gostoso, sentada no sofá, com a mão apoiada na barriga grande.

- Mas é diferente, você sabe – ela disse. – Dessa vez é meu. Nosso.

- Sim, é. Talvez seja por isso que é tão assustador.

A ruiva gargalhou outra vez, mas foi interrompida por outra contração.

Entristecia-se por estar longe da família e não poder compartilhar isso eles, com Colin e Blaise e Eleonor. Nenhum deles se quer sabia que ela estava esperando um bebê. Qualquer comunicação com algum deles poderia comprometer o casal e, agora, a criança.

Naquela noite os dois resolveram que era hora de ir para o hospital bruxo que tinha em Nova York.

* * *

Não era ele que gritava no quarto, mas tremia e suava frio, como se fosse desmaiar. Seu filho estava vindo ao mundo e não tinha nada que pudesse fazer, só esperar. A parteira e os curandeiros estavam cuidando de Ginny naquele momento e era isso que ela precisava, não um Draco que mais parecia um morto de tão branco.

Ele andava de um lado para o outro sem parar, retorcendo as mãos, passando os dedos pelo cabelo, jogando os fios loiros para trás.

- Senhor? – chamou uma das enfermeiras.

Draco virou-se rapidamente.

- Já pode entrar – sorriu ela.

O loiro deu passos longos e decididos para dentro do quarto, onde uma Ginny suada e cansada segurava uma trouxinha. Ela o encarou e deu um sorriso.

- Venha conhecer sua filha.

* * *

_Londres, mesma hora._

Podia ver a chuva pela janela do apartamento de Colin e Blaise. Estava encolhida no sofá, enquanto um Elliot de quase quatro anos brincava no tapete com Blaise ao lado. Colin sentava-se no sofá com ela, observando os dois.

- Ok, eu sei que pareço assustada a maior parte do tempo, mas vê-lo me dá segurança de que consigo fazer isso, mesmo que esteja sozinha – comentou.

Os dois riram.

- Você não está sozinha – disse Colin.

- Experimente dizer isso pra minha mãe – falou Eleonor, fazendo os três rirem mais. – Ela está me enlouquecendo, acha que eu tenho que dar para a adoção.

- Que absurdo – falou Blaise. – Agora que você se mudou para o apartamento da Ginny estaremos aqui pro que você precisar.

Ela sorriu, aconchegando-se. A barriga de sete meses não era grande mas já a deixava um pouco desconfortável.

- Mas porque não conta o que houve pra ela? Afinal, é sua mãe – disse Colin.

- Dizer pra minha mãe que esto grávida do diretor de Hogwarts, porque costumava ter um caso com ele quando eu tinha 16 anos? – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Já basta dizer que isso foi resultado de uma noite só, com alguém que eu não sou casada, pra ela surtar. Se piorar a situação é capaz de ela ter um ataque cardíaco.

- Colocando desse jeito, não soa muito bom não – afirmou Blaise.

- É o que falta pra minha mãe arrancar o bebê com as próprias mãos – disse Eleonor.

Eles riram outra vez.

- Quando você entra em licença? – perguntou Colin.

- Mês que vem – disse ela sem emoção. – Mas já me tiraram do trabalho de campo faz muito tempo. Nunca estive tão entendiada.

- Você é uma figura – riu Blaise. – Vou na cozinha fazer um chá, vocês também querem?

- Sim, por favor – sorriu Eleonor.

Colin levantou-se e foi até a janela observar a chuva de perto.

- Eu espero que ela esteja bem – disse Eleonor de repente. – Sinto falta dela.

Colin suspirou tristemente. Fazia um ano e quatro meses que Ginny tinha ido embora de Londres.

- Ela está sim. Talvez mais segura que todos nós, longe da guerra.

* * *

- Então, é verdade?

Lucio Malfoy engoliu em seco, desejando com todas suas forças que não.

- A descrição da aparência é positiva. Casal de jovens, homem loiro e mulher ruiva.

- E qual o motivo de entrada no hospital?

- Parto. Nasceu uma menina.

- Mas pode não ser eles...

- De qualquer forma – interrompeu uma voz feminina. - Vale a pena investigar.

Voldemort sorriu, no escuro, enquanto uma gota de suor formou-se na testa de Lucio. Não poderia ser os dois. O homem loiro avistado no hospital geral de New York não poderia ser seu filho. E Lúcio não poderia ser avô.


	28. Revelação

**Capítulo 28: "Revelação"**

Soube que o silêncio e a solidão do escritório estavam prestes a ser interrompidos quando ouviu ao longe os saltos do sapato de sua esposa baterem apressadamente contra o chão de madeira do corredor. Lucio virou sua poltrona a tempo de ver a porta se escancarar com violência. Narcisa era normalmente a mulher mais delicada que conhecera. Mas nos últimos meses não havia nada de delicado em seu temperamento ou no jeito que a esposa o tratava. E ela tinha toda a razão.

Ela parou na frente de sua escrivaninha, encarando com seus olhos azuis intensos e frios, seus cabelos levemente desarrumados não diminuindo sua elegância. Vestia um robe grosso e negro sobre o pijama, devia ter acabado de levantar. Narcisa apoiou as duas mãos sobre a mesa entre eles.

- Quando você ia me contar?

Sua voz saiu num quase susurro cortante e seu tom era ressentido. Lucio sustentou seu olhar por alguns segundos e então abaixou os olhos para o envelope que estava em sua frente. Em silêncio, deslizou ele até entre as mãos da esposa. Levantou demoradamente da poltrona excessivamente confortável e foi servir-se de firewhisky.

Narcisa hesitou por alguns instantes antes de abrir o envelope. Ela prendeu a respiração. Lucio caminhou até a lareira e fechou os olhos dolorosamente. Ouviu um soluço engasgado. Bebeu seu firewhisky em um só gole. Aproximou-se da esposa, mas manteve uma distância razoável. Largou o copo vazio sobre a escrivaninha.

Os olhos molhados dela pararam nos culpados dele. As fotos estavam espalhadas. Sentiu que precisava dizer alguma coisa.

- Narcisa...

PAF. Sabia que merecia o tapa, mas ainda assim foi pego de surpresa.

- Como pode ter escondido isso de mim todo esse tempo? – ela perguntou. – _Snape_ teve que me contar. Você ao menos planejava em me mostrar isso?

Ela apontou para as fotos em cima da escrivaninha.

- Não queria que se preocupasse a toa – começou Lucio.

- Me preocupar a toa? – ela repetiu. – Me preocupar que eu não só tenho um neto que está exilado em Nova Iorque, mas que Voldemort está caçando ele, a mãe dele e meu filho?

Houve pausa em que o casal se encarou, contemplando o segredo que finalmente se acabava. Lucio estava aliviado, mas não deixava de se sentir culpado.

- Eu vou resolver isso – continou.

Narcisa soltou uma exclamação de descrença, andando para longe dele, em direção à janela.

- Como?

- Vou atrás deles eu mesmo – falou, fechando os punhos.

A esposa colocou as mãos trêmulas sobre o rosto. Foi até ela rapidamente e apertou seus ombros.

- Não se preocupe – murmurou no seu ouvido, tentando acalma-la. – Vou mantê-los seguros.

* * *

Draco andou até a janela da sala e a fechou, cortando o vento gelado que invadia o apartamento. Parou por alguns segundos para contemplar a vista e logo voltou-se para a esposa e a filha, sentadas na cozinha. Ginny dava comida para o bebê, entre sorrisos e risadas. Parou na porta, encostando o ombro no batente. Era um dia como outro qualquer, rotineiro. Os cabelos ruivos de Ginny estavam presos em um coque solto no alto da cabeça e ela já estava com o uniforme da lanchonete onde trabalhava. Nos ultimos meses ela pegara o turno da noite, assim eles se alternavam cuidando de Corine. Draco estava trabalhando informalmente pra uma empresa de reformas, como pintor. Seus trabalhos eram sempre bem cedo.

Sua filha estava com um ano e meio. Tinha os cabelos platinados iguais aos dele e os olhos eram cinza com tons de mel perto da íris. Já tinha algumas sardas como a mãe. Ficou observando as duas, sentindo uma paz interior agora era familiar para ele.

O casal se via pouco e ganhava pouco, mas viviam confortavelmente, com ajuda da magia – que só se atreviam a usar dentro de casa. Nos domingos e folgas às vezes saiam para passear em parques ou andar pela cidade. Era de se esperar que depois de o bebê nascer, não fossem ter sossego – mas aconteceu o contrário. Depois que Corine chegou, tudo ficou mais tranquilo. As poucas brigas que tinham acabaram, a saudade de casa foi amenizada, os dias tornaram-se calmos e plenos. A vida estava imensamente satisfatória, pra quem tinha tão pouco. Talvez tivessem exatamente o que precisavam, ele se pegou pensando.

- Pronto – disse Ginny, tirando-o do transe. Ela colocou o pratinho na pia e limpou o rosto de Corine. – Você lava a louça? – perguntou pra ele.

- Claro – respondeu.

Ginny beijou e sorriu para a filha, se despedindo. Depois foi até o marido e depositou um beijo em seus lábios. Draco acariciou sua bochecha quando eles se encararam.

- Estou de volta lá pelas três – disse ela.

- Se cuida – respondeu, dando um meio sorriso.

Ginny pegou seu casaco e cachecol que estavam pendurados ao lado da porta da sala.

- Tchau, amo vocês! – disse, saindo.

- Também amamos você! – respondeu Draco, pegando Corine no colo.

Sabia que agora a filha iria se agitar um pouco antes de cair num sono pesado, então levou ela pra sala para brincar. Acabou pegando no sono logo depois de colocar ela no berço.

Acordou de repente, no meio da madrugada. Tateou os lençóis para ver se Ginny já tinha chegado, mas o lado direto da cama estava vazio. Então olhou para a esquerda, onde estava o berço, e viu que Corine dormia profundamente. Era quase três da manhã e Ginny chegaria em pouco tempo. Levantou-se e parou ao lado da filha alguns segundos antes de decidir ir ao banheiro. Estava quase na porta do quarto quando ouviu um rangido estranho vindo da sala.

Parou imediatamente. Aquele não era o som de Ginny girando as chaves na fechadura da porta. Conhecia esse som bem demais para se confundir. Prendeu a respiração. Pegou a varinha que estava, por sorte, no bolso de sua calça de moletom que usava pra dormir. Talvez fosse só o vento, ele pensou. Com seus pés descalços, seus passos não faziam barulho algum. A porta do seu quarto dava em um pequeno corredor que ia direto para a sala e poderia ver porta de entrada. Ao virar para dentro dele, ergueu a varinha.

Viu dois vultos encapuzados.

- _Estupefaça!_

* * *

- Boa noite – disse Ginny aos seus colegas de trabalho, enquanto enrolava o cachecol em volta do pescoço e saia pela porta da lanchonete.

Colocou as mãos dentro dos bolsos do casaco, onde no lado direito estava a varinha. Andar de madrugada no Brooklin era perigoso, mesmo que fosse apenas duas quadras. Apressou o passo, ansiosa por chegar em casa e deitar na cama quente que dividia com o marido. Apesar de não terem se casado de verdade, era assim que se apresentavam ao mundo trouxa, como marido e mulher. De qualquer forma, na prática eles tinham uma vida de casados.

Em poucos minutos chegou ao seu prédio. Subiu os dois primeiros lances de escada rapidamente, mas logo perdeu o fôlego e diminuiu o passo até chegar no terceiro andar. A luz do seu corredor estava desligada. Estranhou. Talvez a lâmpada tivesse queimado, pensou.

Foi quando estava a poucos passos da porta, com a chave na mão que viu que ela estava entreaberta. Uma fresta de luz azulada saia da sala e iluminava o corredor fracamente. Sentiu o coração subir até a garganta e tirou a varinha do bolso, preparando-se para entrar em casa, quando ouviu claramente alguém proferir um feitiço que gerou fagulhas vermelhas. Sem pensar duas vezes, abriu a porta do apartamento, apontando a varinha para frente.

Deparou-se com um vulto no meio de sua sala, virado de costas para ela e de frente para Draco, que também tinha a varinha erguida para ele. Sentiu alívio por ele não estar desmaiado _ou pior_. O casal se olhou brevemente, reconhecendo a posição um do outro.

- Cuidado com seu próximo passo – disse ela, encarando as costas negras do invasor. – Você está em desvantagem.

Fechou a porta com o pé, sem abaixar a mira do Comensal da Morte – tinha deduzido rapidamente que qualquer vulto negro que aparecesse em sua casa provavelmente era um enviado do Lorde das Trevas. E ela reconhecia a capa negra mesmo de costas. Voltou os olhos para Draco por alguns instantes e viu que ele tinha uma expressão confusa.

O vulto começou a levantar as mãos para cima, em sinal de rendição.

- Não é comigo que tem que se preocupar – disse o Comensal num murmuro. – Amarre a garota.

Ginny ficou confusa. Foi então que viu que no chão, entre Draco e o invasor, tinha mais um corpo desacordado. Antes que pudesse processar o que estava acontecendo, um choro interrompeu a cena. A varinha das mãos erguidas do Comensal caiu no chão.

Corine.

A ruiva arfou baixinho, preocupação aumentando, sentindo o coração bater forte no peito, mas não se permitindo perder a calma. Draco lhe lançou um olhar preocupado e ela entendeu. Ginny deu a volta, sem tirar os olhos do Comensal, e passou do lado do marido para entrar no quarto deles.

Correu rapidamente pro berço da filha, que estava de pé, agarrada nas grades. Ao ver a mãe, ela parou de chorar. Pegou Corine nos braços e a embalou um pouco. Beijou sua testa e sussurrou algumas palavras de conforto.

- Mamãe está aqui – disse. – Está tudo bem.

A filha recostou a cabeça no ombro da mãe. Ginny a segurava apoiada em um braço e não chegou a largar a varinha da mão direita. Encarou a porta aberta nervosamente.

- Não vou machucá-los – conseguiu ouvir o Comensal falar.

Deu alguns passos em direção ao corredor, conseguiu ver as costas de Draco.

- Espera que eu acredite em _você_? – a voz do marido estava cheia de rancor.

- Por favor, Draco - a voz pedinte do invasor tinha um tom magoado. – Prenda a garota...

Foi então que entendeu. Aquele não era um Comensal qualquer. Era Lucio Malfoy.

Mal conseguiu acreditar. Foi mais por impulso que estendeu a cabeça para espiar o sogro. Draco ainda estava com a varinha erguida para o peito do pai e dava pra ouvir sua respiração tremer. Lucio estava sem a máscara, que se encontrava caída aos seus pés juntos com a varinha.

- Eu esperei por isso – disse Draco, num tom sombrio. Ginny percebeu os olhos de Lucio pararem nela. – Sabia que um dia você apareceria aqui pra terminar o trabalho que começou anos atrás.

- Draco, meu filho, por favor... – o tom do pai era sofredor.

Houve um estalo e Lucio foi atirado contra a parede no outro lado da sala. Ele caiu no chão, mas não estava desacordado. Draco recolheu a varinha do pai e a colocou no bolso. Acenou para o corpo do outro Comensal e logo ele estava preso por muitas cordas – também recolheu a varinha dele. Outro aceno e o sogro estava com as mãos atadas.

O loiro parou na frente de Lucio, ajoelhado no chão. Draco apontou a varinha para o rosto dele. Pai e filho se encararam – mesmo de longe, Ginny percebeu que tinha muitos sentimentos naquele olhar. Eram quase idênticos, tirando a óbvia diferença de idade. Mesmo de longe, viu no olhos do sogro o que ia acontecer.

- Draco, pare – disse, entrando na sala.

O marido virou-se para vê-la, sem tirar a varinha da cara do pai. Ele a olhou confuso.

- Esse foi o homem que nos separou, Ginny – podia ouvir a raiva crescente na voz dele, mesmo que tentasse não gritar. – Esse foi o homem que me obrigou a ir para o treinamento...

Draco a olhava indignado. A ruiva observou o sogro, ajoelhado, com as mãos atadas.

- Ele é seu pai, Draco – explicou num tom baixo. – Não importa o que ele fez, isso não é o caminho.

Silêncio. Apenas ouvia a respiração dele, enquanto os dois se encaravam na sala quase escura. Foi então que Corine levantou a cabeça do ombro para encarar o pai. Ela soltou um suspiro e estendeu a mão para ele. Draco fechou os olhos dolorosamente. Então, com um estalo, as cordas que prendiam os pulsos de Lucio sumiram. O loiro aproximou-se da filha e a beijou na testa, que soltou uma risadinha. Depois ligou um dos abajures no canto da sala e andou até o corpo desacordado no chão.

Depois de Corine perceber a presença do avó, passou a encará-lo curiosamente.

- Esse é seu avô, Corine – disse Ginny.

Lucio hesitou em se aproximar, mas ela percebeu, mesmo por trás de sua expressão dura e fria, que ele estava emocionado.

- É melhor eu colocá-la na cama – disse. Assim, voltou para o quarto e observou a filha até ela cair num sono profundo.

Quando voltou para a sala, o corpo do Comensal desacordado estava estendido no chão em frente ao sofá. Lucio e Draco estavam de pé o observando, cada um em um canto da sala. Ginny aproximou-se. Levou um susto.

O Comensal estava sem máscara agora. Conhecia aquele rosto.

- O quê? – falou, confusa. – Eu estudei com essa garota.

- Mona – disse Draco. – Ela estava comigo na Rússia.

- Ela é uma das Comensais mais fiéis – disse Lucio. Era estranho ter ele ali, há alguns passos de distância, falando normalmente. - E perigosas.

- O que faremos com ela? – perguntou Ginny. Sabia que os três estavam pensando na mesma coisa.

Lucio coçou o queixo. Draco passou a mão pelos cabelos. Os dois se olharam e pareceram se comunicar sem palavras.

- Não estão pensando em matá-la – disse. – Estão?

- Acho que não temos outra escolha – disse o marido.

- Não pode estar falando sério...

- É provável que Lorde a mate por ter falhado – falou Lucio.

- Sim – concordou Draco.

Ginny encarou o rosto jovem da moça. Ela tinha sua idade.

- Não podemos deixá-la pra trás simplesmente? Apagar sua memória?

- Talvez os atrase – disse o sogro.

- Como assim? – questionou Ginny.

- Eles sabem nossa localização – respondeu Draco. – Quando ninguém responder nas próximas vinte e quatro horas, vão mandar outros Comensais aqui.

- É verdade – disse Lucio. – Vocês devem partir o quanto antes.

A ruiva deixou-se cair no sofá da sala, cansada. O que estava acontecendo?

- Eu ficarei aqui – disse o sogro, mas sua voz parecia distante. – Vou cuidar de quem aparecer.

Quando a noite começou a dar sinais de que estava acabando, o casal estava com seus poucos pertences dentro de uma mala magicamente aumentada. Ginny embalava a filha nos braços, que ainda dormia pesadamente. Estava parada na porta enquanto Draco entregava a varinha para o pai. Eles não falaram nada. A ruiva apenas lançou um olhar para o sogro antes de dar as costas e sair do apartamento.

Ninguém se despediu.

* * *

Soube no instante que entrou na Casa dos Gritos que essa talvez fosse a última coisa que ia fazer. E estava estranhamente em paz com isso. Era sua redenção. Era o que tinha esperado todos esses anos para realizar. Mas a cada passo que dava, sentia um grito aumentar dentro da sua cabeça. Desde que descobrira da existência do menino, sentia-se perturbado. Sabia que não podia deixar aquilo atrapalhar seus planos. Mas era difícil. E com cada passo, mais pensava nele.

Foi no Beco Diagonal que o tinha visto a primeira vez, enrolado em várias roupas para protegê-lo do frio. Não entendeu naquele momento o que aquilo significava. Mas um pressentimento o fez investigar os últimos meses da vida de Eleonor. E foi assim que descobriu que ela tinha dado a luz a um menino saudável no dia três de outubro daquele ano. A matemática funcionava. Tentou se convencer que ela podia ter dormido com outros homens, mas algo no fundo de sua mente lhe dizia que aquilo era uma mentira reconfortante - o suficiente para se esconder nela.

Aquela pulga atrás da orelha não o deixou em paz. Então começou a segui-la quando podia. Foi na terceira vez, quando viu os cabelos negros da criança, que percebeu que Eleonor tinha engravidado dele e que ela não tinha lhe dito absolutamente nada.

Primeiro, sentiu raiva e frustração. Depois, pensou que não poderia dar nada para aquela criança além de vergonha e ressentimento. Seu passado, suas ações, sua vida dupla. Era um fardo que ele sempre carregaria. E não era justo passar para outra pessoa carregar. Não podia arriscar a vida de Eleonor e de seu filho – não naquele momento em que tudo se encaminhava para o fim. Sabia que Potter já tinha destruído pelo menos o medalhão e era questão de tempo até que destruísse os outros Horcrux. Então fez paz com a decisão de Eleonor.

Mas naquele momento em que entrava na Casa dos Gritos, não conseguia parar de pensar na mulher e no filho que nunca ia conhecer.

E foi o rosto dela que ficou na mente enquanto seu Sectumsempra matava a cobra de Voldemort. O feitiço foi tão forte que abriram-se talhos na madeira do chão e das paredes. O Lorde das Trevas foi rápido o suficiente para conjurar um feitiço de defesa para si – mas não para Nagini.

E foi no rosto de Eleonor e nos cabelos pretos do bebê em seus braços que pensou enquanto sentia seu sangue ensopando suas roupas, logo após Voldemort contra-atacar.

* * *

N/A:

pois é, pessoas.

comecei essa fanfic há 9 anos. na história se passaram 13 anos até o momento onde estamos nesse capítulo.

e ta tudo chegando ao fim...

preciso confessar que cada palavra que coloco no "papel" é mais difícil que a outra. não estou apenas encerrando uma saga, estou encerrando uma parte da minha vida como escritora. quando comecei a fazer fanfics eu era uma criança e agora que cresci, percebo que inventar histórias e escrever é algo que sempre fez parte de quem eu sou. demorou muito tempo pra eu descobrir e aceitar, mas hoje sei e consigo dizer que _sou uma escritora. _fanfic foi o meio pelo qual eu me aprimorei, despreocupadamente e sem pretensão nenhuma. vocês que leram anel de latinha e anel da rosa (e outras fics) viram essa evolução acontecendo.

enfim, eu sei que com esse final, vai ser o final da minha jornada no mundo das fanfics. é a hora de eu reunir a coragem que nunca tive de escrever algo original e começar a colocar no papel o que eu tenho guardado todo esse tempo.

vocês fizeram parte desse crescimento - uma parte importantíssima. deixaram reviews, cobraram capítulos, elogiaram. isso tudo me fez chegar aqui. apesar de não conhecê-los, sem vocês nada disso existiria. e sou muito grata e sinto muito amor por vocês.

nos vemos nos capítulos finais.

com amor,

D-B.


	29. Encerramento

**Capítulo 29: "Encerramento"**

Foi no dia 14 de fevereiro, doze anos depois do primeiro encontro de Ginny e Draco, que eles pisaram na sua terra natal novamente. Algumas horas antes, tinham recebido a notícia que Voldemort tinha caído e a guerra tinha acabado. Souberam os poucos detalhes através de um jornal bruxo americano que compraram na estação de viagem de Flu de Nova Iorque. Dizia que Harry Potter o enfrentara com ajuda de Hogwarts e eles venceram.

Assim que chegaram na Grã-Bretanha, receberam um patrono da Ordem dizendo que todos que o ponto de encontro após a Guerra era nA'Toca. Quando o casal aparatou para lá era manhã.

Ginny tinha lágrimas nos olhos quando entrou nos jardins da casa onde cresceu. Ela levava Corine nos braços. Draco ia logo atrás dela. Foi a mãe dela a primeira a sair para cumprimentá-los.

Draco manteve distância enquanto ela saudava a mãe e apresentava a neta. Logo saíram mais ruivos de dentro da casa e todos correram até a caçula. Saíram também Lupin, Tonks, Eleonor – que surpreendentemente tinha um bebê no colo – e logo atrás deles, Blaise e Colin, com Elliot, que agora estava com 5 anos. Zabini, sonserino amigo de longa data, abraçou Draco fortemente e ele retribuiu. Depois de Ginny, todos os Weasleys e os outros o cumprimentaram. O clima era de euforia e alívio.

Entraram e a casa era pequena demais para todos. Corine passou de braço em braço, rindo e sorrindo, enquanto Ginny contava sobre o tempo em que passaram exilados. Preferiu ficar quieto enquanto a companheira falava.

Chegando a hora do almoço, todos se dividiram para ajudar. Alguns montaram uma grande tenda no jardim e conjuraram mesas longas para todos, outros ajudaram na cozinha. Deixou Ginny cuidando da filha enquanto ajudava os cunhados a organizar as mesas.

Foi um pouco antes da comida ser servida que chegou o trio. Potter, Ron e Hermione. Todos o saudaram fervorosamente e se abraçaram longamente. Novamente Draco preferiu manter uma distância respeitosa. Ginny parou do seu lado por um momento, em que Draco acariciou sua nuca, antes de levar Corine para conhecê-los.

O almoço foi repleto de brindes, risadas e burburinho intermináveis.

- Então, Ginny – ouviu Eleonor falar para a esposa. – Vocês já pensaram nos planos?

- Planos?

- Oras, planos de casamento – riu Eleonor.

Ginny riu.

- Pois é, somos praticamente casados já na realidade.

- Mas com certeza pretendem fazer uma cerimônia oficial?

- Com certeza – disse Draco, antes a ruiva pudesse responder.

Ginny o encarou com um sorriso no rosto. Ele retribuiu.

Foi durante a tarde que chegou mais outra família, mas essa era completamente inesperada. Quando viu Pansy Parkinson e James Cook aparecerem no jardim dos Weasley com um bebê de colo, Draco correu até eles. Abraçou a amiga fortemente, feliz que ela estivesse segura. Ela estava radiante.

- Como souberam que estávamos aqui? - perguntou.

- Jim tem contatos com a Ordem desde que fugimos – contou Pansy.

Cumprimentou Cook, que levava um garotinho no colo. Ele parecia muito com a mãe.

- E esse é o pequeno Nathan – disse ela.

- Também tenho alguém pra te apresentar – riu Draco, enquanto eles se aproximavam dos outros.

Nathan e Corine tinham um ano de diferença e o filho de Eleonor, August, tinha a mesma idade da menina. Colocaram uma toalha grande no chão da tenda, com vários brinquedos para as crianças. Enquanto as observavam foi que Draco descobriu que August era filho de Snape. Ficou completamente chocado, mas não disse nada. Realmente os cabelos escuros lembravam do professor de Poções, observou.

- Mas o que aconteceu com ele? – entreouviu a conversa de Ginny com a amiga.

- Voldemort quase o pegou – respondeu Eleonor baixinho. – Está no St. Mungus se recuperando. Vou esperar alguns dias antes de ir visitá-lo. Não sei se o elemento surpresa vai ser uma coisa positiva.

As duas riram.

- Eu tenho certeza que vai ser – sorriu Ginny.

Um pouco antes da janta, enquanto Draco e outros iluminavam a tenda com bolas de luz, que houve uma pausa abrupta nas conversas das pessoas que estavam do lado de fora da casa. Todos olharam para a entrada do jardim, ao longe. Um casal estava parado no portão da casa. Sentiu-se compelido a se aproximar. Mesmo no escuro, podia ver que as vestes eram escuras. Há poucos metros, reconheceu seus pais.

Os olhos de sua mãe se encheram de lágrimas logo que ela o avistou. Narcisa correu e abraçou o filho forte. Sentiu seus olhos molharem também, aliviado que eles estavam bem. Lucio ficou apenas observando, com uma expressão serena. Sem soltar o aperto da mãe, levantou seus olhos para o pai. Aquele olhar foi um olhar de perdão. E Lucio aproximou-se para abraçar sua família também.

Foi hesitando que os Malfoys adentraram os terrenos dos Weasley. E os presentes que notaram sua presença também estranharam, apesar de tentar não demonstrar. Quando Ginny apareceu para cumprimentá-los com Corine no colo, Narcisa começou a chorar novamente. Molly os convidou para jantar e insistiu para que ficassem.

- Ao futuro – disse Harry, após um breve discurso.

- Ao futuro! – todos brindaram.

Como a Toca já estava cheia de hóspedes, seus pais convidaram os três para ficarem na Mansão Malfoy até que encontrassem um lugar para morar. Depois da sobremesa, despederiam-se de todos e aparataram. Draco não via sua casa fazia muito tempo, mas ela não parecia diferente. Mesmo assim, desde que voltara para a Inglaterra, sentia como se tudo estivesse diferente. Os dois se acomodaram no quarto de Draco e Corine dormiu entre os dois naquela noite.

No dia seguinte, Narcisa começou imediatamente os planos para reformar um dos quartos e torná-lo um berçário para a neta. Ginny foi almoçar na Toca e enquanto ela estava fora, os três Malfoy sentaram à mesa para comer como antigamente.

Mais tarde naquele dia, Draco foi até os fundos da casa e calçou suas botas de montaria. Deu alguns passos e quando viu, estava correndo pelo jardim. Sentindo o coração bater forte, assoviou. Pouco tempo depois, viu um ponto negro ficar cada vez maior e emparelhar ao seu lado. Ainda em movimento, montou em Aro. Não tinha perdido a prática, mesmo depois de 3 anos sem montar.

Cavalgou até perder a noção do tempo, explorando o enorme terreno familiar. Parou para descansar no velho celeiro e enquanto Aro bebia água, sentou-se na grama e observou o verde que estava por todo lado.

Quando voltou para casa, perto do anoitecer, Ginny estava na sala de música com Corine e Narcisa. Seu pai lia despreocupadamente um jornal na sacada. Foi até a esposa e beijou seus lábios brevemente. Sorriu.

- Tenho uma surpresa pra você, amanhã – disse.

Ela sorriu em resposta, ansiosa.

No dia seguinte, deixaram a filha com Narcisa, enquanto pegavam Aro e cavalgavam até perto do velho estábulo.

Draco desmontou e a ajudou a fazer o mesmo.

- Feche os olhos – disse.

- Ok – riu ela. – Acho que sei qual é sua surpresa.

Ele sorriu e pegou a mão dela. Andou alguns passos e parou.

- Pode abrir.

Ginny abriu os olhos e fez uma expressão confusa.

- O que é a surpresa? Um monte de verde? – perguntou, divertida.

- Nossa futura casa – riu ele.

Ela o encarou com olhos bem abertos, sorriso escapando dos lábios.

- Draco...

- Podemos começar a construir o quanto antes – explicou. – Não precisa ser uma mansão, mas grande o suficiente pra ficarmos confortáveis... O que acha?

A ruiva mordeu o lábio inferior e parecia emocionada.

- Eu... eu ia adorar – respondeu.

Os dois se abraçaram apertado por um tempo.

- Bom, então acho que essa é a hora perfeita pra isso – disse Draco, tirando do bolso um anel.

Ginny cobriu a boca com a mão.

Era o anel de noivado de Narcisa, que estava na família Malfoy fazia gerações. Ela tinha dado para Draco no dia em que tinham chego em casa. Era feito de platina e tinha uma esmeralda no meio, rodeada de diamantes.

O loiro se ajoelhou.

- Eu sei que nós já vivemos como marido e mulher – disse. – E eu vejo você como minha esposa. Mas quero me reunir na frente das nossas famílias e amigos e tornar isso oficial.

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas.

- Você quer casar comigo, Kiddo?

Eles sorriram.

- Acho que essa é a hora perfeita pra eu falar algo também – disse Ginny. – Estou grávida de três semanas.

O queixo de Draco caiu.

- E é claro que aceito me casar com você.

Ele se levantou e a beijou longamente.

Pegou a mão direita de Ginny e colocou a aliança no dedo anelar, junto do anel da rosa.

Seis meses depois, quando Corine completava dois anos, a casa já estava pronta. Era branca, com dois andares, varandas dos lados e na parte de trás. Foi também nessa época que os Weasleys, os Malfoys e seus amigos se reuniram nos jardins da Mansão Malfoy para celebrar o casamento de Draco e Ginny.

Era um dia de verão. Embaixo de uma das maiores árvores do terreno, montaram um pequeno altar cheio de flores. Os padrinhos do lado do noivo eram Blaise e Pansy, do lado da noiva, Colin e Eleonor. Os convidados já estavam todos sentados quando os noivos chegaram na garupa de Aro.

Draco ajudou sua noiva com quase sete meses de gravidez a descer do cavalo e eles foram juntos até o altar, de mãos dadas.

Foi sob uma chuva de faíscas douradas e coloridas que os dois se beijaram.

* * *

_Cinco anos depois. _

A vegetação perto da casa estava tornando-se cada dia mais marrom, amarela e laranja, à medida que o outono avançava. Era final da tarde e Draco podia ouvir as crianças brincando na parte de trás da casa. Seus risos e vozes finas enchiam o ambiente e pareciam ser a única coisa que quebrava o silêncio pacífico do lugar. Caminhou até a sala, onde Ginny estava estendida no sofá, lendo um livro. Entregou uma xícara de chá para a esposa e sentou ao seu lado, passando o braço pelos seus ombros.

As portas de vidro que davam para o jardim estavam abertas. Viu Corine soltar bolinhas de sabão enquanto Scorpius tentava alcançá-las. Os cabelos loiro platinados do menino chacoalhavam enquanto ele pulava e corria. Ginny colocou o livro e a xícara de lado para observar as crianças também. Sua mão se entralaçou na dele. Draco acaricou os cabelos ruivos dela e beijou sua têmpora.

O casal se encarou – cinza no castanho – e sorriu.

Ginny apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Draco e ambos continuaram a observar seus filhos brincarem.

* * *

**N/A:** falta só um :)


	30. Expresso de Hogwarts

**Capítulo 30: "Expresso de Hogwarts"**

Corine Weasley Malfoy, 13 anos, acabava de cruzar a parede que levava para a plataforma nove e meia. Olhou rapidamente em volta, procurando rostos conhecidos. Logo atrás dela, apareceram seu irmão Scorpius, que ia para o seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, e seus pais.

- Corine, não fuja – disse a mãe.

Ela rolou os olhos e esperou os três a alcançarem. Scorpius estava branco como papel e parecia nervoso. Caminharam lentamente entre as pessoas, até toparem com Eleonor e August. O garoto, da mesma idade que ela, tinha os cabeços negros bagunçados. Ele estava com sua expressão usual de mau humor enquanto a mãe o abraçava.

- Olá, Sra. Snape – disse Corine educadamente.

Deixou os adultos conversando e parou do lado do amigo.

- Tudo bem?

Ele deu de ombros. A loira jogou os longos cabelos lisos para trás, rindo. Naquele momento, chegou Rose Granger Weasley, seguida de seus pais e do irmão mais novo, Hugo, que também embarcava para seu primeiro ano na escola.

- Corine! – chamou ela.

As duas amigas se abraçaram. Elas eram colegas de casa na Grifinória. August era da Sonserina, mas isso não os impedia de andarem juntos. Sabia que o amigo tinha uma quedinha pela amiga, mas ele a tratava com a mesma indiferença que tratava todo mundo.

- É melhor vocês irem ajudar seus irmãos a se instalar numa cabine – disse Ginny.

A garota concordou com a mãe e despediu-se dos pais com um abraço.

- Cuide bem do seu irmão – sussurrou o pai no seu ouvido.

- Claro, pai – sorriu ela.

Ele bagunçou seus cabelos levemente.

Depois de ajudarem Scorpius e Hugo com as malas, o trio mais velho foi procurar uma cabine para ocuparem. Logo que se acomodaram, viram Elliot Creevey Zabine passando no corredor, alto e esbelto com seu distintivo brilhante de monitor-chefe. Rose suspirou. August revirou os olhos e passou a olhar pela janela, de braços cruzados. Antes que Corine pudesse perguntar como tinham sido as férias dos amigos, Nathan Parkinson-Cook apareceu na porta da cabine.

- Oi, pessoal – ele cumprimentou, olhos verdes iguais aos da mãe, parando demoradamente sobre eles.

- Ah, oi, Nathan – respondeu Corine desajeitada, acenando. – Damien achou Scorpius e Hugo?

Damien era o irmão mais novo dele, que também estava no primeiro ano.

- Sim – respondeu. – Scorpius está muito nervoso?

- Demais – Corine rolou os olhos. – Acho que ele está com medo de ir pra Grifinória.

Nathan riu e a loira tentou não corar.

- Ei, quer sentar com a gente?

Mas antes do garoto responder, passou um pequeno grupo de pessoas da Sonserina do quarto ano.

- Ei, Nathan, vamos lá – disse um dos meninos.

- Quem sabe mais tarde – respondeu o sonserino e partiu com seus amigos.

- Nos vemos em Hogwarts – falou Corine, mas ele já tinha ido.

A garota Malfoy bufou e assumiu a mesma posição de August, braços cruzados e olhos para fora do trem. Rose já tinha alcançado um livro e parecia entretida. Viu seus pais ao longe, conversando com outros casais, Weasleys, Parkinson-Cooks, Zabinis e com Eleonor Snape. O pai de August, Severo, nunca estava junto naquele dia, pelo simples fato que era o diretor de Hogwarts.

O trem começou a mover-se e os adultos acenaram para eles. Acenou de volta, dando um pequeno sorriso, enquanto eles diminuiam.

- Estão empolgados para esse ano? – perguntou Rose, assim que a plataforma sumiu por completo. – Me matriculei em Runas Antigas e Aritmancia.

- É, um pouco – August deu de ombros.

Seguiram por um longo tempo em que Rose discursou sobre as matérias novas e como era importante começar a pensar nos NOM's, mesmo que eles ainda estivessem no terceiro ano. Ela foi interrompida pelo carrinho de comida.

- Querem um refrigerante? – ela perguntou.

August deu de ombros – como sempre – e Corine aceitou. Entregaram dinheiro suficiente para três latinhas e alguns sapos de chocolate.

Depois de beber, Rose começou a dobrar o anel de latinha para lá e para cá.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou Corine.

- Oras, você não conhece a brincadeira dos anéis de latinha? – riu Rose.

Os olhos da loira foram da amiga pra August e novamente para a amiga.

- Não.

- É muito simples – explicou Rose, usando o tom que fazia quando explicava qualquer coisa. – Empurra o anel para frente e para trás até ele quebrar, enquanto vai dizendo letras do alfabeto.

Ela mordeu o lábio enquanto fazia levemente.

- R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, Z, A... – o anel quebrou. – Droga! – exclamou a menina.

- Qual letra você queria? – perguntou Corine.

- E – respondeu Rose, enquanto corava levemente.

- Bom, mas pra que serve isso? – perguntou August com desdém.

- Então, reza a lenda que se você guardar o anel com as iniciais da pessoa que você gosta, vocês vão ficar juntos – sorriu Rose docemente.

August encarava a Weasley incrédulo.

- Já parou para perceber que ele é quatro anos mais velho que você?

Rose contraiu os lábios numa careta indiferente.

- Não sei do que está falando.

Aquela conversa fez Corine rir por dentro. Terminou de tomar seu refrigerante e começou a empurrar o anel para frente e para trás. Apesar de passar um bom tempo dizendo como aquilo era estúpido, August fez o mesmo assim que Rose saiu para ir ao banheiro. O amigo parecia extremamente concentrado naquilo.

- L, M, N... – o anel dela quebrou.

Corine ergueu o pequeno pedaço de metal, encarando-o desconfiada. Hesitou por alguns momentos antes de guardá-lo no bolso. Mal não iria fazer, pensou ela.

**FIM.**

* * *

**:)**

acabou, pessoal!

vou sentir saudades de vocês.

se você chegou até aqui, muito obrigada! ia gostar bastante se deixasse uma review sobre a história :)

disse basicamente tudo que queria dizer no final do cap. 28. então, é isso.

o fanfiction-net vai ter sempre um espaço no meu coração.

allons-y!

**D-B**


End file.
